Full Circle
by slashdlite
Summary: Jeff knows that Mark is the only man for him, but Mark is uncertain of his own sexual inclinations.  A story of Mark's journey to self-discovery.  Slash/Het Main pairing - Mark/Jeff, Brock, Jericho, Sable, Kurt, Dwayne, Hunter, Shawn & more
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

'**FULL CIRCLE'**

Title adapted from a song by Aerosmith.

There is slash and het in the story.

Main pairing – Mark/Jeff

Other characters – Shawn, Hunter, Glenn, Matt, Jericho, Rob, Dwayne, Kurt, Austin, Terri, Torrie, Trish. More characters may be introduced as story progresses.

-ooo-

Chapter 1

When the top carders walked into their locker-room unannounced, the low to mid-carders stopped in the midst of their conversation, looking somewhat confused at their presence. It was explained a moment later.

"Sorry boys but our shower's not working, so we need to use yours." Having said that, Rikishi, with a towel slung over his shoulder and a bag in his hand, headed towards the shower stalls located at the back of the locker-room. Several others followed, seemingly in a hurry. Dwayne sauntered past, flashing his dazzling smile. Dashing and with very good looks, he was everyone's dreamboat, but he had a serious character flaw; he was a flirt. The man had such an inflated ego, knowing he was irresistible to both men and women and given the opportunity, he would flirt shamelessly. He stopped suddenly with the intention to do just that.

Kurt, who was behind him, cast him an exasperated look. "This is not the time, Dwayne! We won't be able to get seats if you keep dawdling, now move along!"

The show was over and everyone was eager to grab a shower and head out to one of many clubs for the night. It was the usual run after a show; head out to a bar or club for dinner and drinks, maybe pick up some guys or chicks while they were at it (depending on their preferences) and head back to their rooms for some fun. Or, they could save themselves the trouble by picking among the ring rats that hanged around after a show.

Dwayne turned to Kurt with raised eyebrows. "You know what your problem is Kurt? You're always rushing. You rush to the ring, you rush to use the bathroom, you even rush through your meals. What's the hurry? Listen, the Rock doesn't like to be rushed. No…no…no," he wagged his finger disapprovingly at Kurt, "the Rock likes to take things slow and easy, he's cool, composed, so don't tell the Rock what to do or he'll shove …."

"Will you haul your ass, or, do I have to do it for you?" Austin barked out in annoyance, cutting him off. He was waiting behind Chris Jericho who was behind Kurt.

"I give up!" Chris threw his hands in the air in exasperation and got out of the queue. He made up his mind to head back to his hotel room instead to get that much needed shower. It might take a little longer but looking at the number of people in the queue, he doubted it would take any much longer than waiting in line. As he was about to leave, his attention was caught by the young green-eye blonde standing next to his locker. It was Jeff Hardy and he was gawking at the superstars, completely star struck.

'_Can't blame him, I'm the sexy beast after all,'_ Chris thought, wearing a smirk on his face as he moved up to chat with him. He blatantly ignored Matt who was standing right next to his brother.

"Hey Jeff," Chris rested a hand against the locker trapping Jeff between his body and the locker behind him.

Jeff grinned and responded enthusiastically, "Hi!" He knew Chris was hitting on him and he enjoyed the attention. Everyone knew that Chris Jericho only liked blondes. He had been trying to get to Jeff for a while but a certain relation was making it difficult to get him alone. Beside them, the older dark-hair Matt Hardy scowled before moving into action.

"Excuse me!" He grabbed Chris' hand and pulled it away. "What do you want?" he gave him a look of animosity.

Jeff opened his mouth to protest, Matt was always ruining it for him! He hated that they didn't have much money and Matt was so cautious about spending whatever little they had and they ended up staying in their room after shows most of the time with a bag of chips for dinner and the television to provide entertainment. Jeff thought it would be nice to go out for a change instead of being cooped up in their room and Chris was the answer to his prayers. However, Matt had other ideas. "Not a word from you, Jeff," he warned before turning his attention back to Chris. With arms on hips, he asked belligerently, "Why are you still here?"

Chris tsked in disappointment. "Come on man, I just want us to be friends. Can't we try to get along?"

Matt's eyes flashed. "Friends? I know about your reputation! I want you to listen to me good! My brother is not going to be just another number on your list!" he jabbed his finger at his chest, "Now, take a hike!"

Jeff looked on in dismay as Chris gave Matt a belligerent glare before leaving. He turned to his brother with a scowl, "Why did you do that for? He was going to ask me out!"

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy, you are not going out with him! You know he just wants to get into your pants and then, he'll dump you like yesterday's news! No one, and I mean, NO ONE, is going to take advantage of my baby brother as long as I'm around!" Matt stated adamantly. "Now, pack your stuff and let's head back. We can shower at the hotel."

Jeff almost swallowed his own tongue when he realized who just walked into their locker room. Several called out in greeting to them and were acknowledged.

"Jesus, we have to wait?" Mark gave a frustrated look at the queue.

"Let's go back to the hotel," Glenn suggested. He didn't want to wait either.

"Excuse us please," Matt said politely as he tried to maneuver past them to leave.

"Hh…hii…" Jeff gave a dopey grin as he stuttered out a greeting.

Glenn's mouth twitched. The boy was staring up at Mark with that hopeless look of adoration. Laughing inwardly, he waited for Mark's reaction, certain that his brother was not blind to the fact that the boy was enthralled by his holy presence.

Mark nodded, his mind registering they were the brothers that hailed from North Carolina, where his good friend, Ric Flair, resided. Mark made it his business to know everyone on the roster, being the commander and top dog in the locker-room.

"You're done already?" Mark asked surprise showing on his face.

"No, but it doesn't make sense to wait. We can shower back at the hotel," Matt responded.

"He's right, I don't want to wait much longer than necessary," Glenn agreed.

One last look at the queue and Mark made up his mind. "You're right, let's go." With long, big strides, he left the room with Glenn close behind him.

Jeff found his voice. "Hurry up, Matty!" and set off at a fast pace, trying to catch up with Mark and Glenn.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Matt gave him a perplexed look as he walked briskly alongside his brother.

"We can try to catch a ride back to the hotel with them," Jeff replied with a straight face. His heart thumped in excitement when he saw Mark and Glenn exiting, each man shouldering a bag. He jogged up to catch up with them.

"Wait Jeff, I don't think it's such a good idea …" Matt tried to dissuade his brother but he was already out the door. "Jeff!" he called out but when he made it out to the other side, his brother was already speaking to Mark and Glenn about getting a lift from them.

"Sure, hop in," Mark said graciously. Their hotel was not that far away and as Mark drove, Glenn asked inquisitively, "Don't you guys have a rental? I thought everyone is given a car allowance."

"Matty says we should try to save up, so we didn't hire a rental. We always try to get rides from the others as much as we can," Jeff explained, shooting a reproving look at his brother.

"Waste not, want not right?" Matt gave a weak grin and the next moment, Jeff yelped. He rubbed his thigh and pouted at Matt who had just pinched him for tattling on him. Matt wouldn't have mind normally but this was Mark and he didn't want him to have a bad impression of him.

"You boys have anything planned for tonight?" Mark asked, glancing at them in the mirror. Glenn looked at him in surprise, but Mark evaded his eyes. Mark was pretty much a loner like him. They seldom go clubbing except for special occasions, like celebrating a championship win with their friends. Both men preferred to spend a quiet evening in their room after a show, either reading or watching a pay movie on tv. Glenn thought they were going to do just that but apparently, Mark had changed his mind.

Matt opened his mouth but Jeff jumped in quickly, "We have nothing planned. Matty says we should just stay in and watch tv, he says it costs too much to go out and we never ever get to go anywhere," he said woefully. He yelped out loud again, shooting his brother an accusing look while rubbing furiously at the bruise he was certain was already forming on his thigh.

"I have free passes into a club, would you like to join us for a couple of drinks?" Mark asked and added when Matt started shaking his head, "Don't worry about the tab, I'll take care of it."

"We can't do that …" Matt started to say, but Mark cut him off, "I insist. You're both from North Carolina and Ric will have my hide if I don't take care of you," he offered in way of explanation.

Jeff gave his brother an imploring look and Matt succumbed. "Thank you then, we'll be glad to accept your invitation," Matt said with a grin.

Jeff wanted to jump for joy but he checked his emotions. He was finally going out on a date with his idol! Well, it wasn't exactly a date but it was the next best thing that could happen to him. The first time he saw Mark, he was in awe of him. He admired him from afar and tried to catch glimpses of him in and out of the arena. When Mark was in the ring, he would stay glued to the tv screen and watched his match, cheering on for him. His co-workers were amused but then again, Mark had an awe-inspiring presence and Jeff was relatively young to the business. It was understandable that he would idolize the Deadman as much as millions in the world.

Jeff squirmed in excitement, wondering if anything would come out of their outing.

"Meet us in the lobby at a quarter past ten," Mark instructed as he pulled into the parking lot. The boys thanked him for the ride and hurried off, they had about half an hour to get ready.

"What?" Mark asked when Glenn continued to give him that look when they stepped into the elevator.

"Do you mind explaining what just happened?" Glenn asked with an amused grin.

Mark shrugged casually, "I thought we could just show them around. I know how it is to be in that situation; not to be able to go out and eat in a nice restaurant because you're counting pennies. I was there once."

Glenn stared at him for a moment longer and decided to accept his explanation. "Do you actually have free passes?" he asked out of curiosity.

As they made their way out of the lift, Mark responded, "I do, but I promised them to Hunter and Shawn. I will explain to them, I'm sure they will understand."

Glenn shook his head, "Shawn is not going to like it."

…

"What do you mean you're not giving them to us?" Shawn was crossed. He was on the phone with Mark who had just called to inform that he had changed his mind and needed the passes for himself. "But, we made plans already!" He turned away from his phone and yelled to his boyfriend who was in the bathroom, "Hunter! Mark just killed our plans for the night!"

Hunter stuck out his head, his hair dripping wet. "Did you say something, Shawnie? I couldn't hear with the shower running."

Shawn pouted and held out the phone to him, "Mark is a douche bag! He changed his mind about giving us the passes and now, our plans are ruined! Party pooper!" he shouted into the phone. On the other side, Mark winced.

Dripping wet and with a towel wrapped precariously around his waist, Hunter stepped out to take the phone from Shawn. "Mark?"

"I heard that!" Mark growled, resenting being called a douche bag.

Hunter grinned, "What's going on, Mark?" He listened as Mark explained the situation to him. "Sure, it's not a problem, we understand. You have a good time with the boys."

Once Hunter hanged up, Shawn grumbled, "I hate it when things don't go as planned. So, are we still going to the club, or do you want me to call the others and call it off?"

When Mark promised to give them the passes, Shawn had arranged with several of their co-workers to join them at the club for a night of revelry.

"We can still go because I know you're looking forward to it. Besides, it's rare we got to hang out with Mark and Glenn. They're going to be there, so the more the merrier! It will be fun!" Hunter grinned and rushed off to finish showering.

….

Jeff gawked at everything, taking in the scene. They only had one club in their hometown and it was nothing like this. There was no doubt they had just entered a classy joint. A resplendent stage stood in front and a band was playing a bluesy rock number. The dance floor was crammed with bodies dancing to the beat. Being a Friday night, the place was packed and Mark guided them to their reserved table. Half-way there, he thought he heard someone calling his name above the guitar riffs. Looking around, he caught sight of Hunter waving to him from the other side of the room.

"Oh crap!" Mark muttered under his breath. He wasn't expecting anyone he knew to be there but it appeared almost everyone was there!

Glenn was enjoying Mark's predicament. He accepted Mark's explanation to take the brothers out but his gut feelings told him there was more to it when he noticed Mark was taking longer than usual to dress for the night out. He had his suspicion but wanted to see if the truth would unravel by the end of the night. Mark hesitated but finally headed somewhat reluctantly towards Hunter's table.

"It's time you got here, we were waiting for you," Hunter grinned. "Come on, grab a seat. We save some seats for you." The group shifted to make room for them.

"We don't see you two out often, what's the special occasion?" Austin asked, eyeing Jeff and Matt curiously.

Terri Runnels, the buxom blonde tittered and said, "Who cares Steve, they are here now, aren't they?" She leaned towards Mark, bending forward to reveal her cleavage to him. Mark couldn't help but ogled at her melons. She didn't wear a bra and her breasts were bursting in a tight low-cut hugging top. Heartened by his positive reaction, she hugged his arm towards her, pressing her breast against it. "Things are going to kick up a few notches now that you're here, Mark," she said in a provocative tone as she fluttered her fake lashes coyly at him.

Mark flushed and coughed, trying to disguise his discomfort. He shifted and tried to pull his arm away but Terri refused to let go. Instead, she placed his hand on her lap and deliberately moved it higher near her crotch. Mark felt the heat and for a moment, he wondered if she wore any panties beneath that tight mini skirt. Suddenly aware that all eyes were on them, he pulled his hand away and waved for the waitress to come over and take their orders.

Jeff's face fell when Terri first made her move on Mark, and it didn't go unnoticed. Shawn's eyes widened in realization and they darted from Jeff to Mark and to Terri as he studied Jeff's reactions carefully. Grinning impishly, he said, "Say Kurt, why don't you ask Terri to dance? She's aching to get on the floor and shake her booty!"

Kurt grinned widely. He would dance with a sexy lady anytime! But before he could get to his feet, Terri stood up and pulled at Mark's hand to follow. "Come and dance with me, Mark."

"Sorry, but I don't dance," Mark excused himself and hurried to the restroom instead. Immediately, Shawn got up to follow, gesturing to Hunter that he would be right back. Terri sighed in disappointment and went to the dance floor with Kurt instead. Torrie smiled sweetly at Matt and he immediately went up to her and asked her to dance. Dwayne whispered in Trish's ear and they left to join the others on the dance floor. Austin was content with his beer and engaged a conversation with Hunter.

Glenn downed his scotch and looked over at Jeff. The boy looked downright dejected. The excitement in his eyes was gone and Glenn knew the cause of it. Hesitating slightly, he finally got up and moved to sit beside him. "Aren't you enjoying yourself?" he enquired gently.

Jeff forced a smile to his face, "I'm fine." He sipped on his cola, his eyes wandering in the direction of the washroom where Mark had taken off. He turned back to Glenn, "Can I ask you something?"

"Ask away," Glenn responded.

Jeff mustered his courage. "Is Mark in a relationship?

Glenn chose his words carefully, "He was with someone but they have broken up. He's not with anyone at the moment, nothing serious as far as I know." Jeff looked relieved. "I know you like him," Glenn said and Jeff blushed furiously, "but to be honest, I don't know if he's into guys." Jeff's face fell.

"He…he never went out with a man before?" Jeff whispered and Glenn nodded and said, "We room together, so I should know. However, he's not himself tonight. He took extra care to groom himself for tonight and I don't know exactly why."

"It's because he knows she'll be here," Jeff said miserably, his eyes on Terri. Kurt was having a hard time trying to keep his hands off her. Her breasts were bouncing jauntily and she was teasing him by rubbing herself against him occasionally.

"We didn't know anyone else would be here and that's the truth," Glenn added when Jeff gave him a dubious look. Mark came back then with Shawn and he didn't look too happy.

"We're back!" Shawn chirped happily as he settled next to Hunter. "Glenn, why don't you ask Jeff to dance?"

"I don't know how to dance," Glenn replied, looking at Mark, hoping he would ask Jeff. However, he seemed oblivious and downed his whiskey in a shot and gestured to the waitress, asking for a bottle of whiskey. And just about then, Chris walked in with Rob Van Dam.

"Dude, I didn't know both of you will be here," Rob said as he sat down to join them.

"It was a last-minute decision," Glenn informed him. As the waitress came forward to take their orders, Chris immediately went to sit with Jeff. Matt was busy with Torrie and it was the opportunity he was waiting for.

"Hey," he looked skeptically at Jeff's cola. "I think you can do better than that," and proceeded to order tequila for him. He wasn't aware that Mark was watching them and was taken aback when Mark intervened. "He doesn't drink liquor, he'll stick to Cola."

The look on Mark's face warned him not to challenge him. Chris laughed uneasily, "Sure, no problem, another Cola then." Once their drinks were served, he grabbed Jeff's hand, "Come on, let's dance!"

Rob sensed something amiss when Mark's face darkened into a scowl as he watched Chris lead Jeff to the dance floor. "Am I missing something here?" he asked, following Mark's glowering glare.

"Looks like someone is jealous," Shawn teased and Mark turned to glower at him.

"Mind your own business, Shawn," he growled before downing his whiskey and pouring himself another shot.

"If you say so, Deadman," Shawn said playfully before pulling Hunter to the dance floor.

"Why are you in such a bad mood suddenly?" Austin asked, studying Mark carefully.

"I'm not in a bad mood!" Mark barked out sharply and downed his whiskey.

"You better go easy on the whiskey," Austin cautioned but Mark just grunted in reply. His eyes followed Jeff and he ached to wrap his hands around Chris' neck when he pulled Jeff closer to him. Fortunately, Matt noticed his brother was in dangerous hands and intervened. For the rest of the night, Jeff sat puzzled and disappointed that Mark didn't speak a word to him. An hour and a half later, Glenn decided that Mark had enough to drink. Mark got up somewhat unsteadily to his feet, ready to go. He realized he had drunk too much and far too quickly.

"Let me help you to your room," Terri offered, putting her arms around him to support him. She hoped Mark won't reject her. Ever since Mark broke off with Sable, she had her eye on him but he kept his distance. This might be her lucky night.

"I will take him," Glenn moved forward to help but Mark waved him away.

"I'm going with her," he said unsteadily.

Terri smirked in victory whilst Jeff lowered his head in misery.

…..

Terri gobbled him, taking his eight inch pulsating thick rod into her mouth. She sucked greedily, bobbing her head to take him deeper into her throat and grinned in response when Mark groaned in pleasure. She worked him for a while, running her tongue along his length, teasing the slit on the bulbous head with her tongue before engulfing the whole length into her mouth, slicking it with her saliva and applying vigorous suction to the head. Mark held her head to guide her, enjoying the expert ministrations as he thrust gently into her eager mouth. After a few minutes, he pulled her up so she was sitting on his face. Mark licked and lapped at her clit, drawing pleasurable moans from her. He tugged gently at the sensitive flesh with his teeth and Terri squealed, trembling as waves of pleasure washed over her. Her juice flowed copiously and Mark had his fill, drinking and tasting her over and over again. His mouth and face was covered with her sex. She was so slick and wet and he was so hard. It was time. He pulled her down and she knew what to do. Holding his pulsating rod, she pressed the bulbous head against her slick opening and impaled herself fully to the hilt with a long hiss of pleasure.

"Markk… ohh…ohh…" she moaned and started riding his rod slowly. Mark was big and she was careful not to hurt herself. She shifted to ease the discomfort and soon, with Mark thrusting into her at a frantic pace and hitting her pleasure spot, pleasure overrode everything else and she was shrieking and bouncing eagerly on his cock, riding him hard to the finish. She came first and when she was done, Mark pushed two fingers into her with him still stuffed into her. Terri howled. Mark used his other hand to rub her clit to incite pleasure and before long, Terri was riding him and his fingers with wild abandonment. She couldn't care less if everyone on the floor heard her, she let herself be heard. Their bodies shined with perspiration as their lust seemed insatiable. Mark made her come again but he held himself back. When she was done, he climbed out of bed, holding her against him. He hefted her up to lean against the wall, pulling her legs around him and pounded into her like there was no tomorrow. She yelled, screamed and scratched and when Mark finally came, she came with him but she was barely conscious. She was utterly and thoroughly well fucked by the Deadman.

Mark pulled out and laid her on the bed before lying down beside her. After a moment's rest, he found himself still wanting; his lust had not been slated. His body begged for attention and he felt frustrated. The same thing happened with Sable. He couldn't figure out what was wrong then. Maybe he didn't love her, or she didn't love him and in the end, they decided it wasn't working out and broke off their relationship. He had waited, hoping someone would come along and Terri presented herself. But after his session with her, he finally realized what the problem was. He wanted to plough into a man and not a woman.

Shawn was right and it irked him that it was he who highlighted that possibility to him!

-ooo—

I hope you know who Terri Runnels is.

I would like to take my time to write this story and I may not produce a chapter a week. It all depends on my muses.

Reviews are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

I wish to thank ~ IsidoraAngst, Jade, Esha Napoleon, BellaHickenbottom, Infection13 and takers dark lover for their reviews. Thanks for the favorites and alerts as well! Glad you like the first chapter. Second one came out sooner than expected. My muses are co-operative and raring to go!

-ooo-

Chapter 2

Jeff had a hard time falling asleep, he was really upset. As he lay in bed, he kept asking himself why Mark went off with Terri. Was something going on between them? '_Why didn't he speak to me?'_ He thought over what Glenn had said, that he didn't think Mark was into guys. '_He isn't sure, so I may still have a chance,'_ Jeff thought as he lay awake. He finally fell asleep at about four am and at about seven, Matt shook him awake.

"Wake up bro, it's time to hit the gym!"

Jeff groaned and covered his head with the blanket. "Go away, I want to sleep some more!"

Matt pulled away his covers, "You promised me you will come with me. Now, get up! I'm not going to tell you again!"

Jeff continued to snooze, ignoring his brother. He sat up suddenly at the shock of cold water thrown on him. Matt grinned, an empty bucket in his hand. "I did warn you" and ran off laughing when his brother jumped up to give chase.

When they got to the gym, Jeff's face lighted up at the sight of Mark working at the bench. Mark had decided to hit the gym early to avoid the crowd. Glenn called out a greeting to them and Matt suggested they join them. Jeff couldn't be more agreeable and followed quickly.

"Hi guys," Matt greeted them cheerfully and Jeff smiled shyly at them.

Mark set down his weight and sat up. Wiping his face with a towel, he asked smilingly, "Did you boys have a good time last night?"

"Yes, we did, thanks for the treat," Matt responded.

At that moment, Shawn and Hunter walked in with Dave. "I thought we'll be the first ones here but you guys beat us to it," Dave remarked as they joined them.

"Not too many people at this time, I don't like crowds," Mark explained.

"So, how did it go with Terri last night?" Shawn grinned mischievously while Hunter and Dave looked on with amusement.

Mark scowled at him, "It's none of your business!" and returned to his workout.

Jeff stood there, looking forlorn and lost. He wondered if he should leave, but Glenn made that decision for him. "Why don't you work out with us, I'll spot you," he offered and the brothers were quick to accept. "Come on Jeff," Glenn urged him to get started.

As Dave moved off with Shawn, Matt consulted Hunter on his training program.

"What was that all about?" Dave asked curiously. "I heard from Chris that you guys hit the club last night." He was recuperating from a shoulder injury and had decided against joining them as he was on meds. Alcohol and meds just don't mix.

Very quickly, Shawn briefed him on the details. "Mark spent the night with Terri?" Dave looked surprised. He thought Mark knew better but then again, Terri had always been tenacious.

"Yep, and as you can see, he's still grouchy so I don't think it worked out too well," Shawn pointed out. He leaned closer to Dave so no one else could hear. "I told him my theory and he wanted to break my face," he confided in Dave.

Dave laughed, "You didn't! I'm surprised you aren't lying in a hospital bed right now. Did you use Hunter as your shield?" he teased.

"Hey!" Shawn looked insulted. "I'm the Heartbreak Kid! I can take care of myself!"

Dave glanced over at Mark and noticed him studying Jeff discreetly. Glenn was helping Jeff with his squats while Matt was engaged with Hunter. Dave opened his mouth to share his observations when Shawn spoke up.

"I know, Mark thinks he's discreet but he's not. You should have seen the kid last night. He was upset when Terri went in for the kill. I told Mark that he has a thing for him and that maybe he should try to determine his sexual orientation with him. He told me I was crazy, that I was imagining things. You know Mark, even if the truth is staring right at him in his face, he would deny it when it's coming from me," Shawn sighed despondently.

Hunter came up to them, "You girls done gossiping yet? Can we get started?"

Shawn hit him in the chest, "We were waiting for you!"

Hunter looked at him knowingly, "You can't fool me, you were gossiping and I know who and what you were gossiping about. It's fine with me but don't let Mark hear you. I don't want to get in between you two."

Shawn gave a devilish grin. "You sandwiched between me and Mark? Hmm… maybe, I should propose that to Mark and we can both help him find his orientation."

Dave burst out laughing when Hunter scowled at his lover and growled, "I'm nobody's bitch!"

"Whoa! Did I hear correctly? Since when did you become Shawn's bitch?" Rob appeared suddenly at their side. No one heard him coming.

Hunter groaned out loud as the others roared with laughter. "Rob, just pretend you didn't hear anything" and he quickly walked away.

Rob scratched his head. "Dude, everyone is acting strange, first Mark and now, him." He shook his head and went off to do his stretches before starting on the weights.

Dave picked up a couple of weights and started working on his bicep curls. Shawn, however, continued to observe Mark unobtrusively.

"Shawn, I think you should leave things alone. Mark won't take too kindly to your interference," Dave warned, seemingly knowing what he was contemplating to do.

Shawn picked up some weights and started working out beside him, trying to look inconspicuous while still watching Mark from the corner of his eye.

"I've known Mark a long time and I would like to help him any way I can, but he's too stubborn to take any advice from me." He stopped to look at Dave thoughtfully. "Mark likes you. Maybe he will listen to you."

Dave stopped his workout to give him an incredulous look. "You're joking right? You want me to talk to Mark about exploring a relationship with a man?" and when Shawn grinned widely and nodded, Dave said dryly, "Shawn, do I look like I have a death wish?"

"Come on Dave, Mark respects you and you two get along well. He will listen to you. Won't you talk to him, please?" Shawn implored him.

"I'm the last person you should ask to do this. You know as well as I do that Mark doesn't take too kindly to people interfering in his affairs. Besides, this is too personal. I can't walk up to him and say, hey Mark, since things are not working out too well for you and the ladies, maybe you should start something with a guy and see what happens. That is just not right."

Shawn was disappointed that Dave was reluctant to help but he refused to give up. "There must be someone he will listen to," he said as his mind went through the list of people that Mark was close to.

"Woooohh…! Morning guys!" the newcomer who just walked in, greeted everyone cheerfully.

Shawn and Dave looked at each other and said simultaneously, "Ric!"

Much, much later …..

Ric wheezed with laughter, gasping for air. Mark had already left with Glenn, Matt and Jeff and Rob left shortly after. Shawn decided to enlist Ric's help. Fortunately, they were the only ones in the gym as it was a Saturday morning.

Ric dried his tears and asked, "What is wrong with you? What gives you the idea that Mark likes men?"

"You know that Hardy kid, Jeff?" Shawn asked.

Ric nodded, "Yes, he and Matt are from my hometown. We are practically neighbors. What has Jeff got to do with this?"

Shawn grinned impishly. "Mark has been checking him out and I know the kid likes him."

Ric looked startled. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Ask Dave, he saw it too and I'm sure if you ask Glenn, he'll confirm it," Shawn said confidently.

Ric looked thoughtful. Turning to Hunter, he asked, "You notice anything different about Mark lately?"

Hunter shook his head. "Mark doesn't talk much. Besides, he seldom hangs out with us. But as far as I can see, he's the same. But Shawn may have something. I caught Mark looking at the kid a few times, but we could all be mistaken about his intention. I think the best person who can tell us what's going on is Glenn. He rooms with Mark and if Mark is behaving out of sorts, he would know."

Shawn started to grow impatient. "Come on Ric, just talk to Mark. You can gauge for yourself if we're right or wrong. Confront him about the kid and see what happens."

"Shawn, no one confronts Mark about anything, especially not with something as personal as this." Ric thought carefully before making a decision. I'll talk to him but I won't bring Jeff up. There are other ways of getting to the truth," he winked. After promising he would help, Ric took his leave. He had an appointment to get more suits tailored and then, it was off to the salon for a manicure and a haircut. Nothing but the best for the Nature Boy! The others decided to leave matters in his hand. If anyone could get to the truth, it would be Ric.

-ooo—

On their invitation, Matt and Jeff joined Mark and Glenn for breakfast. Jeff was ecstatic to be in the company of Mark, but his joy was short-lived. Terri came to their table with her close friends, Torrie and Trish.

"Hi Mark," Terri greeted him cheerfully and nodded a greeting to the others. "May we join you?"

Mark nodded, gesturing to them to sit and continued with his meal. He ate silently, nada a word and anyone who knew him knew he wasn't one to talk much during meals. Terri was expecting him to say something about the night they spent together but when he remained silent, she decided to bring up the subject.

"We had so much fun last night, didn't we Mark?" she gushed. Jeff dropped his eyes, his appetite suddenly gone.

Mark looked up, seemingly giving it some thought and said, "It was okay" and continued eating.

Terri looked momentarily confused at the lack of warmth in his response. Did Mark misunderstand her? She thought they shared something magical last night. The sex was just incredible and just thinking about it made her creamed. She pressed her knees together, feeling her pussy getting wet already. If only she could get Mark to her room again, she would get him to sing a different tune. She was thinking of ways to draw him out when Trish changed the subject. She realized her friend had just hit a dead end with the Deadman and didn't even know it. Gauging from Mark's response, it was obvious that Terri weighed in too much on that one night she spent with him. When Terri shared with them the details of her night with Mark, they were envious of her. Mark was on every woman's watch list when he broke up with Sable three months ago. Sable was the only one that he had shown any real interest and when their relationship went down the hill, they thought they stood a chance with him but none had succeeded to get him into their bed until Terri last night. It was obvious that Terri was mistaken that Mark was interested in a serious relationship with her.

"It's Saturday and we thought it would be fun to get everyone to go to the beach. We're in California after all!" Trish said.

"That sounds like a great idea! I'll go if Torrie is going," Matt spoke up, casting his eye over to Torrie. He would give anything to see her in a tiny bathing suit and that image sent his heart racing.

Torrie gave an amused laugh. "Of course I'm going, silly, that's why Trish is suggesting it. Will you let the others know? We would like to get there early. It's a weekend and I'm sure the beach is crowded at this time of the year."

"Sure, I'll tell the others. Where should we meet?" Matt asked enthusiastically.

"Meet us at the lobby at ten," Torrie said. She looked to Mark and Glenn, "You're coming too, aren't you?" She hoped to lend Terri a helping hand. Mark wasn't exactly a sociable guy and she hoped he would open up slowly if they spend more time together.

"Mark?" Glenn looked to him for an answer. He wasn't too enthusiastic about spending the day at the beach, preferring much rather to read a book in the comfort and quiet of his room.

Mark hesitated, his eyes going to Terri who was waiting eagerly to hear his answer. His eyes slowly moved to Jeff who had his head down. Jeff seemed disinterested, playing listlessly with his food on the plate. Mark thought for a moment and finally nodded, "Sure, why not? Getting some sun sounds like a good idea." Glenn was surprised and showed it.

Terri was all smiles whilst Jeff slumped lower in his seat. After a quick breakfast, the ladies excused themselves to go up and get ready.

"We need to get tanning lotion," Matt said. They decided to head to a store to buy some.

Jeff spoke up. "You guys go ahead. I'm going up to rest, I have a headache." He decided to cry off joining them when the time came. He didn't want to see Terri and Mark together, he would be devastated if he saw them making out in front of him.

Mark surprised him by saying, "I'll come with you. Glenn and Matt can get the lotion." He didn't wait for a response and taking Jeff by the elbow, guided him towards the elevator, leaving the two to their errand.

Glenn grinned. So, Mark was finally taking that big step forward! He was glad that Mark was taking control of the situation. Earlier that morning, he had a talk with Mark when he came back from Terri's room. The first thing he asked, was he serious about starting something with Terri? Mark told him that he had made a mistake that too many drinks had gone to his head. Glenn told him then about Jeff's feelings towards him. He expected Mark to throw a punch at him and was surprised that he received the news calmly. However, something in his eyes told Glenn that he already knew. He told Mark not to trifle with the boy's feelings and he had just grunted. Glenn trusted Mark to do the right thing and had left it at that.

…

The lift stopped on the floor where Jeff was getting off. He stepped out and was surprised when Mark followed him out. He halted in his tracks, uncertainty showing on his face.

"What's wrong? Your room is on this floor right?" Mark gave him a questioning look.

Gulping nervously, Jeff nodded and led the way forward. He stopped and unlocked his door before turning to him. "Thanks for walking me back."

Mark studied him for a moment and said, "I think I'll just stay with you until Matt comes back, if that's alright with you."

Jeff's jaw fell open in astonishment. Before he could recover, Mark gently guided him into his room and closed the door behind him. Left alone with Mark, Jeff's pulses starting racing. He could hear his own heart thumping wildly.

Mark led him towards the bed and sat him down. "You just rest and I'll just sit there and read the papers." He made himself comfortable on a chair, propping his legs up on the table and opened the papers left there.

Jeff lay down in a position so he could study Mark. He found himself smiling. His whole being glowed at the thought that Mark was concerned enough about him to stay with him. His face was flushed with excitement but he didn't realize it. Mark glanced over at him and stood up, walking towards him. Jeff's eyes followed him and he stopped breathing when Mark reached out to touch his face gently, "Are you alright? You look flushed."

Jeff's cheeks bloomed to a crimson red; his touch was so warm and gentle.

Mark sat down on the bed, studying him intently. The boy had been intruding into his mind when he least expected it. He studied the expressive dark emerald eyes and following a downward track, his eyes fell on his mouth … those wide full lips … and for a split second, Mark had the urge to kiss them. He was startled from his reverie when the door opened and Matt walked in.

"Is everything alright?" Matt asked. He wasn't expecting to see Mark.

Mark got to his feet just as Jeff spoke. "It's alright, Matty, I don't feel too good and Mark decided to sit with me until you get back."

Mark nodded, "Get some rest," he said to Jeff and headed towards the door. "I'll see you guys later" and took his leave.

Matt went to sit with his brother. "Is the headache getting worse? Do you want an aspirin?" he asked with concern.

Jeff shook his head, "I'll be alright. I'll just have a nap. Wake me up before it's time to go." He decided to go to the beach with the others after all.

-ooo—

The girls were tossing a ball in the water, splashing and laughing while Matt and the others looked on. Clad in tiny bikinis and with their sun-kissed skin shimmering with lotion and the salty sea, the girls looked absolutely gorgeous.

Matt couldn't take his eyes off them, especially Torrie Wilson. He was besotted with her.

"This is the best day of my life!" He had a big grin perpetually plastered on his face as his eyes studied Torrie appreciatively. He wondered if he stood a chance to be with her. He ogled, feeling safe to do so as his baby brother was some distance away, preoccupied with building sandcastles with the other kid in the group, Shawn Michaels.

Dwayne got up and flexed his muscles intentionally, making sure he was noticed before making his way to the water. He smiled, flashing his pearly whites, turning on the charm as he greeted the ladies who stopped to admire him.

"He's such a shameless flirt," Dave shook his head hopelessly as he watched the ladies surround Dwayne almost immediately.

"I bet if you go out there, the ladies will swarm around you like bees to honey too," Hunter grinned before going back to watching his beloved Shawn, making sure no one was bothering him. His baby had more than his fair share of admirers of both sexes and he made sure to keep them at bay.

Dave grunted, "I'm not interested" and putting back his shades, lay down to get a good tan.

A shadow cast over him, blocking out the sun and he opened his eyes to see Mark had stood up. He was looking in the direction of Jeff and Shawn. Both were so absorbed in their activity they didn't realize they were being watched.

Terri had been waiting for Mark to move and quickly came out of the water to meet him. "Mark, will you swim out with me? I'm afraid to swim out alone." She hoped to get him into the waters and then, she would show him a thing or two. Shivering with anticipation, she thought of the things they could do in the open sea, away from probing eyes. She might be able to convince him to change his mind and go back with her later that day.

Mark hesitated, his glance going towards Jeff. Glenn got up, "I'll come with you, Terri, Mark's feeling a bit queasy, I think it's something he ate." Mark shot him a grateful look for the lie and save.

Terri opened her mouth to offer to take him back to his room to rest when Glenn took her arm and firmly guided her out towards the water. Mark looked around discreetly and Dave and Hunter were quick to anticipate and closed their eyes, pretending to nap. Assured that no one was watching, he made his way towards Jeff. Jeff looked up and blushed when he saw it was Mark.

"That's a nice castle," Mark squatted down beside him.

"Mine is nicer," Shawn boasted and stood up. Dusting the sand off his hands, he asked, "Will you stay with Jeff till I get back? I want to go for a swim." He didn't wait for Mark's response and scooted to Hunter's side, badgering him to swim out with him.

Mark sat down beside him and Jeff was really glad he had changed his mind and gone to the beach with them. "Can you swim?" Mark asked casually.

Jeff nodded, "I'm not a strong swimmer though," he informed him.

"Don't worry, I'll watch over you. I'm swimming out, would you care to join me?" Mark asked.

Jeff nodded eagerly and jumped to his feet. "I'll go tell Matty!" and he took off.

Matt gave his consent, assured that Mark would take good care of his brother. He didn't want to move from his spot where he had a good clear view of Torrie. Torrie got tired waiting for him to make his move, so she got out of the water to join him. Dropping beside him, she said, "Be a dear and rub some lotion on my back for me will you?"

Matt was more than happy to do so. As he lavished lotion on her smooth, glowing skin, he mustered his courage to ask her out. "Say Torrie, will you have dinner with me tonight? The guys told me of this place that serves the most amazing Mexican food."

Torrie turned her head towards him, "Sure, I would love to have dinner with you, I love Mexican!" She lay down on her stomach on her towel and unfastened her top, leaving her back bare. "Rub more lotion on my back, please," she requested, giving him a coy look. Matt hastened to do her bidding and once he had finished, he propped himself on his side to watch her. Torrie shifted and intentional or not, Matt caught a glimpse of her peaches and almost swallowed his tongue.

"Mm… I just love the sun." She shifted again, this time to lie on her back, exposing her voluptuous full-bodied breasts. Matt's eyes popped out of his head. It was a common for women to bare it all at a nudist beach but it was the first time he actually saw a naked woman up close, especially one as beautiful as Torrie.

Torrie turned to rest on one arm to look at him, her boobs pointed at him. "You like?" she circled an erect nipple with an immaculately nail polished finger before cradling a boob in offering.

Matt nodded his head vigorously, he couldn't speak, his eyes fixated on those luscious breasts. He wanted to touch them, squeeze them. He wanted to taste them! He licked his lips unconsciously.

Torrie tossed her hair, arching her back, showing off her magnificent twin globes. Matt couldn't help himself. His cock twitched and he found himself growing hard.

'_Oh shit!'_ He moved quickly to lay on his front, hoping no one saw his condition.

But Torrie noticed and she was amused. "There's nothing to be ashamed of, Matt. It's pretty common for men to have erections when they're at a nudist beach. But I can tell you're uncomfortable. Don't worry, you will get used to it."

Matt swallowed and croaked out, "You're beautiful, Torrie, so beautiful!"

Torrie crooked her finger, beckoning for him to move closer. "Come closer to me, Matt, I have a surprise for you."

Matt shifted eagerly until they were just inches away and Torrie reached down to caress his hardened rod lightly with her fingers. "You want me, don't you?" she asked in a seductive tone.

Matt nodded vigorously, trying to keep his breathing under control. She gripped him boldly and he jumped, a groan leaving his lips. Running her tongue slowly over her lips, she whispered, "Pretty impressive, I love men who are huge." She leaned closer. "I love being reckless. Would you fuck me if we're out at sea and people may be watching us?"

Matt's eyes widened. This was his lucky day! Emboldened, he reached out and tweaked her nipple, saying huskily, "Try me."

Torrie fastened back her bikini top and stood up. Making eye contact with him, she said, "Follow me out then, you won't be disappointed" and she ran towards the open sea.

Matt was in a dilemma; if he stood up to go after her, everyone would see his erection but he didn't want to miss out on the opportunity to be with her. He grabbed Torrie's hat which was lying nearby and covering his tent-on, ran towards the sea, swimming after her.

Torrie treaded water, waiting for him. "You owe me a hat. Let's see what you've got. Come here, big boy."

Matt pulled her close and kissed her hungrily. He couldn't care if everyone was watching. He needed this. _'God, she tastes so good!'_

After a few moments of tongue sucking, she pulled away from him. She reached under and caressed his cock jutting against his trunks. "Let's see what you have, big boy." Matt hastily pulled it out and pulled Torrie roughly towards him.

"Take it easy, I'm not going anywhere." She stroked him several times to get him harder and then pushing her bikini bottom aside, guided him into her. Matt slid into her tight warmth with a loud groan, holding her tight against him. She had wound her long legs around him, so he was doing all the work keeping them afloat.

"Mmm… so huge …" Torrie rocked herself against him, purring with her eyes closed. Matt growled as he thrust into her. "Yesss…" Torrie moaned, "Fuck me, Matt, fuck me hard!" and Matt obliged. But, it was too much for him and he came far too quickly. Needless to say, Torrie hadn't reached climax yet and was very disappointed with him. "I should have known, you're just looking out for yourself," and she swam away from him.

"Torrie!" Matt swam after her, feeling guilty that he had acted so selfishly. He swore he would make it up to her if she was willing to give him another chance.

…

They had gone further out than expected and being the first time he had gone out that far, Jeff was beginning to feel edgy. The waves were bigger and stronger and he was afraid but he didn't want Mark to know. However, Mark sensed his fear and set about setting him at ease. "I'm right here, nothing will happen to you."

Jeff nodded, swallowing hard. He floundered when a big wave hit him and he went under. Mark swam quickly up to him and pulled him up. Spluttering and coughing, Jeff clung to him for dear life. "Hold on to me," Mark said encouragingly and with Jeff's arms around his neck, he headed towards shore. "You're alright?" Mark asked as he continued to swim back with easy strokes.

"I'm okay," Jeff whispered. He could feel Mark's muscles bunching under his hands and he wondered how it would feel to be held by those strong arms.

"Yo!" Rob called out from a distance. He pedaled towards them on a surfboard. "Do you need help to get back to shore?" he asked. It looked to him that Jeff needed help.

"It's okay," Jeff said hurriedly. He didn't want his time with Mark to end anytime soon. "But thanks for the offer."

"No problem, I'll see you later," and Rob pedaled, away, waiting to catch a good wave.

"I've rested enough, I can swim back now," Jeff said as he reluctantly let go of Mark.

Mark turned to face him, "Are you sure? I can take us back if you want to."

"I'm sure," Jeff assured him. As Mark was about to turn away, he called out, "Mark, can..can I ask you a personal question? You don't have to answer if you don't want to," he said hastily.

"Let's hear the question," Mark said with a smile.

"Are…are you in a relationship with Terri?" He blushed furiously under his intense gaze.

"If I tell you, will you return the favor by answering my question?" Mark asked. Jeff thought it was only fair and nodded.

Mark smiled. "I'm not in a relationship with anyone" and he could see the relief on the boy's face. "My turn … my brother told me that you like me, is it true?"

Jeff blushed furiously. _'Oh God, Glenn went and told him!' _He was so embarrassed and couldn't bring himself to meet Mark's eyes.

"Look at me," Mark said softly. Jeff raised his eyes awkwardly, blushing like a fair maiden. "Is it true?" he asked again. Jeff nodded shyly. "Well, that's good to know cos' I like you too," Mark informed him with a grin. Jeff's face lit up. Mark caught sight of someone swimming up to them from the corner of his eye. It was none other than Shawn and Hunter.

"Small world isn't it?" Shawn grinned impishly. Somehow, his presence always turned Mark the wrong way. Mark's demeanor changed and he scowled. "Are you following us?"

"Oh come on Mark, why would I want to do that?" Shawn grinned good-naturedly.

Mark didn't want to point out that it was just too coincidental for them to meet in a vast ocean, but he didn't want to engage in a war of words with Shawn. "Let's head back," he said to Jeff.

"See you guys back on shore!" Shawn called out as Jeff and Mark swam away.

"We should do the same, Shawn, I'm hungry. I've worked up an appetite with all this swimming."

Shawn grinned playfully. "Tell you what, if you reach the shore before me, I'll do your bidding tonight. You want kinky, I'll give you kinky. But, if you lose, you'll be my bitch. How about it?" he issued the challenge.

Hunter smirked. "You're on! How do we do this?"

"At the count of three," Shawn said, pulling Hunter so they were in line. When Hunter started the first count, he took off.

"Oh shit!" Hunter swam after him. He had to reach land first, there was no way he was going to bottom for anyone! Fortunately for him, he overtook Shawn and reached land first.

"You always win!" Shawn pouted.

Hunter laughed, "And don't I know it! So bitch," he slapped his Shawn's bottom, making him wince, "get the handcuffs and whip out tonight!"

Shawn sighed in resignation and made his way to his sandcastle. He admired his and Jeff's work and looked around, wondering where Jeff had gone to and caught sight of him with Mark, each holding an ice-cream cone. "I want ice-cream too, Hunter," he pointed to the nearby ice-cream truck. They were making their way there when they stopped; Terri had gone up to Mark and was making a scene. Being the busybodies they were, they just had to find out what was going on.

"What's going on Mark? Why did you get your brother to lie to me? You aren't sick at all! I saw you with him out there!" she pointed an accusing finger at Jeff who cowered under her blazing glare.

"Look Terri, I know we spent the night but it was a mistake. I didn't mean to give you the wrong impression …" Mark started to say but Terri was infuriated at his words.

"A mistake?" She looked like she wanted to scratch his eyes out. "Do I look like somebody you can use and discard? What do you take me for?"

"Calm down, I know I'm partly to be blamed but …" Terri refused to listen. She was angry and if she stuck around any longer, she might do something she might regret. She stomped away and as she did, she caught sight of the sandcastle Jeff had spent hours building. Without hesitation, she marched towards it and destroyed everything in her path, including Shawn's magnificent twin castles.

"Hey!" Shawn was indignant, rushing forward to stop her but it was too late. Jeff's face crumpled with dismay at the destruction.

Terri wasn't done. Unleashing her anger only made her hell bent on doing worse. She marched up to Jeff and shoved at him. "What makes you think you're better than me? You don't have what it takes to please him! He's with me and you stole him from me! You…you cockslut!" she screamed at him.

Jeff gasped and then fury overcame him. He dunked his cone into her cleavage, squishing it in for good measure. Terri gasped and started screaming hysterically and then, she took him by surprise by slapping him hard across the face.

Mark grabbed hold of her hand, "That's enough!"

Terri burst into tears and Trish and Torrie hurried forward to lead her away, cooing sympathetically over her. Mark turned his attention to Jeff but he ran off before anyone could stop him.

Shawn went after him whilst Mark stood there, looking helpless. Glenn made his way to his side. "She was watching both of you and she was furious," he explained. "She asked if there was something going on between you two, and I sort of hinted that you like Jeff and the feeling was mutual. I'm sorry Mark, I didn't expect her to react the way she did," Glenn said apologetically.

Hunter shook his head, "She would have gone on a tirade regardless. She could see with her own eyes that you two had something …" he stopped when Mark glared at him. "I think I'll go and find Shawn" and he made himself scarce.

Mark kept silent, knowing that he was at fault. He shouldn't have slept with Terri in the first place and then, none of this would have happened. He sighed and made his way in the direction where Jeff took off. He had no idea what the hell he was going to say to him. There was still a small seed of doubt that he could be wrong about his sexual orientation. He had lived thirty-four years as a woman-loving man. He never had any sexual encounters with men, so why would he think he was different now? Maybe, he felt the way he did because he just hadn't found the right woman. But he recalled he desperately wanted to kiss Jeff that morning. Mark was still confused and uncertain. He regretted hurting Terri by sleeping with her, and he sure as hell didn't want to make the same mistake by sleeping with Jeff and hurting him. He made up his mind then, until he knew for sure what he wanted, he won't lay a finger on Jeff. He made his way to look for Jeff, apologies were in order.

-ooo-

Reviews are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them.

-ooo-

Chapter 3

Mark couldn't find Jeff anywhere. It was Shawn who told him that he had already left.

"He said he's going back to the hotel," Shawn informed him. "Maybe you should go after him, he's really upset."

Mark nodded. "Tell Glenn I'm taking the car. He can ride back with you guys." He left wearing only his wet trunks.

When he got back to the hotel, he headed immediately to Jeff's room. But, despite knocking and calling out his name repeatedly, there was no response. Mark called reception and explained that he was concerned about a colleague who might be sick in the room and requested them to open the door. They were quick to comply but they found the room empty. It gave Mark more cause for concern. Where did Jeff go? He decided to go back to his room to change before setting out to look for him again. As he was about the leave his room, someone knocked on his door. It was Ric Flair.

"Hey Mark, I'm glad I caught you. Are you going out?" It seemed to him that Mark was anxious to leave.

"Yes, I'm in a bit of a hurry," Mark explained.

"I just need a few minutes of your time. Where's Glenn?" Ric asked, looking around. One would usually find Glenn in his room, his face buried behind a book.

"He has gone to the beach with the others. Look Ric, what is this about? I really have to go," Mark was impatient to leave.

Ric got to the point. "I came to invite you and Glenn to a private party. My friend, Ricardo, who owns a brewery, he's throwing a masquerade party tomorrow night and you are invited," Ric looked very pleased with himself.

"Sorry Ric but you know I don't like parties."

"Please Mark, do it as a favor to me. Ricardo is a big fan of yours and he's looking forward to meeting you. Please say yes."

Mark still looked undecided and Ric added, "You don't have to stay long. Just stop by and have a little chat and a few drinks with him. It won't take up too much of your time. Please?" he looked hopefully at Mark.

Mark relented. "Okay, I'll call you later for the details. I need to go now."

As they went their separate ways, Ric rubbed his hands gleefully. "The Nature Boy did it again! Shawn will thank me for this!" and he happily went about his business.

-ooo—

Jeff had no means to get back to the hotel, realizing he didn't even bring his wallet out with him. He didn't want to go back and look for Matt and decided to wait at the parking lot and see if he could hitch a ride back. He didn't have long to wait as Chris Jericho drove into the parking lot five minutes later. Chris was a few hours late but he promised Hunter and Shawn he would join them, better late than never like they said. He was surprised to see Jeff at the parking lot, alone nonetheless. Pulling up beside him, he leaned out to ask, "Are you waiting for someone?" He looked around, quite certain that his overprotective brother was around somewhere.

"I left my wallet at the hotel and I'm hoping to get a ride back. I guess you're not leaving since you just got here," Jeff said with a despondent look.

Chris made up his mind. It wasn't as if he had never been to the beach before. Besides, this was his opportunity to be alone with Jeff. He opened the passenger door, "Hop in, I'll take you back."

"Thanks Chris," Jeff said gratefully and climbed in beside him.

"Where's your ogre of a brother?" Chris asked. It was unlike Matt to leave his brother alone but he thanked his lucky stars that was the case.

"I don't know. I last saw him with Torrie at the beach," Jeff said.

Chris grinned, that explained it. Matt Hardy was bewitched by the beautiful Torrie Wilson! As he drove, he glanced occasionally at Jeff but the boy kept his face averted, looking out the side window. He was too quiet. Sensing something amiss, Chris asked, "Are you alright?"

Jeff turned away from the window and looked down at his hands. Chris' concern suddenly undid him. He bit on his lips in an effort to stop them from trembling, his eyes quickly filling up with tears. A couple of tears fell and Chris slowed the vehicle and pulled to the side of the road. "What's wrong?" he probed gently as Jeff sniffled back his tears. "You can tell me, maybe I can help," Chris said encouragingly.

Jeff lifted his head to look at him, his eyes welling with tears. "It's Te..terri. She accused me of stealing Mark from her and…and she hit me." Tears ran down his face.

Chris was startled; Mark and Jeff together? It was news to him. He didn't even know that Mark was into guys. He studied Jeff and felt sorry for him. Terri always had a bad temper, he should know. They tangled a few times before. So, Terri wanted Mark and Jeff was in the way. It was going to be interesting to see how things paved out. Chris tried to recall but he had never seen Mark and Jeff together. Since when did they become a couple? Jeff's sniffles snapped him out of his reverie.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure it's all a misunderstanding. I can talk to her if you want me to," Chris offered but he hoped he didn't have to. He didn't like Terri and the feeling was mutual.

Jeff scowled. "She's a nasty bitch! I won't be so forgiving the next time I see her!"

Chris' mouth twitched. The boy had fire in him even though he was upset.

"That's the spirit, come out fighting! Now, no more crying, let's clean you up a bit." Chris grabbed a couple of tissues from a box sitting on his dashboard and reached out to dab away his tears. His fingers lingered longer than necessarily on Jeff's face and he pulled away bashfully.

Chris crooked a smile, "What's wrong, don't you like me?"

"No, it's not that. I …" Jeff didn't know how to tell him that he only had eyes for one man and he was not it.

"There's no need to explain, let's get you back," Chris said good-naturedly as he started the ignition and continued their journey. After a few minutes, he broke the silence. "It's none of my business but maybe you can enlighten me; why would Terri think you and Mark are an item? I've never seen you two together … are you together?" he added after a pause, he might as well get Jeff to tell him the truth.

When no answer was forthcoming from Jeff, he glanced at him and noticed he looked awkward. Chris realized what was going on. "I see … you're not yet together but you like Mark, is that right?" Jeff blushed but he nodded. Chris felt he should know. "Jeff, I hate to break this to you but Mark is not into guys."

"Glenn said the same thing, but he's not sure. Anyways, Mark told me that he likes me and I believe him."

Chris was taken aback. Why would Mark say such a thing to the kid, unless … he suddenly recalled overhearing Shawn saying something about Mark and women being a mismatch. He didn't give it too much thought. Was it true then? Chris decided to talk to Shawn at the first opportunity and find out what was going on. His stomach rumbled noisily and he grimaced. "Sorry, I have been so busy I didn't get to eat lunch as yet."

Jeff smiled, "In that case, I'd like to buy you lunch to thank you for sending me back."

"I accept the offer," Chris grinned.

They reached the hotel and Chris followed Jeff up to his room. After Jeff changed and collected his wallet, they decided to eat at the hotel and subsequently after a quick lunch, adjourned to the hotel bar for a drink. It was there that Mark found them. He didn't make his presence known and watched from the entrance with mixed emotions. What was Jeff doing with Chris? The boy seemed fine to him and he hesitated to intrude, deciding finally to withdraw. A part of him screamed at him to go back but the cautious side of him warned him not to act impetuously.

'_What the hell am I doing?'_ Mark turned back, torn between following the voice of reason and his compulsion to go back in. Unbeknownst to him, he was watched by two of his co-workers who were drinking at the bar. Mark's behavior was puzzling to them, it seemed he was undecided whether to stay or leave.

Bubba got up, "Maybe he doesn't want to drink alone, I will just invite him to join us." Devon nodded and watched as Bubba made his way towards Mark. "Mark!" he caught his attention. "Care to join me and Devon for a drink?"

Mark decided it was a justified reason to stay. "Sure," he accepted his invitation and followed Bubba back to his table. Jeff caught sight of him and his face lit up. He gave him a tentative wave, hoping that Mark might come over but he just nodded at him and sat with Bubba and Devon instead. Needless to say, Jeff was disappointed.

Chris studied the situation and acting on a whim, he got up. "Let's join them." He grabbed Jeff by the arm and steered him forward, amidst his protest. "Hi guys, mind if we join you?"

Devon grinned, "You were preoccupied with the pretty boy so we thought to leave you two lovebirds alone. Sure, sit yourselves down."

Jeff fidgeted awkwardly under Mark's gaze. "We're not together," Chris explained, gesturing to himself and Jeff, "but I wish we were," he gave Jeff a wink. If Mark had any feelings for the boy, he expected him to react but he remained complacent. Situations like this always made Chris rise to the occasion. He loved a challenge and he pressed on, hoping to get a reaction from Mark.

"I heard from Jeff about the unfortunate incident with Terri at the beach and I must say I'm really confused." He gave Mark a look of amusement, "I didn't know you're into men, Mark, when did that happen?"

Bubba choked on his drink, coughing violently while Devon patted him on the back. Mark scowled at Chris. He wanted to strangle him for putting him in a situation. Jeff slouched down, groaning inwardly. What was Chris trying to do?

"Damn it Chris, don't say things like that!" Bubba cleaned himself with a napkin. "For your information, Mark's not gay! Everyone knows that!"

"That's what I thought but I just learned differently," Chris smirked at the Deadman.

Jeff wished the ground would open and swallow him up. He slouched further down in his seat, trying to remain inconspicuous. Bubba and Devon were surprised. They looked expectedly at Mark, waiting for his response.

"Who told you that I'm gay?" Mark's tone warned Chris that he was far from pleased. Mark turned his gaze to Jeff who suddenly felt very small.

"You're not? Then, I apologize. The rumor people have been spreading about you," Chris shook his head. "Why would they say you're gay if you're not? If you're gay, there's no shame in making it public. I'm proud I am gay and I don't understand the need to hide it. "

Mark banged his fist on the table, shaking the glasses and making Jeff jumped. "Are you insinuating something?" he glowered at Chris.

"I'm not insinuating anything, Mark. I'm just stating my point of view, don't get me wrong," Chris tried to placate him.

Mark decided to leave. If he stayed any longer and Chris pushed him beyond his limits, he might not be able to account for his actions. He got up but before he left, he gave Chris a warning, "Be careful what you say about me, I won't let it slide the next time!"

"What was that all about?" Devon looked on in bewilderment as Mark left. Beside him, Bubba scratched his head and shrugged, "Beats me," he said.

Jeff got up, "Excuse me," and he tore out of the room to go after Mark.

"I have to go," Chris said and hurried after Jeff.

Bubba and Devon looked at their departing figures with puzzled looks. "They are acting strange, but we will find out why soon enough," Bubba said.

….

"Mark!" Jeff called out as he gave chase, but he didn't stop. Jeff finally caught up with him and grabbed his arm from behind. "Please Mark, let me explain …"

"Don't touch me!" Mark snapped as he whipped around to face him. Jeff cringed as he dropped his arm. "Did you tell Chris that I'm gay?" Mark demanded to know.

Jeff shook his head, "I never said that. Please Mark …"

Mark put up his hand to stop him from continuing, "I heard quite enough! It's one thing to tell it to my face in private, but another to embarrass me in public!" He turned on his heels and left.

Jeff watched him leave, looking completely dejected. Chris came up behind him and laid a hand on his shoulder, "Jeff…"

"Why did you say all those things to him?" Jeff cried out as he turned to face him.

"I was just trying to get him to admit it. If everything you said is true, he wouldn't have reacted in that manner. I'm sorry that you're hurt but you can see for yourself that Mark is not what you think he is, he's not gay. I'm just trying to help," Chris explained. At Jeff's crestfallen look, he offered, "I will explain everything to him and let him know that you're not responsible for what I said to him."

"It's useless, he hates me now." Jeff turned away dejectedly. He declined Chris' offer to take him back to his room and left, a picture of misery.

Chris felt bad about the situation he had put Jeff in and decided to go and see Mark and clear the air with him. He set off on his mission.

-ooo—

"Are you sure?" Kurt was stunned. Dwayne just told him about what went down at the beach.

"I was shocked myself. I mean, have you seen Mark with a guy?" When Kurt shook his head, Dwayne added, "Precisely, but seriously, I don't know what's going on."

"Terri must have got it all wrong," Kurt said. "I can understand if it's another woman but Jeff? I find it hard to believe that Mark is gay. The day he takes a man into his bed is the day I give away my Olympic gold medal!"

"Be careful what you said," Dwayne cautioned, "I'm not done telling. Do you know that Mark took off after Jeff instead of Terri after the incident?" he whispered gleefully.

Kurt gasped, "Are you sure?"

Dwayne gave him an annoyed look, "Stop asking me if I'm sure! I was there and I saw the whole thing!" He added thoughtfully after several moments, "But you know, there may be something really going on between Mark and Jeff."

"Binggg…go!" Shawn planted himself down at their table and whispered, "Your instincts are right! Haven't you heard? Mark is trying to find himself."

Hunter sighed with resignation. Shawn just loved to gossip and he never knew when to draw the line. Hunter knew it was useless to try and stop him. It would be like trying to put a strangle hold on his baby and he couldn't bring himself to do that to him. Shawn was on a topic that he wasn't too comfortable with because it involved Mark. He dreaded the moment when Mark found out that Shawn had been spreading news about him rediscovering his sexuality. He didn't want to be anywhere near when Mark went on a warpath, but Shawn didn't seem worried at all.

Both, Kurt and Dwayne had no idea what Shawn meant.

"What do you mean finding himself? Is Mark suffering from amnesia?" Kurt asked.

Dwayne gasped as a thought struck him, "Oh my God! Mark lost his memory and forgot that he likes women!"

Shawn laughed uproariously, slapping his leg while Hunter, though uncomfortable with the subject, burst out laughing.

"No, silly, what I meant was that Mark is just beginning to realize that he's into men and not women," Shawn elaborated for their benefit.

Kurt and Dwayne gasped. "Are you sure?" It was Dwayne who posed the question this time.

"As sure as my name is Michaels Shawn Hickenbottom!" Shawn declared with a flourish of his hand.

A slow grin crossed Dwayne's face. "You know what this means right?"

Kurt groaned out loud. "Please don't tell me you're going to hit on the Deadman?" He knew his friend far too well; Dwayne would never let such an opportunity slipped by him.

"And why not? I like both men and women and since this business with men is totally new to Mark, I can teach him a thing or two and show him the ropes," Dwayne winked knowingly.

"That's it!" Shawn exclaimed as an idea struck him.

A look of panic immediately crossed Hunter's features. Nothing good happened when Shawn had one of his crazy ideas; it always spelt badly for him.

"Dwayne, you're brilliant! I would kiss you, but Hunter would kill you if I do so," Shawn beamed at him.

Dwayne grinned from ear-to-ear, "I'm brilliant and don't I know it!" he laughed easily and Shawn laughed along with him. As their laughter died down, Dwayne suddenly frowned as he tried to recall what he said to make Shawn so happy. He asked hesitatingly, "Huh... what did I just said?"

Shawn put a hand on his arm in a comforting gesture, "It's okay, Dwayne, I'll explain when the time is right. Don't think too hard, you will give yourself wrinkles if you continue to frown."

Dwayne touched his face, looking quite alarmed. "I have wrinkles? I've been using that miracle night cream Trish highly recommended. See the difference?" he thrust his face forward for them to take a closer look. "The lines have diminished and you can hardly see them, and the skin feels smooth, like a baby's bottom. Just feel it," he offered to let them touch his face but they declined politely. He launched into his sales talk, "If you're interested, I can get you special discounts for the complete range," and going on to explain, "I'm a VIP customer so I get special rates. I can give you a free bottle to try and if you're happy with the results, just let me know and I'll place the orders for you. I guarantee that you won't be disappointed!"

Hunter pinched the bridge of that monstrosity that he called a nose. Never get Dwayne talking about his looks, the man was so vain he was worse than all the divas put together! It was a well-known fact that Dwayne worked extremely hard in the gym to stay in tip-top shape and he watched everything that he put into his mouth. No junk food, no liquor, no cigarettes and no chemically processed food made it past his lips. He was a health junkie and ever since he got to know Trish, he had been buying beauty products by the bottle dozens; day cream, night cream, body cream, facial masks, body moisturizers, conditioners, toners, cleansers, body and facial scrubs … he had them all!

Kurt started to snicker. "I can't believe you said baby's bottom. Instead of doing the rock bottom, you'll be doing the baby's bottom!" he guffawed. "Hey Dwayne, did you say your face is as smooth as a baby's butt?" he chortled with glee.

Dwayne lifted an eyebrow and looked at him. "You think I'm exaggerating?" He grabbed Kurt's hand and placed it on his face, "Feel that, can you feel how smooth and soft it is? Do you think I'm lying now?" he rubbed his hand gently against his cheek.

Kurt's eyes widened with astonishment, his friend was indeed telling the truth! He caressed Dwayne's cheek in awe, feeling the soft and smooth texture. "Oh my God, this is amazing! Can I have a free bottle of whatever you're using?"

"Of course!" Dwayne beamed. He was about to describe the morning and night care skin rituals that had to be followed when Hunter cut him off. "Please guys, I've heard enough! Shawn, can we please eat now?"

"Okay," Shawn said obligingly but when he remained seated, Hunter said deliberately, "Can we sit somewhere else?"

Shawn sent his friends an apologetic look. "I'll talk to you guys some other time," and he left with Hunter.

As the two men made their way to another table, Kurt gave them a disapproving look. He turned to Dwayne, "Why won't they sit with us? Do we smell or what? I think we're awesome company!"

Dwayne nodded his agreement. "Yes, we are! I'm the people's champ and you're the Olympic hero." Kurt's feelings were still injured and he set about to soothe his ego. "Hunter is just the game and Shawn, a sexy toy boy. In fact, we are too good to be seen in the company of those jabronis! Forget about them, we're in a league of our own." He picked up his menu to see what was good. Kurt followed suit, deciding he shouldn't let Hunter spoil his mood.

Terri walked in with Torrie and Trish and behind them, the intimidating figure of Jazz. When Dwayne saw them, he waved to get their attention, gesturing to them to join him and Kurt.

"I am not going to sit with those two!" Jazz declared and led the way to another table. Terri gestured to Dwayne that they already had another table and made haste to join her friends.

Kurt looked glum as Dwayne explained, "Don't let it bother you. You know how girls can be, all that girl talk, I'm sure you don't want to listen to their senseless chatter throughout dinner," he said dismissively.

Chris walked in a couple of minutes later. He looked around and finally settled on joining Hunter and Shawn. "Hey," he greeted them as he pulled out a chair, aware that they were staring at him.

"You failed to turn up at the beach this afternoon and apparently, you went for a make-over," Hunter chuckled. "Who gave you that shiner?" he pointed to his black eye.

Chris scowled at him. "Just shut up Hunter!" and he turned his attention to the menu. He was mad at Mark for punching him when he went to talk to him. All he wanted to do was to explain that he didn't mean to cause any trouble between him and Jeff. When Mark opened the door and saw it was him, his fist flew out without warning and before he knew it, Chris found himself on the floor with a bruised eye. He swore he would get back at Mark, one way or another.

Shawn knew Chris well enough to know that he was burning to tell them what happened. Chris just couldn't keep secrets and his nature did not allow him to hold anything back. If he was pissed, he had to blow and tell. It was a matter of time before he told them what happened. All they had to do was wait.

Things got interesting when Mark and Glenn walked in with Dave and Ric. Ric spotted Shawn and Hunter and directed his companions' attention to them. He was about to head to their table when Mark said something and went in the opposite direction. Ric hesitated before following, wondering why Mark refused to sit with their friends.

"Thank God he's not joining us!" Chris muttered under his breath and returned to his menu.

Shawn and Hunter looked at each other knowingly, Chris must have tangled with the Deadman and something told them it had everything to do with Jeff. Chris looked up, about to call the waitress over to take his order when Matt and Jeff walked in. Matt decided to dine out that night. Earlier, Torrie had left a message at the desk for him to cancel their dinner date. After making some discreet enquiries, he found out she would be dining at the restaurant and decided to head there for dinner as well. He wanted to find an opportunity to apologize and make amends to her.

"Matty, can we eat somewhere else?" Jeff had noticed Mark who had glanced in his direction briefly and then, looked away. His behavior told him that he was still angry with him and Jeff didn't want to stay.

"Come on Jeff, we have to eat and this place is as good as any other. Besides, the ambience is good," he had already spotted Torrie. "Let's sit over there," he headed towards Torrie with Jeff following reluctantly when Chris came up to them.

"Didn't expect to see you here, why don't you join us? I'm with Shawn and Hunter," Chris said.

Jeff gasped. "What happened to your eye?"

"It's nothing, I wasn't watching where I was going," Chris said easily.

Matt opened his mouth to say they were going to join Torrie's group but Chris was already leading Jeff away, leaving no room for objection. He followed them reluctantly.

Shawn observed that Jeff was trying not to look at Mark but failing miserably. He looked over at Mark and noticed he was trying to avoid looking at Jeff but would occasionally cast unobtrusive glances at him when he thought no one was watching.

"What would you like to eat, Jeff?" Chris asked as he pulled his seat closer to Jeff. He had given thought to Mark's action. Why did he hit him? Mark wasn't impulsive by nature and he doubted he would strike him just because he had implied he was gay. There was more to it than meets the eye. Chris was clueless until he started noticing that Mark kept looking at Jeff when he wasn't looking. He realized then that Mark acted out of jealousy! Jeff was with him that afternoon and he recalled Jeff telling him that Mark liked him. So, it must be true that Mark had turned and was now exploring a relationship with Jeff! Chris knew then that he held the key to getting back at Mark and he was so looking forward to the things he could do to rile him up. First things first, get up close and personal with the attractive blonde next to him and watch the Deadman's reaction. He promised himself he was going to have fun with him!

"Do you mind?" Matt spoke up. "Any closer and you'll be sitting on my brother's lap!" he shot Chris an irritated look.

Chris smiled easily, "Jeff doesn't mind so why should you? He's old enough to choose his own friends. He doesn't need his nosey brother to poke his nose into his business!" he said pointedly.

Matt scowled but his attention was drawn away when Torrie got up. She was heading to the washroom. "Excuse me!" This was his chance to get her alone and apologize. He hurried after her.

They watched him go and Chris shook his head, "There's no way Torrie would even glance at him!"

Jeff frowned, "Are you implying that my brother isn't good enough for her?"

"That's what I'm saying," Chris was candid.

"Chris, I like you, until now," and Jeff got up to leave.

"Wait!" Chris pulled him back to his seat, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those things about your brother. Please forgive me, I promise I'll behave."

"Yes Jeff, do forgive Chris, he can be an ass clown at times but he's a good guy," Shawn spoke up, vouching for him.

Jeff decided to stay and while Chris helped him to decide what to order, Ric was still trying to find out from Mark why he refused to sit with Shawn and Hunter.

"Ric, for the last time, it's nothing! I just want to have a quiet dinner and Shawn isn't exactly quiet company!" Mark was obviously irritated.

Glenn smiled to himself. He found out what Mark did to Chris because Mark told him himself and he knew that Chris and not Shawn, was the reason Mark was staying away. And, to top that, Jeff was with him. Things were just getting interesting.

Ric studied Mark carefully, he didn't believe him. "You know, you've been in an awfully bad mood the whole afternoon. What's wrong?"

Mark gave him a flustered look, "Will you give it a rest? I'm fine!" Fortunately, the waitress came to serve them their orders and Mark had a moment of peace, until his gaze drifted towards Jeff and he saw Chris sitting much too close to the boy. He took out his fury on his steak, attacking it viciously. He sawed furiously at it with his knife with so much vigor that the others stopped to watch him.

Glenn coughed to cover up his amusement and reached out for his glass of water. Dave caught his attention and mouthed, "What's with him?" he cocked his head towards Mark who was now chewing on his meat with a scowl on his face. Glenn shrugged and shook his head.

Ric pointed to Mark's steak with his knife. "I kind of feel sorry for it. It's already dead, you don't have to kill it again."

Glenn choked as he shook with laughter. Dave and Ric turned to look at him while Mark threw him a baleful glare. "What's so funny?"

With an effort, Glenn brought himself under control. "Nothing, I just thought what Ric said was funny."

Mark grunted and went back to eating. His gaze involuntarily drifted towards Jeff again and this time, Ric caught him in the act. He followed his gaze and a thoughtful look came over his face as he watched Chris and Jeff. He remembered what Shawn told him, that Mark had a thing for Jeff. Could it be true that Mark had really switched lanes? Ric decided it was time he had that chat with Glenn. Glenn would tell him what he needed to know.

-ooo-

Reviews are appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Thanks for the reviews! I feel motivated to put up the next chapter soonest possible and here it is!

-ooo-

Chapter 4

"Please Torrie, I'm really sorry. Just give me one more chance and I'll prove to you that I'm not the dickhead that you think I am," Matt pleaded with her. He managed to corner her just outside the ladies' room.

Torrie considered him carefully and it occurred to her that Matt was young and inexperienced. He wasn't yet well-schooled in the arts of self-control and pleasing a woman. _'But that will come with time and you may even want to take him under your wings.' _That thought jumped into her head and she made up her mind. "I guess everyone deserves a second chance," she said amicably.

Matt was all smiles. "Thanks Torrie, you won't regret this! I will make it up to you!"

Torrie looked at him coyly under her lashes. "You know what? You can start by making it up to me right now. Come with me." She turned and Matt followed her obediently and was surprised when she led them into the stairwell. Torrie walked down a flight of stairs and turned to face him, leaning her back against the wall. "No one ever comes in here," she hinted, giving him a bewitching smile.

Matt did not hesitate and made his way towards her eagerly. As he leaned down to kiss her ardently, he slid his hand underneath her blouse and bra to squeeze her voluptuous breast. Torrie moaned into his mouth, kissing him back fervently. She finally broke the kiss.

"You did say you will make it up to me, didn't you?" she said suggestively as she ran a finger slowly down his chest teasingly.

Matt's eyes had already darkened with desire. "Yes, I'll do anything, just tell me exactly what you want me to do," he murmured huskily, his fingers tweaking her hardening nipple. He wished they were back in his room, then, he would not hesitate to throw her on the bed and fucked her till she screamed her lungs out. She would know that Matt Hardy was not just a southern boy with good manners but a lustful beast in bed!

She smiled coyly up at him as her hand slowly dipped down to rub his crotch. Matt groaned and thrust insistently against her hand. "Do I really have to tell you what to do?" her eyes teasingly challenged him.

Without a word, Matt slid to his knees before her. He reached under her skirt and pulled down her panties, removing it slowly. He pulled up her skirt next, his eyes falling on the shaven mound. Wordlessly, he spread her legs apart and laid them on his shoulders, her back against the wall for support. Matt pushed the folds apart and leaned in to take a taste. Soon, his face was buried fully into it and he was gorging himself, licking, nibbling and tonguing her inner flesh and clit. Torrie moaned and shivered with pleasure as Matt continued to pleasure her. She suddenly gasped when he pushed his fingers in. They slid in easily as she was slick with his saliva and her own moistness acted as lubricant. He fucked her crudely with his fingers and she moved wantonly against them, keening away.

"Do you want it hard?" Her juice dribbled down his fingers, she was so ready for him.

"Yesss….." she moaned out loud and cried out with pleasure when Matt leaned in to suck on her clit as he shoved more fingers into her and continued to fuck her roughly with them. "Ohhhh… oh God… Matt…" she writhed deliriously against his mouth and fingers.

Matt pulled out his sex-scented fingers and unbuckled his pants. He lowered her legs to the floor and stood up, letting his pants and boxers drop to his ankles and then hefted her up by her buttocks. "You're ready?" he asked and when she nodded, he impaled her fully. She gasped, arching her back as Matt buried deeply into her, her legs wrapped tightly around him. Matt immediately started a fast pace, thrusting furiously into her, his breathing hard and harsh.

"Harder Matt, harder …." Torrie begged, clinging desperately to him with her limbs.

He banged her harder than he had ever done any chick and she screamed, coming undone quickly. Her walls clenched tight like a vice around him and he released with a growl, emptying into her. When he withdrew, he realized they didn't use any condom and he expressed his concern.

"Don't worry, I'm on the pill," Torrie assured him as she pulled on her panties and adjusted her skirt. Once done, she turned her attention to him. "I enjoy our little session, you've been good," she patted his cheek and turned to go but he pulled her back.

"Just good?" He slid his hand under her skirt, sliding two fingers teasingly along the fissure of her mound.

Torrie put her arms around his neck, "Okay, you're better than good," she laughed. They kissed languidly and Matt nuzzled against her neck, "I want to taste you all over again," he muttered as he nibbled on her ear playfully.

Torrie released him and took his hand, "Let's go back to your room and play, I'm not hungry anyway." Matt followed her eagerly.

-ooo-

Jeff had just finished his dinner and Matt still did not come back to the table.

"I doubt he's coming back," Chris informed him with a knowing grin. At Jeff's puzzled look, he elaborated, "Torrie is a man-eater and I bet they are having each other for dinner right now." Shawn and Hunter joined him in laughter while Jeff blushed furiously.

"You're cute when you blush," Chris was amused at his discomfort. Jeff excused himself to go to the washroom and it was the opportunity Chris had been waiting for. "What's going on between Mark and Jeffrey?" he asked Shawn.

Shawn grinned. "You're very observant, my friend. Well, as far as I know, nothing yet but I'm sure it won't be long before they got together." He leaned forward to whisper although there wasn't any need to; Mark was seated too far away to hear them. "Going by the way the Deadman keeps glowering every time his eyes fall on this table, I would say he's jealous of the attention you're paying to his soon-to-be mate."

"You think I don't know that he's watching us? That's why I'm trying to piss him off," Chris said cockily.

Hunter and Shawn grinned at each other. They were about to find out the truth.

"Okay, just tell us what Mark did to you to have you on his back? Let me guess, he gave you that shiner didn't he?" Hunter grinned.

Chris nodded begrudgingly, "Yes, he did and he's going to pay for it!"

Jeff came back at that moment. As he sat down, his eyes drifted towards Mark and Mark happened to look over at the same time. Their eyes met and Mark hastily looked away.

Jeff was disappointed. _'He's still angry with me.' _

As if reading his thoughts, Shawn reached out to pat his hand reassuringly and said, "It's not easy for him. He's still trying to come to terms with it. Give him more time and once he learns how to deal with his feelings, he will be more agreeable."

"How did you know?" Jeff looked surprised.

"Chris just told us what happened, but even if he never said anything, we would have guessed. It's obvious that Mark likes you, we all witnessed it at the beach," Shawn informed him with a grin.

Jeff sighed. "He liked me, but I don't think he likes me now after what Chris said to him. He thinks I've been spreading rumors about him," he said dejectedly.

"I don't know what his problem is," Chris said stiffly. "If he's gay, then, he shouldn't mind people finding out. I don't think anyone has a problem with him being gay, except maybe Terri." He paused before continuing "Come to think of it, I think the biggest problem he has is with himself; he doesn't think he's gay and he's taking out his frustrations on everyone, even you, Jeff. You know what we should do? We should force him to confront his feelings, then, we won't have to suffer his erratic moods!"

Shawn was curious to know what he had in mind. "Believe me, I'm working on it as we speak, but how do you propose we help him?" They listened as Chris explained his plan; to make Mark jealous and force him to face up to the truth.

"It might just work!" Shawn said excitedly although Jeff and Hunter looked dubious. "Dwayne mentioned that this is totally new to Mark and he might need help in that department and I agree with him. I would offer Mark my advice but as we all know, he's not too receptive to taking any advice from me. But, with what you have just suggested and with Dwayne giving Mark advice under my counsel, I believe we might have just found the solution to his problems! And the best part is he won't even know we are helping him!"

Hunter started shaking his head. "No Shawn! I don't like this at all, you're going to get all of us into trouble! Just let Mark come to terms on his own time. I want no part in this!"

"You have to trust me on this, Hunter. I know Mark pretty well and he won't ask anyone for help even though he needs it. I know what I'm doing, nothing will go wrong," Shawn gave his assurance.

Hunter groaned. "Do you know what Mark will do to us if he finds out what we're doing behind his back?"

"He won't find out!" Shawn said confidently and stood up. "I'm going to discuss this with Dwayne, I'll be right back!"

Hunter watched him go with a feeling of dread. Shawn was adamant in carrying out his plan, with or without his approval. He glanced worriedly over at Mark. They were so dead if he found out what they were up to.

"You don't approve?" Chris asked Jeff who didn't look at all optimistic about his plan.

"I don't think it's a good idea. Like Hunter says, if Mark finds out …" he began.

"He won't find out, everyone who is involved won't say a word," Chris assured him. "If you want him to notice you, then, you have to do something to get his attention, unless you are prepared to wait for him to come around on his own time and that may take longer than you know. And, by that time, someone might already hook his claws into him before you get his attention," Chris baited him.

That made Jeff's mind up for him. He didn't want to lose the opportunity to be with Mark. "Okay, I'm in, but what's my role in this?"

Hunter got up, "I don't want to know, but seriously, I hope you will reconsider this foolishness. I'm going to try to convince Shawn to stay out of this." He left to join Shawn at the other table. Jeff was again having second thoughts but Chris quickly distracted him.

"I don't know if you've noticed but Mark has been stealing glances at you when you're not looking," he informed him.

"Are you sure?" Jeff's heard thudded with excitement at that thought.

"I know what I saw. So, are you ready?" Chris asked, grinning widely.

Jeff gave him a questioning look. "Ready for what?" he asked.

"This …" and Chris caught him by the back of his head and kissed him fully on the mouth.

At his table, Mark looked up and saw the kiss, and he flipped! He banged his fists on the table, rattling everything on the table. Ric was spooning some soup into his mouth but splattered some on his good shirt when Mark startled him.

"What the hell, Mark!" he exclaimed in dismay at the blotches of tomato soup on his shirt. He looked up in bewilderment when Mark threw down his napkin and stood up, but froze the next instant with a confused look on his face.

Glenn tried to hide his mirth but failed. He snorted with laughter as Ric and Dave looked completely baffled by Mark's behavior. Glenn had seen the kiss and Mark had reacted spontaneously to it without even thinking. Apparently, Mark realized that now and didn't know how to explain himself.

"This is so not funny!" Ric looked displeased as he tried to get the stains out with his handkerchief. He glared at Glenn and then, at Mark. "What's wrong with you two? You Mark, why the sudden outburst and Glenn, why does everything seems to amuse you? This is a two hundred dollar shirt and it's completely ruined! I don't think the situation is funny at all!"

Glenn mumbled an apology, trying to stifle his laughter while Mark looked lost.

Ric stood up, "I need to get this shirt to the cleaners before the stains set in."

"Sorry Ric, I'll take care of this," Mark said apologetically, offering to pay for his dinner.

Ric nodded and left.

Dave watched Mark as he sat back down with a sigh after Ric left. "What's wrong, Mark, you are not yourself. What just happened?" he asked.

"Chris Jericho kissed Jeff Hardy and I believe that bothers Mark a lot more than he realizes," Glenn blurted out, snorting with laughter yet again.

Dave looked around and finally spotted the pair. He almost laughed out loud when Chris stood up with his hands raised in victory. It would be interesting if Mark had seen him but Dave decided it was best not to bring it to his attention, especially when he was already in a foul mood. Fortunately, Mark's attention was on his brother, he was giving him the Deadman's ominous glare.

Glenn, however, wasn't intimidated. "Don't give me that look, Mark, you don't intimidate me. Don't forget, I'm bigger than you!" he reminded him with a grin.

"Shut up!" Mark growled and then signaled for the bill. He needed to think and he couldn't, not when he was in the same room with Jeff and that idiotic Canadian!

As soon as Mark left with Glenn and Dave, Shawn and Hunter went up quickly to join Chris and Jeff.

"You've never failed to impress me!" Shawn grinned with approval at Chris. They had seen the whole thing from the other table.

"That really riled Mark up! Did you see his reaction?" he asked Jeff and realized that he was burning with embarrassment. Shawn burst out laughing. "Chris didn't give you any fair warning, did he? He's such a rascal!" he grinned at the pompous Canadian, who wore a smug look on his face.

Jeff got to his feet, looking uncomfortable. "I think I better go and check on Matty," and left in a hurry.

'_That kid has never been kissed before!' _Shawn made a mental note to find out more about him.

He turned his attention back to Chris. "Everything is set; Dwayne has agreed to work with us," he informed him eagerly.

Hunter shook his head, "Don't say I didn't warn you. When Mark finds out, don't go hiding behind my back, not even I can save you from his wrath!"

On Hunter's urging, Shawn promised Chris he would talk to him again and left with Hunter who was looking forward to a night of kinky sex games.

Alone, Chris allowed his thoughts to wander back to that moment when he kissed Jeff. He wanted to get back at Mark and it looked like his plan had worked, but he realized that he enjoyed kissing Jeff, so much so that he would like to do it again. _'He tastes like strawberries and his lips are so soft, I could eat them,'_ Chris grinned at the thought. He visualized himself sucking and tasting the boy's lips and mouth and the sensual image caused his manhood to stir. He sighed, if only things were different but the boy only had eyes for the Deadman. He promised himself that if Mark and Jeff were to eventually not end up together, he would be waiting. He paid the bill and left, deciding to turn in early for the night.

-ooo—

The brothers bade Dave good night and went back to their room. Glenn called the shower first and went into the bathroom. When he finished and came back out, Mark was still seated in the same position that he had left him, on his bed and with that faraway look on his face.

"I'm done, you can have the shower," Glenn roused him from his reverie. Mark nodded and closed the door behind him while Glenn settled down to reading his book. When Mark came back out, he didn't look up until he cleared his throat to get his attention.

"What's up?" Glenn marked the place in his book and gave him his full attention, giving him a cheesy grin.

"Will you wipe that smile off your face, it's disturbing," Mark said irritably.

"Okay, okay, I'll behave," Glenn promised and put on his serious, no-nonsense look. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know what happened just now," Mark hated to admit that to his brother, but he needed to talk to someone and he knew he could trust Glenn to be discreet.

"You do know but you're refusing to acknowledge the truth for what it is," Glenn said wisely.

"Damn it, Glenn, I'm trying to get some answers, so stop speaking in riddles!" Mark said in a frustrating tone.

"Let me break it down to you in simple terms then; you like that kid and you want him. You don't want Chris or anyone else to touch him. The logical thing to do is to ask Jeff out on a date but what did you do? You blew him off because Chris pushed you into a corner and your pride stopped you from admitting in front of your friends that you've turned, that you're gay. Following so far?"

Mark scowled, "Damn it! You know that I'm still not sure and I can't bloody well say I'm gay until I'm one hundred percent certain, can I?"

"If you're not gay, then why would Chris kissing the kid bother you so much?" Glenn asked wryly.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out!" Mark growled.

"There's nothing to figure out, you do not want Chris to kiss him and you acted the way you did because you were plain and simply jealous! Come on, we all saw what happened, you lost it back then and God knows what you would have done if you didn't stop yourself. You were thinking of hurting Chris, weren't you?"

Mark sighed, "I don't know … maybe … I guess so."

"Mark, stop suppressing your true feelings. If you like the kid, ask him out and just go with the flow. It won't kill you to just ask him out on one date, would it?" Glenn pointed out.

"What if I'm wrong? I don't want him to get hurt from my mistake. What if things don't turn out as expected and he thinks I was just toying with him? No, I have to be absolutely sure before I take that step. I don't want anyone to get hurt," Mark said adamantly.

"Fair enough, so let's see how it goes from here, but don't let Chris get to you. He's testing you to see how far he can push you and it looks like he has won the first round. Well, he's delivering some payback for what you did to him this afternoon," Glenn grinned with amusement.

"I'll take care of him in my own time!" Mark declared in a grim tone and settled down on his own bed to read. But, he couldn't keep his mind on the words and decided to go out for a walk instead to calm his thoughts. Glenn turned down his offer to join him and told him not to stay out too late.

"I can take care of myself," Mark snorted and closed the door behind him. He made his way down and as he passed through the lobby, he caught sight of Jeff. Jeff was alone, curled on the couch in the waiting area with a magazine. Mark hesitated before making his way to him.

Jeff looked up when he sensed someone approaching and his heart stilled when he realized it was Mark.

"Hi Mark," he greeted him as he uncurled from the couch and was about to get up when Mark gestured for him to remain seated before sitting down next to him.

"About this afternoon, I would like to apologize for my behavior," Mark said awkwardly.

Jeff broke into a smile, "It's alright, I understand how you feel."

Mark gave him a serious look. "I don't think anyone understands how I feel. Have you had relationships with women for the past thirty odd years and then, suddenly, you begin to question your sexual orientation?"

Jeff gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, I can't say I have."

"And there lies my predicament," Mark shook his head. "Well, I will figure it out somehow, but enough talk about my problems. What are you doing here by yourself?"

"Matty took Torrie back to our room and they're kind of busy," Jeff said sheepishly. He was walking back towards his room when he heard howls and screams coming from within and decided to make himself scarce for the next couple of hours.

Mark grinned. "Okay, so you're going to stay here for how long?"

"I thought maybe two hours?" Jeff looked unsure. He hoped they would be done by then. He was tired and wanted to turn in early. It was already past ten o'clock.

Mark studied him, should he or shouldn't he? That voice in his head told him to just go ahead and ask him. _'You're over-thinking again, just ask him!' _

He found himself asking him out. "I'm going out for a walk … would you care to join me?"

Jeff looked surprised and then, joy lit up his face. "I would like that very much." They headed out, walking side by side down the quiet streets.

"So, have you grown used to the constant travelling?" Mark made conversation.

"Not exactly," Jeff said, "I miss home alot."

"We all do," Mark said, "but it's the sacrifice we have to make to be part of this great company."

"You have been in this business for several years, do you still enjoy what you're doing?" Jeff asked, looking up at him.

"I won't be here otherwise. This is what I've wanted to do my whole life, I have no regrets," Mark said with a genial smile. "What about you?"

"Matty and I have worked hard to get here. We have been very fortunate, it's a dream come true," Jeff said with a grin.

"Yes, we're indeed very fortunate to realize our dreams, not many people are that fortunate." They walked in companionably silence for a while and then, who but the Nature Boy stepped out of a bar.

"Is that you, Mark?" Ric stepped up towards him, his eyesight wasn't that good at night. "Jeff," he acknowledged him and looked from him to Mark and back to Mark again, a grin slowly forming on his face. _'So, what they say is true!' _

"Ric," Mark greeted him, his mouth quirking in amusement as he said, "I see you're having a good time." His friend just stepped out of a striptease joint.

Ric laughed, "A friend invited me so here I am! Come on in, I'll introduce you to him, he owns this joint."

"Another time perhaps," Mark didn't know how Jeff felt about going to such places. However, Ric was insistent and dragged them in.

"Martin, let me introduce you to my friends, this is Mark and Jeff," Ric introduced the owner to them before leading them to his table. They had the best view, right in front of the stage which was empty now; the girls must be taking a break.

Ric asked for glasses and poured for them. He had a bottle of whiskey on the table and Mark was a whiskey man like himself. But Jeff stopped him from pouring, saying he didn't drink.

But Ric insisted. "As long as you're here, you have to drink, that's the rule," and he poured a shot for him.

"Give me a glass of water," Mark requested from the waitress and set it before Jeff who looked gratefully at him.

"So, you're his nursemaid as well?" Ric quipped, the hidden meaning underlying his words.

Mark paused to stare at his friend and decided to ignore the blatant meaning. "He can't drink, so I'll drink on his behalf," he said.

"Damn right you're going to drink, we are here to party!" Ric exclaimed.

When the girls came back on the stage, Jeff started to fidget nervously and Mark noticed. He choked back his laughter when the boy squeezed his eyes shut as they started removing pieces of clothing. Two of the girls came down from the stage, one went over to Ric while the other to Mark. When the girl straddled Mark and shook her bare boobies at him, Jeff peeped and gasped in shock. He looked on helplessly as she continued to tease Mark, thrusting her barely covered crotch in front of his face.

"Hell yeah! This is what I'm talking about!" Ric yelled, deliriously happy with a woman on his lap. He pushed several bills into her g-string and she danced away, shaking her rounded bottom at him. She yelped in surprise when Ric slapped her bottom and shouted "Woooooo…." He was apparently enjoying himself.

Two hours flew by quickly and Mark decided it was time to go. He had enough and Ric looked like he had more than his fair share of drinks. He offered to take him back to his hotel but Ric said it was still early and he would like to stick around a while longer. "Martin will make sure I get back safely," and he shooed them away, bidding them good night.

They reached the hotel without mishap and Mark sent Jeff back to his room. He waited for him to open the door before bidding him good night. Jeff stepped in and immediately saw that Matt was not alone, Torrie was sleeping on the bed with him. He stepped out and closed the door quietly, resigned to sleeping on the corridor for the night. But as he turned, he saw that Mark had not yet left.

"I gather he's not alone," Mark said and Jeff nodded in the affirmative. Mark had no idea why he made the offer but it seemed the right thing to do. "You can stay with me and Glenn tonight."

Jeff broke into smiles and followed him. As they made their way, Mark was thinking furiously how to explain to his brother. The thing he dreaded most was the endless teasing he was going to get from his brother the following morning, but he pushed that thought out of his head, telling himself that he simply couldn't let the boy sleep outside. God knows the devious people who might prey on him when he was asleep.

When he opened the door, he was relieved to find Glenn already asleep. That would save him from explaining Jeff's presence. He put a finger on his lips and led the way quietly in. "You can take the bed, I'll sleep on the couch," he whispered.

Jeff shook his head and whispered back, "You're too tall for the couch, you take the bed and I'll take the couch." He didn't wait to listen to Mark's objection and immediately settled himself on the couch, preparing to go to sleep. Mark grabbed a pillow and handed it to him which he accepted gratefully. Moments later when Mark came out from the bathroom, Jeff was already in dreamland. Mark took an extra blanket from the closet and gently draped it over the boy before hitting the sack himself.

Glenn woke up the next morning and was stunned to see Jeff in the room. "Old fox decided to take my advice after all and asked him out!" he grinned, happy that Mark was listening to him for a change. It was a good step forward and he decided to make himself scarce. Maybe, just maybe, if he wasn't around, Mark might just take that extra step forward. Moving silently so he won't wake them, he quickly washed and changed and left the room, giving Mark the opportunity he needed.

-ooo—

Reviews are appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Chapter 5

"He's alone, let's go talk to him!" Shawn led the way eagerly towards Glenn who was having breakfast by himself. Hunter followed him reluctantly, hoping he won't have to deal with problems that early in the morning.

"Hey, where's grouchy pants?" Shawn plopped down on a seat and grinned at the Big Red Machine. Hunter greeted Glenn and sat down, gesturing for the waitress to fill their cups.

"If you're talking about Mark, he's still sleeping," Glenn answered before tucking heartily into his first plate of bacon, eggs and toast. He had six pieces of pancakes waiting for him on another plate.

"That's a first," Shawn frowned. As long as he could remember, Mark was never up late. Once the waitress left, he asked inquisitively, "What did he do last night to keep him from joining you for breakfast?"

"He went out last night, I didn't know what time he got in, I was asleep by then," Glenn said between mouthfuls.

Shawn studied him thoughtfully. The brothers shared a close bond and Glenn would never discuss Mark's affairs with the others, in fact, both men were very guarded and private people. Knowing that Glenn might probably be tight-lipped and not willing to share information about his brother, Shawn still persisted. Who knows, the big guy might leak out some important information if he continued to throw questions at him.

"Was he alone, or did he went out with someone?" Shawn continued.

Glenn wasn't in any hurry to answer. He stopped to take in a big gulp of coffee, swallowed and forked more eggs into his mouth, chewing and swallowing before answering. "He went out alone, but he brought someone back with him." Glenn grinned before biting down on a toast, chewing happily. He knew he had their interests piqued.

"Who did he bring back?" Shawn asked eagerly, even Hunter couldn't help being curious and leaned forward eagerly.

Glenn smirked. "I'm not telling."

Drawing the plate of waffles towards him, he was just about to pour some honey over them when Shawn reached out to remove his plate. He was going to get the answer from Glenn one way or another or he won't get to eat! However, he didn't anticipate Glenn to jab at his hand with his fork. Shawn yelped, rubbing his hand ruefully as he glared at his attacker, while Hunter snorted with laughter.

"Don't you dare take my pancakes away!" Glenn gave him a threatening look. They watched as he drizzled honey over them and then, layered a generous amount of butter on top of the stack and started to cut them up into bite-size chunks. "Tell me why you are so interested in Mark's affairs, aside from the fact that you're such nosey parkers. Aren't you afraid of what he might do to you if he finds out you're meddling in his personal affairs?" He shoveled a mouthful of pancakes into his mouth, chewing and waiting for their response.

"It's not me, Glenn, I'm one hundred percent with you on this," Hunter said, looking like a saint. "I told Shawn exactly the same thing, but he won't listen to me," he said in his defense. He thought it was best to let him know where he stood on this, pretty sure he would feedback to Mark. "You know me, I would never want to cross Mark, intentionally or unintentionally, but Shawn thinks he can help Mark with his problem."

"And trust me when I say that I can!" Shawn said confidently. "I have an idea to help Mark but I need you to provide me with the necessary information. Have you noticed any recent changes in his behavior? Did he say anything to you about how he feels about his current situation, or, has he, by any chance, shared any secrets with you, like maybe, who he's interested in?"

Glenn looked amused as he chewed on another mouthful of pancakes. "Seriously, do you think he would appreciate your help? You know as well as I do that Mark prefers to handle his affairs on his own terms. I suggest you leave it to him and keep out of it," he said.

"Mark is too cautious for his own good and it will take him forever to make up his mind!" Shawn waved his hands around dramatically, obviously flustered.

"In this case, I think he is right to tread carefully. If he makes a bad decision, he might end up hurting someone. Besides, this is a personal issue and I really think no one should interfere or force their opinions on him," Glenn pointed out.

"See Shawn, I told you exactly the same thing! It's a major decision and something that Mark has to consider carefully. His decision will have impact on others," Hunter agreed with Glenn.

"You guys play it safe all the time, it's no fun at all!" Shawn grumbled. "Sometimes, life is about taking risks. Where's your spirit of adventure?"

"This is not a game, Shawn, feelings are involved. You have to understand that his decision and action will have implications on others. He has already hurt Terri and he doesn't want anyone else to get hurt," Glenn explained.

"Well, you made your point, but that's not going to stop me from doing all I can to help him," Shawn said stubbornly as he got up. "I understand Mark more than he understands himself and I know I can help him see the light sooner than later!" he said enthusiastically.

After they left, Glenn finished his pancakes and sat thinking, nursing his third cup of coffee. Everyone thought Mark was taking far longer than necessary to make up his mind but from what he witnessed that morning, it appeared that Mark was making remarkable progress. He brought the kid back with him just after that little talk they had. Mark didn't need any help, he just needed a little push now and then to get him moving.

Glenn checked his watch, it was slightly past eight. He decided to stay out a while longer to give Mark more time. A second round of breakfast seemed like a good idea and he gestured to the waitress. He would hit the gym hard later to burn it all off.

-ooo—

Chris groaned as he stirred to awareness, someone was at the door. And whoever it was, was pounding at his door with undue inconsideration and yelling out his name … wait … He forced his eyes open, did he hear right? He came fully awake and realized it was Matt Hardy who was at his door and he was yelling at him to open up and to return his brother to him. He got up to open the door to give Matt a piece of his mind, but Matt got the first word in.

"I swear if you had laid your hands on him, I'll pummel you into a pulp!" Matt threatened and tried to push his way in, but Chris barred his way with his body.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Chris demanded to know.

"Stop pretending! I know you have my brother here with you!" Matt pushed him out of his way and stepped into the room. He stopped when he realized it was empty, but decided to check the bathroom just to be sure. When he came out, Chris was waiting.

"Don't forget to check the closet, he could be hiding in there," Chris' tone was laced with heavy sarcasm.

Matt grunted and tried to leave but Chris stopped him. "Didn't Jeff return to his room last night?"

"I don't know, he might have …" From the guilty look on Matt's face, Chris figured he really had no idea if his brother went back at all.

"You must be too engrossed with Torrie to take notice," Chris gave him a look of disapproval. Let me put on some clothes and I'll help you look," he said gruffly.

"Don't bother, I can look for him myself!" Matt didn't wait for his response and left. He didn't like Chris and didn't want his help.

Chris slammed the door after him and growled. "What an ingrate!" However, he was really worried about Jeff and after a quick wash, went out to look for him. He asked his co-workers if they had seen Jeff but no one saw him. They promised to keep an eye out for him. Soon, the news spread that Jeff was missing and everyone rallied to look for him.

Glenn was reading the papers in the lounge when Dave came up to him. "Say Glenn, have you seen Jeff? They said he didn't return to his room last night. We are all worried about him."

Glenn thought fast. If he told Dave that he had seen Jeff, he would want to know where he was and he couldn't well tell him that he was with Mark and in their room nevertheless. It would send tongues wagging and Mark would have his head! It was best to feign ignorance.

"No, I haven't seen him. Maybe, he decided to stay with a friend last night. I'll keep a lookout for him."

"Okay, just pass the word around. Matt is getting frantic and Chris is driving out to look for him."

After Dave left, Glenn considered going up to let Jeff know that an alarm had been raised that he had gone missing, but he didn't want to interrupt anything that might be going on now. He checked his watch, almost nine. He decided to give Mark another half an hour before going up, and settled back to reading his papers.

-ooo—

_They were cruising down the freeway with him riding pillion on Mark's Harley. His arms were wrapped tightly around Mark and it was the best feeling ever to feel him so close. Jeff sighed blissfully as he laid his head against his back. Mark was taking him to his secret place, a place where he usually went to think. He had never brought anyone there before, so Jeff would be the first. As the bike followed the path up the hill, Jeff admired the hundreds of stars that dotted the night skies. The full moon provided the perfect backdrop for the romantics; it was a night for lovers. Mark finally came to a stop. _

"_Come on," Mark held his hand and together, they walked up a footpath, leading them further up the hill. Jeff stumbled a few times in the dark but Mark was there each time to steady him and guide him. Finally, they reached a flat terrain near the top and Jeff gasped in awe. They were high up on the hill overlooking the city, their lights twinkling in the far horizon. It was a beautiful sight with the full moon casting a soft aura over the whole setting. _

_Mark led them to a clearing and sat down, pulling Jeff onto his lap. He hugged him from behind. _

"_I used to come here every time I need to do some serious thinking. It has been a while since I've been here. This place holds a lot of fond memories for me," Mark said as he closed his eyes, soaking in the calm and serenity. _

_Wrapped in his embrace, Jeff nuzzled against him, basking in the warmth of his love. He wished they could stay that way always. He was content as long as he was with Mark. Mark broke the silence. _

"_I brought you here for a purpose," he removed his arms around Jeff to search through his pockets and finally pulled out a box. _

_Jeff's heart thudded with excitement as he watched Mark opened the box and removed a platinum ring with a single diamond embedded on its surface. _

"_I have been waiting for the right moment," Mark said as he took Jeff's hand and placed the ring on his fourth finger and sealed it with a kiss. "You're my heart, my soul and without you, I don't feel complete. We've known each other for only a short time, but I feel like I've known you a lifetime. Jeff, I want you to be a permanent part of my life. Will you marry me, my love?" _

_With happy tears beaming in his eyes, Jeff nodded and cried out, "I love you, Mark, only you. Yes, I will marry you." _

_Mark swept him into his arms and kissed him deeply. Jeff clung to him, his heart singing with joy. They tumbled on the grass, fueled by each other's passion. Jeff rolled to get on top … _

And fell off the couch with a thud, knocking the side of his head against the coffee table. He cried out in pain, jolting wide awake just as Mark walked out of the bathroom, fresh from the shower. "Are you alright?" he hurried forward to help him up.

Jeff rubbed the side of his head and winced. "I think I have a boo-boo," he said ruefully. _'It was only a dream.' _

"Let me take a look," Mark said.

Jeff's heart thudded at his closeness. He couldn't help himself and leaned into his touch, taking in appreciatively his aftershave.

Mark found himself lingering as he checked his head for a bump. With great reluctance, he finally removed his hand. "It's just a slight bump, nothing serious," he pronounced, smiling down reassuringly at him.

Jeff smiled bashfully up at him. "Thanks for letting me stay here last night."

Mark stared into his dark emerald eyes and he had this sudden urge to touch him. But, before he could even contemplate of doing so, the door opened quietly and Glenn stepped in cautiously. He froze but caught himself quickly. Grinning sheepishly, he moved in and said, "I see you're up."

Mark stepped away from Jeff and turned to him, "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You were sleeping soundly, so I didn't want to wake you. Besides, it's a weekend, we can all afford to sleep in late once in a while," Glenn answered before turning to Jeff with a grin. "Hey Jeff, did you sleep well? How did you end up in our room?"

Jeff blushed under his close scrutiny and explained, "Torrie spent the night with Matty in our room, so Mark invited me to sleep over."

Glenn nodded thoughtfully, so that explained Jeff's presence. He couldn't help feeling somewhat disappointed that Mark didn't actually ask Jeff out on a date like he had suggested. Anyways, he was curious how they ended up together and promised to find out the details from Mark later. He turned to the issue at hand.

"I think you should know that your brother is going out of his mind with worry that you have gone missing. He has been asking everyone if they have seen you. Everyone is out looking for you. I heard Chris even drove out to search for you," he said, his eyes falling on Mark to watch for his reaction. However, Mark remained impassive.

Jeff gasped. "I better go before Matty calls in the police!" He thanked Mark again and left in a hurry.

"Okay, he's gone. You can tell me what happened, and don't skip out on the details!" Glenn reminded him as he made himself comfortable on his own bed, and waited for Mark who was busy lacing up his shoelaces.

Mark grunted. "There's nothing to tell, I met him on my way out, we had a couple of drinks and I sent him back. He couldn't stay in his room as Torrie was with Matt, so I asked him to sleep over." He got up, "I'm going to get breakfast, you want to come along?"

"Sure, but there's something you should know first," and Glenn told him about his encounter with Shawn and Hunter earlier and about Shawn's intentions.

"Why does everyone have to poke their noses into my affair? It's my life, damn it!" Mark was displeased.

"Shawn maybe nosey but he's really concerned about you, he just wants to help," Glenn explained.

"Why don't he and the others understand that I don't want anyone's help?" Mark barked in annoyance and snatched his cardkey from the nightstand before heading for the door. Glenn sighed and followed him out. On the way down, they met Ric and Dave in the elevator.

Glenn looked at Ric's bloodshot eyes and asked with an amused grin, "Late night again, Ric?"

Ric grinned weakly as he massaged his temple, he was having a hangover. "I should really learn to hold back the drinks, but we had a helluva time, didn't we Mark?"

Glenn turned to Mark with a questioning look. "You didn't tell me you went out with Ric last night."

Mark prayed that Ric won't say anymore but he continued, "You two should have been there! The girls danced on our laps, shaking their boobs at us and we were digging it, but the kid was so embarrassed he daren't even look! What a shame!"

Mark wanted to crawl under a stone when Glenn smirked knowingly and asked, "I take it that we're talking about Jeff Hardy here?"

Ric nodded. "He was with Mark when I stumbled across them outside the joint."

Dave grinned as Mark fidgeted under Glenn's scrutiny.

Glenn put his arm casually around Mark's shoulders, "You took Jeff to a striptease joint on your first date out?"

Dave burst into laughter as Mark scowled. "I didn't take anyone out on any date, and I sure as hell don't have to explain myself to you!" He shook off his brother's arm and stalked off as soon as the lift doors opened.

Ric sighed, "You two are always bickering," and strode out to catch up with Mark.

"So, he took Jeff out on a date last night, who would have known! Man, everyone thought wrong, Mark sure works fast!" Dave whispered as both men followed the two in front at a safe distance.

Glenn shook his head in disbelief. "For the life of me, why would he bring the kid to a striptease joint on their first date? Seriously, I wouldn't, would you?" he asked Dave who shook his head and laughed. "I don't think Mark knows exactly what he's doing, he may need expert advice," Dave said and Glenn realized he could be right.

While the others ate silently, Glenn just had coffee. The peace was suddenly broken when Dwayne and Kurt walked up to join them.

"Morning fellas!" Dwayne greeted them cheerfully. "We were looking for you, Mark, we went to your room but you have already left and we thought we would find you here. Here, we got this for you," Dwayne handed a paper bag over to him.

"What's this?" Curious, Mark opened the bag and pulled out a book. His face turned beet red when he saw the title. Very quickly, Glenn lifted the book from his hand before he could put it away. "Give it back!" Mark tried to snatch it back but Glenn shushed him up, "Behave, big brother. Now, let's see what we have here." Mark growled as Glenn began reading aloud the prologue, "The Joy of Gay Sex".

Glenn grinned, actually admiring Dwayne and Kurt for their guts as Dave and Ric snorted with laughter. Dwayne looked pleased with himself but Kurt looked anxiously at Mark who didn't look at all happy with the gift. Shawn brought it to them half an hour ago and told Dwayne to give it to Mark.

Glenn continued reading the preface, "It offers a delectable first glimpse of gay life and is an invaluable sex guide, a resource on building self-esteem, and a coming-out guide for gay men. It covers the ins and outs of gay life alphabetically from "anus" to wrestling."

Glenn guffawed loudly as Dave and Ric roared with laughter. Wheezing with laughter, Glenn continued. "The authors provide advice on safe sex in all its varieties, from techniques and positions to fostering intimacy and creativity in relationships. They also address the many emotional and relationship-oriented issues in gay life …"

"That's enough!" Mark cuffed his brother at the back of his head and snatched the book from his grasp. He turned to glower at Dwayne and Kurt. "What's the meaning of this? Are you trying to ridicule me by giving me this?"

Kurt backed away quickly. "I have nothing to do with it! Shawn gave it to Dwayne and asked him to give it to you. I don't want any trouble," and he scooted away quickly, disappearing out the door.

"Let me explain, Mark," Dwayne began, letting out an uneasy laugh, but Mark slammed the book down hard on the table. Dwayne gulped nervously and looked to Ric for help.

Ric gave Mark a reproving look. "Why are you angry? They are just trying to help. Be thankful that they care enough to fork out their money to buy you this."

He lifted the book from the table and opened it, reading quickly the first several paragraphs. "Interesting and very informative, I must say, I suggest you read it."

When Mark glared at him, Ric snorted, "Don't be such a fuddy duddy. You should keep an open mind and learn a thing or two from these experts. I'm not gay but I would like to know how they get it on," he grinned.

Glenn sputtered with laughter as Mark gave Ric an exasperated look. "Will you stop encouraging them? I would appreciate if everyone would just leave me alone and let me decide how I want to live my life! Is that too much to ask?"

"You are being difficult," Ric scolded. "Shawn and Dwayne have nothing but good intentions so don't take this the wrong way." He changed the subject abruptly, "About tonight, you want to meet up with me, or, do you want to go by yourselves? I assume Glenn is coming along."

Mark groaned, he had completely forgotten about the party.

"Are we going somewhere tonight?" Glenn asked, throwing Mark a perplexed look.

"I forgot to tell you that we have been invited to a party," Mark said in a disgruntled tone.

"A masquerade party I might add," Ric said and grinned as an idea hit him. "You can come as the Undertaker and the demonic Kane you know."

"Hell, if I have to wear a costume, you can count me out," Glenn said, shaking his head.

Mark opened his mouth to say he had changed his mind about going but Ric fixed him with a stare, "You said you will come, so don't try to weasel your way out of it. Besides, you owe me, that two hundred dollar shirt is ruined. I'll forgive you if you just show up, and Glenn, I expect to see you there, no excuses!" Ric said in a no-nonsense tone before taking his leave. Dave told them he would see them later and left with Ric. They were going to see about their costumes for the party. Dwayne quietly took the opportunity to hightail out of there in one piece while Mark was distracted by his thoughts.

Glenn picked up the book, "Explain something to me, why did you react strongly when you see this? Do you have anything against being gay, because it would suck if you are gay when this is over."

"You know that's not what it is! I can't think when people try to make up my mind for me! Like I said before, I have to be sure but I can't be sure if they keep shoving their opinions at me!" Mark defended his action.

"Okay, you make a good point. I'll talk to Shawn and tell him to leave you alone. You take all the time you need to make up your mind, no one will bother you, okay?" he said compromisingly.

Mark grunted and then groaned in dismay when he realized he was stuck with the bill again. His day had not started right and he had a feeling that it was only going to get worse.

-ooo-

"Jeff!" Jeff stopped and waited for Chris to catch up with him. "I got a message that you're back safe. Where have you been? We were worried about you."

Jeff explained that he had stayed with a friend as Matt had Torrie with him last night. He apologized for getting everyone worried and thanked him for his concern.

"No need to thank me, I'm glad you're alright. You had your brother scared there for a while, he thought you have been kidnapped but serves him right for forgetting about you when he was enjoying himself last night!" Chris said in a disparaging tone.

"You and Matty hate each other's guts, don't you?" Jeff said with amusement.

"It's not hard to figure out why, he bosses everyone around, especially you and I don't like it at all! Why do you let him dictate to you?" Chris asked curiously.

Jeff shrugged. "Matty has watched over me since Momma died. I'm used to him telling me what to do. I know he's a little pushy and overbearing at times, but he means well."

"That's an understatement! You're still defending him even after he left you high and dry last night. By the way, who did you stay with last night?" Chris asked.

"Mark and Glenn," Jeff blushed as he told him.

Chris looked startled. "Are you serious, you actually stayed with the brothers of destruction?"

Jeff nodded. "I was with Mark and when he realized I didn't have a place to sleep, he invited me to stay with him and Glenn for the night."

"Did they … you know, try to take advantage of you?" Chris looked concerned.

Jeff gasped in horror, "Why would you think that? Mark and Glenn are nice people," he said and Chris snorted. "Nice? They will eat you for breakfast if they have their way!" he retorted.

Jeff giggled, "You're cute when you talk like that."

Chris broke into a smile, "I know I'm cute but I'm not the only cutie pie around here," he reached out and pinched Jeff's cheek playfully before putting his arm around him. "You're going to buy me breakfast. I drove out to look for you and I expect some gratitude for my trouble."

Jeff laughed, "Okay, I was heading down to get some breakfast myself."

"What about your brother? Is he coming with us?" Chris hoped Matt was preoccupied and not joining them. He would love to spend some quiet time alone with Jeff.

"He has eaten and he has arranged to go out with Torrie," Jeff informed him.

"So, it's just the two of us, I like that," Chris said with a grin.

They headed downstairs but were told that breakfast orders were already closed. It was almost eleven o'clock. "Let's eat elsewhere," Chris suggested but Jeff held back. "What's wrong?" Chris asked, noticing his hesitation.

"I'm sorry but I don't have enough money on me to eat anywhere else," Jeff said apologetically. Matt had just given him ten dollars and he doubted that would cover both their meals elsewhere.

"That's not a problem, I'll buy," Chris offered but Jeff shook his head. "I'm supposed to give you a treat and not the other way round."

"Listen, you can buy me another time, but right now, I don't want to stand here and argue with you because I'm famished! If we don't get to eat soon, I'll have to eat you!" he growled and pretended to gnaw on Jeff's fingers.

Jeff giggled, "Okay, whatever you say, I'll buy you the next time," he said agreeably.

Both men headed towards the hotel exit and who but Shawn and Hunter saw them leave.

"Did you see that?" Shawn asked Hunter, who nodded. "Yes, Chris is making headway with Jeff. I believe Mark will have competition."

"If Mark doesn't get his head out of his ass, he will lose the kid to Jericho," Shawn pointed out with a frown.

"That's his problem, Shawn. For once, will you mind your own business? Have you forgotten what Dwayne told us just now? Mark doesn't want your help. He doesn't appreciate what you're doing for him, so can we leave things alone?"

Shawn let out a long sigh. "Okay, just till the party tonight."

"Shawn …" Hunter gave him an exasperated look.

"Ric called in some favors to set this thing up tonight and we are going to go through with it!" Shawn said determinedly. "Besides, what Mark doesn't know won't hurt him. I can't wait for tonight to come!" he rubbed his hands in anticipation.

"If Mark finds out, all hell will break loose," Hunter warned.

As promised, Ric came through for them and hatched up a plan enlisting a friend's help. Hunter wasn't exactly sure if it would work, it all depended on what Mark would do. He didn't want to attend the party, wishing to keep his distance just in case things didn't go well but Shawn insisted they should go. He assured him that Mark wouldn't recognize them as they would be wearing masks to the party. Hunter prayed that would be so, otherwise Mark would skin them alive once he found out they were the ones who roped Ric in to help.

-ooo—

Reviews are appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Chapter 6

Time seemed to go by slowly and eventually night came. It was almost seven and Ric called Mark to tell him he was on his way to pick them up. He didn't want to take the risk of them, especially Mark, failing to show. Glenn answered the door.

Ric gave him a look of displeasure. "Why aren't you in a costume?"

"I'm not wearing a stupid costume," Glenn said stubbornly. He had put on a striped blue and white t-shirt and blue jeans. He looked over at Dave, who was behind Ric, studying his costume with an amused look. "You look pretty good in that costume, Dave. You're going to receive a lot of attention with whatever little you have on," he remarked with a grin. Dave wore a loincloth over tiny black briefs. He was supposedly Tarzan, Lord of the Jungle.

Dave laughed, "That's the whole idea, there's going to be a 'best costume' and I intend to win it. You know me, competitive always."

"Your Kane costume would have been a hit," Ric said. "Come on Glenn, be a sport and change to your leather. It's a masquerade party, you should get into the spirit of it," he tried to coax him to put on his costume.

"I don't like parties and I don't even want to go, but you didn't give me a choice and Mark wants me to keep him company, so this is how I'm going, like it or not!" Glenn refused to listen to him.

Sighing, Ric decided to let him be. He stepped past him into the room and stopped in his tracks. "Not you too, why can't you be more cooperative?" he was dismayed to find Mark dressed in a black shirt and black jeans.

"We won't be staying long, Ric. We are just going to pop in and have a few drinks and once we've been introduced to the host, we'll take our leave," Mark said. His mouth twitched in amusement at Ric's costume, he was dressed as Christopher Columbus. "Neat costume," he nodded approvingly.

"The wig's itchy so I decided not to use it." Ric adjusted the three-corner hat on his natural bleached blonde head, pleased with the compliment.

As Dave drove, Mark asked who else were going to the party.

"Just some friends," Ric said evasively, deciding not to mention any names. If Mark found out that Shawn and Hunter were going to be there, he might just decide not to go. Fortunately, Mark did not pursue the matter. Ric breathed out a sigh of relief; so far so good, everything was going according to plan. He had taken the precaution not to tip Glenn off. Knowing how close the brothers were, Glenn might probably tell Mark and all their hard work would go out the window.

The party was already under full swing by the time they got there. People in dazzling costumes and masks were milling about in the sprawling gardens, the loud music booming in the background.

"I'm going to find Ricardo, you guys mingle and have fun," Ric headed immediately towards the house.

Dave decided to make himself scarce. He was all for helping Mark but he didn't want to stick around to see the action. If things went well, fine, if not, it was best not to be around when Mark went on a rampage.

"I'm going to do like Ric says and mingle, I'll see you guys later" and he disappeared quickly into the crowd.

The brothers headed to the buffet tables. "Lobster, caviar, champagne," Glenn grinned and grabbed a plate, helping himself to the sumptuous spread. "The host knows how to throw a good party," he commented as he bit down on a crispy dumpling. "Mmm … this is really good! Try some, Mark, I think they're shrimp."

Both men ate heartily and drank their fill, and found themselves relaxing and enjoying the party after all. They wondered why Ric had been gone for so long as they were waiting for him to introduce the host to them.

"Hey, aren't you the Undertaker?" the man looked up in awe at him when he realized it was the Dark Lord himself. He studied Glenn next to him and surmised who he really was without his mask. "You must be Kane! Oh my god, it's the Brothers of Destruction!" he cried out excitedly and Mark and Glenn suddenly found themselves surrounded by wrestling fans.

Ric pushed his way through, leading a dark-haired handsome man. "Excuse us please." The crowd parted for them when they recognized who they were.

"Great party, Ricardo!" someone slapped him on his back. There were murmurs of agreement and he smiled in acknowledgement.

"Thank you. I'm glad you are enjoying yourselves. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm a big fan of these guys and I'm waiting to be formally introduced." The crowd respectfully withdrew, leaving them alone.

"Guys, this is Ricardo Bonadue, the host and this is Mark and Glenn, you know who they are," Ric introduced them to each other. They shook hands.

"Thanks for inviting us, it's great party," Mark said cordially with a smile.

"The pleasure is mine. I've been waiting to meet both of you for a long time. Please, will you come with me? I have some friends who are waiting anxiously to meet you. This way please," he guided them past the hallway and up the stairs, taking them to a private room where there was a private party going on. The heady scent of pot hung thick in the air and the whole scenario made Mark and Glenn uncomfortable. The people in the room were behaving intimately with each other; fondling, kissing and touching openly without a care that they were being watched. Most wore regular clothes, a few were in costumes. Ricardo introduced them to everyone and got them a drink each.

After chatting with them for a while, Ricardo got up, giving the excuse that he was going to check on the party downstairs. Ric took Glenn by the arm and firmly guided him out and needless to say, Glenn was more than happy to leave with him. Mark got up but was stopped before he could follow them out.

"Don't go yet, the party is just warming up," the petite blonde woman gave him a demure smile and gently pushed him back to his seat.

Glenn and Ric had already disappeared out the door. Mark turned his attention back to the woman, trying to recall her name.

She sat down beside him and crossed her legs, revealing smooth, tanned skin. "I'm Gloria," she reminded him with a smile. "I've admired you for many years," she reached out to run a finger down his chest in a teasing manner.

Mark cleared his throat. "Thank you. It's a little hot and stuffy in here. I think I need to get some air." He half rose from his seat, preparing to make his escape but she pushed him back down.

"Why don't you take off your shirt then?" she suggested coyly and moved to unbutton his shirt but he caught her wrist.

"I would prefer to keep it on," he said firmly.

The woman smiled, not offended at all. "Am I moving too fast for you? I can slow down if you want me to," she edged closer towards him and lay her hand deliberately on his lap, close to his crotch. "Everyone is out to enjoy ourselves, so let's have some fun," she rubbed his thigh teasingly, hoping he would accept her invitation.

"I'm flattered but …." Mark tried to find an excuse but he couldn't think of anything to say. He sat there with a look of uncertainty on his face. He knew he should get out of there but the woman before him was intoxicating.

Sensing his hesitation, she took charge. "Come with me," she took his hand and led him to an adjoining room and closed the door. There was a huge bed sitting at the corner. Gloria locked the door before turning to him. She didn't waste any time and immediately leaned up to run her tongue sensuously over his lips teasingly before sucking on his lower lip. Mark froze but began tentatively to respond to her, kissing her back. She finally broke the kiss and took a step back, reaching out behind her to unfasten a hook and let the dress slid down her body. She wore nothing beneath the dress. She put his hands around her and whispered, "Touch me," as she pressed fully against him. Mark succumbed. One hand reached out to squeeze her luscious breast while the other lifted her chin so he could kiss her. With their lips locked, Gloria edged him towards the bed and forced him to sit. She knelt down before him and started unbuckling his belt. Mark allowed her to remove his pants and boxers and once done, she stood up and straddled him, proceeding next to unbutton and remove his shirt. He kicked off his shoes and moved back towards the bed with her still astride him.

Gloria leaned in to kiss him, softly at first and then with a hunger matched by his. His hands roamed and caressed every part of her as she rubbed her hot center against his growing erection. Panting, she pulled away, her grey eyes smoky with desire. She slid down his body and went down on him, taking his erection into her mouth greedily. Mark groaned as he thrust into her mouth. He was well-endowed and hit the back of her mouth but she didn't seem to have a gag reaction. She slurped and sucked, lavishing attention on his whole length and once he was pulsating with need, she released him and smiled knowingly at him.

"I hope you don't mind if a couple of my friends join us." As if on cue, two men appeared at a side door, both were naked.

"Wait, I'm not into …" Mark began to protest but she shushed him up by kissing him deeply and shutting him up, her hand pumping his cock. The two men climbed into the bed to join them. They started kissing each other, their hands roaming freely on the other's body, touching and exploring.

"Don't worry, you don't have to participate unless you want to," Gloria assured him as she continued to stroke his hardness, her mouth twitching as she observed that Mark was paying more attention to the two men than her.

James, the bigger of the two, had pushed Ken onto the bed and had his legs on his shoulders. He was lapping at his hole, slicking him with saliva. Mark watched as he pushed a finger in.

Ken gasped and arched up eagerly, "Don't tease, just fuck me already!" he begged.

Mark held his breath as James stood poised before plunging in, both men groaned out loud at the same time. He tried to look away but couldn't, his eyes fixated on the rutting that was taking place before him.

James didn't hold anything back, giving it to Ken hard and fast. The smaller man arched to meet his thrusts, "Harder!" he hissed, urging him on. James pounded into him with enough force to rock the whole bed.

"I'm here, sugar," Gloria turned Mark's face towards her, studying it carefully. She asked softly, "Do you want to join them?" His hesitation was adequate response. She turned to the two men, "James," she called out and he stopped to look at her, "let our guest have a turn at Ken."

Ken whined in protest as James withdrew. Gloria waited for Mark to move to take his place but he just sat there, frozen with uncertainty. She decided not to push him and let him take it at his own pace. She pulled James towards her, "Baby, give me some loving." James pushed her onto her back and hoisted her legs up and started lapping at her core. She moaned and dug her fingers into his hair, luxuriating at the attention.

Meanwhile, Ken was disappointed that his lover had been taken away from him. He studied Mark pensively, his eyes finally travelling down to his impressive pole and licked his lips in anticipation. This guy was definitely bigger than James and he couldn't wait to try him out. But Mark just sat there, immobile and he decided to take the initiative. He crawled towards him, "I want you to fuck me."

Mark started to shake his head until Ken reached out to take his erection. He jumped at the contact, letting out a shuddering breath as Ken swallowed him eagerly. With eyes closed and fists clenched, he embraced the warmth mouth around his erection, his hips jerking involuntarily into the hot, inviting mouth that was sending his senses on fire. It felt really good and Mark didn't want him to stop. He threw caution and logic aside and let his lust take over. Leaning back, he set out to enjoy Ken's ministrations. The fire was stoked and fiery liquid spread like wildfire from his groin, fanning his lust into an inferno. The boy knew what he was doing; nipping and sucking like his life depended on it and drawing pleasurable groans from Mark. He teased the slit with the tip of his tongue, lapping up the pre cum that leaked copiously from it before going back to sucking the bulbous head. It took a lot of control from Mark not to just throw him on the bed and fuck him dry to punish him for teasing him like that.

Next to them, a full blown make-out session was in progress and Mark couldn't help but became distracted by the noises coming from the other side of the bed. James and Gloria were in the 69 position. His face was buried fully into her sex and he was licking and sucking on her inner flesh. Gasping and trembling with pleasure, she was rendered helpless by his expert ministration. James lifted his head and shoved all but two fingers into her, fucking her roughly with them. "Come on sweetie, fuck yourself with them." He worked her relentlessly as she thrust against his fingers, her juices flowed and without warning James shifted and impaled her with his throbbing flesh. She cried out with pleasure, arching up sharply to take him all the way in. "Come for me," he urged her on as he thrust frantically into her, beads of perspiration rolling down his face with his exertions. She arched upward and froze, screaming as she climaxed. James pulled out and sat back, a smug look on his face. They didn't call him 'Slick' for nothing. He turned his attention to Mark and Ken, considering joining them, but he remembered what he was told; to let Mark set the pace and not to participate unless invited.

James, Ken, Gloria and the others next door were porn stars by profession. Ricardo was a partner in a porn company and he would usually get his stars to entertain his rich clients at parties. Ric knew he had connections and approached him for help. Ricardo was the one who came up with the suggestion on how to help Mark. Ric thought it was a great idea but extracted a promise from him that no one must know. Ricardo gave his assurance that he and his people would be discreet, no one else would find out. Shawn and the others were not informed of the actual details of what the plan involved, just that Mark would find out if he preferred men to women.

Ken released Mark's erection from his mouth, eager to have that huge staff buried into him. He looked up at Mark and squeezed his pole, drawing his attention. "Fuck me now!" It wasn't a request, but an order and it didn't sit well with Mark at all. He pushed him off and sat up. Damn if he allowed himself to be used like a blown-up doll! He started putting on his clothes with mixed feelings. He was furious with himself for allowing it to get that far. What the hell was he thinking?

"Wait, don't go," Gloria came up to him. She took his hand and put it on her core. "We can have so much fun together, the four of us. You can do me and do him, or even both of them if you like. We will let you dictate the terms. Please stay, we can help you find the answers you need."

It hit him then. "Did someone ask you to set this up?" Mark asked, bristling with anger. So, that was why Ric insisted he came.

Gloria gulped, she shouldn't have said anything. Her expression told him all he needed to know.

"Who is it?" he demanded to know but she shook her head and mumbled, "I'm sorry, we were just trying to help."

Mark just wanted to get out of there, disgusted with himself and at Ric. He finished dressing and left, striding past the full session orgy that was going on in the next room. He went back downstairs and who but Ric came up to him with a grin, "So, Mark, did you enjoy …" That was all he got out before he was knocked down.

"What's wrong, Mark, why did you hit Ric?" Glenn looked at his brother flabbergasted. He helped Ric up, "Are you alright?" he asked him.

Ric was stunned. He was still trying to comprehend that Mark had actually hit him. Ricardo wanted to intervene and explain that it wasn't Ric's fault, but the ominous glare Mark threw at him stopped him. He kept silent, wondering if Mark was going to attack him next. But, Mark left without saying a word. He had to get out of there before he did something he might regret.

Ric regained his composure. "I'm alright. You better go after him and make sure he's alright." Glenn nodded and hurried after his brother. Ric nursed his jaw, grimacing in pain. Mark sure knows how to pack a wallop.

"This is not good!" Shawn gulped. He and Hunter had just witnessed the incident several feet away.

Hunter shook his head. "I would say it is a bad situation. I think we should move to another hotel until Mark calms down. He is bound to put two and two together and he will figure out you're behind this." He squeezed Shawn's shoulder, "I love you, Shawnie but even I can't save you this time. Any last wish before Mark puts you away?"

Shawn slapped his hand away furiously, "Damn it, Hunter, you're scaring me!" He took in a deep breath to calm himself. "I'll be fine," he said, more to reassure himself. "Once Mark calms down, he'll realize we were only trying to help him. In any case, Ric won't tell him I put him up to it, I'm sure he won't give me away," but he didn't sound too confident. "Do you think Ric will tell on me?" he asked, having second thoughts.

Hunter sighed, "I don't know, Shawn, but if Mark has a chokehold around his neck, I would say a definite yes. What are you going to do now?"

Shawn slapped his chest and gave him an annoyed look, "You mean we! We're in this together! If I go down, you're going down with me! Come on," he pulled Hunter who followed him reluctantly, "if I'm going to die, I want to die knowing that I was right all along. Let's go talk to Ric and find out what exactly happened!"

-ooo—

Matt was in a good mood, he and Torrie had spent the whole afternoon fucking each other's brains out. He was on his bed with the regular bag of tortilla chips and a can of soda at his bedside, watching television. Jeff was sketching on his pad on his bed. His eyes would occasional wander to the screen, catching parts of the program showing. He had already finished his soda but he was still thirsty. Noticing Matt was engrossed with the show, he reached out to take his soda but got slapped on the hand.

"You are not drinking my soda!" Matt scolded before turning back to the show.

Jeff sighed and got out of bed, "Can I have a dollar to buy skittles?" he asked hopefully.

Matt glared at him, "What did I say about spending on unnecessary stuff? No, you may not have a dollar!" he dug into his bag to put a chip into his mouth, crunching on it noisily.

"But, that's not fair! I smell beer on you. You have been drinking and all I'm asking is a dollar!" Jeff scowled at him for being so selfish.

"That's different, I have a gorgeous girlfriend and I need to treat her right. I can't be ordering water for her when we go out, can I?" Matt gave him a look of aghast.

That was it! Jeff snatched up his wallet and cardkey and slipped on his shoes, preparing to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't want to talk to you right now!" He hated it when Matt was in that self-righteous mood.

"Don't come back too late!" Matt called after him before the door slammed close. Once Jeff was gone, he picked up the phone to call Torrie. "Hey, it's me. Want to come over?" Torrie said she would be right over and Matt hung up, heading quickly to the bathroom to wash and put on some cologne. He hoped Jeff would stay out longer, so he would have more time with Torrie.

Jeff rode the elevators down to the ground floor. He had no cash on him, so he decided to just walk around until he calmed down. He was walking past a music store when he spotted Chris inside. Hesitating only for a second, he went in and tapped on his shoulder.

Chris was surprised but glad to see him. "Hey," he checked behind him to see if Matt was around, breaking into a grin when he realized Jeff was alone.

"What are you doing out by yourself?" Chris asked, beaming at him.

"Just needed to get out for a while," Jeff said. "What about you?"

"I was bored so I came down for a walk and ended up here. But, now that you're here, why don't we go for a drink?" Chris suggested.

Jeff nodded half-heartedly, but he didn't feel like it. "Sure, why not? I don't think Matty even cares if I never come back!"

Chris sensed something amiss. As they walked out together, he asked, "You want to tell me what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Jeff said and changed the subject, "Can we go for a drive instead? The air would clear my head."

Chris grinned, "Done! Let's go!"

Shortly after, they were driving away from the hotel, destination unknown. "Any place in particular you want to go?" Chris asked.

Jeff shook his head, "I just want to get out for a change, I feel stifled in my room." He rolled down the windows. "I like to feel the wind on my face," he gave a small smile.

Chris immediately headed towards the beach, if Jeff wanted to feel the wind on his face, what better place than the beach with its cool, refreshing sea breeze. Half an hour later, they reached their destination.

"Oh my God, look at the stars!" Jeff exclaimed in wonderment as he gazed up at the stars twinkling merrily up in the skies. "I wish I'm up there," he said wistfully.

Chris picked a spot and sat down, pulling Jeff down beside him. "I know how you feel. I remember how I wanted to be an astronaut when I was young but along the road, I found I sucked at Math, so there goes my dream. And so, I decided a career change was in order and guess what? I became the next best thing, a rock star! Okay, I'm not that successful yet but I'll get there one day, mark my words!" he said confidently.

"You're being modest. I heard you have a band and that you play on tours when you're not wrestling. It's pretty awesome that you have two careers, not many people can juggle two careers and be successful in both," Jeff gave him a look of awe and respect.

"Don't flatter me, I have a big enough ego," Chris laughed. "You didn't do too bad yourself, a southern boy from a small town with a population of just over two hundred, making it this far, you should be proud of yourself."

Jeff blushed at the compliment, "I am but Matty and I have just started, we are not successful as yet. We have a long way ahead of us to get to the top."

"You will make it to the top if you want it bad enough," Chris said. He looked out to the sea. "It's so peaceful out here" and moved to lie on his back, hands under his head and looked up at the stars. "It's a beautiful night. I can stay out here all night."

Jeff shifted to lie down beside him, "You never talk about your family, any siblings?"

"I'm an only child and I thank God for that because I don't like to share," Chris quipped.

Jeff gave him a small smile, "Sometimes, I wish I'm an only child."

Chris turned towards him, "Okay, get it off your chest, you will feel much better. What did you and Matt argue about?"

"He's impossible!" Jeff said in a frustrated tone. "I asked him for a dollar and he refused to give it to me, saying I should be more careful about spending, but he spent lavishly on his girlfriend and himself! It's not fair!"

"I knew all along your brother's an asshole," Chris said pointedly. He hesitated and decided he shouldn't keep quiet. "I'm not fond of him but you should probably warn him; Torrie doesn't like to commit to anything, especially to a relationship. I'm not saying she's not a good person, just that she changes boyfriends as frequently as she changes her clothes. It's just the way she is."

"He won't listen to me. You don't know my brother, he only listens to himself and believes he's always right."

"An egotistical prick as well but enough about him. Let's do something to cheer you up. Hmm… want to go for a swim?"

"You mean now? But, we didn't bring any clothes to change," Jeff reminded him.

Chris was already stripping down to his boxers, "It doesn't matter, I'm driving and we can get wet and naked even if we want to."

Jeff watched stupefied as Chris ran and dived into the water. "Come on in, the water's just right," Chris called out to him.

"I hope so," Jeff murmured and started to strip down to his boxers as well. He walked tentatively towards the waters. "Are you sure it's not cold?" he called out to Chris who came out of the water. Jeff shivered as the cool breeze blew. He squeaked when Chris grabbed him suddenly and threw him into the water.

"You lied!" Jeff gasped as he floundered in the cold water. Chris laughed and jumped in after him.

"It's cco..coldd.." Jeff shivered as he got his footing and stood up, hugging himself to keep warm.

Chris went up to him. "Come here, I'll warm you up." He pulled him in and folded him in his arms. Except for the sound of the waves, silence reigned.

Jeff felt suddenly awkward and pulled away but Chris held onto him. He gently brushed his wet locks away from his face and studied him intently. "You look beautiful under the moonlight."

Jeff's heart thudded as Chris lowered his head. He froze when Chris claimed his lips in a soft kiss. It was the second time he had been kissed and this time, he allowed himself to experience it, even allowing Chris' tongue into his mouth. He was caught by surprise the first time and didn't have time to react. His senses roared like a tidal wave as Chris titillated him with his mouth and tongue. He couldn't deny that Chris was a good kisser. Slowly, his resolution broke and he kissed him back and soon, the kisses grew feverish. Both men broke the kiss at the same time to breathe. Jeff trembled uncontrollably, unsure why he was reacting that way.

"Jeff," Chris whispered his name endearingly and planted soft kisses over his eyes, nose and lips. He nuzzled against his throat, his hot mouth covering every square inch of it. Jeff shivered and closed his eyes, letting the sensations washed over him. And then, Chris touched him intimately below and he gasped and pushed him away before scrambling to shore.

"Jeff, wait," Chris called out and grabbed him. He turned him to face him, "I'm sorry, I got carried away, please forgive me," he apologized.

"It..it's okay, let's get out of here, I'm freezing," Jeff said as his teeth started to chatter. Away from Chris' warmth, he was beginning to feel the chill.

"I'm sorry," Chris apologized again after they got dressed.

"I'm as much to be blamed, I didn't stop you," Jeff said awkwardly.

"These things happen," Chris said sheepishly and suggested they go and get some hot cocoa. He remembered seeing a diner not too far away.

By the time they got back to the hotel, it was close to eleven o'clock. As both men headed towards the lifts, Mark caught sight of them. On reaching their hotel, Glenn tried to find out what happened but couldn't get anything out of him. Mark told him not to bother him and left to go to the gym to work out his frustrations. He was furious at Ric and at himself. Everything was a set up and he had taken the bait, what the hell was he thinking? The more he thought about it, the angrier he got. How could he be so stupid to fall into the trap? He had used the punching bag until his arms ached and his knuckles were bruised but he couldn't get the anger out of his system. He felt betrayed. Finally, he decided to pack it up and was heading back to his room when he caught sight of Jericho and Jeff.

'_Of all people, why does it have to be him?' _he fumed as he watched the doors closed behind them and caught himself. It was none of his business who Jeff was seeing. He shouldn't stop him from seeing anyone as he had no claim whatsoever over him. Mark walked towards the lift, feeling more agitated and upset than before. He had the worse day ever and seeing Jeff with Chris … his thoughts and feelings were all over the place and he couldn't think straight. It was best to head back and get some rest. He would have to face Ric tomorrow. He didn't even want to contemplate what he would say to him. He punched the button to his floor, hating his very existence. Why was he being punished?

-ooo-

"You better check if you have been kicked out for the night again, I'll wait for you," Chris advised.

Jeff nodded and went into his room. He came out immediately, a frown on his face, "Matty's not here."

"Maybe he decided to stay with Torrie for the night."

"You're probably right. Thanks for the cocoa, I have a wonderful time," Jeff said somewhat awkwardly, still a little embarrassed about what happened at the beach.

Chris smiled, "Anytime. If you get bored, you know where to find me." He left after bidding him good night.

Jeff closed the door and headed immediately to the bathroom to take a shower. He was rinsing his hair when he thought he heard someone at the door. Turning off the shower, he popped his head out and sure enough, someone was rapping at the door.

"Maybe Matty forgot to take his cardkey with him," he thought to himself as he wrapped a towel around himself hastily and went to get the door. He was surprised to see it was Mark.

Mark stared at the boy; wet hair hanging in tendrils, water trickling down his body … his eyes dropped lower to the towel and he forced himself to look away, he was getting turned on.

"Mark, what are you doing here?" Jeff squeaked, fumbling with his towel, wishing he had put on a robe instead. He felt vulnerable all of a sudden.

Mark cleared his throat, trying hard not to look down but kept his focus on his face. "I thought I'd just come by and check to see if you're alright. I was afraid history might repeat itself," he said lamely.

"Thanks for checking on me," Jeff blushed at his concern. "Oh, would you like to come in?" he asked hastily, remembering his manners.

Mark hesitated and decided it won't kill him to stay for a while. He didn't want to go back yet to face Glenn. He was in no mood to answer his questions.

"Only for a few minutes," Mark said as he stepped into the room. He was relieved to see that Chris was not with him. On his way up, he decided to stop by Jeff's room. He wasn't exactly sure if he was just concerned, or that he wanted to check if Chris was staying with him.

Mark pulled up a chair to sit while Jeff stood there awkwardly. Jeff finally spoke. "I heard about the masquerade party, did you enjoy yourself?"

Mark counted slowly to ten to curb his rising fury. So, the whole roster knew about that damn party! He swore someone was going to pay for putting him in that situation!

"The food was good, I left early," he said brusquely and changed the subject, "Where's Matt?"

"I think he has gone out with Torrie," Jeff said as he sat on his bed, keeping a death grip on his towel, afraid it might fall off.

Mark's eyes traveled involuntarily to his partially exposed thighs … so fair and smooth. He could imagine him without a stitch on … and forced his thoughts quickly away. _'What the hell is wrong with you?'_

"Mark, is everything alright?" Jeff looked at him anxiously.

"Sorry, it has been a long day, I'm just tired." He got up reluctantly, "I think I better get going. Keep the door locked. Have a good night."

Jeff closed the door and jumped with joy, Mark came to see him! Elated at that thought, he went back to finish showering, maybe there was hope for him after all!

-ooo—

Reviews are appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Chapter 7

"What's wrong Mark? You have been tossing for the past two hours or so," Glenn sat up in bed and turned on the light.

"It's nothing, I just can't get to sleep," Mark fluffed up his pillow and settled down once again.

Glenn checked his watch which read half past two in the morning. He rubbed his face wearily as he said, "Don't lie to me. Tell me what's bothering you, and then, we can all get some sleep."

He waited for Mark to say something but he remained quiet. When Mark came back from the gym earlier on, he had tried to get him to talk about what happened at the party but he refused to discuss it.

Glenn sighed. "Okay, just remember that I'm here if you need to talk," and he turned off the light and settled down to sleep.

Minutes ticked by and Mark suddenly spoke up in the dark. "Ever get the feeling that you're stuck in one place and you don't know which direction to go?"

Glenn sat back up and turned back on the light. He gave his brother a perplexed look. "Has this got anything to do with what happened at the party? Tell me what happened."

"I don't want to talk about the party, not now, not ever! So, stop asking me about it!" Mark snapped at him as he sat up.

"I'm just trying to help, so don't take it out on me!" Glenn gave him a crossed look.

Mark mumbled an apology. He looked so lost that Glenn reached out and patted him on the leg. "What's really troubling you?"

Mark looked up at him. "I don't understand why this is happening to me now. For the past thirty-odd years, I know who I was but I don't know who I am anymore. I'm trying to figure out at which point in my life I took a wrong turn. Everything was perfect, until …" he stopped suddenly.

"Go on," Glenn encouraged him to go on. He wanted him to get everything off his chest.

Mark spoke quietly. "I knew who I was until I broke up with Sable. I've never told anyone this, but she was the one who initiated the break-up, she was unhappy."

Glenn maintained his silence. No one knew what happened to cause the break-up. Neither Mark nor Sable said anything about it to anyone. They just went their separate ways. And now, he was going to find out the reasons from Mark.

"I thought things were fine between us, but apparently it wasn't," Mark continued. "I did all I could to make her happy, I never denied her anything, but it still wasn't good enough for her. Out of the blue, she told me that I've changed, that things were different between us. I had no idea what she was talking about. I admit we had our differences, nothing too major. She likes to talk about what she did the whole day, from A to Z, whilst I'm not much of a talker. She likes to go out all the time but I prefer to stay in and have a quiet evening. But, I'd always given in and took her out wherever she wanted. I don't know, maybe we made the mistake of falling into the routine of an old married couple. She suggested that we take some time off away from each other. I was against it but she insisted, saying she needs to do some self-evaluation. We never did get back together. She knew it was over before I did."

"It's for the best, Mark, at least both of you realized you weren't meant for each other before you actually tied the knot," Glenn said.

"Maybe you're right but I can't help feeling that the problem lies with me. I'm starting to have doubts about myself. I don't know, maybe it's just a middle-age phase that I'm going through. I tried to look at what I've done in the past objectively but I still can't figure out where I went wrong with Sable."

"I think I understand how you feel; you think it's your fault that things didn't work out. Maybe Sable decided that something's missing in the relationship and made the call to get out. You have to respect her decision but it doesn't mean that you or she is at fault. Just accept it for what it is and move on."

"I know but it makes me apprehensive to start anything with anyone. I really want to, but what if the same thing happens again?"

"But what if it doesn't? No one can guarantee that nothing will go wrong in a relationship. All you can do is to try to make it work. You have always been one to worry too much, Mark, just go with the flow and stop over thinking everything!"

Glenn decided to ask him there and then.

"I'm curious; you've never shown any interest in anyone since Sable, until lately. Want to tell me what's going on between you and Jeff?"

"Nothing's going on between us, we're just working colleagues," Mark said, albeit a little too quickly.

Glenn gave him a look of disapproval. "I'm your brother and I would appreciate it if you can be at least honest with me. Frankly, your actions do not indicate that you're just colleagues, but whatever it is, I seriously hope you can be more than friends with him." He settled down to sleep while Mark sat there and gave him a disconcerted look.

"And what makes you think I want a relationship with him?" Mark asked, wondering just how much Glenn knew.

Glenn turned to face him. "Stop trying to deceive me! It's pretty obvious that you are mighty interested in him and vice versa. I believe it all began when you invited him and Matt out for drinks, remember? And then, there was the beach incident where Terri went ape-shit because you were spending time with him instead of her, and let's not forget the dinner incident where you wanted to throttle Jericho because he kissed your boy. Do you want me to continue?" he smirked at him.

Mark recalled his predicament came about that night Shawn followed him to the washroom and highlighted the possibility that he might be gay, and that he was probably looking at the wrong gender for love. That had led him to seriously question his own sexual orientation. He couldn't deny that Jeff had been intruding into his thoughts lately.

"Tell me honestly, do you think I'm gay, and would it bother you at all if I'm actually gay?" Mark asked.

Glenn shook his head. "I don't know Mark, I'm in no position to say, you should know better than me. Bothered? I wouldn't be encouraging you to go after the kid if I had minded. Gay or not, you're still my stubborn, tough sob of a brother that I love. Now, tell me the truth, are you close to finding out your sexual preferences?"

Mark leaned back with a weary sigh. "I don't know. I could be bisexual, I'm still not sure. It would be easier if people stop putting me in situations which makes it difficult for me to figure things out."

"What situations are you talking about?" Glenn gave him puzzled look.

"Nothing," Mark said quickly, realizing he almost gave himself away.

Glenn stared at him for a while, knowing Mark was hiding something from him, but he decided not to pursue the subject since Mark was obviously unwilling to tell.

"You should try to look at it from a different perspective. I know our friends are pretty nosey but they are just trying to help. Need I point out that they are doing it because they care about you?"

Mark grunted. "You call it concern, I call it meddling!" and he lay back down, indicating an end to the discussion.

Glenn shook his head and turned off the light. He was trying to pave the way for Mark and Ric to make up, but under the circumstances, he decided it was best not to mention to Mark that Ric would be coming over tomorrow. Ric had called him earlier to ask about Mark. It was obvious he was worried about him. Glenn had assured him that Mark would eventually calm down that he just needed to blow off steam. He asked Ric if he knew why Mark hit him. Ric evaded answering him, saying it was late and that he would come over tomorrow and settle things over with Mark.

Feeling better after talking things over with Glenn, Mark settled down to getting some sleep. It wasn't Sable that plagued his thoughts, but the image of a bashful green-eye, blonde smiling at him. He couldn't help wondering if it was foolish to hold back, what if Chris moved in before him? The thought of breaking his word crept into his thoughts but he didn't want to end up hurting Jeff. Still half-minded about what he should do, he finally fell asleep.

-ooo—

Mark wasn't the only one who didn't sleep well that night. Ric and Shawn didn't look too spritely the following morning. Ric because he knew he had to face Mark and it was going to be awkward. He knew he owed him an apology. As for Shawn, he had found out from Ric what exactly happened at the close-door party and he knew right then his days were numbered. He had no idea that Ric had acquired the services of porn stars for their purpose. Ric didn't exactly spell out all the details to him and he didn't ask, trusting his friend to have a well-oiled plan in place. All he knew was that Mark would be presented with choices. Well, the plan backfired and he was going to face the Deadman's wrath.

"Are you going to tell him about my involvement? Please don't!" Shawn pleaded with him. He had gone over to Ric's early in the morning with a purpose, to dissuade him from telling Mark that he was the one who roped him in to help.

Ric sighed. "Shawn, I told you yesterday, I won't if I don't have to but if Mark forces my hand, I would have to tell him. I'm sorry but you know Mark, he would know if I was lying to him."

Shawn slumped dejectedly back in his seat. "I'm a walking Deadman," he said in a wretched tone.

Hunter put his arm around him to console him, "I'm not letting you face Mark by yourself, I will be right beside you. You know I would take the punches for you."

"You're the best, Hunt," Shawn patted him on the cheek.

"There's no avoiding Mark but I think I should call Glenn to find out what kind of mood Mark is in before we head over to talk to him," Ric said

"We?" Shawn laughed uneasily. "Are you suggesting that we come along? I don't think so. You go ahead and let us know how it goes with Mark that is, if you make it out alive to tell us."

"Mark is not going to do anything!" Ric scolded. "Well, I don't think he can do any worse than punching me again. Anyways, I have to go and apologize to him. I won't force you to come along with me if you don't want to." Both Shawn and Hunter were relieved to hear him say that. They waited as Ric called Glenn.

"How is he?" Ric got to the point.

"Restless like a caged animal, he didn't sleep well last night. If you wish to talk to him, you better come over now because I don't know if his mood is going to get any better, it might get worse," Glenn warned.

"I'll be right there, don't let him leave" and Ric hung up and started pulling on his shoes.

"You are really going to see him now? Mark is never a morning person, maybe you should wait," Shawn pointed out.

"I just want to get it over with," Ric said as he headed for the door. "I don't want this hanging over my head. Mark and I have been friends far too long to let our friendship end this way. Are you guys coming or not?" he looked at them.

Shawn and Hunter looked at each other. "It's your call, I'll go if you decide to go," Hunter said.

"Okay, we might as well," Shawn said reluctantly. He would have Hunter for protection and Mark's anger would mainly be directed at Ric. "I asked for your help, the least I could do is to accompany you," he spoke to Ric.

Glenn was about to get the door but Mark beat him to it. He scowled at them. But before he could say anything, Ric cut in. "Before you start kicking my ass all over the place, I just came to say I'm sorry for what happened last night. I have taken it a bit too far and for that, I sincerely apologize. I hope we can be friends again."

Mark glared at him. "So, you admit you set the whole thing up."

Ric gave him an apologetic look. "I swear I was just trying to help, I didn't mean to cause you any embarrassment whatsoever, and that's the truth."

Mark glanced over his shoulders at Shawn, who immediately hid behind Hunter. "Hey," Shawn gave him a small wave and a weak grin.

"Let me guess, did Shawn put you up to it? If he did, I'm going to wring his scrawny little neck!" Mark growled.

Shawn hid completely behind Hunter, praying for the best.

"Don't blame Shawn. He did ask me for help but I was the one who set up the whole thing. He didn't know what I had planned. I didn't provide him with the details. No one knew about it except for me and Ricardo … and the cast." Ric couldn't help himself, grinning at the last part.

"You think this is funny? You made me a laughing stock, Ric! Everyone will be talking about it! Do you have any idea the damage you have caused me?" Mark bellowed.

"I swear to you Mark, no one else knows. No one will find out," Ric tried to reassure him.

"Well, someone knew and spread the word! Jeff knew I was at the party, he asked me about it last night!"

"You were with Jeff last night?" Glenn spoke up from behind him, looking surprised.

"Don't change the subject!" Mark barked at him and turned back to the others. "Jeff knew which means someone has been talking!" He glared at Shawn who was peeking at him from behind Hunter. "You!" he pointed at him. "Did you mention the party to anyone?"

Hunter looked uneasy. He knew that Shawn told Dwayne and Kurt about it and knowing Dwayne, who just couldn't keep his big mouth shut, he must have spread the news.

"Well?" Mark waited for a response from Shawn.

"I might have said something," Shawn admitted reluctantly.

Mark pushed Ric out of the way and lunged at him. Shawn squeaked with fright but Hunter stood his ground and barred Mark's way.

"Easy there Mark," he put his hands out to stay him. "Shawn didn't know it will come to this. You have to understand that he was only trying to help, just like Ric was. None of us meant you any harm."

Mark pointed a finger at Shawn and growled out, "This is the last time I'm telling you to stay out of my business!"

"We won't meddle anymore," Ric assured him. "I promise that not a word will get out about last night from here on. We will get out of your way now," he ushered Shawn and Hunter away quickly.

After they left, Glenn's inquisitiveness got the better of him. "What actually happened at the party? What's the big secret?"

"Don't ask!" Mark went about preparing to leave.

"Another thing, I thought you went to the gym last night. When did you see Jeff?"

Mark glared at him. "That's none of your business!"

He collected his wallet and cardkey and walked out. Glenn followed him, a sheepish grin on his face. So, his dear brother had been seeing the kid secretly. He wondered what else Mark had been hiding from him?

-ooo-

Jeff didn't sleep well at all, he had waited up for Matt but he never came back. He wasn't too worried about him though, knowing Matt probably spent the night at Torrie's. He slept fitfully until day broke, and Matt still hadn't returned. Jeff continued to wait in his room until eight before finally deciding to go out and look for him. He stopped first at the front desk to check on Torrie's room number before making his way there. He knocked and waited. Trish answered the door a minute later.

"Jeff?" she was surprised to see him. Her disheveled hair told him he had gotten her out of bed.

"Sorry for waking you up Trish but I'm looking for Matty. Is he here?"

"No, why would you think he would be here?" Trish asked.

"I thought he would be staying with Torrie. Can I speak to her?"

"She didn't come back last night. I thought she might be staying with your brother. Do you think something happen to them?" she asked anxiously.

Jeff had the same thought. Where could his brother be?

Seeing his anxiety, Trish said quickly, "They probably book a room somewhere to have some privacy," she gave an awkward laugh.

"You may be right. Thanks Trish, I'm sorry for waking you up."

Jeff left, unsure where else to look. He decided to wait in the lobby, hoping to catch sight of Matt. Jeff didn't have any money on him and if he ate and charged it to their room, Matt would get angry with him. Whilst he was waiting, Chris came upon him on his way to the gym. Chris was glad to see him. "Hey, what's with the frown, Jeffro?" Jeff blushed prettily at the term. Only Matt called him Jeffro and Chris had addressed him the same and he really liked that.

"I can't find Matty, he didn't come back last night. I'm hoping to catch him when he gets in," Jeff informed him.

"He's a grown man. He knows his way back. Don't forget, we have to fly out this afternoon to Denver. He'll be back before then," Chris assured him.

"I forgot that we have to leave this afternoon," Jeff said sheepishly as he got up. "I might as well go up and packed."

"Wait …" Chris suddenly remembered that Matt controlled the purse strings, "have you had breakfast yet?"

"I'm not that hungry …" Jeff started to say.

"You have to start the day right by eating right. Come with me, I don't want any arguments. He held his hand and led him to the breakfast room, deciding that spending quality time with Jeff was definitely more favorable than toiling in the gym. And who, but Mark and Glenn saw them walked in.

"Chris seems to be spending a lot of time with Jeff," Glenn said with a grin.

Mark fumed quietly. Why must his day always start that way? His mood was completely ruined!

Chris noticed him first and smirked at him. "Hey Jeff, the Deadman is here and he's watching us." He couldn't help noticing that Jeff's face lit up at the news. Jeff found Mark and smiled at him and Glenn. He was about to suggest they joined them when he remembered that Chris and Mark didn't get along.

"Let's sit over there," Chris led him towards a table, some three tables away from Mark's but in a position where Mark had a good view of them.

"He's trying to taunt you, I hope you're not going to respond to it," Glenn grinned at his brother.

Before Mark could retort, his cell phone rang. Glenn's phone rang at the same time as well. Both pulled out their phones and read the text message. It was from Vince informing them that the show in Denver had been cancelled due to a tornado alert there. They were advised to stay put pending further notice.

"Everyone should have gotten the message by now," Glenn said as he put his phone away when Mark stood up. "Where are you going? I'm not finished here."

"I'm just letting Jeff know in case he didn't get the message," Mark said.

"Right," Glenn watched with amusement as Mark made his way to the other table to relay the message.

"We know," Chris said in a cocky tone when Mark told them.

"Thanks for taking the trouble to tell us," Jeff flushed with pleasure. The fact that Mark came over sent his heart racing. He wanted to believe that Mark was paying him attention but he was almost afraid to hope.

"You're welcome," Mark smiled down at him, ignoring Chris. "Since we are stuck here for a while, maybe you would like to go to the race meet with me at Ferguson this afternoon."

Jeff nodded eagerly, "I would love to! What time should we meet?"

Chris scowled furiously as Mark threw him a quick smug look before responding to Jeff. "I'll meet you in the lobby at one. See you then" and he left with a smirk on his face.

Jeff noticed that Chris didn't look too happy. "Would you like to come with us, Chris?" he asked.

"I wasn't invited but I might pop over if I have nothing else to do."

Chris already had the intention to do just that. He was actually surprised that Mark asked Jeff out. He had grown extremely fond of Jeff and as much as he hated to admit it, he was jealous of Mark. Moreover, he was anxious about Mark's intentions. Mark was at a crossroad at the moment and Chris didn't want him trifling with Jeff's feelings until he sorted out his sexuality issues.

Glenn stopped eating when Mark sat down, obviously in a good mood for a change. He wiped his mouth with a napkin and asked, "What happened? You're grinning like a Cheshire cat."

"I'm taking Jeff to the grand prix this afternoon," Mark said cheerfully.

Glenn cleared his throat. "Is this a date thing or can I tag along?"

Mark thought for a moment and finally said, "You can come along but just make yourself scarce when we get there."

Glenn looked at him seriously. He was all for Mark taking a step forward but he thought he should remind him again. "I'm happy that you're socializing again, but until you have sorted out your personal issues, don't hurt the boy's feelings."

"I'm just taking him out to get to know him better. You don't need to worry, I won't do anything stupid."

"I hope so," Glenn muttered under his breath but Mark heard him.

"I know what I'm doing!" he said with deliberate emphasis. "Are you done yet?"

"Yes, but why are you in such a hurry?" Glenn asked as he followed Mark out.

"I need a hair-cut and I want to get a new jacket," Mark responded.

"What's wrong with the one you have now?" Glenn asked.

Mark stopped and turned to him, "What's with all these questions today?" he gave him a vexed look.

"I'm just curious that's all. You don't usually go shopping unless Christmas is around the corner."

Mark shook his head and continued his way. "I just need to get a new one, and stop asking me any more questions!"

"Can I come along?" Glenn asked, grinning impishly. "What?" he gave him an innocent look when Mark glared at him.

Mark didn't say anything and Glenn just tagged along. Mark got everything done after almost two and a half hours. He even bought a new pair of boots. They headed back to shower and change.

"I've decided to take the bike, you can take the car," Mark tossed him the car key once he was dressed. He had put on his new leather jacket and boots with white shirt and black jeans.

"Doesn't it make more sense to take the car? There are three of us," Glenn pointed out.

"I want to take the bike out for a ride," Mark said pointedly, putting an end to the discussion.

"Which means I'm supposed to go by myself," Glenn muttered.

Mark ignored him and prepared to leave. "I'll see you," he said and closed the door behind him.

Glenn decided to leave in another half an hour and settled down to watch some tv.

-ooo-

Jeff parted ways with Chris after breakfast and spent the entire time going through his wardrobe to look for something decent to wear on his date with Mark. He had abandoned the idea of waiting on his brother in favor of looking his best. He wasn't sure if it was a date but he wanted to think it was. He showered again and washed his hair and let it dry naturally, brushing it till it shone. Pleased with the result, he turned his attention to the pile of clothes he had unloaded from the closet, sorting through them and finally selected a white top and tight blue jeans. He dressed and eyed himself critically in the mirror. Bright face slightly flushed with excitement stared back at him.

"I look … dull," he decided, looking at his reflection. The thought of putting on some eyeliner occurred to him. He had been experimenting with make-up and had even bought a kohl pencil and some eye colors. Matt had no idea what he was up to. He went to his carrier and dug out the kohl pencil he had hidden at the bottom and started lining his eyes in soft black. He stood back and stared at his reflection, breaking into a smile. "That's better." And then, he heard the door opening.

"What's going on?" Matt looked at the pile of clothes thrown haphazardly on the bed.

"I'm going to the races with Mark, he invited me," Jeff informed him as he quickly put back the pencil into his carrier. "Can I have some money?" he asked, averting his face while praying fervently that Matt won't look too closely.

"I told you before, that we shouldn't spend money like water," Matt scolded and let out a big yawn the next moment. "I'm exhausted! I'm going to grab a shower and get some sleep. I didn't sleep at all last night," he said as he headed to the closet to grab a fresh change of drawers from his bag.

"Where were you last night?" Jeff asked curiously.

"You don't need to know, let's just say your brother made his girlfriend a very happy woman last night," Matt said cockily.

Jeff screwed up his face in distaste, "Eww… spare me the details. Please Matty, just ten dollars? I have to eat."

Matt relented. "Take it out from my wallet, and don't come back too late." He disappeared into the bathroom without a backward glance.

Jeff pocketed the money happily and checked his watch, another half an hour before his meeting with Mark. He brushed his hair again. Satisfied, he decided to head out before Matt came out and really got a good look at him. To his surprise and delight, Mark was already waiting for him.

"We're going on my bike," Mark informed him, giving him an appreciative look before leading the way out. "You look nice," he complimented him.

Jeff was on top of the world. "Thank you, you look nice too," he returned the compliment somewhat awkwardly. His heart was racing a minute a mile and he felt a little giddy with excitement and happiness.

"We're early so I thought we might as well grab some lunch first before we head to the races. Is that alright with you?" Mark asked.

Jeff nodded, he was afraid to speak, in case his voice cracked with excitement. He wanted Mark to look at him as a potential mate and not just a giddy kid infatuated with him.

"Dudes," Rob came up from behind them, clapping a hand on each of their shoulders. "Where are you off to? Can I come along? With this last minute cancellation, we have plenty of time on our hands."

"We're going to the grand prix at Ferguson. I'm going on my bike but you can hitch a ride with Glenn, he's taking the car. Call him and arrange it with him," Mark said and gave him their room number.

"Cool, I'll see you guys there," Rob said as he went to the front desk to call Glenn. While waiting for him to come down, Dwayne and Kurt walked by and saw him.

"What's up Rob?" Dwayne greeted him with a high five.

"Waiting on Glenn, we're going to the races. Mark and Jeff have already left."

"I've never been to one, can we come too? There's nothing much to do here," Dwayne said just as Glenn joined them.

"Well, if it isn't Larry and Moe," Glenn smirked at them.

Kurt scowled. "Don't call us that. He's the Rock, the people's champ and I'm the Olympic hero," he reminded him.

Glenn snorted with laughter but Rob tried to diffuse the situation before things went out of control.

"Chill guys, let's not get into an argument here. Let's get going," he urged them to leave.

While Glenn drove, Rob was burning with curiosity. "Can I ask you something, dude?" and at a nod from Glenn, he posed his question. "Is Mark dating Jeff?"

"Why would you think that?" Glenn asked cautiously.

"Well, they left together and I thought maybe because they want to be alone," Rob said.

"I told you!" Dwayne said excitedly as he nudged Kurt in the ribs. He leaned forward eagerly in the backseat. "Shawn was right after all! He told us that Mark couldn't keep his eyes off the kid. Man oh man, I wish the Deadman had looked at me instead. I can teach him a thing or two but I can see why he chose the kid, he wants to be the dominant alpha male," he snickered.

Glenn couldn't help himself but grinned, Dwayne had a point. He couldn't see Mark in any lesser role.

"Okay guys, let's not jump to conclusions here. Mark and Jeff are just going to the races together, nothing more." Glenn thought he should stop tongues wagging before the news spread like wildfire. It might discourage Mark from moving forward.

"Then, why didn't they just ride with us instead of going off by themselves?" Rob asked.

Glenn kept silent. He didn't have an answer for that. As much as he would like to help Mark, there was only so much damage control he could do.

"Guys, a piece of advice from me, don't mention this to anyone. I'm not saying that they're dating but Mark doesn't like people discussing his business. I'm sure you don't want him on your back," Glenn warned.

"I understand," Rob nodded. "Our lips are sealed, right guys?" he turned to Dwayne and Kurt who nodded.

"I don't have a death wish, so my lips are sealed. It's Dwayne you have to worry about," Kurt said as he shot a side-long anxious look at his room-mate. Dwayne just couldn't keep secrets.

"I won't say anything," Dwayne assured them before leaning over quickly to Kurt to whisper, "Stop me if I do. This is on your head!" Kurt gave him a baffled look.

Glenn relaxed visibly. He could do without having to worry about Mark killing someone before the day was through. He glanced over at Rob.

"I heard about that Zen thing you do every day. It helps you to relax. How does it work?"

Rob started to explain the principles behind it. Glenn was intrigued and so were Dwayne and Kurt.

"So, what you're saying is that it brings about self-realization or enlightenment as you call it, through meditation and you become one with your surroundings. That's an interesting concept," Glenn said.

"It helps you to stay calm in moments of crisis and you will learn how to deal with anger and frustrations more effectively, not through physical action but by using mind over matter," Rob said. "You are all welcome to join me in my sessions if you want to." Rob recruited three enthusiastic students that day.

-ooo—

Reviews are appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Thanks to ~ IsidoraAngst, Esha Napoleon, takers dark lover, MmiseryLovesSlash and Infection13 for their reviews.

-ooo-

Chapter 8

"Not too close, he will see us!"

Hunter turned to Shawn with an exasperated look, "There are hundreds of people here Shawn, I don't think Mark will notice us as long as we keep our distance."

Both men had no idea that Mark would be at the races and with Jeff nonetheless. Shawn was worried that Mark might think they were following him. With sunglasses and with his head covered, he was trying to remain inconspicuous.

"He has x-ray eyes! If he spots us, I'm a goner!" Shawn whispered fearfully, pulling the collar of his jacket up above his chin.

Hunter snorted. "Okay, so you're scared. Do you want to leave then? We can go somewhere else."

Shawn hesitated and finally shook his head. "No, I still want to see the cars go vroom vroom!" he grinned impishly. "We paid to get in so we're going to stay and watch the show!"

Hunter grinned with relief. "Then, can we get to the stand now? The first race is going to start soon and I don't want to miss it."

Shawn pulled Hunter in front of him, "Go that way, away from Mark. I don't want to take any chances of him catching sight of us!"

But before they could move, Dwayne clapped a hand on his shoulder, "Shawn! I didn't know you guys were coming to the races!" he exclaimed gleefully.

"Shhh…!" Shawn shushed him, putting a finger on his lip. Dwayne looked befuddled. "Not so loud, he will hear you!" Shawn whispered fiercely. He realized that Glenn, Rob and Kurt were giving him odd looks. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked, giving Glenn especially a cautious look. "Did Mark send you here to keep an eye on me?" he asked Glenn who grinned deviously and asked, "What are you afraid of, Shawn that Mark is keeping tabs on you? Kind of a role reversal, isn't it? Now, how does it feel to be on the other side for a change?"

"Guys, please!" Rob intervened. He didn't want an argument to break out. He addressed Shawn, "We came with Glenn, and no, Mark didn't send him to watch you, so everyone, just chill!"

They heard the announcement over the air that the race was about to begin.

"Come on, let's find a good place to watch the race!" and he eagerly led the group towards the stand.

"I don't care what Rob just said, I still think Mark sent Glenn to spy on us," Shawn whispered to Hunter, deliberately staying well behind the group.

Hunter rolled his eyes. "You're being ridiculous! Mark has better things to do than play detective!" and he turned his attention to the race which was about to be flagged off.

"I just know he's out to get me, we have to watch ourselves," Shawn said, craning his head to check to make sure that they were well far away from Mark who was seated on the far side to their left. His attention was diverted back to the race as the race cars started gunning their engines, waiting for the signal and then, the flag was lowered and they were off!

"Wheee….!" Shawn screamed, jumping up and down with excitement, "Look at them go! I'm rooting for that silver and blue, number 48."

His attention was suddenly caught by a vendor selling popcorn down the aisle. "Hunter, go get me some popcorn and make sure you get the sweetened ones. You guys want some?" he asked the others.

"I want plain, I'm watching my diet," Kurt said.

"Get them yourself!" Hunter scowled and walked away.

"How rude!" Kurt frowned at Hunter's retreating back before turning to Shawn, "How can you stand to be with him? He's always so unfriendly! He seems to have taken a great dislike towards me and Dwayne."

"Sorry about that, Kurt but Hunter has his moods. He didn't mean anything by it," Shawn apologized on his behalf.

"Seriously, you could do better," Dwayne joined in, "but don't tell him I said so," he added quickly.

Shawn gave them a surprised look, "You're kidding me! Hunter is an all-round sweet and sensitive guy," he insisted.

"Oh yeah? If he's sweet and sensitive, then, I'm the bloody tooth fairy!" Dwayne retorted.

Kurt and Glenn burst out laughing while Rob shook his head and grinned. Between laughter, Kurt gasped out, "Imagine the tooth fairy laying the smack down on Hunter's candied ass with a magic wand," he howled and he and Dwayne exchanged a high five. Glenn and Rob grinned, completely entertained by their antics.

Shawn frowned at them. "You better keep it down if you don't want him to hear you. I won't be held responsible if he takes offense to what you have just said. Look, he's coming back!"

Hunter glared suspiciously at the pair who kept snickering and whispering but he didn't want to know what they were up to. "Here Shawn, sweet popcorn," he handed the bag over to Shawn and sat down to enjoy the race.

On the other side, Mark and Jeff watched the cars took off, Jeff cheered on with the others.

"Hey."

He turned as Chris tapped him on the shoulder. Mark didn't look pleased at all to see Chris.

"You came!" Jeff beamed at Chris.

Chris shrugged and grinned, "Nothing else better to do, so I thought I check this out. I didn't miss anything, did I?"

"No, the race just started," Jeff informed him. He glanced uneasily at Mark who remained silent, ignoring Chris.

"You don't mind if I sit here, do you?" Chris asked and made himself comfortable next to Jeff who was now seated between the two men.

"No, not at all," Jeff said but he could sense that Mark didn't like it at all. The air was tense and he felt awkward, not really knowing what to do or say. However, Chris didn't have a problem at all with Mark's animosity towards him.

"I saw Shawn and Hunter around here a few minutes ago," he said casually.

Immediately, Mark perked up and started looking around. If they were spying on him again, he would put them out to pasture, permanently!

"I saw Dwayne and Kurt as well, I guess they came together with Shawn and Hunter," Chris added, his mouth twitching with amusement when he noticed Mark's face darkened visibly. He actually saw Glenn and Rob with them but he didn't want to mention it as he wanted Mark to think he was being tailed by Shawn and his little helpers. Gathering from Mark's reaction, it seemed to be working.

Jeff was clueless as to what Chris was up to. Getting up, he looked around for them. Chris volunteered the information, "They're seated over there," he pin point their position to him.

Mark got up suddenly, "Let's go, Jeff!" he took him by the arm to lead him away.

"Wait, you're leaving?" Chris was taken aback. He thought Mark would make his way towards Shawn and make a scene, leaving Jeff with him but he thought wrong. Mark didn't even bother to respond as he led Jeff away from the stands.

"Damn it!" Chris got up, trying to figure out a way to stop them. Things weren't going as he planned. "Hold up guys! Where are you going?" he went after them.

Mark stopped abruptly and turned towards him. "Quit following us, or you'll be sorry!" he said in a threatening tone before walking away with Jeff. There was nothing Chris could do.

Out in the parking lot, Jeff asked, "What's wrong, Mark, why do you want to leave suddenly?"

"They are spying on us! It's either leave or things will get ugly once I lay my hands on them!" Mark said brusquely. He kick-started his bike into life and waited for Jeff to climb onboard. They heard the distant roar of thunder and dark looming clouds could be seen gathering in the horizon.

"Looks like a storm is building up," Mark hesitated.

It wasn't a good idea to leave especially on a bike which offered them no shelter from the impending storm. But, he decided to take a chance to outrun it rather than stay. He had enough of Shawn and his shenanigans and he didn't want Chris anywhere near Jeff. "Hang on, I'll be going fast," he warned Jeff.

Jeff clung to him as the bike raced away. About fifteen minutes later, the skies broke and the heavy downpour drenched them to their skin. Jeff didn't have a jacket to protect him and soon, he was shivering with the cold. Mark realized they had to stop somewhere. Visibility was poor and he didn't want to risk getting into an accident. He retraced the route they took earlier and recalled there was no place they could stop for miles for shelter. He decided to turn right at the intersection ahead, hoping they would find a place to take shelter until the storm broke. After twenty minutes of travelling, he was relieved to see a motel. It would have to do. He parked close to it and they ran for cover.

"Are you alright?" Mark asked with concern as he saw Jeff's lips had turned pale with cold. Jeff nodded with his teeth chattering. "We have to get you out of those wet clothes," Mark said as he asked the clerk for a room.

The man behind the counter grinned at them. "You're lucky. I just have one room left. There's a race meet a few miles from here and all the rooms around here have been taken up." He passed the key over to Mark, "It's the last room to your left. Bad storm out there, there was no warning at all. The races would be affected. If you're staying for the night and would like to order dinner, please let me know by five o'clock. You can find the menu in the room. We can arrange for your clothes to be laundered," he gestured to their dripping attire. "Call me if you need anything else. Have a pleasant stay."

Mark thanked him and they headed towards their room. It was furnished with a double bed, two chairs, a table and a television set.

"You better get out of those clothes before you catch a chill, a hot shower will help you rid the cold," he advised Jeff.

Jeff smiled appreciatively at him before moving towards the bathroom. He closed the door and quickly stripped off his wet clothes and placed them in the laundry bag provided. Stepping under the shower, he adjusted the water taps until semi-hot water flow. He washed thoroughly, beginning to feel the cold gradually leaving him. As he was toweling dry, he heard a knock at the door and Mark's voice came from behind it, "I have a bathrobe for you."

Jeff opened the door wide enough to look at him. "Thank you," he mumbled bashfully as he accepted the robe and closed the door. Pulling it on, he stepped out. Mark was waiting for his turn.

"I'm getting the carpet wet," Mark quirked a smile as he moved past him to use the bathroom.

A minute later, Jeff heard the shower turned on. He moved to sit on the bed to towel his hair dry. The storm outside blew hard; he could hear the wind howling and the windows rattled with the force. He was glad they were indoors. Suddenly, several claps of thunder hit nearby simultaneously, scaring the wits out of him. He screamed and ran towards the bathroom. A storm was one thing but he was absolutely petrified of thunder storms.

"What happened?" Mark dashed out with just a towel hanging around his waist. He was drying himself when he heard Jeff screamed. Jeff clung to him, trembling uncontrollably. Several more claps of thunder followed, the lights flickered before failing altogether.

"Oh crap!" Mark muttered as he held Jeff and moved him to sit on the bed. "It's just thunder," he said reassuring but Jeff refused to let him go.

"Please don't leave me," Jeff pleaded, clinging to him.

"I'm not going anywhere, just let me call reception to check on the situation," Mark said as he reached for the phone beside the bed.

The clerk informed him that the power line could have been struck by lightning and assured him they would do their best to restore power as soon as possible. The skies outside had darkened ominously. Mark and Jeff sat in the gloom. Jeff refused to let Mark out of his sight. The storm raged outside with loud claps of thunder going off occasionally.

"We're safe inside here," Mark tried to reassure him. He could feel the boy trembling.

Jeff cowered against him when another loud clap of thunder sounded. Mark put his arm around him to comfort him. The feel of warm naked skin suddenly made Jeff realized that Mark was practically naked, except for the towel around his waist. Face red with embarrassment, he pulled away and Mark let his arm drop by his side silently. More than anything else, Jeff wanted to stay in his arms but he knew that Mark was at a crossroad. He didn't want to put him in an awkward situation, but he didn't want him to think that he had changed his mind about him either.

"I can't thank you enough for everything that you have done for me. You have been all that I've imagined you to be." When Mark looked at him questionably, he was prompted to say, "What I'm trying to say is …I … I really like you, Mark, but I don't think you understand the extent of my feelings for you …" he stopped suddenly, too embarrassed to continue.

"Go on, I would like to hear what you have to say," Mark said in an encouraging tone.

This was it. If he had any chance of letting Mark know how he felt about him, it was now. He took in a deep breath and told him his secret, "I think I'm in love with you," he said bashfully, lowering his head and blushing furiously.

Mark tilted his chin up to gaze down at him silently for a moment before asking, "How do you know that you're in love with me? Have you loved anyone before?"

Jeff reached out to caress the hand that was holding his chin before moving so that he could rest his cheek against Mark's palm. "Just you," he said softly. "I don't know how to explain it but I know you're the only one for me. You must think I'm silly."

Mark gently caressed his cheek. "Love can be silly; it can make one do crazy things. You think you're in love with me but you do understand I'm having some personal issues don't you?"

"Yes, I do and I'm not pushing you to make a decision, don't get me wrong …" Jeff started to say but Mark stopped him.

"Hear me out first. You have to consider that I may not be the best guy to fall in love with. What if I'm heterosexual or even bisexual, would you still feel the same way about me?"

It did occur to him that Mark might be so and he had prayed that it would never be. The thought that he would never have a chance to be with him, a chance to love and be loved by him, it hurt to almost think about it. He didn't want him to be heterosexual but neither did he want to share him with the opposite gender. He couldn't bear it in either case.

"I don't want to think about that," Jeff said with a petulant pout.

"Jeff, it's possible and you can't just ignore the possibility. I don't want to give you false hopes and most of all, I don't want to hurt you," Mark said.

Jeff couldn't help himself but leaned in to rest against him. "Please, can we don't talk about that now? I just want to be with you," he said, looking up at him with adoring eyes.

Whether it was Jeff's warm body against his, or, the unspoken need in his tone, it proved to be his undoing. Mark leaned down to capture his mouth in a kiss. The kiss deepened as desire roared through his veins. Hands moved beneath the robe to caress and explore and Jeff moaned deliciously, shivering with anticipation as he kissed Mark feverishly. His arms went around his neck to pull him down with him as he lay back on the bed. Mark's hands pushed open the robe. He broke the kiss to study the boy's body, so different from a woman's yet not that all different. His fingers reached out to rub and tweak a nipple and he bent to suckle on it, it hardened just like a woman's. No huge bouncy breasts to cradle or squeeze but a boyishly hardened chest which he peppered with hot kisses. His hands moved down to caress his abs, no six-pack there but he could feel the firm muscles beneath it, and the hip bones … Jeff unquestionably possessed girlish hips. He lowered his head to kiss each square inch of it, delighting in the gasps of pleasure escaping from the boy. He set about pleasuring him, growing more confident with every moan of pleasure that he got out of Jeff. He moved up to kiss him again, exploring his mouth, tasting him fully. The soft yet hungry lips kissed him back just as eagerly. Mark broke the kiss to leave a fiery trail of hot kisses down his body. Jeff trembled as his mouth went lower south and then, Mark slowly pushed his legs apart. He remembered how James prepared Ken and set about to do the same. He lapped at the tiny pucker, drawing a sharp gasp from Jeff. He could feel the boy trembling. "Just relax," Mark whispered before putting his mouth on the opening. His rough sinewy tongue lapped and probed at it and Jeff mewled, closing his eyes as pleasurable sensations washed over him. Mark made sure he was wet enough before inserting a finger into the tight opening.

Jeff cried out causing him to stop. "No! Please don't stop," Jeff begged him.

Mark wasn't sure if he should proceed, he could feel the hole was really tight and he was afraid to hurt him.

"Please Mark, I want you to make love to me, please don't stop," Jeff pleaded with him again.

Mark leaned up to kiss him, "I don't want to hurt you. Have you done this before?"

Jeff hesitated, should he tell him the truth? In the end, he decided he shouldn't lie to him.

"Will you still make love to me if I say no?" He was afraid that Mark might refuse if he found out he was a virgin. His heart sank when Mark said, "Jeff, we really shouldn't. The first time is always special."

He was about to withdraw when Jeff caught him by the shoulders. "You're special, the only one that I ever want. Please don't make me beg."

"You might regret it …" Mark started to say but Jeff cut him off, "I'll never regret loving you and all I want is for you to love me back, just for today," and he kissed him. His hands fumbled and he touched Mark in the most intimate of places. He gripped his hardened staff, stroking it a few times before placing it against his hot entrance.

"Jeff," Mark groaned, resisting the urge to succumb.

"Please don't reject me," Jeff pleaded with him.

It was too much. Any sense of logic left him then. Mark could feel the boy beneath him, his cock at his entrance. He didn't even think as he pushed in and Jeff hissed with pain, but he urged Mark not to stop and to push all the way in. With great restraint, Mark pushed in slowly inch by inch until he was fully embedded into him. The tight heat that sheathed him was unlike any he had experienced. Neither Sable nor Terri was as tight or felt that good. He wanted desperately to move but Jeff was shaking so much that he was almost afraid to.

"Am I hurting you?" he rasped out.

"No, just make love to me, Mark," Jeff responded with tears glistening in his eyes.

Mark kissed him and started to move against him. Every gasp and every moan that he drew out from Jeff was music to his ears. Jeff moved rhythmically in sync with him, meeting his thrusts eagerly. Just like the storm outside, their passion for each other blazed like an inferno and slowly fizzled as they finally rode out the waves of orgasm together. Completely satiated, both fell asleep in each other's arms.

It was almost eight at night when Mark stirred. He opened his eyes to find Jeff still sleeping in his arms. He looked so peaceful that he decided not to wake him up. It was still storming outside and Mark knew they would have to stay put for the night, not that he was against the idea. He actually welcomed it. He studied the sleeping boy in repose and in the silence and dark of the night, he considered what they had shared; his first time with a man and Jeff's first sexual experience. Mark examined his emotions, he felt content and at peace. He smiled. Maybe Jeff just provided him the answer he was looking for. His thoughts were disrupted by the faint ringing of his phone. It was coming from the bathroom and he remembered he left it there when he went to shower earlier. He got up to retrieve the phone. It took him a while as he had to fumble in the dark. The power had not yet been restored.

"Hello?"

"Where are you? Why didn't you tell me that you were leaving? I've been trying to reach you!" Glenn's agitated voice came from the other end.

"Sorry bro, but it was a last minute call. We left shortly just after the race started but we got caught in the storm. We're holding up in a motel at the moment. Are you still at the race track?" Mark asked.

"Where would I be then?" Glenn said wryly. "We are stuck here. The race got cancelled when the storm hit and we were advised to stay put. We heard over the news that lines and trees were downed, it's not safe to get back on the road until the storm ceases. I was worried about you and Jeff."

"We're alright but the storm doesn't seem to be letting up," Mark informed him. He could still hear the wind howling outside and it was pitch dark. "I'll see you when I see you, stay safe bro."

"Mark?" Glenn called out before he disconnected the call. "Just don't do anything foolish, you know what I mean."

Mark could hear the anxiety in his words. "Yeah," he said simply and hanged up. He stood in the dark, thinking over what Glenn said. He broke his own word not to lay his hands on Jeff until he resolved his personal issues. But, he was quite certain he didn't make a mistake. He wasn't given time to contemplate any further when he heard Jeff calling out to him.

"Mark?"

He could hear the fear in his voice.

"I'm here," Mark went slowly back to the bed and heard Jeff sigh with relief.

"I thought you left," Jeff whispered as he huddled against him.

"I would have told you if I was leaving," Mark pulled him into his arms. "Did you think I would just leave without saying anything to you?"

"It did cross my mind," Jeff admitted in an awkward tone.

Mark lifted Jeff's hand and pressed a kiss to his fingers, "I would never do that, not to you."

Jeff cuddled against him, "I love you."

Mark sought the right words to say to him.

"I won't lie to you, Jeff, I wish I can say the same to you with the same conviction but I can't, not yet anyways. Will you give me some time to sort things out?"

Jeff nodded. "You take all the time you need, I don't want to force you to do anything against your will. I will wait. I want you to love me only if you're sure about your feelings for me."

"You're amazing!" Mark pressed a kiss against his mouth. "I promise I would sort everything out as soon as possible. You should have my answer soon."

"That's good enough for me," Jeff sighed blissfully.

They lay quietly in the dark, finding solace in each other's arms and finally drifted off to sleep again with the storm serenading them on the outside.

-ooo-

Reviews are appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Thank you all for the reviews! I appreciate the support.

-ooo-

Chapter 9

It was almost five in the morning when Jeff was startled awake by thunder claps. The storm outside had not relented and he was comforted that Mark was lying next to him. Moving quietly so he won't wake him up, he settled down to going back to sleep, wincing a little at the pain. He was a little sore below but otherwise he felt good. The hunger pangs hit him suddenly and he remembered that they didn't have any dinner last night. He hoped the rain would stop soon so they could go out and eat. Snuggling up against Mark, he sighed contentedly and went back to sleep. It was past seven when he woke. Mark was lying awake and had been studying him quietly for the past several minutes.

"Good morning," he smiled at him.

"Morning," Jeff greeted him with a shy smile as he pulled on his bathrobe under the bedcovers before pattering to the window to check outside. "It's still raining," he said with dismay.

"Come here and lie down beside me," Mark patted the space beside him and Jeff quickly scrambled to join him, moving into his waiting arms.

"Are you in a hurry to leave? We can stay here until the weather improves. Or, do you want me to call a cab so we could head back to the hotel?"

"I don't mind staying at all but I'm really hungry." He giggled when his stomach rumbled as if echoing his sentiments. Mark realized they had totally missed dinner altogether last night.

I'll check with reception if their kitchen is running," he said as he picked up the phone. After conversing with the clerk, he found out that power had not been fully restored but they were able to provide meals. After a quick study of the menu lying on the side table, Mark placed their breakfast orders and hanged up.

He stood up. "Breakfast will be delivered in about thirty minutes. We should get our clothes laundered," he remembered their wet clothes were still in the laundry bag.

Jeff evaded looking at him, flushing a deep red as Mark headed to the bathroom without covering himself to bring out the laundry bag. He placed it at the side of the door and as he headed back towards the bed, only then did he realize that Jeff couldn't bring himself to look at him. Smirking knowingly, he slid back into bed and pulled him into his arms. "Why are you still so bashful around me after what we shared last night?"

"I'm not used to seeing people walking around naked," Jeff said bashfully.

Mark was amused. "And what if I'm to tell you that I walk around naked all the time in my room?"

Jeff gave him a stunned look. "You walk around buck naked in front of your brother? Isn't that awkward for the both of you?"

Mark roared with laughter and pulled him to sit astride him. "I was just teasing. Glenn will lay me out with a sucker punch if I display myself to him." He studied him with some concern. "How are you feeling? I'm sorry if I hurt you last night, I didn't mean to."

"You didn't hurt me. I'm just a little sore but I'll be fine," Jeff assured him.

Mark kissed him tenderly. "You're sure about that? Because I was thinking we could whilst the time fruitfully while waiting for breakfast to be delivered." There was a mischievous gleam in his eyes as he reached under to lightly caress his pucker. Jeff mewled and lay down on his chest, enjoying what Mark was doing to him. Mark continued to caress him with feather-like touches while his other hand kneaded his butt cheeks lovingly.

"Are you too sore to continue?" Mark asked again and when Jeff shook his head, he flipped him gently onto his back and kissed him deeply. His large hands roamed his body, taking the time to search and learn his sensitive spots. Jeff shivered deliciously at his touch and couldn't help rubbing himself shamelessly against him. Mark was huge and he still had trouble believing that he was able to accommodate his whole length. He cried out when Mark pushed in but he quickly withdrew.

"I'm sorry, I'm such an idiot!" Mark realized he should prepare him first or at least lubricate himself. He never really had to prepare Sable, or Terri for that matter as their sex provided enough lubricant on its own. "Hold on," he went quickly into the bathroom, recalling seeing a tube of petroleum jelly left behind on the shelf by the previous occupant the night before.

Someone knocked at the door just as Mark came out from the bathroom.

"I'll get it, but you should cover yourself first." He giggled when Mark responded playfully, "I guess I should. We don't want to frighten off our meal provider when we're starving, do we?"

While Mark covered himself with a towel, Jeff tied his robe firmly close before getting the door. He blinked in surprise at their visitors.

"Jeff! Are we glad to see you! We were so worried …" Shawn stopped suddenly, his jaws dropping as he registered Mark beating a hasty retreat into the bathroom wearing just a towel. He wasn't the only one who saw him. Glenn, who was standing just behind him, caught sight of his brother before the bathroom door slammed close.

"Well! Well! I assume you two enjoyed some hanky-panky last night!" Shawn chirped cheekily. "Looks like the storm did some good after all," he grinned deviously at Jeff.

Jeff blushed furiously and changed the subject quickly. "How did you get here? It's still pouring."

Wagging his finger at him, Shawn grinned impishly and said, "Don't try to change the subject. I see the old fart made up his mind quicker than we thought," and got a cuff from Glenn for that remark.

"No one calls my brother that except me!" Glenn scowled at him. "I dare you to say that in front of him!"

Shawn covered his mouth quickly, his words coming out muffled, "Sorry, just take it that I didn't say anything."

"You better come in from the rain," Jeff opened the door wider for them to enter. "Where are the others?"

Glenn explained that they were having breakfast and added, "I saw Mark's bike outside and upon checking with the clerk, he confirmed that Mark is staying here."

The bathroom door opened and Mark came out wearing his pants. "How did you find us?" he asked nonchalantly.

Glenn had a lot to say to him but he didn't want to say it in front of Shawn. Gauging from Mark's reaction, he knew that he had not been behaving himself. But, it wasn't the time to preach to his dear brother.

"The road leading back to our hotel is not passable, so we took a detour and ended up here," he explained. "I was just telling Jeff that I checked with front desk and found you were listed, so here we are."

Shawn looked like he was going to combust with excitement. He tried to hold it in but just couldn't and burst out. "Congratulations man! I'm glad you've finally discovered yourself!" he patted Mark enthusiastically on the back.

"What are you talking about?" Mark gave him an annoyed look.

"Not now, Shawn," Glenn stopped him before he said something to piss Mark off which was highly probable. He turned to his brother, "Hunter, Rob, Kurt and Dwayne are riding with me. I can't take you and Jeff in the car. It's still pouring heavily. I suggest you call a cab. You can come back for your bike when the weather improves."

Mark agreed it was a good idea. "We will make our own way back in due time, don't worry about us." He was interrupted by a knock and a young man wheeled in a food trolley through the open door.

"Your breakfast sir," he left it at the side of the table and thanked Mark who gave him a tip.

"You guys ate yet?" Mark asked as he and Jeff stepped up to the table to eat.

"Yes, we had our breakfast at this motel just before we came to see you. I'll take Shawn out of your hair and leave you guys to eat in peace. I'll see you back at the hotel." Glenn had to push a reluctant Shawn out of the room before closing the door firmly behind him.

"I just knew that they would hit it off!" Shawn chortled gleefully.

"Shawn, I want you to listen to me. Until I hear otherwise from Mark, I suggest you keep what you just saw to yourself," Glenn warned him. "You don't want Mark coming after you if you're spreading a rumor that's untrue. Come on, let's get back to the others and remember, not a word to anyone, even Hunter."

Shawn nodded obediently but Glenn knew him too well. "I mean it, if this gets out, you will have me to deal with! Understood?"

"There's no need to threaten me, I heard you loud and clear," Shawn said with a pout.

Glenn and the others arrived back at the hotel at past eleven. With some of the roads closed, traffic had been a bitch on the ones that were passable. After a quick shower, Glenn intended to grab some shut-eye as he didn't get much sleep the night before. Just as he was settling down, someone knocked at the door. He growled with displeasure as he got up to answer it.

"Hey Glenn, is Mark in?"

Glenn was surprised to see Sable. She went on long leave when she broke off with Mark and wasn't expected to return in another two months.

"Mark's not in. I'll let him know you came by when he comes back." He hesitated before asking, "I thought you're on leave."

"I was bored staying at home so I decided to cancel part of my leave and come back to work. It's kind of strange to have so much time on your hands all of a sudden. Well, I would appreciate it if you ask Mark to call me as soon as he gets back, he has my number."

After she left, Glenn went back to bed with a troubled frown on his face. Somehow, the fact that Sable came looking for his brother didn't sit well with him. She didn't call Mark at all for the past three months and now that she was back, she wanted to see him. He wondered what she wanted to see him about. He considered calling Mark to tell him but on second thoughts, decided not to. Even though he usually did not like to interfere in Mark's business, he thought to make an exception in this case. Sable kept Mark waiting for an answer, giving him no closure on their relationship for the past few months. He decided she wasn't good enough for him and made up his mind to keep her as far away from Mark as possible. Having come to a decision, he settled down and was soon fast asleep.

-ooo-

"Where did you go?" Brock demanded to know as soon as she stepped into the room.

"I just went to say hi to the girls, I haven't seen them for a while," Sable laughed uneasily. She evaded meeting his eyes when he came up to her.

Tilting her face up, he studied her carefully and grew immediately suspicious at her downcast eyes; she was hiding something from him. "Are you sure you didn't go and see Mark instead?"

He caught a glimpse of her panicking as her eyes flickered nervously, but she shook her head and denied it.

"Don't be silly, why would I want to do that? I've broken up with him to be with you." She cried out suddenly in pain when he gripped her wrist in a fierce grip.

"I know you're lying to me, don't take me for a fool! I'm just going to say this once, I don't want you anywhere near him, is that clear?"

She whimpered but nodded and he released her. "You belong with me and I don't want you going anywhere without me! Is that clear?" Again, she nodded and his demeanor softened and he caressed her cheek gently, "I love you but please don't lie to me, it just makes me mad." He dropped his hand and said, "I'm going to take a shower, I won't be long" and headed to the bathroom.

Alone, she sat on the bed, musing on her predicament for the past few months. She thought she would be happy with Brock but it was all a mistake. He had initially been doting and attentive to her needs but ever since she left Mark for him, he started to change. He was overly possessive, demanding to know where she went and who she was with. It was getting tiresome having him breathing down her back all the time, wanting to know her ins and outs. She should have stayed with Mark instead.

No one knew this, but when she was still with Mark, she was seeing Brock secretly. Mark had no clue, basically because he let her go about her business and he trusted her explicitly. Brock took her out dancing and to parties which she enjoyed thoroughly, which Mark avoided like they were the plague. He would take her if she insisted but he loathed dancing and would never get on the dance floor with her. After a couple of weeks of secret liaisons with Brock, she decided that he was a far more interesting partner than Mark and made a decision to break up with the latter. Till the day they parted ways, Mark had no idea there was a third party involved.

Things were wonderful at the beginning between her and Brock. He even took time off just to spend time with her, but as time went by, problems started to surface. He was temperamental, very possessive and checked on her all the time. She was a free bird, liked to hang out with friends every other night but he put a stop to it when he got tired of all the late nights. Brock led a mostly disciplined lifestyle and he told her that all those nights of drinking and revelry had to stop. But the thing that put her on the affront was that he did not trust her. He forbade her to go out unless accompanied by him. She was cooped up against her will and she protested by being difficult. Arguments between them became more frequent and she grew discontented staying with him.

One night, Brock fell fast asleep after a day of heavy workout at their indoor gym. She slipped out quietly but when she came back early next morning, he was waiting and furious. He yelled at her and thrashed everything in the room. She realized then how dangerous he could be. Brock warned her that if she ever stepped out of the house again without his knowledge, or if he was to find out that she was two-timing him like she did with Mark, she would pay dearly for it. She knew it was not an idle threat and henceforth, began to live in constant fear of him.

Brock was a work horse and he couldn't just sit and idle. He missed the ring and he dearly wanted to get back into it. Bored staying at home, he eventually suggested to her that they both returned to work. She really didn't have a choice. She wanted to go on a long cruise and visit the orient countries but Brock disliked travelling. When they arrived at the hotel the previous evening, she was seriously considering breaking off her relationship with him. The more she thought about it, the more appealing the idea became. Her thoughts immediately went to Mark and she wished she hadn't been hasty in breaking up with him. But, there was still hope yet. She didn't exactly formally end her relationship with him. Perhaps, she could persuade him to get back together again. He did love her once after all. But, how was she going to deal with Brock? She considered her options and there weren't many. Brock had a fearsome temper and a mean streak. He never struck her but she had witnessed how he had completely lost his head when he got angry and she was afraid that one day, he might just get physical with her. It would be foolhardy for her to tell him that she wanted out, so that left her with only one option; to cajole Mark to take her back and let him deal with Brock. He was the only person who could stand up to him. He was still the leader of the pack and if anyone could protect her, it would be him.

Having made up her mind, she waited for her opportunity. Once Brock disappeared into the bathroom, she quietly slipped away. She already enquired which room Mark was staying and headed there, but was disappointed that he wasn't in. She would have to wait till he called her back. It wasn't wise for him to come to see her and vice versa. Brock must never find out what she was up to, and as far as possible, she must kept Mark from finding out about her and Brock. He would not take her back or even consider helping her if he knew the truth. It was of the utmost urgency that she talked to him at the earliest opportunity and once he agreed to have her, she would pack and go to him. Knowing Mark, he would not abandon her to face Brock alone, even when he finally found out the truth about them. He cared deeply for her, loved her even and she was going to use that to her advantage. She knew he would take care of everything for her if she could convince him that she still loved him. Right now, there was nothing she could do except to wait for Mark to call and she prayed he would do so soon.

-ooo—

Shawn couldn't keep his mouth shut, even if it was to save his life. Before long, news was abuzz about Mark and Jeff being an item. Hunter watched helplessly as the apple of his eye spread the news. They were all waiting on Vince who had left a message for them to meet him in the events room of the hotel at five for a brief meeting.

As if Shawn wasn't causing enough trouble, Dwayne was there to assist him. Kurt was wiser. He didn't want any part of it. He knew it won't be long before the gossip reached Mark's ears and then, mayhem would follow. He didn't appreciate Shawn's and Dwayne's chances of getting away with it. But, as a steadfast friend to Dwayne, he did warn him of the consequences but he refused to listen.

"Mark won't do anything because it's the truth, but if it isn't and he wants someone's neck for it, I'll just point him in the direction to Shawn," Dwayne said with a grin.

Kurt gave him a look of aghast. "You would throw Shawn under the wheels of a bus to save your own life?"

Dwayne thought for just a split second and nodded, "Yep! No question about it!"

Kurt shook his head and muttered under his breath, "Why did I even bother to ask?"

"Look! There's Austin! I'm going to tell him the latest!" Dwayne hastened towards the rattlesnake, calling out to him to get his attention.

Rob came up to Kurt with a worried frown. "I don't know what they are thinking, but I don't want to be around when trouble erupts. Have you seen either Mark or Jeff yet?"

"No, but if I do, I'm staying out of their way! I seriously hope they are really a couple like Shawn said, or we're going to face a heavy body count when the Deadman's on the warpath!" Kurt said grimly.

"Where's Glenn? I haven't seen him since we got back. I think someone should tell him what's happening," Rob glanced around the room in search for him.

Kurt shook his head. "You can tell him yourself! I am not going to get involved with him either! He's just as dangerous as his brother!"

"Says who?" Austin came up from behind, startling him.

"Damn it! You almost gave me a heart attack! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Kurt placed a hand over his racing heart.

Austin smirked. "Is it true, what Dwayne just told me about Mark and the kid?"

Everyone turned to look at Bubba who was cracking up when Shawn told him the news. Devon looked on uneasily. He recalled that day when Chris made an insinuation that Mark was gay which got him mad. Jeff was also there and he had taken off after Mark who had stormed off. Somehow, he was inclined to think there was some truth in what Shawn had just said but he cherished his good health well enough to keep his mouth shut. It was nobody's business but Taker's. What he couldn't understand was why Shawn and Dwayne didn't seem to give a damn that they were almost at death's doors, or were they just too dumb to think they would get away with it?

Austin turned back to Kurt. "I hate to say this but if the rumor isn't true, someone is going to hell and never coming back!" he grinned deviously.

"As far as I'm concerned, I did not hear anything, I'm leaving!"

Kurt decided to skip the meeting. It was best not to be around when Mark walked into the room. He was just about to take off when Brock stepped in with Sable, and he broke into all smiles.

"Brock!" he excused himself and went forward to greet him. They hugged each other warmly, obviously delighted to see each other. Both men liked each other and got along famously.

"I thought you won't be back for a couple more months," Kurt greeted him enthusiastically.

"Change my mind. I miss getting in the ring, and I miss working out with you," Brock said as he gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder. He put his arm possessively around Sable, "You know Sable, don't you?"

Kurt gave Sable a brief nod of acknowledgement, "Yes."

There was a slight hesitation on his part. He was on the verge of asking Brock since when he and Sable were a couple. He remembered distinctly that Sable was with Mark previously and they parted ways suddenly. No one knew what happened and was afraid to ask Mark about it. He studied her curiously and she immediately lowered her eyes. Realization dawned on him then; the lady was a two-timing bitch! It was more reason not to stick around when Mark found out he was made a cuckold! The situation spelt impending disaster and he wanted to get away as quickly as possible before Mark turned up.

"Say Brock, I was just about to leave on an important errand, I'll catch up with you another time." Kurt made his escape before Brock could stop him, but not before grabbing Dwayne on his way out.

"What are you doing? Vince should be here any minute," Dwayne protested as he was being dragged out.

"I've something important to tell you!" Kurt hissed as he pulled the man out of the room. Right outside, he stopped when he saw Mark and Jeff stepped out of the lift.

"Oh crap!" he thought furiously. Did Mark know that Sable was with Brock all along? No one knew for sure. Mark was such a private guy that he never shared his personal life with anyone. Kurt had the utmost respect for him but Brock was his buddy. He didn't want both men to get into a bloody fistfight.

He made up his mind and went up quickly to meet them. "Hi guys!" he stopped them. "Just thought you should know, the meeting has been cancelled. Vince just asked Austin to relay the message to us, he didn't have time to text all of us," Kurt lied through his teeth out of desperation.

Dwayne gave him a bewildered side look but Kurt kept a straight face. Mark studied them carefully, wondering if he should believe them. God knows if Shawn was up to his tricks again and put them up to it.

"What's up guys? Is the meeting over already?" Glenn hurried up to them. He had slept deeply and by the time he got up and checked his messages, he realized he was due for a meeting in half an hour. He assumed Mark was already there. Once again, Kurt repeated what he just told Mark and Jeff.

"Well, in that case, let's head out for an early dinner. I'm ravenous!" Glenn said as he led the way back towards the lift.

Mark still hesitated but Jeff tugged on his arm, "Let's go Mark." Mark finally decided that Kurt wouldn't dare play tricks on him and he turned and left with Jeff and got into the lift with Glenn.

"Aren't you guys coming?" Glenn called out, holding the lift.

"You guys go on ahead, Dwayne has something to tell me," Kurt gestured for them to leave. Glenn shrugged before the lift doors closed on them.

Dwayne asked, "What was that all about? The meeting was not cancelled, why would you say it was?"

Very quickly, Kurt told him how they had just evaded an ugly confrontation between Brock and Mark over Sable.

"I don't know if Mark knows that she's with Brock but I didn't want to take any chances. That's why I lied. Vince is going to have my ass for this! He's bound to notice the two largest men on the roster aren't present," Kurt said in dismay.

But Dwayne had other things in mind. Eyes bugged out with disbelief, he gushed, "This is sooo… newsworthy! I'm going back in to tell Shawn!" but he was hauled back before he could take a step forward.

"Don't you dare say a word to anyone, I mean it! I put my head on the line to prevent a fight and you're going to undo everything I've done! Will you stop and think for a second the consequences of what you and Shawn are doing?"

Dwayne furrowed his brows, thinking hard like Kurt suggested.

"Dwayne, it's okay," Kurt let out a sigh of resignation as he patted him on the shoulder. "I'm expecting a little too much from you. I know you're trying."

Dwayne gave him a scornful look. "Of course I try, every damn time! Look, I'm not dense all the time. I understand what you're saying. You don't want Brock and Mark to fight and you are afraid Mark would come after us for telling people that he and Jeff and getting it on. You worry too much, my friend," he patted him reassuringly on the shoulder, "Mark won't hurt us because you can see for yourself that he turned up with the kid and they looked pretty cozy with each other. As for Brock and Mark, let them deal with this Sable business themselves."

"Whatever it is, it's too late. I'm in the deep creek with Vince already with what I've just pulled," Kurt said woefully.

The lift doors opened and who but Vince and Shane McMahon walked out. "Hello boys, are you the welcoming committee?" Vince jested.

"No sir, we're just about to go in," Kurt said sheepishly before acknowledging Shane.

"Let's get on then, I have a quick announcement to make, it won't take long," Vince said as he walked ahead of them.

Everyone turned to them when they entered. Vince wasted no time and walked up to the platform with Shane.

"I like to thank everyone for taking the time to attend this meeting, it'll be a short one, I assure you," Vince began as he looked around. He suddenly frowned. "Where are Mark and Glenn?" The two biggest guys on the roster, one of which was the leader, were noticeably absent.

"Maybe they missed your message," Kurt said quickly.

"Let me text them again," Vince reached into his pocket for his cell to do just that.

Dwayne nudged Kurt and whispered, "What are we going to do? Taker is going to kill us when he gets here! If he doesn't, Vince will! Either way, we're screwed!"

Kurt was perspiring with anxiety. What to do? He groaned. Dwayne was right, he was screwed either way! The things he did out of concern for his colleagues, but who was going to save him now? It came from the most unlikely source.

"There's no need to text them, Vince. Mark and some of us were caught yesterday in the storm and some others might not have made it back yet. I bet their cell batteries must be flat by now," Hunter spoke up. He knew Glenn was in the hotel somewhere but had no notion why he didn't turn up for the meeting. As for Mark, no one had seen him or Jeff, so he assumed they were not in the hotel.

Vince nodded and replaced his cell, much to Kurt's and Dwayne's relief.

"Okay, just pass the message to them then. Now, let's get down to the business proper. With most of the cities placed on hurricane alert, we've decided to cancel the next couple of shows."

The group erupted in cheers, but their joy was short-lived when he continued, "But, we're going to fly down to California, where it's safe and sunny, and do some charitable work instead." The group groaned in unison.

"Hear me out first. I think all of you are going to like this. Shane came up with this idea to promote the company as just not a profit-making enterprise but a company that cares for the less fortunate. We are going to dedicate some of our time and effort to raise funds for several worthy causes, and for a start, we're going to organize a games challenge. Shane will now provide you with the details." Vince stepped aside to let his son take the stage.

"We are organizing a series of games over a period of three days and all of you will be pitting your skills against each other, and, if we're lucky enough, against some of the celebrities that have been invited on board. It was a last-minute decision and we have yet to receive any confirmation from them. Any questions so far?" Shane asked.

Bubba raised his hand to pose his question, "What kind of games are we talking about here?"

Shane laughed, "I can't tell you as no one should come prepared, it has the element of surprise. The whole idea is to entertain and I can promise you, it will be lots of fun for both the competitors and the audience. You'll be divided into five teams of eight and we will draw lots as to who goes to which team. The events will be broadcast live and the company will foot all the bills for the three-day event, starting three days from today in California. You will fly out tomorrow and get settled. Enjoy the sun until the games begin. That's all for now, I hand you back to our boss, Mister McMahon."

Vince spoke, "Before you go, I just have this to say. This is for charity, so I want you guys to give it all your best and show the world that we're not just world-class athletes, but we have compassion and heart as well. Thank you all!" The crowd applauded and slowly, they dispersed, leaving on the heels of the McMahons.

-ooo-

Reviews are appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Chapter 10

"Mark! Glenn! Hold up!"

Both men turned around when they heard their names called. Shane McMahon hurried forward to meet them.

"Hey Shane," Mark shook hands with him, followed by Glenn. "What are you doing down here? I thought the meeting has been cancelled."

Shane looked puzzled as he responded, "What are you talking about? We had the meeting as scheduled but you guys didn't turn up. Who told you it was cancelled?"

Mark and Glenn gave each other puzzled looks.

"Kurt told us that Austin got a text …" Mark stopped suddenly as he realized they had been duped; Kurt had lied to them for some reason. "Sorry, there must be some miscommunication, we thought it was cancelled." He decided to have a personal chat with Kurt when he saw him next.

Shane quickly briefed them on the gist of the meeting. "So, we will see you guys tomorrow in California." He glanced at his watch, "I have to go. Dad's waiting in the car for me. We still have a lot of work to do." He noticed their pale pallor. "Both of you should get a nice tan in sunny California. Enjoy the weather," he grinned before departing.

Glenn shook his head, "I'll look like a cooked lobster if I get under the sun too much. I like the way I look right now."

Mark grinned, "You always look pale as a ghost and hairless as well. I believe you don't even need to shave."

Glenn shrugged, "I hardly have any facial or body hair, saves me a lot of trouble having to shave that frequently."

Both men sat down on a sofa in the lobby to wait for Jeff who had gone up to see Matt. Jeff didn't call Matt or left him a message to say where he was last night. He was afraid Matt might come for him. It was his opportunity to spend some time with Mark and he didn't want Matt or anyone to rob him of that chance. But, he couldn't stay away forever and knew he would have to face his brother sometime or other. He tried calling him but Matt didn't pick up his calls so Jeff thought he might as well go up and check if he was in their room. He promised to meet them in the lobby as soon as he was done. They intended to go to a bar for a few drinks later.

Glenn took advantage of Jeff's absence to talk to Mark.

"I've been waiting to talk to you alone. Mind telling me what you think you're doing? You said you won't start anything with him but you did."

Mark scowled. "Glenn, I don't need you breathing down my neck as well. Besides, I don't see if it's any business of yours. I know what I'm doing!"

"Are you sure about that? You haven't made up your mind but yet …" but Mark cut him off. "I have, and that's why I'm with him."

Glenn looked surprised at his admission but he was glad his brother finally came to a decision.

"Well, in that case, congratulations are in order. Looks like things are working out pretty well after all. You've saved us all a lot of trouble," he smiled approvingly.

"What do you mean?" Mark was puzzled by his words.

"Now, Shawn and everyone else will stop bugging you and we can all finally have some peace!" Glenn grinned.

Mark's timely decision couldn't have come at a better time. Glenn didn't have to worry about Sable trying to hook her claws into Mark again, and he didn't have to feel guilty either for not conveying her message to him. Mark accepted his explanation and didn't pursue the matter.

"So, now that you and Jeff have hooked up, I take it that it's official?" Glenn asked for a confirmation.

Mark hesitated. "I wish I can say that for sure, but I'm not a hundred percent sure as yet, but I'm inclined to go in that direction."

Glenn was not exactly thrilled to hear his reply.

"We are talking about the kid's feelings here, Mark. You have to be sure before you embark on a relationship with him. So, what I'm asking is, are you in a relationship with him or not? There's no two way about this," he gave him a disapproving look.

"Look, things just happen between us and I'm not saying I'm regretting what we've shared. Jeff has opened up a new window for me and probably given me the answers I've been searching for. I'm quite certain I've made the right choice but I need more time to be absolutely certain."

"In other words, you still haven't made up your mind," Glenn said wryly.

Mark let out an exasperated sigh. "Can you leave the subject alone? I have enough problems without you adding on to them!"

"I'm concerned about the kid. He deserves to be treated right, so you make sure you treat him right! So, what are you, a bisexual?"

Mark nodded, "Yes, I'm almost certain about that."

"And you decide to start a relationship with him. Why did you pick him, why not a woman?" Glenn asked curiously.

"What's with all these questions? You know I don't discuss my personal life with anyone." Mark looked displeased.

"I never make it a point to interfere in your life, but I'm making an exception in this case because I like the kid. He has emplaced his trust in you. You're my brother and I would hate it if you betray that trust. Did you explain to him about the implications of getting involved with a bisexual?"

"Do you really expect me to stop everything in the heat of the moment and sit him down and start explaining the A to Zs of getting involved with me?" Mark said with exasperation.

"Under the circumstances, yes, you owe it that much to him before you start sleeping with him. Being as young as he is, he may not fully comprehend the implications," Glenn gave him a disappointed look.

"I tried to explain to him but he wasn't prepared to discuss it at that time. You're probably right but I can't change anything now. I will talk to him, so will you please get off my back?" Mark grumbled.

"Just tell me this, why did you pick him? And, don't tell me it's because he was a convenient lay because, brother or not, I'll punch your lights out if you were just using him!"

"Do I strike you as that kind of guy?" Mark looked offended.

"No, but it would be assuring to hear you say otherwise and I guess you just did. So, tell me why did you pick him?"

"I don't know exactly myself. He has been on my mind a lot lately and he strikes me as kind of special," Mark couldn't help smiling at the mere thought of him.

Glenn grinned, "I see you're falling for him already."

Mark was taken aback. "What makes you say that?" he asked warily.

"You have that goofy smile on your face and that mellow look when you talk about him," Glenn said teasingly.

"I don't have a goofy smile!" Mark retorted.

His attention was suddenly drawn to Brock and Sable coming out from the lift. Sable saw him first and she flashed him a quick smile before Brock noticed.

Mark nodded politely in response but he looked quite confused that they were together.

"Jeff has been up there a while. Why don't you call his room and check if he's coming down yet." Glenn cut into his thoughts to draw his attention away from Sable. He prayed that she wouldn't come over and when the couple walked past them without stopping, he breathed out a sigh of relief.

Mark remained quiet, seemingly distracted by his thoughts.

"Mark? Did you hear what I say?" Glenn nudged him.

"Huh?"

"You should call Jeff and find out if everything's alright," Glenn prompted him to action.

"Let's just go up and check on him. Maybe, he's still waiting on Matt." Mark got up and Glenn followed him to the lift. Glenn couldn't help but noticed that Mark looked distracted.

"Are you alright?" Glenn asked with concern.

"Glenn, enough with the questions, I'm fine!"

They rode in silence to Jeff's floor and Glenn just had to know. "Tell me that it's over between you and her." He wanted him to confirm it out loud as he didn't like how Mark was behaving after seeing Sable.

"Why are you asking me that now?" Mark frowned.

"You seem distracted since you saw her with Brock. She's with him and I don't want you entertaining any thoughts about getting back with her. Nothing good will come out of it, just leave things alone, will you?"

"And now, you're reading my mind and knowing what I think! Well, if you must know, I won't do anything stupid!" Mark retorted. Somehow, his words didn't quite put his mind at ease.

The lift stopped and they got out with Mark leading the way. As they approached Jeff's room, they could hear angry voices coming from within.

"What's going on?" Glenn looked on anxiously as Mark banged on the door unceremoniously.

Matt had a thunderous look on his face when he flung the door open. When he saw who were standing outside, he composed himself and forced a smile on his face. "Hey guys, what can I do for you?"

"Where's Jeff?" Mark asked brusquely, doing away with the pleasantries. He thought he heard Jeff crying.

Before Matt could respond, he was shoved out of the way and a tearful Jeff rushed into Mark's arms.

"What happened? Why are you crying?" Mark asked as he held the boy in a comforting embrace.

"Nothing! We have some disagreement, that's all," Matt said quickly.

"Jeff," Mark forced him to look at him, the boy was in obvious distress, "tell me what's wrong."

"There's nothing wrong," Matt answered but Mark snapped at him, "I'm talking to him! Do you mind?"

Matt clammed up. He looked on in grim silence as Jeff struggled to compose himself and finally told Mark the problem, "He…he wants me … to stop seeing you …" he sniffled loudly.

Mark turned to Matt, "Why are you forbidding Jeff to see me?"

"Mark, I mean no disrespect but you shouldn't be dating my brother in your situation," Matt said reluctantly.

"And who are you to decide what I should or shouldn't do? I'm not toying with your brother, if that's what you're worried about. Or, is there some other reason I should know about?" Mark asked.

Matt shook his head, "I'm sorry. I'm not implying that you're toying with my brother but Jeff's too young to get involved in a relationship, especially with you. You have issues and I just don't think you're the best person he should be seeing. Please try to understand that I'm just looking out for him, I mean you no offense at all."

"Stop telling me how to live my life! I'm almost twenty and I can take care of myself!" Jeff burst out. Scrubbing away his tears furiously, he scowled at his brother. "I don't care what you or the others think! I am going to continue to see Mark and no one is going to stop me!"

"Until you're twenty-one, you're going to do as I say!" Matt grabbed him by the arm to pull him away from Mark but Jeff fought him.

"Let me go! I don't have to listen to you, you're not my parent! Let me go!" he struggled to free himself.

"Calm down, both of you!" Glenn ordered as he caught hold of Matt's hand in a grip. "Let him go, Matt, you're making things worse by forcing him to do something against his will."

Matt reluctantly released his brother. "I'm just trying to watch out for him, I'm not doing anything wrong! You would do the same thing if you were in my shoes!"

"We understand but you're going about it the wrong way. You can only give your brother counsel but you can't dictate to him how to live his life," Glenn said before looking to Mark to say something.

Jeff had him wrapped in a fierce grip and wasn't about to let him go. It was evident to Glenn that Jeff loved his brother and for a brief moment, he wondered if Jeff would be able to deal with the consequences of loving a bisexual man. Bisexuals are prone to wavering tendencies and they are most likely to explore negotiated or ethical non monogamy, such as polygamy or other forms of open relationships. As a result, complex issues of trust, jealousy and commitment often arose between couples. Jeff was relatively young compared to Mark and most probably perceived things differently from him. Just how much did he understand about bisexuality? And, given the short time he and Mark had known each other they had yet to learn much about the other. Glenn hated to admit that Matt was justified in his concern over his younger brother seeing Mark.

"I understand your concern, Matt, but let me assure you that I could never hurt Jeff," Mark set about putting his mind at ease. "I know you've heard the rumors about me and yes, I'm at a crossroad. Jeff understands my situation and he's willing to give me time to sort myself out. We're not going into this relationship blindly. We are all adults here and we know what we're doing."

"That's not good enough for me. What you're saying is that you will be sleeping with him but there's no commitment on your part. That's just not right," Matt voiced his objection.

"Aren't you in the same situation? You're sleeping with Torrie, but have you committed yourself to her?" Mark rebutted.

Matt looked humbled as he admitted reluctantly, "You have a point, but I can't help being concerned about my brother. He's only nineteen and he has never fallen in love. How do you expect me to react when he told me he spent the night with you? You had past relationships and all with women, and now, you're getting it on with my brother, I can't allow it."

"I can't promise more than I've just said. As Jeff's older brother, you have every right to voice your concern, but you need to understand that you can't force Jeff to stop seeing me, or stop me from seeing him. Everyone has a right to make their own choices, Jeff is no different. He's old enough to make up his own mind and you just can't decide for him."

"I will make the decision for him as he's only a kid!" Matt argued.

"Screw you, Matty!" Jeff was furious at him. "Stop treating me like a child!"

"Then, stop acting like one!" Matt snapped at him.

Mark shushed Jeff up as he was about to give Matt a piece of his mind and turned his attention back to Matt.

"You stand firm by your opinions and that's exactly what Jeff is doing, yet, you expect him to follow and adhere to your expectations because you're a few years older than him. Have some faith and give him some leeway to start making decisions for himself. If you keep dictating to him, he'll never learn to be independent," Mark said.

Matt frowned. "I don't dictate to him all the time," he disagreed with him.

"Yes, you do, every single time!" Jeff pointed out. "I do your bidding always, but not this time! This is between Mark and me and you're not butting into my personal life!"

Matt scowled, "Oh yeah? Watch me! Get in here right now!" he reached out to grab him again but Jeff kicked him in the shin, making him yelp in pain.

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy! You haul your ass in here right now or you'll be sorry!" Matt said in a threatening tone. Jeff hid behind Mark and gave him the middle finger. Glenn snorted with amusement.

"That's it! I'm going to call dad and tell him what you have been up to! Now, are you going to listen to me, or would you prefer to speak to dad?"

Jeff stepped out from behind Mark. Matt smirked, thinking his threat worked but then, Jeff stomped on his foot and ground down hard for good measure.

"Owww…! Owww..!" Matt hopped about, nursing his squashed toes.

Glenn couldn't hold it in any longer and roared with laughter. Mark looked on, clearly amused.

"If you call daddy, I'll tell him that you've been sleeping with that skank! I'll tell him that you didn't come back for nights on end and she even moved in with you and I got kicked out of the room! See what he'll do to you then! He'll probably fly down and tar your hide for always thinking with your cock!" Jeff threw down a threat of his own.

Matt's jaw dropped with disbelief. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me!" Jeff challenged him.

Matt was livid. His brother never challenged his authority before and he was shocked by his sudden rebellious nature. He turned to Mark and Glenn.

"See what I mean? He's being childish! How can I treat him like an adult when he talks and behaves like a child?"

He turned back to Jeff. "I am going to tell you for the last time, you get your ass in here or I'll drag you in here myself!"

"There's no need to get physical," Mark intervened. He had heard enough. "What can I do to put your mind at ease? I want to continue seeing Jeff and if I have to talk to your father to get his permission to do so, then, I will. I can call him now in your presence, if you will just give me his number."

Mark waited for Matt's response. Matt hesitated but finally said grudgingly, "There's no need to call our dad."

He knew that getting his dad involved wasn't a good idea. Gilbert Hardy was a harsh disciplinarian and even though they were grownups, their dad's word was law if he put his foot down on something. Jeff was right, their dad would not hesitate to fly down if he thought it was necessary, and Matt did not want his dad to be there. He decided to compromise with Mark.

"I will let you see Jeff, but you are not allowed to sleep with him."

Glenn snorted with laughter, knowing that would be hard for both Mark and Jeff to swallow. Jeff was looking none too pleased with the condition laid down by his brother.

"Are you serious?" Mark gave him a look of disbelief and when Matt nodded, his expression turned thunderous. "I'm trying to be cordial but you're testing my patience! Well, what if I don't agree to your terms? What are you going to do about it?" he jabbed his finger hard at Matt's chest in a threatening manner, he was done playing nice! He wasn't going to put his sex life on hold just because a young punk said so!

Mirth escaped Glenn. He waited gleefully to see how Matt would respond to the threat.

Matt gulped as he rubbed at his chest, Mark's jab actually hurt.

"I can't force you to do what I say, but I seriously hope you will cooperate. Please don't make it any harder for me, I'm doing this because I care about my brother," he reiterated.

"If I want to make things hard for you, you will know it!" Mark said pointedly. "I don't see why I have to listen to you! I'm trying to come to some sort of agreement with you because I don't want to see Jeff behind your back! But, if you really insist that I stop sleeping with him, I will agree but on one condition, that you stop sleeping with Torrie as well!" Mark asserted his authority.

Matt looked stunned. "You must be kidding me! What right do you have to tell me who I can, or, cannot sleep with? And, how the hell did Torrie get dragged into this?"

Mark smirked. "I'm the locker room leader and I call the shots. I'm doing this for your own good, boy. That girl might give you something at the way she's working through the whole roster. You should thank me for watching out for you!"

Loud snorting noises escaped Glenn and even Jeff giggled at his brother's expense.

Matt realized he had lost. "Fine, you can be with my brother, but you have to use protection!"

"Yes, we don't want Mark to get Jeff pregnant, do we?" Glenn spoke between bouts of laughter.

Jeff turned red with embarrassment but was nonetheless pleased that Mark had won the battle to keep him. He leaned up on his toes to kiss Mark on the side of his mouth, beaming proudly at him. Mark smiled down at him before turning back to Matt.

"I'm glad I can convince you to see things my way. By the way, I'm taking Jeff out for a few drinks. It's best you don't wait up for him," Mark said smugly before turning on his heels, his arm wrapped around Jeff.

Glenn patted Matt on the shoulder, "Wise decision, you don't want to mess with him," and followed on the heels of Mark and Jeff.

Matt closed the door and sat on the bed, looking glum. He wasn't looking forward to telling her that things didn't go as planned, but she was waiting for his call. He picked up the phone and dialed her number.

"It's me," he said solemnly.

"How did it go, Matt?" Torrie's voice drifted excitedly over the line.

"Not the way that you want," he told her reluctantly.

"What do you mean? Tell me what happened" and Matt told her everything.

"You agreed to let him see Jeff? What the hell are you doing, Matt? It's a simple matter and you botched it! What am I supposed to tell Terri now? I promised her that I will help her get back with Mark! You're completely hopeless!" she was livid with rage.

"You don't understand, I did it because of you! I won't be able to see you if I don't agree to his terms!" Matt spoke in his own defense.

"You're not only hopeless, you're dumb as hell! I don't want to see you anymore!" and she slammed down the phone.

Matt was stunned, was she for real? He considered going to see her but changed his mind, deciding to give her time to cool down. "You just ruin my life for me, Jeffro," he said out loud as he lay back on the bed, thinking. The next second, he sat back up and checked his watch. The shops were still opened. He decided to go out and buy something nice for Torrie to earn her forgiveness. Grabbing his wallet and cardkey, he raced out the door.

-ooo-

Chris was drinking with Rob when Mark entered the bar with Jeff and Glenn. One look at the way Mark was holding Jeff told him that something had changed between them. Rob followed his gaze and suddenly realized what was going on. He turned back to him and said, "Why didn't you tell him that you like him? You had every opportunity."

"He's not interested in me," Chris informed him. His plan to get Mark jealous worked out well enough and Jeff was finally with him. So, why was he feeling like shit?

"That never stopped you before. The Chris Jericho I know won't give up that easily."

Chris said wryly, "We're talking about Mark here, the kid is besotted with him. If I stand a chance, I might give it a shot but not in this case."

Rob nodded, seeing his point. "Cheer up. With your charisma and good looks, someone will come along soon enough."

Chris's eyes fell back on Jeff and somehow, he didn't think he would meet anyone like him again.

"They're waiting for a table. Should we invite them to join us?" Rob suggested.

After spending some time with Glenn, he liked the guy and wanted to get to know him better.

"That's not such a good idea, Mark hates my guts," Chris reminded him.

"I don't think so. He only has a problem with you because you were his competition, but I'm sure he will behave cordially with you now that Jeff's with him."

Rob raised his arm, about to call them over but Chris pulled it down. "Don't, it will be awkward. Besides, Austin just asked them over to his table. Come on, drink up," he refilled both their glasses with the cold jug of beer.

Rob drank some and set his glass down. "I've been here for almost a year but I don't know much about Mark and Glenn; they are quite the recluse. What can you tell me about them?"

Chris gave him an interesting look. "Hmm… why the sudden interest in them, or is it just Glenn that you're really enquiring about?" he grinned mischievously at his friend.

Rob gave him a sheepish look. "I would like to get to know him better. We got to talking yesterday when we were at the races and he's really a nice guy."

"Glenn is alright but not Kane. Glenn is quite the gentleman and surprisingly has a gentle nature. But, once he steps into the ring with you, he doesn't hold anything back. I've been in the ring with him several times and let me tell you, he's stronger than he looks," Chris fed him some tidbits on Glenn.

Rob was obviously intrigued by the Big Red Machine and Chris decided he should lend a helping hand to get them together. "Why don't you go over and invite him over to our table?" he suggested.

"You won't mind?" Rob wanted him to be sure.

Chris shook his head. "I don't have any problem with him. Go ahead and ask him over, or you can join them, I really don't mind. I should be heading up soon, have to pack since we're flying off tomorrow."

"I'll be back," Rob assured him as he got up. He spoke to the party at Austin's table for a few minutes and Glenn finally got up and followed him back to their table.

"Hey Glenn," Chris greeted him.

"Chris," Glenn acknowledged him and sat down with his drink.

"We don't see you and Mark hanging out often with the rest of us," Chris remarked casually.

"We are not very sociable," Glenn agreed.

"So, what do you usually do after a show?" Rob asked in curiosity.

"We stay in our room to read or watch tv, we both like it quiet," Glenn informed him.

"Must be a special occasion if you're down here tonight," Chris said.

"I guess you can say that. Mark and Jeff have started seeing each other and that's a good enough reason to celebrate," Glenn said.

Chris nodded; Glenn just confirmed it for him. He finished his drink and said, "I'm going to have an early night. I still have to pack as we are flying off tomorrow. Enjoy yourselves," he patted Rob on his back before leaving.

"Did I say something wrong?" Glenn asked, wondering at Chris' sudden departure.

"No, but he might be a little upset. He likes Jeff but his feelings were not reciprocated and now, Jeff is with Mark. But, don't worry, I know Chris, he won't do anything to get between them," Rob assured him when he saw his anxiety.

"I hope you're right," Glenn said, still a little concerned. He remembered the kissing incident in the restaurant which lit a fire under Mark's ass. So, it wasn't a stage-on after all, Chris was genuinely attracted to the kid.

"Hey guys," Ric greeted them as he and Dave came up to them. "May we join you?"

After they were seated and served by the waitress, Ric said happily, "I see Mark finally got his ass moving, we should all drink to that!" he raised his glass in a toast.

Dave laughed, "You should have just gone over and offer him your well wishes."

Ric grinned. "All in good time, but I think it's best to stay out of his way tonight. Mark might think I'm prying and won't take too kindly to it."

"Amen to that!" Glenn said and raised his glass. They toasted and drank.

"I didn't show up for the meeting today and I heard from Dave that we're flying to California. The weather is great at this time of the year! Gorgeous tanned women wearing tiny bikinis …" Ric whetted his lips. "The Nature Boy is going to have himself some glorious sun, sea and will be on babes watch!" The guys laughed with him.

The night went by quickly and it was almost one when Mark finally got up, indicating to Glenn that they were leaving.

Glenn got up, "I'm calling it a night, thanks for the company, I will see you guys tomorrow."

Rob spoke quickly, "Say Glenn, do you want to join me in a meditation session in the morning? We can have breakfast after that."

"Sounds good, what time do you want to meet?" Glenn was agreeable to his suggestion.

"Eight o'clock in the lobby," Rob said with a grin.

"I'll see you there," Glenn said and left.

Ric studied Rob intently. "Want to tell me what's going on between you and him?"

"What do you mean?" Rob feigned ignorance. "He's interested in the Zen teachings and I promise to be his teacher. You want to join us for some meditation?"

"No thanks, I don't need to meditate, I just need more sleep," Ric quipped. He looked at his watch, "Let's call it a night and head to bed. We won't have to leave till noon, so we can all afford to sleep in a little longer," he stifled back a yawn.

They settled the bill and headed for the exit. While they were waiting for the lift, the doors opened and Brock hurried out. "Hey guys, did you see Sable?" he looked worried.

"We came from the bar and she wasn't there. Did you two have a fight?" Ric asked.

Brock let out a frustrated sigh. "Not exactly. I told her to stay in but she left while I was in the bathroom. I waited for her but she never came back. That was almost an hour ago and I'm beginning to worry. It's late and if she's out alone, she might get into trouble."

"She'll be fine, probably catching up with friends since you guys just got back. Check with her friends first, you can ask the front desk for assistance. They can call them for you."

"You're probably right," Brock agreed. "Thanks, I'll do just that" and he made a beeline for reception.

"Brock holds a pretty tight leash over his girl," Dave remarked once Rob got off on his floor, leaving him with Ric.

"Sable's a feisty one, I don't blame him one bit. Maybe he's exactly what she needs to stay grounded," Ric said.

"Hope she's not in any trouble," Dave said and added as an afterthought, "Maybe we should go back downstairs and help him look for her?"

Ric laughed. "Trust me on this, Sable can very well take care of herself. Brock's just worried that she might be doing some hanky panky behind his back. Now, let's get to bed ourselves, I'm exhausted."

-ooo-

Reviews are appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Thank you all, I can't thank you enough for your support!

I'm keeping my fingers crossed that Taker will return at Vengeance this Sunday, I miss the Deadman. And thank God Jeff is back in action! He's in great shape and has grown his hair back. Sorry, fangirl moment ... lol ~

-ooo-

Chapter 11

They stopped outside the door and Mark leaned down to kiss him. It was a slow, leisure kiss and he finally pulled away reluctantly. "I wish you can stay with me tonight but I can't send Glenn away."

Jeff nodded his understanding. "Don't worry about it. I'm glad we can still see each other, thanks for talking Matty around."

Mark laughed. "Let me deal with him if he gives you any more trouble. I'll see if I can arrange for Glenn to room with someone else when we get to California. I'll call you tomorrow morning and we can have breakfast together. Good night."

After making sure that Jeff locked the door, he made his way back to his room. Glenn was already settled in bed. Mark was about to step into the bathroom when he heard someone at the door.

"I'll get it, you go and shower," Glenn offered, getting out of bed but Mark gestured for him to stay.

"It's okay, I'll get it," Mark said as he made for the door. He was surprised to see Sable.

"Hey Mark, it has been awhile," she greeted him somewhat awkwardly.

"Sable," Mark acknowledged her with a nod. "Odd hour to be visiting, what do you want to see me about?"

She hesitated and Mark asked, "Do you want to come in and talk?"

"I would prefer to speak to you privately. I know it's late but I may not have another chance to …" her cell rang, interrupting her. She let out a sound of frustration as she glanced at the number on her screen but she didn't answer the call.

"I'm sorry but I have to go now. Can we meet for breakfast? I have something important to discuss with you."

"Why don't you just tell me now? I already made plans for the morning," Mark said.

"Please Mark, I really have to talk to you, it won't take up too much of your time," she looked pleadingly at him.

Mark hesitated but in the end, relented. "Where and when?"

"Seven, in the lobby, I wish to talk outside the hotel. Thanks Mark, I will see you then."

Mark watched her step safely into the lift before closing the door. He turned only to see Glenn sitting up in bed and giving him a frown of disapproval.

"Why did you agree to see her?" Glenn asked.

"She said it's important," Mark shrugged, "I'm curious to know what she has to say."

"What about Jeff? I thought you would want to have breakfast with him," Glenn said.

"I did arrange to have breakfast with him but I'll call him in the morning to meet him later," and signaled an end to the discussion by stepping into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

"Damn that woman! What does she want with him?" Glenn muttered as he leaned back on the bed. He didn't approve of Mark seeing her again and somehow, he didn't think anything good would come out of it. But, there was nothing he could do about it. Suddenly, an idea hit him and he sat up. Picking up his phone, he quickly made the call before Mark came out. He was going to make sure his brother didn't fall prey into that woman's hands again!

-ooo—

She knew the minute she stepped in that she was going to be in trouble. Brock was waiting for her.

"Where the hell did you go?" he demanded to know as he held her wrist in a vice grip. She grimaced in pain and tried to free herself.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me where you've been!" Brock was furious at her silence.

"Let me go first," she said, meeting his eyes boldly.

Brock released her and as she rubbed her wrist gingerly, she explained. "I know you don't like me to go out but I have to see Trish and the girls. It has been so long since I last spoke to any of them. I just wanted to catch up with them, so I went out with them for a few drinks."

"I hope for your sake that you're not lying to me," Brock warned but decided to accept her word. The clerk at reception had called the rooms of some of Sable's friends, Trish included and no one answered. They had gone out and he was inclined to believe Sable's explanation.

"I have no reason to lie to you. I left without telling you because you wouldn't have allowed me to go out otherwise," she said petulantly.

Brock sighed. "I'm not putting you under house arrest but you have to learn where to draw the line. I was worried about you just now."

"I can take care of myself. You have to give me my space, Brock, I can't stay cooped up in the room all the time, I feel stifled within these walls!" she complained.

Brock pulled her in gently and wrapped his arms around her, "I'm not a brute, I can compromise. Just tell me next time if you want to go out, no more slipping away. I want us to be able to talk openly about everything. I want our relationship to work. You do know that I love you, don't you?"

Sable leaned against him and sighed. "I know, but you're such a control freak and I'm afraid of you at times."

"I'm sorry, I know I have a bad temper and if I've frightened you, I didn't mean to."

Brock knew he was a control freak but he couldn't help himself. He was disciplined in his ways and he realized he shouldn't expect Sable to be the same. He should lighten up for both their sakes. The last thing he wanted was for her to run from him in fear.

"I promise I'll try to be less controlling," he said in a compromising tone.

"Prove it to me then. The girls ask me to join them for breakfast tomorrow, will you let me?" She prayed he would say yes, but if he refused, she had no choice but to slip off earlier to see Mark.

Brock hesitated but decided there was no reason to refuse her request. He nodded. "Okay, I'll be hitting the gym anyways and I don't want you to get bored waiting for me. You can go out with them."

She leaned up to kiss him gratefully, "Thank you."

Brock lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed in bridal fashion. He started removing her pants and undies and slipped off her blouse before crawling on top of her. "You're so beautiful," he slipped his hands beneath her bra to cup her voluptuous breasts before removing the cumbersome garment. She gasped as he bent and took a nipple into his mouth, tugging it gently between his teeth. She felt his hand move to her soft mound and his fingers rubbed at her clit, making her moan. Brock knew where her weak spots were. It didn't take long before she was wet and ready for him. He undressed and impaled her swiftly, both moaning out loud as he buried himself fully within her. As he started a fast pace, she wrapped her legs tightly around him, arching up to meet his thrusts eagerly. She cried out when he hit her spot and he quickened the pace. Beads of perspiration rolled with his exertions as he tried to hold off his impending orgasm by keeping still. He was rock hard and about to blow but he didn't want it to end so soon.

"Don't stop … please fuck me," she begged, urging him to continue by rubbing herself frantically against him.

He pulled out and she cried out in protest but moaned next when she felt his mouth on her soft core. He tongued her inner flesh and sucked on her clit and she shivered deliciously as waves of pleasurable sensations washed over her, making her toes tingle. After several moments, he inserted his fingers into her and worked furiously to bring her to the peak again. She finally came with a cry. As she rode on the waves of her orgasm, Brock impaled her quickly and thrust in and out furiously into her. A minute later, he came and shot his seeds deep within. Once he emptied himself, he pulled her to lie in the crook of his arms, gently brushing back the hair that was matted to the sides of her face with perspiration. Her eyes closed drowsily and she fell asleep before long.

"I love you," he whispered endearingly as he placed a soft kiss against her lips before falling asleep.

-ooo-

Jeff waited for Matt but he never came back. It was almost three o'clock and he was still hyper. His mind was on Mark and he wanted him badly. Picking up the phone, he rang his room and was rewarded when he heard his voice drifting sleepily over the phone.

"Mark? It's Jeff. Matty isn't here, I think he's staying with Torrie for the night. Would you like to come over?"

Mark came fully awake. "Give me a few minutes, I'll be right over!" Hanging up, he hopped off the bed quickly and pulled on jogging pants over his boxers.

Glenn was awakened by the phone call and turned to face him. "Where are you going?" he looked questionably at him.

"I'm going to stay with Jeff for the night, I'll see you in the morning," Mark informed him as he grabbed his wallet and cardkey and headed for the door.

"Hey," Glenn called out. Mark stopped and turned to him. "Don't forget to use protection," he snorted with laughter when Mark gave him the middle finger before leaving.

Glenn fluffed up his pillow and settled down to getting some sleep. He seriously hoped Jeff would tire Mark out enough to keep him from making his appointment with Sable in the morning.

…

Jeff opened the door when he heard the knock and threw himself at Mark.

Mark rumbled with pleasure as Jeff started kissing him feverishly. "Let's get inside," he closed the door with his heel with Jeff wrapped akimbo around him. Making his way to the bed, he leaned back with Jeff sitting astride on his lap. The boy immediately set about removing his shirt.

"You're a frisky pup, aren't you?" Mark teased laughingly as he pulled Jeff's shirt off. Both men got naked in record time and Mark set about pleasing his lover. He had only been with Jeff twice and he already knew what the boy liked. Jeff mewled softly as Mark tugged gently at his nipple with his teeth while his hands squeezed and kneaded his behind.

"Any chance you have any lube here?" Mark asked. Jeff was sore both times they were together and he didn't want to cause him any more discomfort if he could help it.

Jeff took off into the bathroom and came back with a bottle of hand moisturizer. "His girlfriend left it behind," he said as he popped open the cap and squeezed a generous amount into Mark's palm. Mark rubbed it all over his cock and asked, "Does your brother have any condoms around here?"

Jeff shook his head impatiently, "I don't know and I don't want to waste time looking for them. Who needs them anyways" and he pounced on him, sitting atop of him. "I want to play now," and started lavishing kisses all over his face.

Mark laughed as he pulled him in closer, "You won't get any arguments from me there," and he kissed him deeply. Jeff shivered deliciously as Mark's hands roamed all over him, inciting his senses.

"Mark …" he whimpered as he felt his fingers pushing into him.

"Easy there," Mark gently worked his fingers in and Jeff rocked against them, taking them deeper into him.

"So tight … and sweet," Mark murmured huskily as he thrust his fingers in and out of him while teasing his nipples with his teeth and tongue.

"I want you in me now … please," Jeff whimpered as his body shivered with anticipation. The last couple of times they were together, they had experimented going by whatever knowledge they possessed. It served them well enough but Mark wanted to be more adventurous.

"Turn around with your back to me," Mark instructed and Jeff did as told. He was now lying on top of Mark with his back against him. Mark fisted his meaty organ several times to get it rock hard before putting it at Jeff's entrance. He pushed in and Jeff shivered as he felt it go all the way in.

"So … so sweet …" Mark murmured endearingly before lifting Jeff's hips so he could thrust. He started slow and once Jeff was adjusted to his size, he picked up the pace.

"Ohh….." Jeff moaned deliriously as Mark slapped his body against him, his thrusts growing in urgency. Mark turned his head towards him and kissed him hard on the mouth, drowning his moans as his hand fisted around him rhythmically with his thrusts. Jeff bucked under the onslaught, thrusting into Mark's hand and then back down to take him deep within him.

"Come with me," Mark rasped out as he slammed into the boy frantically.

Jeff cried out, his eyes rolling back into his head as he came hard. His walls clenched around Mark's throbbing flesh in a vice grip, sending him over the edge. He growled as he shot spurts after spurts of his hot seeds deep within him, holding his hips down firmly against him. Jeff lay limp on top of him, mewling softly with exhaustion. Mark finally pulled out and shifted Jeff to lie down beside him. He laughed softly at the satiated look on the boy's face. "You look well fucked," he teased as he rested on one arm to study him appreciatively.

Jeff gave him a weak grin. "I am truly well fucked and by the Deadman nonetheless. It's a great feeling."

Mark's hand went down to stroke him. "Then, we should do it all over again, and again, if you can keep up with me."

Jeff groaned, "Give me a few minutes to recharge, I'm exhausted!"

"In that case, you rest and let me do the work."

Jeff squeaked suddenly when Mark flipped him over and lifted his hips up. Without preamble, he penetrated him in one smooth motion from behind. His cum in Jeff's tight hole were lubricant enough and he moved against him easily.

"Markkkk…." Jeff breathed out raggedly as Mark pounded into him at an unforgiving pace. The whole bed rocked hard under them. Heat flooded and spread from his groin, sending his senses to overdrive. Every part of him trembled while Mark continued to fuck him roughly. If he wasn't well fucked before, he was now. Mark stopped suddenly and pulled out.

"Don't!" Jeff cried out in protest, he was almost there. Mark pushed him down on his back and raised his legs onto his shoulders. He penetrated him again and continued with the hard pace.

"I want to see you come," Mark rasped out as he ground down hard against him, watching his face.

Jeff whimpered helplessly as he arched to meet his thrusts at a fevered pitch. "Ohh…. God…" he gasped and suddenly stilled, his mouth open in a choked cry as he shot streams of cum all over Mark's stomach and thighs. Mark thrust furiously, his eyes burning with lust and growls rumbling from his throat, and finally he climaxed. He collapsed on top of Jeff, still joined to him, panting harshly. After regaining his strength, he rolled onto the bed beside Jeff and pulled him into his arms. They fell asleep, completely satiated in each other's arms. Mark woke up three hours later feeling horny. He woke Jeff up and fucked him again, and again. They were completely out of it and neither knew what time it was or even cared. Both fell dead to the world when the first rays of sunlight peeked from between the curtains.

-ooo-

"How long do we have to wait?" Rob asked as he and Glenn waited at an unobtrusive corner of the lobby behind a pillar. It was already a quarter past seven and both Mark and Sable had yet to show up.

"I don't know but I'm praying Mark won't show up. I'm really counting on Jeff to keep him away," Glenn remarked with a smirk. His eyes were trained on the lift, expecting the doors to open any minute. After several minutes, he turned his attention back to Rob. "I'm sorry that I got you up earlier than usual and you have to miss your meditation session," he said apologetically.

"No problem, I can meditate anytime. I have a question; why are we doing this? We all know Mark hates it when people interfere in his business. Isn't it foolhardy to spy on him? What if he finds out?" Rob felt uneasy spying on their leader.

"Don't tell anyone this but I think Sable is trying to get back with Mark again. She's up to something and I can feel it in my gut! If she thinks she can string him along, she better think again! As for Mark finding out, you have nothing to worry about. All we have to do is to avoid being seen, but if we do get caught, leave him to me, I can handle him," Glenn assured him.

Rob digested what he had just told him. "If she's really trying to get back with him, what do you intend to do? We can't exactly walk up and physically haul Mark away from her. Do you have a plan?"

"Not exactly …" Glenn admitted sheepishly. "I was hoping Mark would walk away from whatever she's proposing, then, we don't have to do anything, but if he doesn't, then, I may just have to lock him up until he comes to his senses!"

It was no plan at all and Rob tried to talk Glenn to keep out of Mark's private life.

"Look, why are you worried? Mark has pretty good judgment. Don't you trust him to do the right thing?"

"Not when it comes to her. She just came back from leave and he's already distracted by her presence. Mark has a good head on his shoulders but there are times when he allows his heart to rule over his common sense. That's where I come in. I will give him the help he needs whether he likes it or not." Glenn was determined to do all he could to keep him and Sable apart.

"I don't know … this is his personal life and I don't think we should interfere. Why don't you just advise him to stay away from her?"

"I did but he wants to hear what she has to say. That's Mark for you. He's willing to give her a chance to explain herself and I just don't know what she's going to tell him," Glenn said with a worried frown.

"Well, we can't do anything to help until we know what she wants from him. You do know that she and Brock are together, don't you?"

Glenn nodded. "Yes, I know but I still don't trust her, never have and never will. She wanted to meet Mark outside and I knew instantly she was up to something. We just have to keep watch and make sure Mark doesn't fall into her trap."

"I understand you're just trying to protect your brother but I'm not too sure it's such a good idea to spy on him. He will turn the other cheek because you're his brother but I'll be in big trouble if he catches sight of us," Rob said nervously.

Glenn laughed. "Let me deal with him, he won't …. Wait … she's here!" he ducked behind the pillar and peeked out from behind it. She was glancing up and down the lobby, and then checked her watch, a frown on her face. She took out her cell from her purse and Glenn guessed she was going to call Mark.

He snickered. "Mark left in a hurry and left his cell behind. She won't be able to reach him."

"Well, that settles it then," Rob said with relief.

"Wait, she's going back into the lift." Glenn turned to Rob with a grin, "She must be heading to our room to look for Mark, but too bad nobody's in," he looked pleased with himself. "Jeff must have kept him up all night, good for him! Well, our job is done, let's go meditate and then eat. You can help me come up with a plan to keep Sable away."

"That's easy, just let Brock knows what she's up to. He'll keep her away from Mark," Rob said easily.

Glenn stared at him in surprise and slowly grinned. "Now, that's the best idea yet! I knew you were the right man to ask for help!"

Brock was the answer to his problem, but how to let him know what Sable was doing? He couldn't very well walk up to him and tell him that his girlfriend was trying to hit on his brother. No, he would have to be more subtle. Glenn was sure he would come up with something soon enough.

They left the hotel, making their way to the nearby park for his first Zen experience with Rob to guide him. He was looking forward to it.

-ooo—

"Matt, wake up!" Torrie shook him awake. She was already dressed and waiting on him.

Matt opened an eye and mumbled sleepily, "What is it?" he let out a big yawn as he stretched himself out.

"Let's go down for breakfast. It's already past eight, come on, get up! I have to go back and pack, we have a plane to catch this afternoon," she reminded him.

Matt sat up and blinked at the strange surroundings, suddenly remembering that they weren't at their hotel. He had convinced her to go out with him last night after giving her a bracelet encrusted with rose zircon stones. It cost more than he cared to pay but he was sure she would love it and she did. They had made out under the stars at the beach and then, she insisted they stayed at the inn facing the sea and he had relented.

"Can we go back to the hotel and have breakfast there? It's much cheaper than eating here." He had been spending a lot on her and his funds were dwindling down fast. He didn't want to have to turn to his dad for money.

She pouted up at him, "But, I want to eat here! Please?" she tugged at his arm and gave him a coy smile, "I'll give you some loving once we get back to the hotel."

Matt caved. "Okay, anything you want baby. Just let me wash up first."

He was in and out of the shower quickly and as they headed down for breakfast, he took out his cell to make a call.

"Who are you calling?" Torrie asked.

"My brother, I just want to make sure he's alright." He was beginning to feel somewhat guilty of constantly leaving his brother behind and that guilt increased ten folds when he realized he didn't leave him any money for food.

"Just a minute, I want to get something straight," she stopped him from making that call and turned him to face her. "I appreciate the gift and we had a wonderful time last night but you still have to keep your word to help me get Mark back with Terri."

Matt said seriously, "I didn't make any promises. I said I'll do what I can. I've already explained to you what happened yesterday, that Mark and Jeff are together. They are a couple now and no one is getting in between them, end of the story!"

Regardless of his relationship with Torrie, he had seen Mark's sincerity in wanting to build a relationship with his brother and didn't think it was right to break them up.

"But what am I supposed to tell Terri?" Torrie said petulantly, giving him a displeased look.

"Tell her to look somewhere else, she has got no future with Mark, and you can even tell her I said that!" Matt said brashly. He led her forward but she stood her ground.

"What has happened to you? Why are you talking to me like that? I thought you love me." Matt wasn't his compromising self and she wondered at the change in him.

"I do love you but you have to stop asking me to help you get Mark away from Jeff. Jeff's my brother and I love him and I will not allow anyone to hurt him, no exceptions! Do I make myself clear?" He wanted to be with her but not at the expense of his brother.

Torrie huffed and strode away, heading back the way they came from.

"Where are you going?" Matt went after her with an air of exasperation.

"I'm leaving, that's what I'm doing!" She pushed open the door to their room and headed to the bathroom to pick up her cosmetics bag. When she headed for the door, Matt barred her way.

"Do I mean so little to you that you put Terri's interest above me?" he asked her.

"She's my friend and she needs my help!"

"And Jeff's my brother and he needs my support! Is that so difficult to understand?"

When she kept silent, he appealed to her, "Please Torrie, don't make me choose. I refuse to hurt Jeff."

She paused in thought and finally said, "I don't know what to do, she's expecting me to help her and I can't turn my back on her. She took me under her wings when I first started with the company and I'm indebted to her."

"Listen," Matt put his hands around her and pulled her in gently, "I know you want to help her but Mark has made it clear that he wants to be with my brother and not her, and my brother is in love with him. How can we break them up? And you can't expect me to betray my own brother."

"I guess not," she admitted begrudgingly, "but Terri's not going to like it."

"She has to deal with it, like it or not. We can't always get what we want," Matt said.

Torrie nodded reluctantly. "Will you at least come with me and tell her? It'll be better coming from you since Mark told you personally that he wants to be with Jeff."

"No problem, I'll explain it to her," Matt agreed. "Can we go eat now?"

The couple headed downstairs for a leisurely breakfast. They had plenty of time to get back and pack and get to the airport to catch their flight. Matt called the hotel while waiting for their breakfast orders to be served, but the call wasn't picked up by Jeff.

"Mark? Is that you?" He should have known that Jeff would have Mark staying with him in his absence.

"Yeah," Mark responded and Matt heard him cursing suddenly under his breath.

"Hello?" Matt frowned at the background noises and then, Jeff's voice came over.

"Matty? What is it?"

"Just calling to check on you. I realize I forgot to leave any money for you, I'm really sorry," he said apologetically.

"It's okay, Mark will feed me, I won't starve," Jeff giggled.

Matt heard smacking noises in the background and heard the door closing.

"Are you still there?"

"I'm here, Mark had to leave, he's late for an appointment," Jeff explained.

"I'll be coming back soon, probably in an hour's time. Will you be alright?"

"Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself. Mark says he won't take long, he'll be back soon. I'm going to wash up and do some packing while waiting for him. Don't forget we have to leave this afternoon," he reminded his brother.

After promising his brother that he would be back soon, he ended the call.

"Mark stayed with him last night." There was a smile on his face as he informed Torrie.

Torrie said hesitatingly, "Sable's back and …" she stopped, uncertain whether to tell him. She had not spoken to Sable as yet but she heard from Trish that Sable wasn't happy in her relationship with Brock.

"And?" Matt encouraged her to continue but she decided not to. Trish didn't exactly tell her all the details but what she learned was that Sable wanted out from the relationship.

"It's nothing important, just girl's talk. Let's eat and head back, I have a lot of packing to do."

Torrie reminded herself to speak to Trish, but better still, to Sable, at the earliest opportunity to find out what was going on with her life.

-ooo-

Mark made his way back to his room. It was almost nine and he didn't bother to go down to the lobby, doubting that Sable would wait that long for him, she was not the most patient person. He realized he left his cell in his room when he wanted to call her and was heading back there to collect his cell. Glenn was not around when he opened the door and he was glad to have some privacy. He called her immediately and she was very unhappy that he missed the appointment.

"I'm sorry, I overslept. I can see you now if you want to," he said and she agreed, asking him to meet her in the lobby in five minutes.

She hanged up and turned to Trish, "I told Brock I'm having breakfast with you girls, please cover up for me if he asks. I'm going to meet Mark now. Brock's still at the gym but he's almost done. If he comes looking for me, tell him that I went out with Torrie. I'll talk to you when I get back!" and she dashed out of the door before Trish could stop her.

Trish sat back on her bed with a frown. Mark? Why was Sable meeting up with him? She knew her friend wasn't happy with her current beau but Sable did not tell her what she was going to do about it. Trish heard that Mark was going out with Jeff. What if Sable … no, she wouldn't be thinking of getting back with Mark again, or, could she? The whole situation made her feel uneasy. She collected her cardkey and purse and hurried out the door. Something told her to try and catch up with Sable and find out what she was doing with Mark.

-ooo—

Reviews are appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Chapter 12

Jeff decided to soak in the tub for a while to alleviate the soreness he was experiencing below. He sank blissfully into the hot tub and humming softly, played with the bubbles and froth, his mind going to Mark. He couldn't help smiling at the thought of him, counting his blessings that Mark chose him. Just thinking about last night brought out his goose pimples and he shivered deliciously. He had found his true soul mate.

He leaned back to enjoy the bath and just as he was about to close his eyes, he heard someone at the door. Mark! He quickly climbed out and fastened a towel around him before racing out. But when he opened the door, he was surprised to see Chris instead.

"If I were you, I wouldn't open the door in that undressed state, you can turn a good man," Chris stated as his eyes studied every inch of the exposed body appreciatively. The wet skin looked inviting and he wanted to lick every drop of water off it. For a fleeting moment, he had an urge to grab the boy and ravish him. He took in several deep breaths to regain his composure.

Jeff held onto his towel tightly and apologized to him with a red face, "I'm sorry Chris I thought you were someone else."

"Nothing to be sorry about, you started my day right for me," Chris grinned. "I just came to check if you have breakfast yet and if you haven't, would you care to join me?"

He had seen Mark just a few minutes ago while he was heading back to his room after a workout at the gym. After a quick shower, he made his way down to have breakfast but decided to stop by at Jeff's room to check if he wanted to join him. Even though he knew Jeff was with Mark, he saw no reason why they couldn't eat together occasionally. Chris had been doing a lot of thinking last night and realized that in spite of the fact that Jeff was already spoken for, he would still very much like to remain friends with him. He saw no reason to stop seeing him because of Mark.

"I'm waiting to have breakfast with Mark," Jeff gave him an apologetic look.

"In that case, I'll see you around." Chris turned to go, somewhat disappointed but Jeff called him back. Chris had been a good friend to him and he hated to see him all alone.

"I think I'll join you after all. Just let me put something on. I'll call Mark and ask him to join us once he's done. You won't mind if he joins us, do you?"

"Not at all. You go put on some clothes and I'll wait for you," Chris said, pleased that he had changed his mind.

Jeff dressed quickly and locked up behind him. "Can we eat downstairs? I don't know if Mark has time to go out. I think he's somewhere in the hotel."

"Sure, that's not a problem," Chris was agreeable to his suggestion.

They made their way downstairs but upon stepping out from the lift, were confronted by shouting and yelling.

"What's going on?" Chris frowned as he led the way forward to take a closer look. He stopped short, shock written all over his face when he realized that Mark and Brock were the cause of the disturbance. Security and hotel employees were trying to break them up but without much success.

Chris moved forward quickly and grabbed Brock around the neck, trying to pull him off Mark who was pinned under him. Brock gave him a hard elbow which hit him squarely in the eye.

"Fuck!" Chris hissed in pain as he backed away, his eye tearing.

Jeff gasped when Brock turned his attention back to Mark again and continued to rain punches on him.

"Get off him!" he jumped on Brock's back and wrapped one arm in a choke hold around his neck while his other hand punched him on the head in an attempt to divert his attention from Mark. It got his attention alright. Brock growled furiously as he stood up and staggered backwards. Reaching back, he flipped Jeff off him easily, sending him crashing forward at his feet with a thud. Jeff cried out in pain as Brock hauled him up by his hair. Mark was already picking himself up. He was dazed and bleeding from his nose. Brock had caught him by surprise and he couldn't avoid the blows. When Mark saw Jeff struggling in Brock's hold, he snarled and charged forward, tackling Brock. Brock released Jeff as he fell and tried to shield himself from the blows Mark rained down on him.

Chris came forward quickly to pull Jeff safely out of harm's way. His injured eye was starting to swell and he thought better of intervening. Shawn, Hunter, Dave and Ric pushed their way through the crowd that had gathered and stepped up to force the two apart.

"Stop that, both of you!" Ric ordered, using himself as a barrier as he stood between them. Shawn and Hunter were holding onto Mark while Dave had Brock in a firm grip.

Mark and Brock panted harshly, glaring at each other. They were bleeding from cuts on their faces and knuckles.

"Why are you fighting each other?" Ric looked sternly from one man to the other.

Brock pointed at Mark, "He's seeing my woman behind my back!"

"That's a lie! She wanted to discuss something with me and I agreed to meet her!" Mark barked out as he wiped the blood coursing down his nose with the back of his hand.

"You're lying! She has been disappearing since we got here and I know you're the reason! I will get the truth out from her! Sable! …. Get your hands off me!" Brock yelled at Dave, who released him when Ric nodded to let him go. Brock looked around for Sable, but she was nowhere in sight. She took off when the fight started.

"You are mistaken, Brock, Mark is seeing someone else," Ric informed him.

Jeff came up to Mark and pressed his handkerchief to his nose to staunch the blood flow. "Are you alright?" he asked with concern. Mark had calmed down sufficiently and Hunter and Shawn released their hold on him.

"I'm alright. Did he hurt you?" Mark asked and Jeff shook his head and assured him that he wasn't hurt.

Mark turned his attention back to Brock, still simmering but in control of himself. "I'm telling you the truth! I'm not seeing your woman!"

"I saw her kissing you!" Brock hissed. He was on his way back from his workout when he caught sight of them in the lobby and saw red when Sable kissed Mark.

"It was a friendly kiss on the cheek, you moron! I ought to knock some sense into that thick skull of yours!" Mark growled.

Brock glowered back at him with clenched fists, ready to take him on if he attacked.

"What's going on?" Glenn pushed forward, looking alarmed when he saw his brother's condition. A look at Brock's condition and he knew in that instance both men had clashed. "Are you alright?" Glenn asked as he went quickly to Mark's side. Mark nodded, still trying to stop the nose bleed with the handkerchief as he breathed through his mouth.

"Not good, plan didn't work out," Rob muttered under his breath when he saw the condition of the two men. Brock was bleeding from a deep cut on his forehead and his left eye was bruised, while Mark was bleeding profusely from the nose and multiple bruises covered his face.

"There was a misunderstanding, Brock thought Mark was seeing Sable secretly," Ric explained for their benefit.

Brock remained unconvinced. "I'll talk to Sable and get to the bottom of this! I want you to stay away from her!" He was about to move away when Mark barred his way.

"You're threatening me? Do you really think you can just walk away after the stunt you pulled?" Mark was furious. If Brock thought he could just start a fight and walk away without any consequences, then he better think again!

Brock wasn't intimidated. "So, what do you want to do about it?" he openly challenged him as he got in his face.

"Enough!" Ric pushed in between them, holding them apart with his hands. "You two need to chill!" He turned to Brock, "You need to get your facts straight before jumping to conclusions, and show some respect! He's your leader!" he jabbed him on the chest with his finger. Brock seethed quietly but didn't retaliate.

Ric turned to Mark next, "It was a genuine mistake, let it go, Mark."

"Yes, let it go, it was all a misunderstanding," Glenn urged him.

Mark didn't want to let it go, he felt insulted, disrespected. Brock not only didn't apologize to him but was still confrontational. He wanted to teach him a lesson but the thought that Sable might suffer the backlash from his actions stopped him from doing so.

"You go talk to your lady and find out the truth from her! And I expect an apology from you by the end of the day, or there will be consequences!" Mark warned him.

Brock just strode away without dignifying him with a response. Mark moved forward to haul him back but Glenn grabbed hold of him. "Let's you to a doctor, you can deal with him later."

Mark shook his arm off, simmering. "I don't need a doctor, I'm fine!"

Jeff touched his arm, "Please Mark, your nose is still bleeding profusely. Let a doctor take a look at it."

Mark realized that he could have suffered a broken nose, he was having trouble breathing through his nose and he reluctantly agreed. Once he left with Jeff and Glenn, Dave brought to the other's attention.

"Did you notice that Sable was nowhere in sight? She fled the scene and my question is, if she has nothing to hide, why did she run?"

"I don't know. I hope she has a good explanation for Brock," Ric said with a worried frown.

"It's obvious Brock believes she's seeing someone behind his back. He doesn't trust her and if you don't trust your mate, then the relationship is doomed," Shawn pointed out.

"Sable is not exactly the type to commit to a relationship for long, she has always been that way, and we know how her relationship with Mark ended," Ric said with a shake of his head. "I'm glad I'm not in Brock's shoes, he's going to have his hands full keeping an eye on her. I just hope he can sort things out with her without getting physical. He's brash and quick-tempered and his attitude set Mark off. I seriously hope he apologizes to Mark for his mistake. Well, let's go eat. We have to leave early this afternoon."

Chris decided to join them. He remained silent throughout the meal and Shawn nudged him. "Why so quiet? You're usually quite the chatterbox."

"Just thinking," Chris said with a smile.

"You're always thinking, you might fry your brains. Why don't you tell us what's on the mind of the great Chris Jericho?" Shawn teased, but Chris suddenly looked serious.

"Do you guys really think there's nothing going on between Sable and Mark?" Chris said after some hesitation.

"Not you too," Ric gave him a look of disapproval. "Mark's going out with Jeff and you know it."

"I know and that's what's bugging me. Why would Mark agree to meet her if they are no longer together? I don't really care what they do, that's their business but I'm concerned about Jeff."

"You have a point; Mark has no reason to see her, but I think Sable and not Mark, is creating problems for everyone," Ric stated. "And while we are on the subject, I hope you don't mind me saying this but you should probably keep your distance from Jeff. We don't want any misunderstanding between you and Mark as well."

"I'm just looking out for Jeff! His pig-headed brother is never around to watch him, less feed him!" Chris scowled as he spoke in his own defense.

"Matt is starving his brother?" Shawn was stunned by the revelation.

"He's so busy sniffing up between Torrie's legs to remember that he has a brother!"

"Leave Matt to me, I'll talk to him and set him straight," Ric assured him. "As for you, just stay within the boundaries of propriety and don't piss Mark off," he warned Chris, who sat back with a sullen look.

Dave spoke, "I'm quite surprised Mark let Brock walk after what he did."

"My exact thoughts!" Hunter agreed. "Brock got off easy and I can't help but wonder why."

"Maybe Taker realized he has met his match," Chris said spitefully.

Ric fixed Chris with a stern look, "You are going to get into trouble if you don't keep your mouth shut!" He turned to the others, "Stop speculating and let's finish up here so we can go back and pack! We have a plane to catch!" They resumed their meal in silence.

-ooo-

Mark was attended to by one of the trainers. He had decided against going to the hospital. Fortunately, his nose wasn't broken. After icing it, the bleeding stopped. The clots were discharged and he was able to breathe properly. While the trainer set about cleaning and disinfecting his other wounds, Jeff decided he had to know.

"Was she the reason you left in a hurry this morning?" He waited nervously to hear Mark's reply.

Glenn got up and after muttering an excuse, left them to talk.

Mark saw no reason to lie. "Yes, she came over last night to tell me she wanted to discuss something important with me and I agreed to see her this morning but I woke up late. I called her and we arranged to meet in the lobby. This is not what Brock made it out to be, he blew it out of proportion. You believe me, don't you?"

Jeff nodded but at the back of his mind, he was curious why Mark agreed to see her. They had broken up and there was no reason for them to meet. He couldn't blame Brock for getting the wrong idea, he would too if he was in his shoes and frankly, he was feeling somewhat insecure about the whole situation. He waited for the trainer to finish and leave the room before asking, "Mark, I need to ask you something but you have to promise to be honest with me."

Mark looked questionably at him, "What is it? You know I will not lie to you."

Jeff bolstered his courage to ask the all important question, "Do you still have feelings for Sable?"

Mark was startled by the question and as he pondered on it, he realized he wasn't sure.

"I want you to be honest with me." Jeff prayed silently that Mark would give him the answer he needed to hear.

"Jeff, I … I don't know," Mark finally admitted. Noting his crestfallen look, he set out to put his mind at ease. "Look at me," he took him by the shoulders and forced him to look at him. "There's something you need to understand; Sable wanted time away from our relationship and I agreed, but she never got back to me. And now, she turns up with Brock and I have my answer. I won't lie to you, I'm upset that she moved on without giving me notice, but I will respect her decision. I may still have feelings for her but that's not important anymore."

"So, you're not going back to her?" He needed to hear him say it.

"No, I'm not going back to her," Mark confirmed with a smile.

Jeff hugged him. "Oh Mark, that's all I need to know. I love you."

Mark kissed him and said laughingly, "And I think I'm falling for you."

Jeff looked up adoringly at him, "I like that very much, very much indeed!"

"I bet you do," Mark laughed. "Let's head back to my room and we can order breakfast. I don't feel like going out to eat," he grimaced. Brock packed some mean punches and his ribs felt tight and sore.

"I'll run you a hot bath, you'll feel better after a good soak," Jeff suggested as they made their way out.

Glenn was waiting outside. He took one look at Jeff's happy face and was relieved that everything turned out alright. They headed to their room and Jeff immediately went into the bathroom to prepare the water for Mark. Glenn took the opportunity to talk to Mark.

"I told you not to see her but you refused to listen. And now, you and Brock are going at each other's throats …" Glenn started.

"Enough Glenn! I'm sick of hearing that I made a mistake by agreeing to see her! That wasn't the problem, the problem is Brock! He had the nerve to attack me from behind! I'm not done with him yet!"

"Keep your voice down, I don't want Jeff to hear us. Will you just listen to what I have to say?"

Mark let out an exasperated sound, "Do I have a choice? Never mind, just say what's on your mind, I know you won't leave me alone otherwise!"

"If Sable tells you that she wants to get back with you, will you agree to it?" Glenn posed the question to him.

"No, it's over between us!"

Glenn was so relieved to hear his answer.

Mark got up, looking forward to a long, hot bath. "Jeff and I haven't eaten, do you mind ordering something up for us?" Glenn nodded and set about calling for room service.

"Is everything alright?" Jeff asked, sensing the change in Mark's mood.

"I will be as soon as I get into that tub." Mark started stripping and as Jeff turned to leave, he pulled him back. "Where do you think you're going? I want you to join me."

"But … but Glenn's outside," Jeff squeaked, looking embarrassed but Mark was having none of that.

"He won't bother us." He bent to kiss him, his hands squeezing his behind and Jeff crumbled to his will. He stripped and climbed in after Mark, sitting in front of him. Mark pulled him back to rest against him, leaning back with a sigh, "Feels good."

Jeff played with the bubbles quietly as Mark rested. After sometime, Mark opened his eyes and couldn't help smiling at the sight of him blowing bubbles across the tub. He reached out to turn his head towards him, before pressing a tender kiss against his lips. "You're the best thing that has happened to me."

Jeff flushed with pleasure as he caressed his bruised jaw lovingly. "And so are you. I don't know what I'll do without you."

"You will do just fine. There's always someone out there waiting for you." He had noticed Chris's interest in Jeff and he was a little anxious about it.

"No, you're wrong, you are the only one for me," Jeff insisted as he rested against him. "I love only you and no one else."

With his arms around him, Mark asked, "But, what if I'm gone?"

"Don't say that!" Jeff covered his mouth. "You're going to jinx us!"

Mark removed his hand and kissed his fingers tenderly. "I don't believe in jinxes and you shouldn't either." He leaned back with a sigh of content. "I don't know how long we've been in here but I don't feel like getting out."

"We have plenty of time to get to the airport, let's stay here for a while," Jeff said. They lay quietly, neither speaking, enjoying the comfort of each other's company and the hot tub. Minutes passed and the water was turning cold. Mark felt more relaxed than he had ever felt before and his aches were slowly dissipating.

The silence was broken by several raps on the door and Glenn's voice drifted over. "Your breakfast's getting cold."

Mark shifted reluctantly and helped Jeff up. "Let's eat and then, we can catch an hour of sleep before we leave. Sounds good?"

Jeff nodded happily.

-ooo-

"You have to help me!"

Sable was pacing up and down the room as Trish watched her anxiously from her bed.

"What's going on, Sable? Why did you run?" Trish asked. She had reached the lobby just in time to see Brock knocking Mark down from behind. Sable fled the scene and forced her leave with her.

Sable turned to her and she saw the fear in her eyes. "Brock will kill me if you don't help me!"

Trish got up to go to her and forced her to sit down. "I want to help you but I need to know what's going on." She saw her hesitation. "We have been friends for a long time. You can tell me anything and I promise I won't say anything to anyone, you can trust me."

Sable made up her mind and confided her intention to get back with Mark. There was no way she could live with Brock anymore, she was terrified of his temper. She feared of what he might do to her once he got his hands on her. Her best course of action was to get Mark to take her back quickly. He would protect her from Brock.

"You broke off with Mark. You made that decision, not him," Trish reminded her. "Do you really expect him to take you back, especially after everything that has happened?"

"I made a mistake and it's human to err. Mark will understand. I know I can convince him to take me back. I just need to talk to him face-to-face, but I'm afraid to step out of this room. Brock's out looking for me and if he sees me, he'll hurt me. Please Trish, I need you to go and get Mark and bring him here before Brock finds me," Sable pleaded with her.

"I hate to tell you this now, but Mark is with someone else," Trish decided it was time she knew.

"No, it can't be true!" Sable gasped in dismay. "You never mentioned it when I spoke to you last!" she looked accusingly at her friend.

"I didn't tell you because you're with Brock and I didn't think you want to hear about Mark. I had no idea you were planning to get back with him, or, I would have told you sooner," Trish defended herself.

"Oh God, what am I going to do now?" Sable got up to pace again. "I don't see any way out, Mark's my only hope!" She decided to proceed with her plan regardless of what she had just learned. "I have to speak to Mark right away. You have to help me!"

"You're going to ruin his relationship with Jeff." Trish was reluctant to do her bidding because it was obvious she was just using Mark to get out of her volatile relationship with Brock. Trish liked Jeff and she didn't want to cause him any hurt.

"What did you say?" Sable gave her a look of disbelief. "Did you say he's in a relationship with Jeff, that Hardy boy?"

"Yes, you heard me right. Why are you surprised? He's a man and he has needs."

Sable still had trouble believing it. Mark with a man, it was shocking news to her. "Are you serious? I'm not in the mood for games."

"I'm telling you the truth! Mark and Jeff are together and they make a cute couple," Trish couldn't help rubbing it in. Friends or not, Sable didn't do the right thing by Mark.

"He's with a man? … Oh my God! Mark messed up when I left him! You're telling me he's going out with a guy, that he's having a relationship with a man?"

When Trish nodded, giving her a sickly sweet smile, she swayed on her feet, feeling faint all of a sudden. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Alarmed, Trish helped her to her bed. "What's wrong, you look so pale suddenly?"

"Why me? Nothing's ever gone right for me," Sable suddenly broke down in tears. "I don't know what to do now," she sobbed, "I'm fucked! Brock is going to find me and he's going to hurt me!"

"He's not going to lay a finger on you if I can help it!" Trish said firmly. "I don't approve of your plan but you're right about one thing, Mark is the only person who can help you. You stay here and rest, I'll go and speak to him." She just couldn't stand by and do nothing. It was a matter of time before Brock came to her door and she needed to get help before he did.

"Thank you, you've always been a good friend," Sable sniffed, giving her a tearful smile.

Trish collected her cardkey and assured her, "I won't be long. Torrie should be back soon. Tell her not to open the door for anyone unless it's me."

-ooo-

Mark and Jeff were just finishing breakfast when they heard the knock. Glenn had left upon learning that Mark and Jeff were going to take a nap after eating. He decided to give them some privacy and had gone down to buy some books to read on the plane.

Mark got up to get the door.

"Oh my God!" Trish gasped in shock when she saw the cuts and bruises on him. Brock really did a number on him. She really feared for her friend now.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Mark asked impatiently.

"Oh, I'm sorry to bother you Mark but I need to talk to you," she spoke quickly.

Mark nodded. "Come in then," he stepped aside to let her in.

Trish took two steps and stopped when she realized Jeff was in the room. He gave her a bashful smile as he greeted her, "Hi Trish."

"Hi," she returned his greeting awkwardly but couldn't help being charmed when he got up and offered her a seat. She thanked him before turning back to Mark, "Can I speak to you in private?"

Jeff got the message. "I have to go pack. I'll see you later Mark. Bye Trish." He gave Mark a quick peck on the cheek before letting himself out.

"What's this about?" Mark asked as he sat down on a chair facing Trish.

"Sable is in trouble and she needs your help," and she related what she had learned from Sable, her volatile relationship with Brock and her fear that Brock was going to hurt her after the latest incident with him.

"She has my sympathy, but I can't help her. If she's in a volatile relationship, then, it's up to her to break off with him, no one can do it for her," Mark said quietly.

"I know you're right but she's afraid to tell him. That's why she wants you to step into the picture," Trish said awkwardly.

"What do you mean?" Mark was puzzled by her words.

"She wants you to take her back. She believes you're the only person who can stand up to Brock and protect her from him."

"And you can tell her I have no intention of taking her back! She has to deal with her boyfriend herself!" Mark responded curtly and got up.

"Please Mark, if you don't help her, Brock's going to hurt her," Trish pleaded with him on Sable's behalf.

Mark let out a sound of exasperation, almost wishing he had listened to Glenn, then, he wouldn't have to deal with Brock and Sable and their problems. But, he knew Trish came to him because she was desperate for help and he couldn't turn her away.

"I don't know what I can do to help, but I will talk to him. I doubt he'll be receptive to what I have to say after the altercation between us. You go back and tell Sable that she has to tell him herself if she wants to break it off with him, I'm not going to do that for her! Do I make myself clear?"

Trish nodded gratefully. "Thank you, but please go talk to Brock now. He's out looking for her and she's hiding out in my room. She's afraid to leave and we have to leave for the airport in an hour. I'm in Room 1208. I'll call to check on the status. May I have your cell number?"

Mark furnished it and promised he would seek out Brock immediately.

"Thanks Mark, I really appreciate your help. Please be careful when you talk to him," she expressed her concern.

"I will. You better get back to her."

After she left, Mark called Ric on the phone and told him he needed his help. He explained the situation to him and Ric promised he would be right over. He would bring Dave with him to assist. Mark knew that he shouldn't meet Brock alone after what happened between them earlier. He needed someone to act as mediator and Ric was the best man for the job. Dave would come in handy if things didn't go well.

He called Glenn and told him he had some business to take care of and might be running a bit late. He told him to make sure they were all packed and ready to leave on time.

"What business are we talking about here?" Glenn probed.

Mark decided to tell him the truth and relayed his mission; to see Brock and get him to back off until Sable came to a decision about him.

Glenn was mad. "What's wrong with you? After what happened, he's not going to stop and listen to you! Both of you are just going to end up fighting again! Whose idea was it? Wait … you don't have to tell me, I can guess! You stay where you are until I get back, I'm on my way!" he hung up.

Mark checked his watch. He was well pressed for time. They had to leave for the airport in forty-five minutes. A minute later, Ric and Dave showed up at the door.

"Let's go," Mark said, deciding not to wait for Glenn. He needed to look for Brock and he didn't have time to waste. In the lobby, they met Kurt and Dwayne.

"You guys seen Brock?" Mark asked.

Both men were shocked to see his injuries. "No, but what the hell happened to you?" Kurt asked.

Mark chose not to answer but turned to Ric and Dave. "Let's split up and look for him, if you see him, call me on my cell." Both men nodded and departed.

Kurt and Dwayne looked at each other, wondering what was going on.

"Can you guys help us look for him?" Mark sought their help.

"Sure, why not, but why are you looking for Brock?" Kurt asked.

"I need to talk to him, it's urgent. You guys check out the …" his phone rang, cutting him off.

"Mark! Please get here quickly! He's here!" It was Trish and he could hear the panic in her voice, as well as the sounds of things breaking amidst the shouting and screaming in the background.

"I'll be right there!" Mark raced for the lift. Kurt and Dwayne followed, sensing the urgency.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked as the lift stopped. The doors opened and they could hear a woman wailing and cries for help. They raced to an open door and were greeted by mayhem. The room was totally thrashed and Brock had Sable by her hair at his feet. Trish was pleading to him to let her go.

"Brock!" Mark called out sharply to get his attention.

Brock turned, his face contorting with fury when he saw him. "I should have known! It was you all along!" To everyone's relief, he let Sable go and advanced threateningly towards Mark. Trish quickly helped Sable to her feet and brought her to a corner of the room.

Kurt quickly put himself in between Mark and Brock. "You want to tell me what this is all about, Brocko?" They were buddies and he knew Brock wouldn't hurt him, not deliberately anyways.

"I am sick of her telling me lies and I'm sick of you taking me for a fool!" Brock shouted, pointing his finger at Mark. He was anything but calm and that didn't bode well for everyone.

"Hey, take it easy, let's talk it over quietly," Kurt tried to pacify him but Brock pushed him aside roughly and confronted Mark, who stood his ground.

"I didn't lie to you, I am not seeing her behind your back and if you don't believe me, that's your problem! I don't usually interfere in other people's business, but …" Mark stopped and took one step forward, mere inches separating him from Brock, "but if you put your hands on her again, I'll break your arm! You hear me boy?"

Everyone looked on nervously, expecting the worse to happen. Brock and Mark never saw eye to eye from the beginning. Since his debut success, Brock rose quickly to the top of the ranks beside the veterans with his continuous success in the ring. His fearlessness, power and ruthlessness put him as one of the toughest opponents in the company. As young as he was, he wasn't afraid to take on challenges and he proved his worth by dominating and beating all his opponents every time, Mark included. Success got to his head quickly and he developed a huge ego. He thought he was above reproach and didn't take too well to taking instructions, especially from Mark. He bragged he had beaten him, so he didn't see why he should listen to him. Mark admired his fortitude and work principles; Brock was very discipline and kept himself in top form, but Mark detested his cockiness. He told him to get off his high horse and to stop acting like he was above everyone else. Brock didn't take too kindly to his criticism and both men had made it a point to stay out of each other's way. The present circumstances however, did not permit that anymore.

Brock didn't take too kindly to his threat. His face twitched but he didn't move a muscle. Both men had their eyes locked on each other, waiting to see who would make the first move.

"Guys, can we just talk about this in a peaceful manner?" Kurt spoke up when Dwayne nudged him to do something.

"Mark!" Jeff called out as he and Glenn burst in.

The slight distraction was enough to cause Mark. He took his eyes off Brock for just a few seconds and Brock pounced with a growl. Mark fell backwards on the impact and brought his hands up on auto reflex to deflect the blows but some connected.

"You son of a bitch, I'll teach him not to mess with my woman!" Brock hit him again and again.

Glenn hauled him up but he turned and punched him in the face, knocking him down. Kurt and Dwayne jumped in to help, but suffered the same outcome. Jeff went to Mark's assist but yelped when Brock hauled him up by his hair and flung him against the wall before going for Mark again. Glenn, Kurt and Dwayne jumped him and held him down.

"Let me go!" Brock yelled as he kicked and punched but the three of them proved too much for him.

"Oh God … Jeff's hurt!" Trish went quickly to his crumpled form, he wasn't moving.

Mark staggered to his side. "Jeff!" he patted him on the cheek but he remained still. "Fetch me a cold towel!" he barked out and Trish ran into the bathroom to do his bidding.

"Please wake up," Mark bathed his face gently with the wet towel, although his face was grim with anxiety.

All eyes were on him, taking note of how gentle he was in tending to the unconscious boy. Brock looked on with confusion, still in the grip of his colleagues. He was beginning to have his doubts.

Minutes later, Jeff's eyes flickered open. He moaned and closed them again. Mark picked him up. "Glenn, call Alex on the phone and get him to come to our room now!" He decided to let the head trainer examine Jeff, he would know if Jeff needs to be sent to the hospital.

Mark stopped long enough on his way out to issue Brock a warning, "I'll deal with you later!"

-ooo—

Reviews are appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Chapter 13

They made it on the plane ten minutes before it took off. Matt fussed around his brother, making sure he was comfortable. He felt guilty that Jeff got hurt and he wasn't there to protect him. His brother suffered a concussion. His head had struck the wall when Brock threw him. The trainer advised him to get a scan as a precaution but he refused, insisting he would be alright after some rest. He was actually afraid of hospitals and moreover, he didn't want to get left behind while Mark and the others proceeded to California. Matt only found out what happened from Trish when he sent Torrie back to her room. He wanted to confront Brock but Mark told him he would personally deal with Brock when they arrived in California.

"I'll be fine, Matty. Don't worry, I have Mark to keep me company," Jeff assured his brother.

"Okay, if you need anything, I'll be with Torrie just across the aisle."

After Matt left, Jeff laid his head on Mark's shoulder to rest. Mark put his arm around him. "Do you need something for your headache?"

Jeff had complained of a persistent headache after the attack. Mark made a mental note to get a doctor to check him over once they landed if the headache refused to go away.

"I'll be fine after a nap. You should get some rest as well. You had a worse day than I have."

Mark pressed a kiss against his temple. "I'm really sorry, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have been hurt."

"It's not your fault but let's not talk about it anymore, let's just rest" and he closed his eyes wearily.

While he napped, Mark recalled how furious he was with Glenn about an hour ago. If he didn't bring Jeff with him, he wouldn't have been injured. He had said some harsh words to him and was regretting them now. Jeff told him that he had met Glenn when he was on his way back to see him. He was the one who insisted on following Glenn when he found out what Mark was about to do. Mark decided to make amends with Glenn once he had a chance to speak to him. As for Brock, there was no turning the other cheek this time. He would make him pay dearly for laying his hands on Jeff!

Three rows behind them, sat Chris, Dwayne and Kurt. Dwayne had just finished telling Chris about the attack in Trish's room.

"Jeff got hurt?" Chris' eyes narrowed with displeasure.

Dwayne nodded. "Brock's in for a long haul! Mark is not going to let him get away with it this time!"

Brock had been ostracized by his co-workers when they found out what he did. He was currently seated right at the back all by himself.

Kurt added, "Everything happened so quickly and I'm just glad we were there to stop the fight. It could have been a lot worse."

"How badly injured is he?" Chris was worried about him. He was tempted to go check on him but Mark was sitting with Jeff. He didn't think it was a good idea to test Mark's patience now after the day he had.

"I heard from Ric he has a concussion, poor kid was in the wrong place at the wrong time," Kurt informed him. "Ric told us about the earlier fight in the lobby this morning between Brock and Mark. Two fights in one day and Brock started both of them. I really have to sit him down and talk to him. That no good witch is the cause of all his problems!"

Shawn's head popped over from behind them. "You can say that again! She's trying to use Mark for her own selfish reasons. If I were Mark, I'd wash my hands off her and let her deal with Brock herself. But, going by what I've heard, it's no longer about her. Brock made it personal when he attacked Jeff and Mark isn't going to let him get away with it!"

"Sit down and don't get involved! Have you forgotten Mark's warning?" Hunter scolded, but Shawn paid him no heed and continued with his conversation.

"I have a feeling things are going to get ugly once we land." He turned to Kurt, "You're Brock's buddy. You should talk to him and knock some sense into him. Mark is not sleeping with his girl and he should realize that by now. Sable is using Mark as her line of defense so she could dump his sorry ass. You can tell him I said that."

"You're right! I should bring it to this attention. As a matter of fact, I think I will do that right now!" Kurt got up and made his way to the back, determined to get Brock to listen to him.

Shawn climbed over to take his seat to continue gossiping, much to Hunter's consternation.

Ric laughed, "Shawn will never change. If he has something to say, he'll say it regardless of the consequences."

Hunter sat back in resignation. "I know but both Mark and Brock are not to be trifled with. Shawn will get into trouble by running his mouth."

"Don't worry," Dave patted him on the knee, "he has you to protect him from them" and he and Ric burst into laughter.

Hunter glared at them both. "That's not funny! I could end up as a casualty and that's not a reassuring thought at all!" he grumbled.

Just seated behind Mark and Jeff were Glenn and Rob. Glenn had settled down to read a book when Rob leaned over and spoke softly. "Your plan to keep Sable away didn't work and as I see it, things are only going to get worse."

Glenn set his book down with a sigh. "I know and I'm worried. It's a bad situation and the worse is yet to come."

"You should talk to Brock, or better still, get Kurt to talk to him. Brock is too blind to see the truth for what it is. If he realizes he has wronged Mark and apologizes, I'm sure Mark will let the matter rest.

Glenn doubted Mark would let it rest, now that Jeff had been hurt. However, he had to admit that talking to Brock was the logical thing to do. Someone had to get him to realize that Mark was telling him the truth. "I will speak with Kurt. Brock would be more receptive towards him than me."

"Try to do it before we get off the plane. I'm afraid your brother is planning to do bad things to Brock once we touche down," Rob advised.

"That is going to happen regardless of whether Brock comes to his senses or not," Glenn pointed out wryly. There would be a confrontation, it was unavoidable but he hoped that Brock would stop getting in Mark's face once he realized his mistake. The bad blood between them had caused a fair amount of tension among the others. They were waiting anxiously to see how it would be resolved.

Right at the back of the plane, Kurt was trying to get Brock to listen to reason. "You saw what happened, how he attended to Jeff when he got hurt. I'm not lying to you just to get you off Mark's back. He has been seeing Jeff and if you don't believe me, you can ask Jeff yourself."

"Then, where the hell has she been disappearing to?" Brock was undeniably still in a foul mood. Everybody had turned against him and stood behind Mark. Even though Kurt didn't approve of his action, he was still concerned about him. The man had the decency to come forward and offer him advice when no one would. Frankly, Brock didn't know what to think anymore. He had seen with his own eyes how Mark had treated Jeff and he was seriously having doubts.

"Did you ask her?"

"What's the point? She would just lie to me again! You guys forbade me to go anywhere near her. How am I going to get the truth then? I know she's hiding something from me," Brock seethed.

Kurt decided to speak his mind. "What if she's doing all these just to get rid of you?"

"What the hell are you trying to tell me?" Brock hissed as he grasped him by the shirt.

Kurt had enough. "If you don't take your hands off me, we're no longer friends!"

Brock released him, showing remorse. "I'm sorry, I lost my head."

"You're always losing your head and you never stop to listen!" Kurt reprimanded him.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again," Brock apologized grudgingly.

"I'm glad you realize that I'm only trying to help. Just hear me out first and don't interrupt, okay?"

Brock nodded miserably. He knew he was going to hear the hard truth from Kurt whether he liked it or not.

"I think Sable is trying to break off her relationship with you and Mark is a means to achieving her goal."

"But I love her! Why would she want to leave me?" Brock said bitterly.

Kurt saw the genuine hurt on his face and felt sorry for him.

"I'm afraid only she can answer that. I'm sorry, Brock, I know this is not easy for you to hear. You have to face the fact that she is the cause of your problems with Mark. My advice is, if she wants to leave, let her. The situation between you and Mark has spiraled out of control and you shouldn't allow it to get any worse. I'm sure you don't need me to tell you that Mark isn't going to let the matter rest."

"Let him come at me! I'm not afraid of him!" Brock spat out angrily.

"There you go again!" Kurt shot him a reproving look. "Instead of showing remorse for your actions, you still get confrontational! You are raising his hackles over a woman who hasn't been honest with you. I know you and Mark have your differences but let me remind you that he's our leader and you should show him some respect!"

Brock opened his mouth but Kurt cut him off. "I know you don't like him but he has done nothing wrong, so stop antagonizing him! Need I remind you that you're sitting here all alone at the back of the plane? Doesn't it tell you anything?"

Brock glowered but remained quiet.

Kurt continued, "You are not gaining anyone's support with your actions. Mark may be harsh but he's always fair and everyone knows he's not guilty of what you have accused him. He takes his leadership role seriously, a role which we bestowed upon him, and is an exemplary role model to all of us. You have discredited him and you should be ashamed of yourself!"

"How can you be sure that I'm not wrong?" Brock retorted.

"Because I know he would never do such a thing, and so does the rest. If he wants her back, he would challenge you openly for her and not sneak around like a thief."

Brock brooded sullenly in silence. He hated to admit it but Kurt was right.

"You're a great wrestler, one of the best, but you're brash and headstrong and you allow your emotions to get the better of you. I want you to stop getting in his face. Your problem is not with him, it's with that woman of yours!"

Kurt decided to get everything off his chest. "Just tell me this; were you seeing Sable behind Mark's back when she was still with him?"

Brock looked away, avoiding his eyes and Kurt got his answer.

"If it was anyone else, they would have called you a hypocrite right in your face!" Kurt was furious. "You accuse Mark when he's innocent but you slept with his woman when they were still together. I don't know what the hell has gotten into you! Where is your sense of decency?"

Brock couldn't bring himself to respond. The first time he laid his eyes on Sable, he was immediately attracted to her. But, she was in a relationship with Mark and he couldn't ask her out, until that night when he saw her at a club with friends and Mark wasn't around. He approached her and they talked and subsequently ended up in bed together that night. From thereon, they started seeing each other covertly. He didn't bring up the subject of her on-going relationship with Mark and she didn't feel the need to explain the status of their relationship. But, after a whole month of seeing each other secretly, she made her decision to break off with Mark.

"One thing you're right though, she's a two-timing bitch and you're justified not to trust her. Look at what she has done; she has managed to turn everyone against you by playing on their sympathies, Mark included. I've said everything I came to say. You can choose to believe me or not, it's up to you."

Brock sat in thoughtful silence after he left.

"How did it go?" Shawn asked eagerly when Kurt returned to join them.

"Get off my seat!" Kurt ordered gruffly. Shawn stuck out his tongue at him before shifting to sit on Dwayne's lap.

"You're heavy. You can afford to lose a few pounds," Dwayne complained as he shifted under his weight.

Shawn gasped before throwing him a furious look. "Are you calling me fat?"

Dwayne nodded and said without thinking, "At least ten pounds overweight."

He earned a slap on the head from Hunter from behind who had heard him insulting his baby.

"Watch your words or you'll be eating my fist!" Hunter threatened him.

Shawn flashed Dwayne a triumphant smile before turning back to Kurt. "So, tell us what happened."

"He heard the cold hard truth from me. It's up to him to sort things out with Mark and make his peace with him," Kurt said with a sigh.

Glenn came up to them. "I need your help to speak to Brock. You're good friends with him, he will listen to you," he addressed Kurt, coming straight to the point.

Kurt sighed. "I just talked to him and I think he finally believes that Mark is telling the truth. I hope he will do the right thing and apologizes to him."

Glenn nodded. "I can't tell Mark to back off, not after what Brock did to Jeff."

"I understand. Brock brought this upon himself, he shouldn't expect us to clean up his mess," Kurt said.

"How is Jeff doing?" Chris took the opportunity to ask.

"He has a concussion and complains of severe headaches. If he doesn't get any better, we will get a doctor to look at him. Don't worry. Mark will take good care of him." After thanking Kurt for his help, Glenn left.

"Poor Jeff. I think I may have something in my bag that will cheer him up." Shawn pestered Hunter to bring down his carrier from the compartment.

"Can't it wait till we land?" Hunter gave him an exasperated look.

"I want to give it to him now!" Shawn pouted. Hunter relented and got up to do his bidding.

Mark opened his eyes when he sensed someone stopping next to his seat. It was Shawn and he was grinning impishly at him. Jeff was still asleep.

"I heard that Jeff is feeling poorly. Can you give this to him when he wakes up? I thought it would make him feel better," he whispered as he brought out a small teddy bear from behind his back and handed it over to Mark.

A smile peeked out from Mark and Shawn caught a glimpse of it before it disappeared. He sat down next to Mark and enquired, "How is he? Any better?"

"I don't know yet. Hopefully he feels better after a nap. Thanks for the bear, he'll appreciate it," Mark set it aside.

"I know this may not be right time to ask you, but, are you prepared to let bygones be bygones if Brock apologizes?" Shawn thought that he might as well find out Mark's intention.

"I don't want to discuss this with anyone!" Mark said curtly. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to get some rest," he said in dismissal.

Shawn went back to his seat reluctantly. "Brock just fucked himself big time!" he announced as he flopped down on his seat with a huge sigh.

"He brought it upon himself." Hunter looked at him curiously, "What did Mark say to you?"

Shawn frowned as something suddenly struck him. "He has many ways of putting it across but the message is always the same, he told me to mind my own business. Oh well! You know what, I kind of feel bad for Brocky. His lady is cheating on him and Mark is going to wipe the floor with him once we land. Poor guy is having a rough day."

"Mark is the one having a rough day!" Hunter retorted. "In your absence, Kurt told us that Brock was seeing Sable when she was still with Mark. You know what they say; what goes around comes around. Neither Brock nor Sable deserves our sympathy, so you sit your ass down and mind your business like Mark told you to!"

"Hey!" Shawn punched him on the shoulder, "Don't talk to me like that!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound harsh but I don't want you to get caught in the middle of their fray. You saw what happened to Jeff, I don't want the same to happen to you."

Shawn leaned against him, "You're forgiven, I know you meant well."

Hunter wrapped his arm around him. "Let's get some shuteye, okay? Let them deal with their own problems."

Shawn was agreeable and both men settled down to snooze.

-ooo-

Jeff woke up about an hour later.

"How do you feel?" Mark asked, studying him anxiously. Jeff looked a little under the weather.

"I'm feeling much better," Jeff assured him. He spotted the teddy bear tucked into the back of the seat in front of him. "Who left this here?" he asked as he pulled it out and hugged it.

"Shawn did. He asked me to give it to you, thought it might make you feel better," Mark informed him with a smile.

"That's sweet of him," Jeff flushed with pleasure. "I will thank him later. Right now, I need to use the washroom."

He got up but teetered on his feet and sank down to his seat, feeling faint suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked in alarm.

"I got up too quickly," Jeff grinned weakly. Now that he was awake, his head started to throb again. "I think I may need the aspirin after all. Can you get it for me? It's in the pouch of my bag." Mark nodded and got up to fetch his medication.

"I'll get you a glass of water," Mark offered and left his seat to go to the serving gallery located at the back. He froze when Brock got up, waiting to intercept him. Both men locked eyes as Mark moved forward, bracing for an attack. If Brock was going to start something, he swore he would finish it this time. He stopped a couple of paces from him.

Brock spoke up, "I just want to apologize for all the trouble I've caused."

Mark was taken aback. He was expecting anything but an apology. He waited as Brock continued.

"I was a fool to think that you would have anything to do with her. I should have believed you when you told me the first time. I'm really sorry for hurting the kid."

He waited for Mark to say something but he walked past him without a word. Brock sat back down, a frustrated look on his face.

Austin was seated nearby and he heard and saw everything. He got up to follow Mark to the back. "Hey, how's the kid doing?" he asked casually.

Mark thanked the stewardess for the glass of water before turning his attention to him. Austin. "Not too good, I will get a doctor to take a look at him once we land. I should get back to him."

"Mark," Austin stopped him as he was about to move away. "We all make mistakes, he apologized, just let it go."

"Just let me decide on that!" Mark said curtly and walked away.

"Here you are," Mark watched as Jeff washed down the pills with the water. "Still need to use the washroom?" he asked. Jeff nodded. "I'll come with you." He helped Jeff up, leading him to the one in front of them as he had no wish to meet Brock again.

Jeff continued to nap till the plane touched down. He felt so much better than before and was quite chirpy, much to Mark's relief. After clearing customs, they made their way to the coaches that were taking them to their hotel.

As they were waiting in line to check in, Mark pulled Glenn aside, "Hey, just want to tell you I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come down so hard on you."

Glenn accepted his apology with a smile, "Don't worry about it, I understand. I guess you're going to ask me next if I can room with someone else," he said with a knowing grin.

Mark grinned, "You know me too well, I appreciate it."

"No problem."

Rob heard their conversation and tapped Glenn on the shoulder from behind, "You can room with me if you want to. I don't have a roommate at the moment."

"Thanks, that suits me just fine," Glenn beamed. He got along well with Rob and enjoyed his company, and was glad he wouldn't end up rooming with someone he didn't like. "What say we check in first and then explore the area? I've never been here before."

Rob gave him a thumbs-up and said, "Dude, we're on the same wavelength, let's do it!"

Matt did not raise any objection to Jeff rooming with Mark. He wanted to stay with Torrie but it was against company rules unless they were married. He resigned himself to staying with someone assigned by the company rep. As he stepped forward to collect his room key, the rep studied the list in his hand and said, "Mark has informed me that he's rooming with Jeff, so …" he checked the list again and said, "You'll room with Jericho, Room 2002" and handed him the key.

"Isn't there someone else I can room with? We don't get along," Matt looked annoyed.

"He's the only one without a roommate. Check with the others if they want to swop with you," the rep said impatiently.

Unfortunately, everyone was happy with their present arrangement and was unwilling to swop with him.

Chris groaned out loud when he found out Matt was going to be his roommate. "Of all people, why does it have to be him? Just my dumb ass luck!" he cursed loudly.

The others snickered as Matt shot Chris a belligerent glare. "I can't stand you either, but I don't have a choice in the matter, so deal with it!" he snapped.

"If only it was Jeff that's rooming with me and not that ass clown!" Chris muttered to himself as he moved towards the lift, unhappy with the arrangement.

Terri heard him. "That cock slut is already spoken for. Why are you sniffing around him for? I heard Brock gave him a concussion, serves him right for stealing my man!" she said spitefully. "I just don't understand what you and Mark see in him."

With the recent spate of troubles among Sable, Brock and Mark, she decided it was best to keep out of their way. With Sable back, she was curious to know if Mark was going to get her back from Brock. From what she heard, Sable was unhappy with Brock and with everything that was going on, it looked like she wanted Mark back in her life. She really hoped that Mark would go back to Sable and ditch that boy slut, Jeff Hardy.

Chris smiled pleasantly as he said, "Well, for a start, he doesn't open his legs for everyone like you do, and he's young and beautiful," he gave her a once over before adding "unlike someone who is past her prime," he sneered.

Terri gasped at the insult. She raised her hand to slap him but he caught it and said not so pleasantly, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I would not hesitate to lay you out on the floor."

Chris would never hit a woman unless provoked. She recalled how he had given Joanie (Chyna) a hard blow to her soft core when she gave him one low blow too many times. She didn't want to test him. She lowered her hand and walked away stiffly, her head held high.

Chuckling, Shawn put his arm around Chris' shoulder and said, "You shut her up good! I'm proud of you!"

"Yes, about time I did something about it. She has been badmouthing Jeff to anyone who's willing to listen. But, my troubles are just beginning. I'm rooming with Matt Hardy and I hate his guts! Someone please shoot me and spare me the agony."

"Cheer up, it could be worse. I heard that Show's snores could wake up the dead and there's no way you can get any sleep. Scotty sleepwalks. His roommate always has to sleep with one eye open to make sure he doesn't fall out the window. And Billy Gunn jacks off every night in his sleep. The sounds he makes …."

"I think I've heard enough, thank you very much!" Chris stopped him.

"I knew I could put things in perspective for you," Shawn grinned.

Chris looked at him thoughtfully, "Would you like to swop with him? You can stay with me and he can room with Hunter."

"No way, I always stay with Hunter!" Shawn went quickly over to Hunter's side and hugged him. "Besides, Hunt would never approve of me staying with anyone else."

"You got that right!" Hunter said, putting his arm possessively around Shawn. "No one rooms with Shawn but me! End of the discussion!"

Chris muttered curses all the way. They had two hours to kill before dinner. As the groups went their separate ways to do their own thing, Mark decided to lean on precaution and persuaded Jeff to see a doctor.

"Just to be on the safe side, you should let a doctor examine you. A concussion shouldn't be taken lightly and we have three days of competition. I don't want you to put yourself at risk."

Jeff fidgeted uneasily. "Do I need to go to a hospital?"

"Yes, so they can do the tests on the spot. Is there something wrong?" Mark asked, wondering why he looked so reluctant.

"I don't like hospitals," Jeff muttered.

Mark suddenly recalled what Ric told him a while back, that Matt and Jeff lost their mother to cancer. If he remembered correctly, she died in a hospital.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, I will stay with you throughout the examination."

Jeff sighed and nodded reluctantly, "Okay, if you want me to."

"It's settled then. I'll just call Vince and let him know, the company will foot the costs."

After a quick phone call, they made their way out. Matt was informed of their agenda and Mark assured him he would take good care of Jeff. They set out immediately to the nearest hospital which wasn't too far away.

Chris put down his bag and changed into shorts, t-shirt and flip flops. He wanted to check out the beach just in front of the hotel as he heard that was where the games would be held. As he was making his way through the lobby, he stopped short in surprise and lowered his shades. Was that … he broke into a huge grin and went forward quickly.

"George! It's good to see you! What are you doing here?" he greeted the Brit musician cum singer-songwriter, George Michael, one-half of Wham with a hug and a peck to the cheek.

"Speak of the devil! I was going to find out which room you're in and surprised you," George grinned at him. "To answer your question, I'm here on invitation from your boss, Vincent McMahon."

"So, you're here for the games. Where's Andrew?" Chris enquired about the other member of Wham.

"He can't make it, his wife is almost due and he didn't want to leave her side," George explained.

"It's awesome to see you again! Let's have a drink at the bar and catch up with each other," Chris suggested.

"Sure, but I'm waiting on someone, who has also been invited to the games. You don't mind if he joins us?"

"Not at all. Who is he?" He and the others had no idea which celebrities had been invited and he was curious to know who else turned up.

"There he is!" George looked over Chris' shoulder, smiling at someone.

Chris turned and his mouth fell open when the most gorgeous guy he had ever laid eyes on, walked up to them.

"I don't believe you have met Enrique. This is Chris Jericho, a good friend of mine," George made the introductions.

Both men shook hands and Chris' heart fluttered erratically when the soft spoken Puerto Rican singer spoke in a warm, melodious voice, "You can call me Ricky. It's nice to meet you, Chris."

That accent was enough to make him hard. Chris held onto his hand, looking into his mesmerizing dreamy eyes. George coughed, breaking his trance. He looked on amused as Chris lifted Ricky's hand to kiss it.

"Believe me, the pleasure is all mine." He was looking forward to the days in the company of the gorgeous man before him.

-ooo—

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

A big thank you to everyone who reviewed the last few chapters.

MMiseryLovesSlash – Yes, the Scotty referred to is Raven.

CannibalHolocaust – I totally agree with you about Ricky and George, that's why I chose them. As for Brock, he knows he has wronged Mark after the talking to given by Kurt.

NeroAnne – Chrissy may have a new love interest but we will see if he has stopped pining for Jeff in future chapters.

Takers dark lover – Yes, it's Ricky Martin. As for Rob and Glenn, let's just say they're friends for now. Matt and Chris rub each other the wrong way. I might as well add here that there will be no Matticho. Sorry, but I just don't see them together.

Infection 13 – It was tough trying to think which celebrities to bring into the story. It so happens that I love George Michael and Ricky Martin's music, so voila! Who better than them!

IsidoraAngst – I'm a Jerichoholic, so Chris will have his prime time in here, be it with Jeff, Ricky or somebody else, but definitely not with Matt.

Esha Napoleon – Thanks for the support.

-ooo-

Chapter 14

"Look! It's Jack Black! I want to get his autograph!" Shawn tugged at Hunter to follow and he allowed himself to be dragged along. He looked on in amusement as Shawn introduced himself to the actor/comedian and asked him to sign on his shirt.

"I know who you are! It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mister Michaels," Jack shook his hand heartily. "I'm a fan. Do you mind returning the favor by signing my shirt as well?" he requested, grinning cheekily.

"Of course, anything for a fan and please call me Shawn." Shawn signed his name with a flourish. "There! You want Hunter's autograph as well?"

"Hunter?" Jack looked blank for a moment and realized who he was referring to when said man cleared his throat to get his attention and grinned sheepishly at him.

Shawn pulled Hunter forward. "This is Hunter, aka, Triple H, also known as, The Game!" he pulled a mean Game face before adding, "He's my boyfriend."

"Gosh, it's a pleasure to meet you too!" Jack shook Hunter's hand vigorously and commented as he studied him from head to toe, "You're larger than I expected. Just what do you guys eat to get so big?"

"Just about what normal people eat but we train every day in order to look this good," Hunter showed off his physique and flexed his muscles.

"Very nice," Jack was impressed. "I'll sign your shirt if you sign mine," and Hunter obliged him. "Johnny is going to be so jealous when he sees this!" he pointed to his shirt proudly.

"Who is Johnny?" Both Shawn and Hunter asked at the same time.

"John Goodman, aka Fred Flintstone, the star of the Flintstones movie. He's a big Triple H fan but I got your autograph first!" Jack chortled gleefully.

"Yabadabbadoo! Freddy is here! Where is he? I want his autograph as well!" Shawn looked around excitedly.

"He's around here somewhere, I saw him arrive with Rosie a few minutes ago," and at their questioning look, he added for their benefit, "Rosie O' Donnell, but please remember that I'm funnier and more popular than her."

His agent came up to them. "I'm sorry to cut in. Jack, you're needed in the press conference room. Shane is about to talk to the press and he wants all the celebrities there. They want pictures to promote the charity event."

Jack promised he would catch up with them later and left with his agent.

Shawn giggled and nudged Hunter as they walked away. "Those guys aren't exactly athletes. I just know we will beat them in the challenges ahead!"

"I don't know about that, it may not be anything physical so I wouldn't underestimate them. I'm kind of curious who else turned up," Hunter said, equally just as excited about rubbing shoulders with celebrities.

He found out a few minutes later when Shane appeared with the celebrities in tow. It was a disappointing showing, considering only nine of the thirty-two invited showed up. Billy Crystal, Drew Barrymore, Blondie, Dolly Parton, George Michael, Ricky Martin, John Goodman, Rosie O'Donnell and Jack Black were the only ones who made it.

"Hey guys, is Mark back yet? I was told he has gone to the hospital with Jeff," Shane spoke to them.

"We haven't seen them, I think they're still at the hospital," Hunter informed him.

Shane nodded. "I need to discuss the team set up with him. We don't have as many celebrities as expected so there will be some changes. I'll be busy entertaining our guests for the next two days before the games, so I need him to put the teams together. Have him call me if you see him."

It was still early so Hunter and Shawn decided to take a stroll at the beach before dinner. As they were heading out, they saw Chris standing alone under a shady palm just outside the hotel, gazing out into the ocean.

"Poor guy, he's alone. Shall we invite him to join us?" Shawn asked Hunter.

"Yeah, let's go ask him," and they made their way towards him.

"Hey Chris, would you like to join us for dinner?" Hunter extended the invitation.

Chris grinned. "Thanks, but I have a date and I'm waiting for him."

The two men were intrigued.

"Come on Chris, stop being so secretive and tell us who your date is," Shawn badgered him.

"Well … if you must know, it's Ricky Martin."

"Ricky Martin! But, I thought you only like blondes!" Shawn exclaimed.

"Not anymore, not since I laid my eyes on him. He's absolutely the most gorgeous creature ever created!" Chris gushed like a giddy teenager.

Shawn looked a little worried. "You just met the guy, try to take it slow."

"Thanks Shawn, I know you mean well but I know what I'm doing." He spotted Ricky coming down the steps towards him and said quickly, "I'll catch up with you guys another time, my date is here!" He went up to meet him and they headed towards the car park holding hands.

"We should be happy for him, it has been a while since he was with someone, but he's not himself, don't you think?" Hunter pointed out. Chris' behavior struck him as odd.

"You're right about that. Ricky is a gorgeous man and any man would fall for him. But, we have known Chris for quite some time and he's usually not so easily swayed by a pretty face. I don't know if he's serious about Ricky, but I do know he still has strong feelings for Jeff. You know what? I believe if Mark didn't come into the picture, Jeff might very well end up with Chris. I know for a fact that Jeff likes him, or he won't be hanging with him so often."

"Sshh!" Hunter clapped a hand hastily against his mouth, his eyes on one woman who just walked past them. Terri heard what Shawn just said and she had this smirk on her face which made him feel uneasy.

"Hello boys," she acknowledged them with a saccharin sweet smile before continuing her way with Jazz. Once out of earshot, she said smugly, "Interesting piece of news. I wonder if Mark knows that his slut is seeing that cocky Canadian behind his back."

"Stop stirring up trouble!" Jazz shot her a disapproving look. "Will you just get it into your head that you and Mark are not meant to be? He has made his choice so leave him alone! I know what you're thinking and I seriously advise you to think twice before you do something stupid which you might regret."

"That boy slut, Jeff Hardy stole Mark away from me! And Matt Hardy somehow convinced Torrie to take his brother's side! You know what she told me on the plane? She said to forget about Mark and to move on. She offered to help me but that traitor has bailed out on me now! Ungrateful ingrate! After everything I've done for her! Well, I don't need her help! I will find a way to get Mark back and if I can't have him, neither will that cock slut! I will destroy him if it's the last thing I do! No one steps all over me and gets away with it!"

Jazz shook her head in disappointment. Terri had always been vindictive. She understood how she felt about Mark picking Jeff over her. It was a huge blow to her ego and she couldn't live it down. When Terri hurt, she lashed out to hit back.

Things were already complicated and had only worsened with Sable's return. Jazz heard about the rumor going around, that Sable wanted to get back with Mark, and from what she had heard so far, it could well be true. With both Sable and Terri trying to get Mark back into their lives, things were going to get ugly. She didn't envy Jeff being caught in between the two women. He had no idea how vicious they could be and they were out for his blood because he stood in their way. She felt truly sorry for him. Should she warn him? She didn't feel any loyalty towards the two women. After some thought, she decided she would wait and see what happened before rendering her help.

-ooo-

"How do you feel?" Mark asked, sitting beside Jeff who was resting in bed. They had just got back to their hotel room less than fifteen minutes ago.

The doctor had run some tests on Jeff which showed a swelling on the right side of his head which was causing the headaches. There was no internal bleeding and the doctor assured them that the swelling would go down in a couple of days. He had prescribed some medication to alleviate the headaches and advised Jeff not to do engage in any strenuous activity for the next few days.

"I feel better already, the pill is working its magic," Jeff smiled at him, cuddling the bear given by Shawn.

"I'm glad. You stay here and rest. I need to go and see Shane. He has sent me a couple of messages saying he needs to speak to me urgently. Will you be alright by yourself? I can get Glenn to come over to keep you company."

"I'll be fine, Mark. You go on ahead, I think I will just go to sleep," Jeff let out a yawn before giving him a sheepish grin.

"You haven't eaten. I'll bring you back something," Mark said as he pulled the covers over him.

"That would be nice. Wake me up when you get back," Jeff said as he settled down comfortably.

"I will. If you need anything, just call me on my cell." Mark bent to kiss him and left. He checked his watch; it was almost nine o'clock and he decided to call Shane to find out where to meet.

"Shane, Mark here. Where are you at?"

Shane gave him the address of a club in another part of town. Mark was not prepared to go that distance. He was tired and hungry and he didn't want to stay away from Jeff too long.

"Can you tell me what this is about? I really don't want to drive out. It has been a long day."

Shane explained that with just nine celebrities, they would have to make some changes. Instead of having the celebrities in a team by itself, he wanted to add them to their own teams. "Gather everyone tomorrow and draw lots to start team formation, include the celebrities when you do so. I'll text you their names in a few minutes. I want eight teams of eight with a team captain in each and two reserves for each team. Have the list ready by the end of tomorrow and send it to me to take a look. By the way, how's Jeff's?"

Mark briefed him quickly and told him Jeff had to sit out on the games on doctor's instructions.

"I'm glad it's nothing too serious. You can get him to help you put the teams together, it shouldn't be too difficult. Just let me know if you need more help. One more thing, I have people coming down to set up everything tomorrow so tell our people to keep clear of the area. I don't want any accidents just before the games. That's about it, keep me posted."

After hanging up, Mark decided Chinese food would be nice and set out to enquire at the reception. Fortunately, there was a Chinese restaurant on the first floor and he made his way there. But along the way, he met Terri and Jazz who were coming out from the restaurant next door.

"Mark!" Terri went up to him quickly, greeting him with a smile.

"Hey Terri, Jazz," he acknowledged them.

"Can I talk to you?" Terri asked. "It won't take long," she added quickly when Mark hesitated.

"I can spare a few minutes, what is it?" Mark agreed reluctantly.

"Jazz, I'll see you later," Terri said. Jazz got the message and left, not liking it one bit. She just knew that Terri was up to no good.

"I heard some rumors and I don't know if you heard them too," Terri began.

"Terri, I have better things to do than listen to gossip," Mark said impatiently.

"But I think you should hear this, it affects you," Terri said quickly.

Mark sighed in resignation. "Okay, I'm listening."

"Chris and Jeff were seeing each other before you came into the picture," she said. When Mark said nothing, she continued, "I heard that Chris still has feelings for him even though he's with you and … I don't know if you realize that Jeff has feelings for him too."

"Bullshit! Why are you telling me all these untruths?" Mark burst out suddenly in anger.

"But it's the truth! I just thought I should warn you. I don't want to see you getting hurt, just like Sable hurt you. I would never do that to you, Mark."

Mark fumed inwardly. Terri bringing Sable up was like rubbing salt into his wounds. It was clear she didn't want him to forget what Sable did to him.

"Look Terri, I appreciate your concern, but I'm fully capable of handling my affairs. So, if you don't mind, I have to get going." He made to walk past her but she held his arm to stop him.

"You don't have to believe me, but if I were you, I would keep tabs on Jericho and that boy of yours. Don't say I didn't warn you," and she took her leave.

Mark went into the restaurant to place his orders but he suddenly lost his appetite. While waiting, he mulled over what Terri had said. He acknowledged there was some truth in her words. He was fully aware of Chris' interest in Jeff, but how did Jeff feel about him? After paying for the food, he made his way to the lift, but stopped when he heard his name called. It was Sable.

"I'm glad I caught you, Mark. Can we talk in private?"

Mark really didn't want to but he found himself relenting. Trish spoke up, "I'll leave you two to talk, but before I go, how is Jeff doing?"

"He's better after taking medication. He'll be fine after a few days' rest. No strenuous activity under doctor's orders."

"I'm glad he's alright," Trish looked relieved. "Please give him my regards."

Mark nodded. Sable led Mark to the sitting area in the lobby after Trish left.

"First of all, I want to thank you for everything you have done for me. If you didn't turn up when you did, I could very well be lying in a hospital bed."

"There's no need to thank me, anyone would have done the same," Mark said.

"I'm not too sure about that," she sighed, "but I'm grateful that you still care about me to come save me, in spite of what I did. I'm really sorry for hurting you. I hope you can forgive me and give me a second chance. I would like us to be together again. So, what do you say?"

Trish was dead set against her asking Mark for a second chance but Sable refused to listen. She was relieved that Brock was ordered to stay away from her and this paved the way for her to try and get back with Mark again.

"I'm sorry. It didn't work out the first time, so we should leave it at that. In case you haven't heard, I've found someone else."

"I'm aware of that. I also heard that you're still undecided about your sexual orientation. I don't understand how you could be with a man. We were so good together, Mark and frankly, I find it hard to believe that you're sleeping with a man. All I'm asking is that you think about it and don't turn me down immediately. I know we can make this work, just give me one more chance. I swear I will make it up to you."

"Sable, what we had is over, there's no more us. I'm happy right now and I couldn't ask for anyone better. I don't want to give you false hope. You should move on with your life." He paused before adding, "I would like to give you a piece of advice. You left me for Brock, so there must be something to draw you to him. Try to sort things out with him. True love is hard to find and years down the road, you don't want to look back with regrets, knowing that you had probably let that one true love slipped through your fingers. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to get back to Jeff, our dinner's getting cold."

Sable watched him go, a disappointed look on her face. She was so confident he would take her back but she thought wrong.

"He could have picked one of us but no, he chose that cock slut!"

Sable whipped around, surprised to see Terri. Had she been ease dropping?

"What a shame. You had him but you gave him up. If anyone deserves a second chance, it's me!" Terri said as she stepped forward.

Sable's eyes narrowed. "You?" she let out a short laugh. "I heard that Mark slept with you once and he ditched you the following day. He recognizes trash when he sees it!" she spat out maliciously.

Terri shook with rage. "Who are you to call me trash? You slept your way to the top and I'm not talking about Mark! Don't think I don't know about you and Vince!"

Sable gasped in shock. She thought it was a well kept secret. How did Terri find out?

Terri smirked. "You didn't expect anyone to find out, did you? Now, what do you think Linda McMahon would do if she learns about her husband's secret rendezvous with one of his employees?"

"Are you threatening me?" Sable walked up to confront her.

"There's no need to get confrontational. Your secret is safe with me so long as you stay out of my way. Do we have an understanding?"

"Why should I trust you? And what makes you think you will succeed with Mark when I have failed?"

"I could have given you away before but I didn't, but make no mistake that I will not hesitate to do so this time if you are uncooperative. And to answer your second question … come to think of it, you don't need to know. Just stay out of my way, honey, or you'll be looking for another job."

Sable watched her leave in grim silence. After all this time and she thought no one knew. She realized she was caught in a very bad situation. Whether she cooperated with Terri or not, she would always have that hold over her. It bothered her and that thought plagued her as she headed back to her room.

-ooo—

"This is really good! I never have Chinese before. What is it?" Jeff said as he took another bite of the crispy roll that had fillings in it.

"It's duck meat seasoned with their special sauce. It's one of my favorites," Mark said, but he wasn't eating. Terri's words kept playing in his mind.

Jeff noticed and balancing a piece of kongpao chicken between his chop sticks, he fed it to him. Mark accepted it with a smile, deeply touched by the gesture. It was a first for him.

"Everything is so delicious!" Jeff said in between mouthfuls. He scooped up some fried rice on a spoon and once again, moved to feed Mark, but this time he caught his hand.

"What's wrong?" Jeff looked at him anxiously, wondering if he had done something to make him upset. He sensed the sudden change in Mark's mood.

"Nothing's wrong," Mark swallowed the lump in his throat and smiled at him. His simple gestures managed to break through his hard armor and Mark couldn't help feeling vulnerable. It was an alien feeling and he wasn't sure what to make of it. "Here, it's my turn," he fed the rice to Jeff. They ended up feeding each other throughout the course.

"Thank you for the wonderful dinner!" Jeff gave him a fond peck on the lips. "I will clean up here. You go take a shower and turn in. You had a long day."

Mark didn't object and went into the bathroom. He appeared a short while later. "The bath is ready. Why don't you join me?" and he drew him close to kiss him. Jeff responded eagerly. With their lips locked, they moved towards the bathroom and shed their clothes. Both sank into the tub with sighs of bliss.

"I never knew sharing the tub can be so enjoyable," Mark chuckled as he pulled Jeff to rest against him.

"You know what's missing? A rubber ducky or two," Jeff said as he grabbed a sponge and started washing him, much to Mark's surprise. It was yet again another new experience for him. He allowed Jeff to scrub him, luxuriating in the attention and finally, he took the sponge from him and returned the favor.

Jeff giggled and squirmed as Mark scrubbed his armpit, "That tickles! No … please stop …" he thrashed and giggled helplessly as Mark started tickling him all over.

"Okay, that's enough. I think we just lost half a tub of water with your splashing around," Mark laughed.

"It's getting cold," Jeff said with a shiver.

"We should get out," Mark said. They dried themselves and went back to the bedroom. Mark looked at the two separate beds and together with Jeff, they pushed the beds together. Huddling close together under the covers, he mumbled, "Good night, Jeff" and was asleep before long.

Jeff laid awake, studying his features and committing them to memory. He rested his head on his chest and listened to his heart beats and was soon lulled to sleep by them.

-ooo-

It was a gorgeous, bright and sunny Californian morning. After grabbing a quick bite, Mark sent everyone a text to gather at the beach at nine, they were going to draw lots to form the teams. Jeff helped him to write down all the names, including those of the celebrities. A short distance away, a group of men were beginning to tape out the area for the games.

"Let's make this quick. We will have eight teams of eight. As I read your name, come up and join the team you have been allocated. Mark drew the names from a box and read each one quickly. He also called out two reserves for each team in case of injuries and the remaining roster would be supporters. The members of each team then proceeded to elect their team captain. Mark was chosen as team captain of Team 8. His team comprised of Bubba Dudley, Dave Batista, Glenn, Lilian Garcia, John Goodman, Chavo Guerrero and Terri. His reserves were Spike Dudley and Hacksaw Jim Duggan. Terri was over the moon that she got into Mark's team.

"How come you end up with all the heavyweights, it's not fair!" Shawn pouted. He was fortunate to be on the same team with Hunter. Ric was team captain with Funaki, Crash Holly, Jamie Noble, Chuck Palumbo and Torri Wilson making up the numbers.

Mark glared at him. "We drew lots, there was no cheating. As far as I'm concerned, it's fair!" he put an end to Shawn's protest.

"We didn't get a celebrity and Chris' team has two! Aside from you and Chuckie, we got the lightweights. We're at a disadvantage," Shawn grumbled.

"No, we're not. Our guys may be light but they are fast. I think we have a great team put together," Ric disagreed with him.

Hunter laughed, shaking his head. "Don't discredit our team until the games begin. I agree with Ric, bigger isn't better."

"That's what you think," Glenn cut in and snickered. He patted Shawn on the shoulder before moving off.

Shawn watched him leave with Rob, who got drafted into Brock's team. "Say Hunter, is it just me or are those two hanging together all the time?"

"You mean Glenn and Rob?"

Shawn nodded, looking thoughtfully at the departing pair. "Yeah, they're rooming together as well. Do you think they are humping each other?"

"Not again!" Hunter gave him an exasperated look. "Don't get started with Glenn as well. Come on, let's go change and spend the entire day out here. We should pick a good spot before the crowd picks up." Both men hurried back to the hotel to change.

Chris let out a yawn as he trudged slowly, heading towards the hotel.

"Hey," Dwayne came up from behind and clapped him on the shoulder. "You look like you didn't get any sleep last night. So, how was it?" he nudged him, giving him a knowing look. Kurt looked on amused. They heard about Chris spending the night with the sensational Ricky Martin.

Chris rolled his eyes. "A gentleman does not kiss and tell." He yawned again, "I have to seriously get some sleep. I'll see you guys later."

"Do you think he's serious about Ricky?" Dwayne asked as he and Kurt sat down on a bench to enjoy the ocean breeze.

Kurt shrugged. "It may just be a casual fling."

"I don't know how he does it but he always draws in the good looking ones," Dwayne pointed out, feeling slightly envious of Chris. "I wouldn't mind spending a night or two with Ricky myself. He is so hot! I bet you wouldn't mind having a piece of him too."

"Stop talking about the guy as if he's a piece of meat! He has feelings, so treat him with some respect!" Kurt shot him a disparaging look. "What's wrong with you? I am not gay and you know it!"

"You might as well be," Dwayne chuckled. "Come on, let's face it, you're not exactly popular with the ladies, so why don't you change the hunting field? Who knows, you may like it. I can teach you."

"You're being ridiculous! If you weren't my friend, I would have decked you!" Kurt looked offended. "First of all, I am not interested in guys and secondly, it's not my fault that most women like brawny guys with huge penises but with peas for brains!" Kurt rapped on Dwayne's head before getting up to head back to the hotel.

Dwayne sat there for a few minutes, a befuddled look on his face. Did Kurt just insult him?

-ooo—

Reviews are appreciated.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Chapter 15

"What's wrong? You look troubled." Matt couldn't help noticing that Torri's mind was somewhere else. They were relaxing at the beach, making full use of the two free days before the games began.

Torri decided to share her apprehension with him. "I think Terri's up to something."

"Why do you care? That's her business," Matt laughed.

"You don't understand. She has been giving me the cold shoulder ever since I told her to leave matters alone and stay away from Mark. I know she's upset with me. Look at what she's doing now."

Said woman was watching Jeff and Mark closely from a distance.

"She's just looking, there's nothing wrong with that. Besides, she can't do anything since Mark doesn't want to be with her," Matt said lightly.

"You don't know Terri like I do. She doesn't get over things easily. Do you know she has waited a long time to get close to Mark? I'm telling you she's up to no good. You should probably warn your brother."

"You worry too much. I trust Mark will not let any harm come to Jeff. Come on, let's go for a swim, you're probably getting too much sun." Torri was about to protest but Matt pulled her to her feet. "Let's not talk about unpleasant things. I just want to have a good time with you. Why don't we swim out and have ourselves a little private party?" Torri did not protest and they raced towards the waters.

-ooo-

"You're fair, just like Glenn," Mark commented amusingly, his eyes drinking in the sight of the lovely uncovered skin. Jeff wore a pair of beach shorts that was slightly too big for him and kept sliding down his hip.

Jeff grinned sheepishly. "I know. I don't go out under the sun much, I burn easily."

"Glenn has the same problem. You should put on more lotion then. Here, let me help you."

Jeff allowed Mark to lavish sun block all over his back and shoulders.

"They make a cute couple," Rob commented. He and Glenn were lying just a few feet away from them.

Glenn nodded, grinning at the odd sight of Mark pampering someone. "Yes, they look good together and I haven't seen Mark so content. They are good for each other."

Rob said thoughtfully, "I wonder why it took him so long to realize that he's bisexual. You're pretty close to him. Didn't you notice anything odd about him?"

"No, I haven't seen him pay close attention to any guy, and if he did, it escaped me. He doesn't exactly share his personal feelings with me. Mark likes to keep to himself."

"He has Jeff now. What about you, anyone special waiting for you back home?" Rob asked.

Instead of answering, Glenn posed a question of his own. "You seem interested to know about me. Is there a reason?"

"Just curious," Rob said casually. "I really don't know much about you and since we are rooming together, we should get to know each other better."

Glenn shrugged, "There's nothing much to tell. I'm a simple guy with simple tastes. I'm pretty much like Mark; we're not very sociable and we like our privacy." He grimaced as the afternoon sun beat down fiercely on his back. "Pass me the sun block, Mark," he called out to his brother who tossed the bottle to him.

"You need help with that?" Rob asked.

"If you can get my back, I would appreciate it," Glenn said gratefully and Rob proceeded to rub lotion generously all over his back. Just as he thought, Glenn's skin was smooth and flawless and he could feel the taut muscles under his fingers. The big red machine was a fine specimen of a man, he was perfection.

Shawn came up and flopped down beside them. He watched them for a while and finally spoke up. "Are you two dating each other?"

He had been watching them with Hunter from the side and out of sheer fun, laid a bet with him that the two men were in a relationship. Hunter decided to let him get on with the task of finding out which one of them won the bet.

Glenn looked stunned at first but he recovered quickly. "What the hell makes you think we're dating?" he scowled.

"Well, for one, you look pretty cozy with each other, and two, you are always together. Besides, you are rooming together and it's an excellent opportunity for both of you to …"

"Shawn, if you say one more word, I will kick your teeth in!" Glenn threatened him.

Shawn got up quickly. "Sorry, I'll just get out of your way" and he fled to safety.

"What? You think that's funny?" Glenn frowned with displeasure when Rob chuckled with amusement.

"I have to hand it to him. He's very brave to be so forward, especially with you. You know, I'm kind of curious myself. What are your sexual preferences? Are you bisexual like Mark?" Rob asked.

Glenn flushed and said coldly, "That's none of your business!" He got up and running towards the ocean, dived in and swam out. Rob looked on in dismay. He wanted to follow but on second thoughts, decided it was best to leave him alone for the time being. He would apologize later for intruding into his privacy.

"What's up Rob?" Kurt and Dwayne sank down on either side of him.

"Hi fellas," Rob greeted them and then, it struck him that Dwayne and Kurt might very well be able to tell him what he needed to know as they had been with the company far longer than him. But, he needed to be very careful how he approached the subject. The last thing he needed was for rumors to spread and he didn't think Glenn would appreciate it. He could trust Kurt to be discreet but Dwayne was a big gossiper, so it was best to tread with caution.

"I need a favor. Glenn and I were thinking of going out on a double-date," he fibbed. "Do you know anyone who would like to go out with us?" He hoped to find out if Glenn had dated anyone on the roster before and it would tell him his sexual preferences.

"I doubt it. The ladies are afraid of him," Dwayne stated.

"Why is that?" Rob asked his interest piqued.

"He dated this chick, Tori, no, not the same Torri that's dating Matt Hardy," Dwayne explained when he saw Rob's confused look. "She left the company about a year ago, after Glenn almost broke her neck when he gave her a tombstone."

"What happened?" Rob asked, shocked to learn that Glenn attacked a woman.

"Can't blame the guy really, she made a fool out of him. The big guy was gaining popularity as the big red machine and she thought she could jump on the wagon and ride on the waves of his success. She got her wish; had exclusive right to be his valet but she had to go and cheat on him. Poor guy absolutely went nuts when he found out! He demanded a match against Sean Waltman, her lover. You know who he is?" and when Rob nodded, he continued. "The company endorsed the match, but right in the middle of it, she intervened to protect Sean and Glenn lost control. He took his wrath out on her, gave her a tombstone driver right in the middle of the ring in front of a live audience," Dwayne finished.

"I felt truly bad for him," Kurt spoke up. "He was in love with her and she was just using him." He leaned in and spoke in low tones, not wanting Mark to hear them. "Mark suffered the same fate with Sable. I doubt she ever loved him. Look at the trouble she has caused him, and Brock is falling apart because of her! I seriously hope he would see her for what she is and move on with his life. He's better off without her."

Rob nodded his agreement but he wanted to get back on track. "Has Glenn been seeing anyone else since then?"

"No. He keeps to himself mostly but once in a while, he would join us for a few drinks. As far as I know, he has never gone out with anyone after Tori," Dwayne said.

Kurt nudged Rob and said teasingly, "You seem interested to know about him all of a sudden, now, why is that?"

"I asked him if he would like to double-date but he said he would rather not. I just wanted to know if there was a reason," Rob lied smoothly.

Kurt nodded, accepting his explanation. "This is the first time he's rooming with someone besides his brother. You two seem to get along very well."

"He's a decent guy and easy to talk to," Rob smiled.

"Yes, he's pretty cool," Kurt agreed. "It's about time he expands his social circle. Well, I'm going to take a swim to counter this sweltering heat. You're coming?" he asked as he got up and stripped off his shirt.

"I'll join you," Rob said quickly and got up to grab the surfboard next to him. He hoped to intercept Glenn out there and apologize to him.

"You guys go ahead, I'll be busy," Dwayne winked before making his way towards a group of sunbathers basking in the nude.

"It figures," Kurt shook his head before moving towards the waters. "Is it difficult to learn how to surf?" he threw the question at Rob who was looking far out at sea to check on Glenn's position.

"You have to suffer lots of spills, there's no getting around them. But, once you get it right, it's fun," Rob grinned.

"I may try it sometime but not today. I'll see you out there," Kurt said and plunged in with Rob paddling out beside him.

-ooo-

"I was right and you were wrong, hand over the fifty bucks!" Hunter put out his hand to collect. Shawn put a handful of sand in it instead and said, "I haven't found out anything yet."

"But you said that Glenn threatened to hurt you when you broached the question of him and Rob together, which means they are not together!" Hunter insisted.

"It doesn't prove anything. Glenn would never admit he's seeing another guy, just like Mark. Those two are like peas in a pod," Shawn said. "Right Chris?"

The Canadian nodded. "You're right when it comes to those two. But, if it was me, I would let the whole world know by screaming out his name."

Ricky smiled with approval. "You're a romantic, like I am. In fact, almost all musicians are romantics at heart. We're not afraid to bare our souls and let the world know how we feel."

"Exactly!" Chris agreed, "That's why we get along so well."

He turned to George who was engrossed in a magazine. George turned a blind eye to everything going on around him, knowing that the waiting fans at the side were ready to swoop down any moment if he or Ricky as much as make eye contact. He had his shades on and was trying to escape their attention but he wasn't fooling anyone.

"Say George," Chris squeezed his knee affectionately and they heard gasps and some squeals from the adoring fans, "you and Ricky should just get up and sign some autographs. They won't go away until you do," he laughed.

"Let Ricky do the honors," George answered without looking up.

Ricky made a sound and plucked the magazine from his fingers, much to his annoyance. "We will do it together!" he said firmly. "Let's just get it over with so we can enjoy ourselves away from prying eyes."

Chris decided to help it along. He turned to the fans and yelled, "Who are you here for?"

Rabid screams rang out and he was surprised to hear his name on their lips as well.

Hunter chuckled, "They want the rock stars, so let's give them what they want." He got up and hauled Shawn to his feet before turning to the waiting fans and yelled, "They're all yours!" He and Shawn managed to quickly move out of the way before the fans mobbed and surrounded the three.

-ooo-

"I want to swim, it's unbearably hot," Jeff tugged at Mark to get up and follow.

"Is that advisable? You have a concussion," Mark frowned.

"I feel better already. Just come with me please?" Jeff looked at him pleadingly. Mark relented and followed him out.

-ooo-

After spending half an hour chatting and signing, the fans finally dispersed.

"Glad that's over. Shall we take a dip?" Chris suggested and Ricky got up to join him. "George?" they looked at him expectedly.

"I'm good here, you guys go ahead," George declined to join them.

Chris and Ricky headed out and as George was about to return to his magazine, his attention was caught by the sight of Jeff coming out of the waters. He couldn't help but stare. The corn yellow shoulder-length hair shimmered like gold under the sun and the water droplets glistened like pearls on his glowing skin. George was mesmerized by his innocent, yet striking looks. He watched as Jeff ran forward laughing as he tried to escape the big man chasing him. He recognized him as the Undertaker but he didn't recognize the blonde. When his agent told him about the invitation from the wrestling company, he did some reading and found out who was who. He watched as both men fell to the sand and he caught the brief exchange of looks. '_Ahh… they are in love with each other.' _

He sighed. Every guy that had caught his interest was always spoken for. He went back to reading his magazine but would check Jeff out discreetly from time to time.

Chris and Ricky came back a while later.

"The water feels great! Are you going to sit there and waste the entire afternoon?" Chris gave him a disapproving glare.

"And what's wrong with that? I just want to soak in the sun and relax, I don't want to do anything physical," George said nonchalantly.

Ricky spoke up. "Leave him alone, Chris. He will join us when he's ready. George isn't much for company as he has just broken off with someone."

George kicked Ricky on the leg, "Blabbermouth!"

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Chris said sympathetically. "What happened?"

"Just not working out," George shrugged carelessly, but Chris recognized he was still hurting.

"Hey, best to leave it all behind when it's said and done, so cheer up. Look around you, there's plenty of fish in the sea," Chris said encouragingly.

George hesitated but saw no harm in asking. "Say Chris, who's that cute blonde over there with the Undertaker?"

Chris' heart sank. He didn't have to look to know who George was referring to but he checked to make sure anyways. "That's Jeff Hardy," he informed him reluctantly.

Ricky checked Jeff out and commented, "He's lovely. Why don't you introduce us?"

Chris looked startled. "What?"

"Introduce us," Ricky repeated his request but at Chris' obvious reluctance, he frowned and asked, "What's the matter?"

"I don't exactly get along with Mark, that's the Undertaker," Chris said awkwardly. "It's best that we avoid each other."

"Well, let's get Shawn or Hunter to introduce us then," George suggested.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Chris said uneasily.

Ricky studied him intently for a few seconds and asked, "Don't tell me you have a thing for blondie as well?"

Chris couldn't deny it, so he decided to come clean. "Yes, you can say that, but he's not interested. He only likes Mark," and he addressed George next, "Cast your line somewhere else, he's taken."

"I would still like to meet him, but we should get someone else to do the introductions. I don't want to put you in an awkward situation," George laughed at his discomfort.

"Awkward is putting it mildly. Mark would tear me limb from limb if I as much as breathe down on Jeff! I swear he has eyes at the back of his head, he's always watching."

"You mean Mark knows that you're after his sunshine?" George chuckled.

"Yes, he does and hence, I have to keep my distance," Chris said wryly. "And I suggest you do the same."

"He doesn't scare me," George said carelessly, but Chris informed him in a serious tone, "Don't fuck around with Mark, okay?"

"What can he do to me? I'm a guest, he can't touch me," George said smugly. "I bet I can steal sunshine right from under his nose if I want to," he said mischievously.

"Don't test him and please get that foolish notion out of your head before you get hurt!" Chris warned. "Okay, enough of this foolishness. I'm going to get an ice-cream cone, you guys want any?"

"I'll come with you," Ricky offered.

"Get me a fruity stick," George said. Moments later, a disc flew past and struck the ground beside him, just missing him. And praise the Lord, who but sunshine ran up to him.

"I'm sorry it almost hit you," Jeff apologized.

George picked up the plastic disc and stood up. "No harm done," he smiled as he handed it back. "I'm George Michael," he proffered his hand out and Jeff shook it, smiling shyly at him.

"I know who you are. I'm Jeff Hardy. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The boy looked more beautiful up close. He wasn't aware he was staring until he noticed Jeff blushing and fidgeting uncomfortably under his intense gaze. "Oh, pardon me for staring but you're really beautiful. You have lovely eyes."

Jeff flushed a deeper red. "Thank you. I.. I will see you around" and he ran back to his friends.

That was when George saw Mark watching him. He smiled and gave him a cursory nod, and after a slight hesitation, Mark acknowledged him with a nod before returning to the game of Frisbee they were playing with several others. George settled down to watch them. He was still watching them when Chris and Ricky returned.

"Here, one fruity orgasm," Chris quipped as he handed him the ice cream.

"Guess what? I spoke to sunshine," George said as he removed the wrapper and started eating his fruity delight.

"Are you crazy? I told you to stay away from him!" Chris was shocked that he was gone for less than ten minutes and George made his move.

"Nothing happened, so relax. He's very pretty and you're right, his watchdog is watching him very closely," George said with amusement. "Very protective, isn't he? He makes me a little nervous when he gave me that intense look, but I don't blame him one bit. His sunshine is one gorgeous male and I'm tempted to have him."

"Well, wipe that notion out of your head and god damn it, lower your voice before Mark hears you!" Chris hissed at him.

"There's nothing wrong showing admiration for a beautiful male and I have my theory that you still want to fuck him like I do, even though he's off limits to us," George's eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Christ! You may have a death wish but I don't! Do you really want Mark to hear and march over here and put us in the ground?"

"He wouldn't dare lay a finger on me, or I'll sue him, and his boss will probably can his ass!" George scoffed.

"Mark doesn't give a damn who's boss and he sure doesn't care if you sue him! He will take matters into his own hands if he sees fit, so don't cross him!"

George just rolled his eyes and Chris turned with exasperation to Ricky. "Will you talk some sense into him before he does something stupid and get us all killed?"

Ricky laughed. "He won't listen to us and you know it! George doesn't listen to anyone but himself."

"You got that right, Ricky boy," George said with a grin. "Now, stand back and watch how the master works."

Ricky held Chris back as George made his way towards Jeff's group.

"He is going to land himself into trouble!" Chris watched helplessly as his friend headed towards his doom.

"Have some faith, George can take care of himself," Ricky assured him.

To Chris' astonishment, George was invited to join in the game although Mark seemed somewhat wary of him.

"It's safe! Let's go join them!" Ricky pulled him along eagerly and Chris didn't have a choice but to follow.

Mark stopped in his tracks when he saw them approaching. Ricky was a little nervous but he continued to approach. "Hi, I'm Ricky Martin," he extended his hand for a handshake.

Mark took it. "Mark Calaway," he introduced himself. Jeff came up to join them. "This is Jeff," Mark introduced him and put his arm possessively around him, sending them a message. His eyes met Chris' who met them unflinchingly.

"Hi Jeff, Ricky Martin," Ricky shook Jeff's hand, smiling warmly at him. George was right, the boy was indeed beautiful! There was an air of innocence about him that he found endearing.

Jeff returned the smile but it was obvious he was uncomfortable with the way Mark and Chris were eyeballing each other.

"Do you mind if we join in the game?" Ricky asked politely.

"Of course, the more the merrier and we should get to know each other before the games begin," Ric spoke as he came up to join them. Mark stood by silently as he said, "You guys run along and have fun, I have something to discuss with Mark."

Jeff nodded and squeezed Mark's hand before taking Ricky and Chris with him.

"What's going on? You look like you want to bite Chris' head off," Ric said.

"It's nothing, let's get back to the game," Mark said, his eyes following his beloved. He moved away, indicating he had no wish to discuss the matter.

"What now?" Ric sighed before moving to join them.

At a distance, Terri had watched the proceedings and was delighted with how things had turned out. It was better than she thought. She could tell that George Michael had taken a fancy to Jeff, and between him and Chris, Mark would be kept busy on his toes trying to keep them away from Jeff. It was time to roll Plan B into action. She picked up her things and made her way hastily back to the hotel. She needed to find Shane McMahon and put forward her proposal to him. She was confident that he would buy her idea.

By four o'clock, some decided to pack it in and head back to the hotel for a drink or two before going up to rest till dinner. Glenn came out of the waters with Rob. Rob had apologized to him earlier and they were on good terms again.

"I'm done here. I swear my back is toast!" he complained, grimacing as he knew he was burned in some parts.

Mark held back his laughter at the sight of him. Glenn had stayed out in the sun far too long. But, Jeff had no qualms speaking his mind. "You look like a giant cooked lobster!" he squealed with laughter.

Not amused, Glenn picked him up and amidst his struggles and protests, strode deliberately towards the waters and threw him in. Mark roared with laughter as Jeff came up spluttering and threw Glenn a look of indignation. "I'll get you back, just you wait!" he threatened him with a raised fist but let out a girly scream and ran from him when Glenn advanced threateningly towards him. "Save me Mark!" he raced towards the safety of his mate.

"You look no better yourself, you little shrimp!" Mark teased him.

Jeff huffed and walked away, swishing his hip. It wasn't deliberate, yet that provocative motion drew quite a few stares, with each man entertaining his own private thoughts about him.

Mark got up and picked up his and Jeff's stuff. "Jeff!" he called out to him. Jeff turned and saw they were leaving. He raced to Mark's side and together, they headed back to the hotel.

Ricky decided to pack in as well. "Time to head back. Want to join me in the shower?" he crooked a smile at Chris, who got up quickly. "Lead the way! Coming George?"

"Hell no! I don't want to see you two going at it like rabbits in the shower. I'll stay here for a little while longer," George said.

"Just for the record, I wasn't inviting you to join us!" Chris stated wryly.

After they left, George settled down to read but a little while later, a shadow cast over him and he looked up to see who it was.

"Hi, I'm Terri. I work for the WWF," she put out her hand, giving him a vivacious smile.

George smiled politely. "A pleasure to meet you," he shook her hand.

"The pleasure is mine," she beamed and to his dismay, she lowered herself to sit next to him and said, "I thought you would like some company. Lovely day, isn't it?"

George hesitated before saying, "I do hope you know that I'm gay." He didn't want her to waste her time trying to get his attention.

"Oh no, you got me all wrong," Terri laughed. "I just wanted to meet the sensational George Michael in person. I'm a fan and I can't tell you just how much I love your music!"

"Thank you, you're very kind," George was a little embarrassed by the compliment.

"Shane is brilliant to come up with this idea to raise funds for the different charities. In fact, I just mentioned to him that you and the other musicians could perhaps give a charity concert to raise more money. I believe the charities could do with the extra funds and it's all for a worthy cause."

"Hmm… that's a good idea," George said thoughtfully. "Maybe we can do something. I'll talk to Ricky and the others."

"Fantastic! You can even rope Chris in to be part of the show. He's a musician in his own right and I believe several others would love to contribute as well."

George smiled, liking the idea already. "Yes, I believe we can throw in some stand-up comedy as well. I believe the audience would love it."

"Thank you! I'm glad we have this opportunity to work together to help the less fortunate. I just knew you have a compassionate soul. Well, I believe I have taken enough of your time. I'll see you around. Nice meeting you."

She got up and left, wearing a big smile on her face. So far, so good, everything was going according to plan. Shane liked her proposal and intended to broach it to the celebrities during dinner. She thought she could help speed things up by speaking to George first when she saw him alone. Lady luck was smiling down on her as he was sold on the idea and she was pretty confident that he would sell it to the others as well. She had a few tricks hidden up her sleeve. By the time she was through, Jeff Hardy would find out that she was a force to be reckoned with!

-ooo—

Reviews are appreciated.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Chapter 16

Mark rumbled with pleasure as Jeff delicately took his cockhead into his mouth. The boy was on his knees on the floor before him, slowly taking him in as much as possible. He gagged a few times as he had never done it before and as much as he tried to take in the whole length, he just couldn't. Mark's back was against the cold tiles, his hands guiding Jeff as he swallowed him slowly. He couldn't help but thrust instinctively, causing Jeff to choke.

"Sorry," Mark mumbled an apology and was alarmed to see Jeff tearing. "What's wrong?" he pulled out and went down on one knee so he was at eye level with him.

"I can't do anything right," Jeff was upset. "I just want to please you."

"And you have, every moment that we are together," Mark assured him before pulling him up to his feet. "I don't know if anyone will be as accommodating as you to let me do half the things I do to you," he chuckled.

Jeff blushed.

Mark tipped his chin up so he could look into his eyes. "Do you enjoy it when I tie you up?"

Jeff nodded, blushing like a schoolgirl. "It turns me on when you have your way with me," he admitted bashfully. He gasped when Mark turned him suddenly and pushed him to lean on his stomach against the wash basin.

"You turn me on by allowing me to do the things I do," Mark muttered huskily as he nibbled on his ear. He parted his butt cheeks and stroked his little pucker. "Tell me what else you like me to do."

"I… I want you to fuck me hard right here, right now."

Mark stopped all movement and shot him an incredulous look in the mirror. "Are you sure?"

In response, Jeff grounded his backside against Mark's protuberance. "Yes please, I want you so badly Mark," he whimpered.

Those needy words fanned his lust and Mark impaled him without further preamble. Jeff choked back his screams as Mark fucked him dry. "Is this how you want it?" Mark growled, yanking back his hair. Jeff nodded and whimpered in response, clinging to the marble top for support. It was a raw hard fuck and he welcomed it, especially since it was how he liked it and the Deadman was giving it to him. By the time it was over, both were overcome with exhaustion. Mark slid down to the floor, pulling Jeff against him.

"Are you alright?" Mark patted Jeff on the cheek, looking anxious when he still hadn't moved.

Jeff opened his eyes and managed a weak smile. "I'll be okay, just let me rest for a while."

Mark chuckled. "You had me worried there for a while. Let's grab a quick shower and catch a nap before dinner. You wore me out completely."

Mark woke up a couple of hours later to find his hands bound to the bed posts by handcuffs specially lined with leather.

"What's this? You're going to torture me?" Mark looked amused as he tugged at the cuffs, playing along. He had bought the cuffs on Jeff's insistence before they left for California. One thing he had found out about Jeff was that he leaned on the wild side in the bedroom, despite his usual gentle exterior and mannerisms. The boy was as wild and frisky as they come.

Jeff grinned impishly at him. Now that Mark was awake, he could proceed. He had failed the first time but he wasn't prepared to give up. He had read that a blow job gives immense pleasure, so he wanted to give it another shot.

"Jeff!" Mark jumped in surprise when Jeff reached for him. He groaned the next moment when Jeff took him into his mouth. Jeff sucked him experimentally, reminding himself to be careful with his teeth.

After several minutes, Mark growled out a command, "Turn around!"

Jeff looked up and shook his head, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"I want to please you too, now turn around like I said!" Mark ordered again.

Jeff released him with a pop and cocked his head, seemingly considering his request. "But this is not about me, it's about you. I will make you feel so good. Now, lie still" and he bent to his task once again.

The next few minutes were a mixture of agony and sheer pleasure for Mark. Every time he came close to climaxing, Jeff would stop and after a few minutes, go back to sucking him again. He teased him twice and Mark just had about enough. He was hard and throbbing and about to explode.

"Boy, if you do that again, I will teach you a lesson you will never forget!" Mark threatened although he didn't look intimidating at all with his hands bound.

Jeff giggled and bounced with glee on the bed. "You don't scare me at all, not when you're all tied up," he chortled.

"Oh yeah, wait till I get my hands on you, you little pup! Now, do something quickly about my condition or face the consequences!" Mark struggled to free himself but he was firmly secured to the bed.

"You're no fun at all," Jeff pouted. When Mark sent him an ominous look, he sighed and said, "Okay, I'll be nice," and he bent to finish his task but was interrupted by someone at the door. Mark groaned and muttered curses under his breath.

"I think I should get it," Jeff said cheekily as he climbed out of the bed.

"Don't you dare open the door!" Mark warned him.

Jeff quickly pulled on a bathrobe and Mark's eyes widened with astonishment when he slowly backed towards the door.

"It could be important," Jeff said with an impish grin.

"Don't fuck around with me, boy! Get over here and release me from these cuffs right now!" Mark ordered.

Jeff's eyes twinkled with amusement. "Ask me politely, don't order me," he released the catch to the door and placed his hand on the door knob.

"Don't do it, Jeff," Mark said in a warning tone. He couldn't believe that he had put himself into that situation. He would never live it down if Shawn and Hunter saw him all tied up and naked, and sporting a hard on. Mark realized he had underestimated the boy. It looked like he still had a lot to learn about him.

Jeff grinned and turned to the door. "Who's that?" he called out.

"It's sexy ol' me," Shawn called out cheerfully from behind the door. "We got a message from Shane O' Mac - dinner at company's expense tonight!" he said gleefully. "You guys ready to leave now?" They were staying on the same floor and Shawn wanted to drop by and see if they were ready to go down for dinner.

Jeff bit back a giggle. "We'll be right down in a few minutes. Mark's a little tied up at the moment."

There was a momentary silence and then, there was an outburst of snorts and chuckles.

"Go get him, tiger!" Shawn growled as Hunter laughed uproariously. "Okay, once you're done with the kinky sex, come on down and join us." Shawn called out.

Once their laughter petered out as the lift doors closed behind on them, Mark barked out, "Get me out of these cuffs now!" He dreaded what Shawn would tell the others and hoped to stop him before he did.

"But I haven't finished playing yet," Jeff protested.

Mark took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Stay calm, he reminded himself.

"We have to join the others for dinner and we don't want to keep the boss waiting, do we?"

Jeff knew he was right. "Okay, let me get the key." He started to rummage through his bag and failing to find the key there, started to go through the drawers. He finally turned to Mark with a look of dismay, "I don't know where it is, I thought I left it in the bag but it's not there."

"I'm not in the mood for games anymore, Jeff. Get me out of these cuffs right now!"

"I don't know where I put the key," Jeff's lips quivered as his tears welled up.

Mark banged the back of his head against the bed several times in exasperation. What else could go wrong? He didn't fancy calling someone to come and pick the lock. He took in a deep breath and let it out before speaking calmly, "Okay, try to recall what you did with the keys after you cuffed me."

Jeff frowned with concentration, trying to remember. His face lit up suddenly and he quickly went towards Mark and pushed his hand under his pillow. He withdrew it, holding the key in his hand. "I thought it was the safest place in case I forgot where I put it," he said sheepishly and started to unlock the cuffs.

He squeaked in surprise when Mark pulled him down over his lap and gave him a hard smack on his bottom once he was freed. Jeff yelped out in pain.

"That's for teasing me," and Mark smacked him once again, "and that's for the prank you pulled. Now…" he pushed Jeff up and locked his wrist in a cuff. Jeff struggled helplessly as Mark locked his other wrist before sitting back to watch him with a grin. "Payback's a bitch!" he said before pulling Jeff down on the bed and moving in quickly between his legs.

Jeff moaned as Mark penetrated him to the hilt. "Fuck me hard," he pleaded with him as he hooked his long legs around him and writhed wantonly against him.

"Oh, I will, trust me," Mark grinned and started thrusting. It was a rabid pace and just as Jeff was about to go over, Mark stopped and pulled out.

"No! Don't stop!" Jeff whimpered frantically, trying to pull him back with his legs.

Mark chuckled, "You had your fun, it's my turn now." He waited for Jeff's manhood to go limp before pushing in again. Jeff purred and rocked against him, delighting the feel of him inside him. Mark leaned down and kissed him hard as he pounded frantically into him.

"Please Mark … touch me," Jeff panted heavily as he arched frantically to meet his thrusts.

Mark shook his head, still driving into him. He could feel Jeff was about to climax and he himself was almost there.

"Please un-cuff me, I want to ride you," Jeff pleaded. To his relief, Mark released him and pulled him on top of him before impaling him again.

"Oh God … so deep," Jeff choked out as he was filled once again to the core. Mark urged him to move by guiding his hips, while thrusting up frenetically.

"That's it, bear down and feel me deep inside you," Mark growled lustily as he held Jeff hips down while he bore into him like a piston.

"Mark!" Jeff let out a guttural cry. Mark pulled his head down and crushed their lips together, swallowing his cries as he came. He followed shortly, pumping copiously into him. Jeff was filled to overflowing and he could feel Mark's cum dribbling down his inner thighs. They were still joined together. It took a while for them to recover and when their eyes met, both men burst out laughing.

"Tell me honestly, would you have let Shawn and Hunter in?" Mark asked.

"I was tempted to, and who knows, I may do so the next time," Jeff giggled.

"You little imp! You like to tease, don't you?" Mark tweaked his nose playfully.

"Yes, it makes for good sex," Jeff quipped and sat up, detaching himself from Mark whose seeds dribbled out. Jeff rubbed it all over his groin, moaning softly as he touched himself.

Mark's senses stirred at the sight and his cock pricked up. He wanted him again. He reached out and pulled him down beneath him

"No Mark, I'm a little sore. Besides, we should wash and change and join the others for dinner," he reminded him.

"We will continue after dinner," Mark said and kissed him before letting him up.

They were about the last ones to walk in. Glenn saved them seats at the table and Mark made his way there with Jeff.

"I thought you weren't coming. Why didn't you answer my calls?" Glenn asked.

"We must have been too tired to hear them," Mark cleared his throat awkwardly but threw a glare at Shawn when he snickered. Hunter nudged him to keep quiet while stifling back his laughter.

Dinner was a boisterous affair; everyone was talking excitedly and enjoying themselves. Finally, they finished and Shane stood up and called for their attention. Very quickly, he brought up the subject of holding a charity concert at the end of the games, proposed by one of the employees. Terri beamed with pleasure when he mentioned her name. Shane informed that he had spoken to the celebrities and they were all in favor of the idea, hence, he had decided to proceed with it. He sought their co-operation to work with the celebrities to make the event a successful one. Shawn immediately raised his hand.

Shane grinned, "I didn't know you can sing, Shawn."

"Who says anything about singing? I can do a pretty good strip tease act, just ask Hunter."

The crowd roared with laughter as Hunter flushed with embarrassment.

"Hey, it's all for a good cause! I don't mind baring it all for charity." Shawn grinned to another loud burst of applause and laughter.

Shane cleared his throat. "Thanks for the offer but that's not exactly what I have in mind, but I'm sure we can find a way for you to contribute. I have made a list and I would like to see the following people right after this."

He read out the names and Jeff was surprised to hear his name.

"B..b..but I can't sing!" Jeff was frantic with worry. He didn't want to make a fool of himself in public.

"Let's see what Shane has in store for you," Mark said and got up to accompany him to Shane's table. Those not involved were already leaving the room.

"Hey honey," Blondie smiled at Mark, extending her hand. "My husband is a big fan of yours."

Mark smiled his appreciation as he shook her hand. "Thank you."

"Oh my God, it's him!" A voice gasped out from behind him.

Mark turned to see Billy Crystal looking at him in awe.

Billy took his hand and shook it vigorously. "I finally get to meet you face-to-face! Boy, you're larger than I thought. Remind me not to offend any of you guys."

"They maybe big but they're pussy cats," Dolly Parton came up to join them. She smiled warmly up at Mark and drawled in her southern accent, "We should get together sometime, sugar."

Shawn jumped in, "Sorry Dolly, but Mark's off limits. His pumpkin is standing just right next to him."

Mark flushed with annoyance but Jeff blushed prettily as Dolly studied him with admiration.

"You have good taste," she informed Mark before leaning in to pinch Jeff's cheek and gave him some advice.

"You take care of your man, don't let anyone steal him" and moved off with Blondie to join Drew Barrymore and Rosie who were talking excitedly about their plans. Rosie had suggested they do a dance routine instead since they had enough singers and they were all in favor of it.

Billy spoke to Mark, "Can I get some autographed pics? They are for my boys. You are their favorite superstar."

"Sure, I will send them to you," Mark smiled.

"Thanks!" Billy grinned. "Well, I better go join the ladies. I can't carry a tune but I sure can do a 'Fred Astaire'. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Shane came up with George, Ricky, Goodman, Black and Chris in tow. "You want to get in the act as well, Mark?" he asked with a laugh.

"No thank you, I'll stick to entertaining within the squared circle. Jeff's not sure why he's here," Mark explained his presence.

Shane turned to Jeff, "I'm sorry to hear about your concussion. Since you can't take part in the games, I would appreciate if you lend a hand to put the concert together. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind, I'm glad to help in any way I can." Jeff was relieved to hear he won't be required to perform.

"Jeff can play the guitar," Chris spoke up. "He can join us on stage if he wants to."

George gave Jeff an interested look.

When Jeff started to protest, Chris said encouragingly, "It will be an experience. Be a sport and say yes. It'll be fun."

Terri was within hearing range. Things were going better than she thought. She prayed for Jeff to agree to Chris' proposal. She was the one who suggested to Shane to pull Jeff in to help and she knew Jeff really didn't have a choice but to agree. And now, if he had a reason to stay close to Chris and George, things would work out better for her.

"Okay, I will try my best," Jeff relented, much to Chris' delight.

George looked down, hiding his pleasure. He would now have a chance to get to know Jeff better.

Terri almost cheered out loud. Satisfied that everything was going as planned, she moved away so as not to draw attention to herself.

Mark, on the other hand, didn't look too happy.

"We'll be doing a few songs and you need to practice with us. We have three days to get our act together, but don't worry, we will help you," Chris assured Jeff when he noticed how nervous he was. "All you have to do is to turn up for practice. Our first session starts immediately," he grinned.

"Can I join you guys?" Shawn asked eagerly.

Ricky laughed, "I don't see why not. You can be our back-up dancer and shake that sexy booty. I know the audience will love you!"

Shawn squealed with joy. "Did you hear that, Hunter?"

"Yeah, I heard, but are you sure you want to do this?" Hunter felt a little uneasy about leaving Shawn with these gorgeous men. What if they tried to seduce him in his absence?

"Of course I'm sure! I wouldn't miss this for the world!" Noticing his anxiety, he asked, "What's wrong Hunt? You don't look too happy."

"I .. it's nothing," Hunter decided not to voice his apprehension in front of everyone. He would talk to Shawn later when they were alone.

Shane spoke up, "I've reserved a room for you guys to practice. Everything you need is there. Let me know if you need anything else." He turned to Mark, "Can you spare a few minutes? I want to go through the list with you."

Mark was reluctant to leave Jeff but he had no choice. "Where will you guys be?" he asked.

"The second conference room to your left on the first floor," Chris informed him. He had already checked out the place with the others after Shane spoke to them earlier.

Mark squeezed Jeff's shoulder, "I'll come by once I'm done," he said before leaving with Shane.

Black asked, "Do you guys need us tonight?" gesturing to him and Goodman.

"Actually no, we haven't selected what we're going to play yet. You guys can skip tonight and join us tomorrow," George informed them.

"Okay then, we will see you then." They left.

Hunter spoke quickly, "In that case, you won't need Shawn today. Come on Shawn, I have something to discuss with you."

"Let's get started," Chris said as soon as they left and led the way to the rehearsal room.

Jeff looked in awe as he entered. Everything they needed was there. Shane had everything thought out. "Where's the rest of the band?" Jeff asked.

"They will come in only on the last day for the final rehearsal," George told him with a grin. "In the meantime, I'm sure we can manage on our own. You and I will play the strings while Ricky will be on drums and Chris on keyboard."

They gathered around the keyboard and Chris sat down and played a few notes, "So, what songs do we play?"

After a round of discussions, they picked out the songs they would be performing. Jeff just went with their decision, nervous but excited that he was part of the event. His apprehensions disappeared when he played pretty well in accompaniment with the rest. He came in a few times too slowly and George told him that he would tweak the quirks with more practice. Mark came by an hour later while they were still rehearsing.

"How is it going?" he asked as the group took a break at his presence.

"For a first-timer, I would say Jeff's doing pretty well," George complimented him with a smile. Jeff blushed.

"How much longer before you're done?" Mark asked.

George checked his watch. It was nine o'clock. "We will give it two more hours. Don't worry, we will send him back once we're done."

"Go back and rest Mark, I'll see you later," Jeff assured him.

"Okay, I have a few errands to run. I'll see you later," Mark kissed him before taking his leave. He still didn't trust Chris but he felt the other two celebs would keep him in check.

The four rehearsed the songs a couple more times and before they knew it, it was slightly past eleven. "Let's wrap it up. We will meet here same time tomorrow," George said as he put down his guitar.

Ricky linked his hand with Chris'. "Shall we go for a walk at the beach before we turn in?"

George smiled. "Go ahead Chris. I'll make sure Jeff gets back safely."

Chris hesitated. He wanted to do the honors and walk Jeff back but he didn't want to make it so blatantly obvious.

"Are you coming?" Ricky asked hesitatingly. He and Chris had a mutual understanding; they were free to go with anyone as they were not committed to each other.

"Sure, let's go," Chris didn't want to make things any more complicated as it was. "See you all tomorrow." He left with Ricky.

George locked up behind them and walked Jeff to the lift. "You did well today. You're a fast learner."

"Thanks," Jeff looked pleased, he thoroughly enjoyed himself.

"What other instruments do you play?" George asked, making conversation.

"I just pick up the keyboard."

"I'm sure you will pick it up quickly," George gave him an encouraging smile. In the lift, he couldn't help staring. It was fine during rehearsals when he was preoccupied but now, he could turn his full attention to Jeff and he just couldn't help but be mesmerized by him. Jeff felt awkward and looked down bashfully.

George realized he was making him uncomfortable and tried to put him at ease. "How long have you been wrestling with the company?"

"About a year, but my brother and I jobbed for the company for a couple of years before we were officially signed on."

"You must be proud to make it this far," George smiled.

"I am, I'm living my dream. It's all I ever wanted," Jeff grinned.

The lift doors opened and they got in. Jeff pressed the number to his floor.

"Is this your first time here?" George asked as the lift climbed.

"Yes and no," Jeff laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"I've been here once before but just never got the chance to explore the city. We go from the airport to the hotel to the arena and then back to the hotel and to the airport. This is the first time I get to stay for a few days and see the city. What about you?"

"Been to almost every city in the States, but we can't go anywhere without an armed escort," George sighed. "It's difficult for us to visit any place without screaming fans chasing us and the media following us."

Jeff nodded sympathetically. "Mark and the top stars encounter the same problem. It's not as bad as you guys but it is bad enough. I guess fame has its price."

The lift stopped and they got out. "Ever been to my concerts?" George asked and looked amused when Jeff shook his head.

"Sorry, it's not that I don't want to but I can't afford it."

"Well, next time, I'll send you tickets, front row seats. How about that?"

"That would be awesome!" Jeff beamed happily.

They stopped in front of his room and Jeff unlocked the door.

"Thanks for walking me back. Good night," he stepped in and was about to shut the door when George stopped the door from closing with his hand.

"Yes George?" Jeff gave him a questioning look.

George seemed to be struggling with himself, but eventually, he just said, "I'll see you tomorrow. Good night." He turned abruptly and left, deciding to walk away before he did something stupid, like kissing him.

Jeff watched him go, puzzled by his behavior. Once the lift doors closed, he shut the door and saw that the room was empty. "Mark?" he called out but apparently, he wasn't back yet.

Jeff decided to take a shower. He fell asleep while waiting for Mark to return. Mark got in just after midnight. He didn't turn on the lights as he realized Jeff was sound asleep. After cleaning up, he crawled under the covers and pulled Jeff to lie within the crook of his arm.

"Good night love," he pressed a gentle kiss on his lips before joining him in slumber.

-ooo-

Reviews are appreciated.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Chapter 17

They were awakened by someone rapping at their door. Ricky made a sound of annoyance and pulled the pillow over his head, going back to sleep. Sighing, Chris got up; someone had to get the door.

"Did I wake you?" George flashed him a smile in greeting.

Chris pulled the door wide open, "I'm awake now. Come on in." Once they were settled comfortably in chairs, he said, "I hope you have a good explanation for waking me up this early." It was a quarter to seven.

"I need to get some information from you," George explained.

"What's so important that it can't wait?" Chris stifled back a yawn and said apologetically, "Sorry, but Ricky kept me up most of the night."

George chuckled, "That's not a bad thing in my opinion. At least you have someone to warm your bed."

Chris grinned. "Yes, I'm very fortunate. Well, let's get back to the purpose of your visit. What do you want to ask me?"

George already made up his mind. He had spent the whole night thinking about Jeff and came to a decision. "How long has Jeff been with Mark? I mean, are they officially a couple?"

"Woah!" Chris sat up, fully awake by now. "May I know where you're going with this?"

"Do I have to tell you? Can't you just tell me what I want to know?"

"I know you, this is leading to something. Come on, spit it out, I want to know what's on your mind."

"Well … if you must know, I think I've fallen for Jeff," George reluctantly admitted to him.

"No!" Chris was dismayed at his words. He gasped suddenly as a thought struck him. "Tell me what happened last night! Did you try to seduce him after we left?"

"What's wrong? Why are you shouting?" Ricky was roused from his sleep by the commotion. He blinked blearily at them as he sat up.

"I'm upset with George!" Chris scowled at said man.

"I didn't touch him!" George protested, "although I was tempted to," he grinned.

"Let me guess, you're talking about Jeff," Ricky got up to join them.

"I told you not to entertain any ideas with him!" Chris was genuinely upset.

"What are you thinking, man? He's with the man of doom, the Undertaker. You don't want to mess with that guy," Ricky looked worried.

"It's not as if I can switch off my feelings just like that!" George snapped. "I've been thinking the whole night and I realized that I want to be with him. I'm in love with him."

Chris threw up his hands in exasperation. "How can you be in love with him when you don't even know him? You haven't even gone out on a date with him or slept with him!"

"I don't need to go out with someone to know if I have feelings for him, and it's not necessary to have physical contact before you fall for someone," George stated wryly.

"Yes you do! That's how couples find out if they are suitable for each other. You need to have sex with someone to know if you can connect, if there's chemistry!" Chris retorted.

"Well, maybe for you but it's not the same for me!" George rebutted.

"I just can't win with you! You always have to have the last say!" Chris got up to pace. "This situation is not good! How can I convince you to stop this … this foolishness? If Mark finds out and he will if you keep sniffing up Jeff, he will put you down!"

"Why are you worried? I'm the one who has to deal with Mark if he finds out, or, are you just jealous that I may actually win Jeff over?"

Chris shot him an incredulous look. "What the hell are you saying? This is not about an ego trip! I'm just trying to look out for you! Do you have any idea what Mark will do to you if he finds out you're messing with his boy? Let me tell you now, no one fucks around with Mark, not even a big celeb like you!"

"He's a man, just like us, made of flesh and blood. I'm not afraid of anyone, much less him," George said smugly.

"Damn it! Do you have a death wish or something?"

"Save it Chris, you know it's useless to talk him out of it once he has made up his mind," Ricky chuckled.

"What's wrong with you two? This is no laughing matter!" It annoyed him that both men couldn't see the seriousness of the situation.

"Take it easy Chris, I know what I'm doing," George assured him. "Now, can we get back to the subject? Just tell me what I want to know."

"I give up!" Chris was fed up. He strode purposefully into the bathroom, shutting the door none too gently.

"He's right you know," Ricky spoke up. "The Undertaker will pulverize you if he finds out what you are up to. I know you won't listen to any of us but you should consider the threat. He is a dangerous man and if I were you, I would drop this idea of trying to steal his lover.

"It's not that easy, I can't stop thinking about him. I won't give up until I've tried, he's worth taking the risks," George said stubbornly.

"You got it bad, my friend," Ricky gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Don't worry about me and let's talk about you. Ever since we arrived, you and Chris have been inseparable. Want to tell me just how serious are the two of you?" George grinned.

"We are together but there are no strings attached. We can leave anytime, both of us agreed on that."

"As long as it's mutual, I don't want to see either of you getting hurt." George hesitated before asking, "Chris has feelings for Jeff. Does it bother you?"

"I feel a teensy weensy jealous but that's normal since I'm sharing his bed. But, if Chris wants to leave, he has my blessings. Everyone has the right to choose who he wants to be with. I don't want to force him to stay with me if he's not happy."

"You made a good point. I agree with you but if it was me, I don't know if I can just look the other way." There was a momentary silence as he seemed deep in thought.

"What's on your mind?" Ricky prompted him to open up.

George sighed. "Relationships are complicated. I know it's wrong to come in between two people who are in love with each other, but I can't help the way I feel."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"In spite of everything, I have to try," George said.

"You do what you have to do. I know nothing we say will stop you, but watch out for the Undertaker."

"Why do you keep calling Mark the Undertaker? Just call him by his name." He couldn't help but noticed that Ricky kept referring to Mark as the Undertaker all the time.

"I didn't realize. I'm awed by his presence and whenever I see him, I see the Undertaker. Have you watched his entrance?"

When George shook his head, Ricky described it to him. "The gong sounds its doom and his music plays. The mists start to rise and he appears ominously from it, all cloaked in black, his face shrouded by his hat. He made his way to the ring slowly, and when he reaches the ring, he summons the lights on," Ricky shuddered. "Never fails to make my goose pimples rise. I finally met him yesterday and he's just as intimidating as he was as the Undertaker. I don't know about you but he makes me feel small and insignificant."

George chuckled, "You're exaggerating."

"I'm serious, George. You should take heed of Chris' warning. Don't do anything to make the Undertaker come after you."

"Let me worry about him. I guess I better go. It doesn't look like Chris is going to help me. I'll see you guys later."

After George left, Ricky sat deep in thought. Chris came out of the bathroom and realized that George had already left. "Why did you let him leave? I'm not done talking to him."

"Then, you should have stayed instead of disappearing into the bathroom," Ricky said wryly.

"I just needed to gather my thoughts. Besides, it doesn't look like he's going to take my advice."

"Sit down Chris, we need to talk."

"Has this got anything to do with Jeff?" Chris sat down beside him.

Ricky nodded. "Do you want to tell me exactly what is going on between you two?"

"Nothing and that's the truth. I like Jeff but he loves Mark."

"Would you have tried to woo him if he wasn't with Mark?"

"That goes without saying," Chris said with a wistful smile.

"You and George are in the same boat. Tell me, does Jeff know how you feel about him?" Ricky asked.

"I think he does."

"You're not sure?" Ricky asked.

"I kissed him at a beach once and I showed him how I feel about him, I'm sure he knows," Chris said.

"And the Undertaker knows as well. Has he given you fair warning to stay away?"

"He doesn't have to tell me in words, he sends his message by giving me intimidating looks," Chris said wryly.

"And now, he has to watch out for you and George. Somehow, my sympathy goes out to him. He needs to chain Jeff to him."

"Look Ricky, I know we have this agreement but I want you to know that I would never hurt you by sleeping with Jeff when I'm still with you."

"That's the least of my concerns, Chris. I'm not looking for a commitment, not now anyways. What I'm worried is that someone will get hurt under the circumstances, namely Jeff."

"Why would you think that?" Chris asked, puzzled by his conclusion.

"He'll be attending rehearsals with us. What will you do if George tries to make a move on him? I know you won't stand back and do nothing. Things can get out of hand and Jeff is going to get caught in the middle of it whether he likes it or not. I don't like the way things are going, maybe we should leave Jeff out of the show."

Chris realized the truth of his words. "I will try to convince George to back off and if he doesn't, then, I'll talk to Jeff and tell him that there has been a change of plans and he's no longer required to come for rehearsals."

"That's an idea but I know George will object. And I don't want the two of you at loggerheads with each other. We have to work this out amicably before tonight's rehearsal," Ricky advised.

"I will talk to him. Don't worry, I won't start a fight with him," Chris assured him before leaning forward to kiss him. "Now tell me, are you jealous that I like Jeff?"

"George asked me the same thing just now," Ricky gave him a quirky smile.

"And?" Chris prompted for him to tell.

"I'm a little envious," Ricky admitted, "but I understand. Jeff is gorgeous. He has you and George captivated, but you don't have to worry about me. I told you before we embarked on this relationship that I'm not looking for a commitment. We have a great time together. You are free to do what you please but I expect the same from you."

"You surprise me," Chris was astounded by his acceptance of the way things were going. "I don't expect anyone to be as easygoing as you. I don't understand why you're still single. There should be a long queue waiting in line."

"That's easy to explain; the right man hasn't come along."

Chris pulled him onto his lap, "Just humor me and tell me this, if Jeff is not in the picture, do I stand any chance of winning your heart?"

Ricky laughed and kissed him lightly, "I love you Chris but we can only remain as friends." He got off him and said, "I'm going to hit the shower," and disappeared into the bathroom.

Chris sat alone, thinking over what he had just said.

-ooo—

"What do you want to do today?" Mark asked as he brushed Jeff's hair back from his brows tenderly. They had just woken up and were cuddling in bed.

"I don't know, but I don't want to hit the beach again. I'm burnt in some parts," Jeff grimaced slightly. "Where were you last night? I waited for you till I fell asleep."

"I had to run some errands," Mark said vaguely and changed the subject. "Now, where did we left off yesterday?" and he quickly moved on top of him. He kissed him tenderly while his fingers probed below, touching him intimately. Jeff moaned and wrapped his legs around him.

"You're a frisky pup! You enjoy this too much!" Mark chuckled as he impaled him slowly, groaning out loud in unison with Jeff.

"So warm and tight, I love how you feel around me," Mark muttered huskily as he started moving against him.

"Oh Mark… you feel so good," Jeff moaned softly as he arched to meet his thrusts.

Both men were reaching their peak when someone knocked at their door. Mark cursed under his breath but didn't move. It didn't look like he was going to answer the door.

"Go and get the door, it could be important," Jeff coaxed him as the knockings persisted.

Mark climbed off him reluctantly and pulled on a pair of shorts before heading to the door. He was surprised to see Brock standing outside.

"Can we talk?" Brock asked, doing away with any pleasantries.

Mark wanted to tell him to go to hell but Brock looked genuinely distressed.

"Just a minute," and he closed the door. "Jeff, do you mind stepping out for a while, Brock wants to talk to me."

"Sure Mark, let me put on some clothes." Jeff hurriedly dressed. "I'll come back in half an hour."

"Here," Mark pulled out some money from his wallet and handed it to him. "Go and get breakfast and bring me back something on your way back."

"Thanks!" Jeff leaned up to plant a kiss on his mouth. He pocketed the money and pulled on his shoes. "I'll see you later."

Mark opened the door to let him out. Brock looked a little awkward as he gave him a nod in greeting. "I would like to apologize for hurting you. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I leave you two to talk," Jeff gave him a smile and left.

Brock watched him go. So it was true, they were together. Everyone saw the truth except him. He felt like such a fool.

"Come in," Mark invited him in. He closed the door after Brock stepped in and waited for him to speak. When Brock remained silent, he decided to start the conversation, "What do you want to see me about?"

"I need a favor from you, I have to speak to Sable."

Mark shook his head, "I can't help you. You're not allowed to go anywhere near her until she's ready to see you."

"I know but I have to sort things out with her. I need to find out what's going on, why she's behaving the way she does."

"You two need to sit down and talk," Mark agreed, "but she's terrified of you after you attacked her. Give her some space, let her get over it. She will talk to you when the time is ripe. If you keep pushing her, you may lose her for good."

Brock didn't like what he was hearing but he knew that Mark was right. He decided to swallow his pride and asked Mark, "Did Sable tell you what's wrong? I don't understand what's going on, I've treated her well."

Mark decided he shouldn't tell him that Sable wanted to get back with him. It would only sow further discord between them. Despite the fact that he had already given Sable his answer, it would be difficult to convince Brock that he didn't want anything to do with her.

"It was the same for me, yet she left me," Mark said gruffly. "I don't want to rake up the past. It's behind us. From what she told me, I think she's confused, unsure of what she wants. My advice is to leave her alone and let her straighten out her thoughts. Let her come to you when she's ready."

"How long do I have to wait?" Brock asked in resignation.

"I don't know, it will depend on her. I can ask Trish to speak to her and see if she's willing to see you.

Brock nodded. "I appreciate the help. I think I have taken up enough of your time," he extended his hand and to his relief, Mark accepted it this time. "Thank you for seeing me."

Mark closed the door after he left. He searched for Trish's number on his cell and called her.

"Mark here" and he quickly told her about Brock's visit. "Have you spoken to her yet?"

He had gone to see Trish last night, seeking her help to convince Sable to give Brock another chance. In spite of everything, he could tell that Brock was in love with her and it would be a mistake if she walked away from him. Brock's visit only reaffirmed his belief. Trish informed him that Sable hadn't even woken up yet. She promised she would talk to her at the earliest opportunity.

After hanging up, Mark called Kurt next. He had also gone to see Kurt last night, asking him to help Brock out. Brock was overly possessive and controlling and Mark suspected that it was the main cause of dissension for Sable. He remembered how she liked to go off alone and didn't like to be questioned. Someone had to talk to Brock about the folly of his ways and advised him to make compromises. Kurt was the best man for the job since he and Brock were buddies. Brock would be more receptive to taking his advice than from anyone else.

"I'm going to have lunch with him today, I will talk to him then. But honestly, I don't think Sable is any good for him. She's fickle and untrustworthy. Look at what she has done to you and Brock," Kurt let the words slipped out in a moment of folly.

Mark was displeased. When would they stop reminding him of what Sable did to him? "Just talk to him and help him in any way you can!" he barked out in annoyance.

Kurt realized he had offended him. "Sorry Mark, I didn't mean it to come out like that," he apologized. "You don't have to do this but I appreciate that you're still looking out for Brock. I know he will appreciate everything that you're doing to help him. Why won't you let me tell him?"

"I don't want to make things more complicated as it already is. Problems arose because he thought I was seeing Sable and I think it's best to keep me out of the picture altogether. I'm leaving it to you to help him because he will listen to you. Just try to straighten him up. Let me know if you need any help," Mark said and hanged up.

He had been feeling antsy since Jeff started rehearsals. As much as he wanted to stay close to him at all times, he didn't want to appear as controlling and possessive. Look what good that had gotten Brock and he didn't want the same thing to happen to him. He trusted Jeff and felt he should give him free rein without dogging his every move, but he felt uneasy.

While he was waiting for Jeff to come back, Terri came by to see him.

"Can I come in?" Terri asked. She had spotted Jeff downstairs having breakfast and decided it was a good time for her to pay Mark a visit. Mark reluctantly let her in.

"I was just about to take a shower. Can you make it quick?" Mark wanted to cut the visit short.

"Oh, I just wanted to come by and make my peace with Jeff. I'm sorry I'm such a bother," Terri was wounded by his coldness.

Mark sighed before saying, "I'm sorry. Jeff will be back soon. Have a seat."

Smiling, Terri made herself comfortable. "Where did he go?"

"To get breakfast," Mark said briefly. He didn't want to go into Brock coming by. It was nobody's business.

Terri frowned. "You send him out alone? Aren't you worried that he and Chris might …" The scowl on Mark's face stopped her from continuing.

"Don't start Terri! I don't appreciate that you're trying to sow discord!"

"You misunderstood me, I'm just concerned," she apologized.

They heard the door clicked and Jeff stepped in. He froze in his tracks when he saw Terri. What was she doing there?

Terri got up and approached him. "I just came by to apologize to you. Can we let bygones be bygones?"

"Sure," Jeff said with some uncertainty, glancing at Mark, wondering if she came by for any other reason than to apologize.

Mark spoke up. "Glad that's settled." He looked at Terri knowingly and she got the hint.

"Well, I should be going. I'll see you guys around," she said, stepping towards the door.

Once Mark let her out, he turned to join Jeff at the table. He was taking the food out from the paper bag.

"What did you get me? I'm famished!" Mark asked as he sat down.

"A roast beef sandwich with everything on it, a banana and two cups of coffee. Go wash your hands first," Jeff said primly.

Mark looked amused. "What if I don't want to?"

"No, I insist, now go!" Jeff shooed him into the bathroom.

"Someone's being a bossy mama," Mark quipped as he set out to do as told.

While Mark enjoyed his breakfast, Jeff asked, "Why exactly was she here?"

"You mean Terri?" Mark asked between bites. When Jeff nodded, he stopped to consider whether he should tell him the truth, but decided against it. It wasn't necessary for Jeff to know that Terri was trying to instigate trouble by planting doubts in him. He was afraid Jeff might confront her and he didn't want a fight on his hands.

"She wanted to apologize to you."

"I don't believe that for a minute," Jeff said seriously. "She's here for some other reason," he chewed on his lower lip, a habit when he was worried.

"Hey," Mark covered his hand with his, "don't let her get to you. There's nothing to worry about."

Jeff sighed and nodded. "Okay. Have you decided what to do today?"

"Well, staying in bed all day and making love to you sounds good to me," Mark grinned.

Jeff giggled, "You're a horny devil!"

"Only when it's you," Mark quipped.

Jeff did the crossword puzzle in the newspaper while waiting for him to finish. Finally Mark was done eating.

"Come here," he pulled Jeff to sit on his lap, wrapping his arms around him. "How did the rehearsal go last night?"

"It was a lot of fun!" Jeff said enthusiastically. "I'm kind of rusty, haven't touched the guitar for a while. I need to practice more."

"You will do fine. Did Jericho or any of the guys give you any problems?" He had to know.

Jeff kissed him fondly. "No, they were all on their best behavior because they know I belong to you. Besides, Chris is dating Ricky, so you can stop worrying."

Mark felt a little better upon hearing his words. Nuzzling against him, he murmured, "How about giving me some love?" He didn't wait for his reply and carried him to the bed and started undressing him.

-ooo-

"For a big guy, you're pretty nimble," Rob praised Glenn who was sitting in a lotus position. Glenn grinned in acknowledgement.

"This is harder than I thought," Kurt struggled to fold his legs up in the said position but couldn't.

Next to him, Dwayne was trying to assume said position but failed as well.

"Hey, is this necessary? Can we just skip this part and go on to the next stage?" He was frustrated by his efforts. He and Kurt had decided to join Rob and Glenn that morning. They were at the beach. Rob said listening to the waves and the wind would help them to relax.

"Just fold your legs normally then. Now, close your eyes and breathe in and out slowly. Just relax, don't think of anything else. Listen to the sounds of the waves, the wind, the birds flying by. Listen to the sand shifting under the wind, in the water."

Dwayne frowned, eyes closed and straining. "I can't hear the sand."

"You're trying too hard," Rob said with amusement. "The general idea is to get you in a relaxed state in both mind and body. Just relax."

Glenn let out a long outdrawn breath and smiled. He had never felt more at peace with his surroundings. He was completely relaxed.

And then, they heard the snickering. Their eyes flew open to see Shawn and Hunter watching them with amusement.

"What are you guys doing?" Shawn chirped cheerfully as he made himself comfortable beside Rob.

"Just teaching them how to relax and be one with the universe. It's part of Zen's teachings," Rob explained.

"Hey, I want to try it too! Come on Hunt, it'll be fun," Shawn coaxed his lover to sit down. "So, what do we do?"

They followed Rob's instructions. "Now, tune out everything and focus on the sounds of the waves, the sand, the birds …"

"I can hear them," Shawn whispered in awe.

The group continued the meditation process and after half an hour, they opened their eyes to find themselves completely rejuvenated.

"This is amazing!" Shawn stretched. I feel prepared to take on anything! Just bring it!" he said with zeal.

"Don't steal my line!" Dwayne barked but Shawn ignored him.

Rob laughed, "You and Hunter are welcomed to join us every morning if you want to."

"Thanks, I think we will accept your invitation." His attention was distracted when he spotted Chris and Ricky jogging along the beach side by side. "They are inseparable."

"I don't know, I still think Chris is smitten with Jeff," Hunter disagreed.

Glenn frowned. "Jeff is with Mark. I hope he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Hunter is right. Jeff is not what he appears to be." They turned to see Terri had come up behind them. "I think Jeff is harboring feelings for Chris, he's probably seeing him behind Mark's back," she said pointedly.

"That's not true!" Shawn shot her a dirty look. He knew exactly what Terri was trying to do. "We know how you feel about Mark but stop trying to cause a rift between him and Jeff by spreading vicious rumors, Mark will not appreciate it! It's time you accept that and move on."

"I'm just concerned. Mark has been hurt once by Sable and I just don't want him to get hurt again. I care for him," Terri spoke in her defense.

"If you care about him, then leave him alone!" Glenn spoke curtly. "Mark doesn't need you to meddle in his affairs!"

He wasn't sure whom he disliked more, Sable or Terri. Thank God Mark finally made the right choice by picking Jeff. That kid was sweet natured and did not have a mean bone in his body. He couldn't say the same for Terri or Sable. Sable was a selfish bitch, just looking out for herself. She didn't care whom she hurt. Terri had a vicious vindictive streak and was prepared to hurt anyone who got in her way. Mark made a mistake by sleeping with her once and now, he couldn't rid her. Both women were bad news and he wished they would keep their distance.

"Just mark my words! When Mark ends up hurt, you would have wished you had listened to me!" Terri stomped away from them.

"What's up guys?" Matt joined them with Torri. "What's with her?" he thumbed his finger at the retreating figure of Terri.

"She was telling us that Jeff is cheating on Mark with Chris. It's not true, is it?" Kurt asked.

"Of course it's not true! You mustn't believe a word that skank said!" Shawn slapped him on the head.

"Don't do that!" Kurt rubbed his head woefully.

Matt wanted to set things straight. "Chris likes my brother but Jeff is not interested in him. I can vouch that there's nothing going on between them."

"I just knew she was lying. That woman has no scruples!" Shawn was annoyed.

"Jeff should be extra careful. I've already warned Matt about her but he doesn't believe me. I know Terri and she can be vicious," Torri warned.

"I'll let Jeff know what's going on. Have you seen him around?" Matt asked.

"I bet he and Mark are still in bed, doing naughty things to each other," Shawn said mischievously.

"Now, that's a disturbing thought," Matt screwed up his face in distaste.

"Dude, guys need love too. You have something against gay people?" Rob eyeballed him, looking none too pleased.

"I didn't mean that," Matt said quickly. "I just … the thought of my brother and Mark …" and decided the less said the better. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

Rob decided not to pursue the subject.

"How are you and Chris getting along? I heard you are rooming together," Hunter asked.

"Thank God he's staying with Ricky! We barely tolerate each other and I doubt we can even stay in the same room for five minutes," Matt said.

"Chris is a nice guy, once you get to know him," Kurt said. "You should try to get to know him better."

Matt rolled his eyes, "No thank you, I prefer the way things are between us. I hate his arrogance! I'm going to see if I can find Jeff." He left with Torri.

"Want to go to the mall and do some shopping? We can do lunch after that," Rob suggested as he and Glenn parted ways with the others.

"Sure, why not? I'll ask Mark and Jeff to join us," Glenn welcomed the suggestion.

"Actually, I hope it will be just the two of us," Rob said sheepishly. He had made up his mind. He wanted to let Glenn know how he felt about him since the big guy seemed completely clueless.

Glenn studied him cautiously, "Is there something I should know about?"

"I thought we can spend some time together, just the two of us. We enjoy each other's company and I …"

Glenn raised his hand to stop him from continuing. "Rob, we are just friends. You're a nice guy. I enjoy your company but I hope you're not expecting more from me. I don't swing that way."

Rob was disappointed but he refrained from showing it. "I understand. We're still friends right?"

"Always," Glenn smiled. "I'm going to talk to Mark. I'll meet you back in our room."

Rob watched him go, feeling a little letdown that things weren't going as well as expected. He thought Glenn would be more receptive. He was reading him wrong all along.

"Let him come to you in his own time."

Rob swung around, surprised to see Austin. "What did you say?"

"You heard me the first time. He knows that you like him but he's wary of getting involved with anyone, especially with a guy," Austin looked amused. "Glenn hasn't dated anyone for a year, probably afraid of getting hurt again. Just give him plenty of room. I'm sure he will come around in due time."

"So, what should I do?" Rob was grateful for any advice.

"Just be yourself. He likes you for being you, so you don't have to try too hard. Just let things take its course," he clapped him on his back and walked away, resuming his morning walk while taking in the sea breeze.

As Rob slowly digested what he said, a smile slowly broke across his face. All was not lost. There was a jaunty bounce in his steps as he headed back to the hotel.

-ooo—

Reviews are appreciated.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Chapter 18

"Now what?" Someone was at the door and Mark was really annoyed at yet another interruption.

"I'll get it," Jeff moved from under Mark who let him go reluctantly. Jeff pulled on his pants and waited for Mark to put on his boxers before opening the door. He was surprised to see Matt.

"Hi Jeffro," Matt gave him a quick hug. "I thought I drop by and see how you're doing. Does your head still hurt?" He felt ashamed, knowing he had neglected his brother since they arrived in California.

"I'm fine now. Come on in."

Matt stepped in and his gaze immediately fell on Mark who was sitting in bed with arms folded and wearing a scowl on his face. "Hi Mark."

"Matt," Mark acknowledged him with a curt nod, the scowl still intact.

"Uh… did I interrupt something?" Matt wondered if he was the cause of his displeasure.

"It's okay," Jeff assured him quickly. "I'm glad to see you. How are things between you and Torri?"

"Everything's great!" Matt said enthusiastically. "She wanted to come with me but I wanted to speak with you alone. There's something I have to tell you." He glanced uneasily at Mark, hoping he would make himself scarce but he didn't budge from the bed.

"You can talk in front of Mark," Jeff was amused at his brother's obvious discomfort at Mark's presence.

"It's not that important, it can wait," Matt said quickly. He didn't want to say anything that would rile Mark up and bringing up Jericho's name in his presence was a bad idea. "I'll catch up with you at a more appropriate time. I better go; Torri is waiting for me downstairs."

After Matt left, Mark got up and hanged the 'DO NOT DISTURB' sign outside and locked the door.

"We are not leaving this room and no one is getting in unless I said so," he grinned deviously as he advanced slowly on Jeff.

Jeff giggled playfully as he dodged behind a chair. "You are a baddd… man!"

"Bad? … no … just horny," and Mark pounced on him.

Jeff squealed with laughter as Mark heaved him over his shoulder. He squealed even louder when Mark smacked him soundly on his bottom.

"This horny guy is going to do naughty things to you to make you scream your lungs out," Mark put him down on the bed. Just as he was about to climb on top of him, someone rapped at the door.

"Can't you read?" Mark bellowed in annoyance as Jeff dissolved in giggles at yet another interruption.

"It's me, Glenn."

Mark headed for the door and threw it open. He pointed to the sign, "What does this say?" he scowled at Glenn.

Glenn was amused. "I'm sorry to interrupt your play time but it's important."

Mark sighed in resignation and stepped aside to let him in. "Make it quick!"

"Hey Jeff," Glenn greeted the boy who gave him a bashful smile from behind a pillow. "Romping in bed?" He quickly moved out of the way just as Mark reached out to cuff him. Chuckling, he said, "You guys have to tone it down, I can hear you from down the hallway."

"You have five minutes to tell me why you're here," Mark said impatiently.

"Do you want me to leave?" Jeff asked.

"You can stay. What I have to say involves you and you should know." Glenn proceeded to tell them what Terri had been telling the others, that Jeff and Chris were secretly seeing each other.

Jeff gasped. "That's not true! She's doing this to hurt our relationship! I just knew she was faking it when she came by to apologize earlier!" He looked up at Mark anxiously, "You don't believe her, do you Mark?"

"Of course not," Mark assured him. He was furious that Terri was continuing to spread her vicious lies even after he warned her to stop. She shouldn't be allowed to get away with it.

"I'm going to talk to her and put an end to this!" He started to get dressed. If Terri thought she could get away with it, she had another thing coming. "Stay with Jeff until I get back."

After Mark left, Glenn set about putting Jeff's mind at ease.

"None of us believes a word she said because we know she's just being vindictive. Let Mark deal with her. Now, let's talk about more pleasant things. I assume things are going well between you and Mark?"

"It couldn't be better," Jeff beamed. "I'm very happy with where our relationship is going."

"I'm glad to hear that. I've never seen Mark happier. You are good for each other."

Glenn deliberated and decided there was no harm in asking. Jeff could choose not to answer. "Do you mind if I ask you some personal questions?"

"Okay, let's hear them."

"How old were you when you realized that you were different, that you're homosexual?"

"Is there a reason for this?" Jeff asked.

Glenn shrugged. "I just want to understand what you've been through. It will help me to understand what Mark is going through right now."

"Well, It was a chain of events starting from my early teens when I realized I was different from other guys," Jeff explained. "I remember when I was twelve, I started paying more attention to the guys. My friends would be discussing the size of a girl's boobs but I was more focused on a man's anatomy. I would admire the physique of a guy running on a track, or the way he looked clad in a tight pair of shorts. While my friends talked about women, I would be fantasizing myself with a man. I had to be very careful about how I behaved in public as homosexuality is not widely tolerated where I come from. Gym classes were the toughest times of my life. I had to avoid showering with the guys as it was really awkward. Most of them thought I was just shy, but there were a few who had their suspicions about me. I was terrified they would find out and I made all attempts to stay out of their way."

"How did your family perceive you when they found out?" Glenn asked.

"Matt sort of knew when he noticed me behaving oddly in front of the guys, but he never came outright and confronted me. He silently accepted me for who I am as time goes by. My dad however doesn't know till this very day. I don't see the need to tell him but if he were to ask, I won't lie to him. There were those who suspected and they ridiculed me, called me a faggot and attacked me both verbally and physically. I can't remember the number of times I had to run from them. I escaped most of the time with them taunting me and slapping me around a bit, but I wasn't so lucky one time and they beat me up pretty bad; busted a couple of my ribs. I told my Dad I fought over a girl, but Matt knew better. He quietly stepped in and took care of business for me, protected me from them until I was able to fend for myself."

Glenn gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm really sorry you had such a rough time, to have no one to confide in, especially at that vulnerable age. Unlike you, Mark is fortunate to escape the bullying and harassment."

Jeff giggled. "I can't see Mark running away from anyone."

Glenn chuckled. "That's true but who knows what he would have done if he had gone through what you'd been through at that age."

"That's true. Even today, I'm still cautious, some people won't accept us. I never hang out by myself. Somehow when they look at me, they know. Matt warned me not to go out anywhere alone, especially at night."

"You have Mark and me now. They have a death wish if they dare to lay a finger on you!" Glenn ruffled his hair affectionately, feeling protective over him. "So, what are your plans for today? I'm going to the mall with Rob. You and Mark are welcomed to join us."

"I would like that but let's wait for Mark to get back and decide."

"You don't have to always let him make the decision," Glenn said wryly. "I know for a fact he will go along with your wishes. If you haven't noticed, you have him eating out of your hands already, but don't tell him I said that," he chuckled.

Jeff giggled. "You're funny." He was surprised that he took easily to the big guy and wanted to know him better. "Is there anyone special waiting for you back home?" he asked.

"No, and I want to keep it that way. Why do you ask? Are you trying to set me up with someone?" Glenn quipped.

"Since you brought it up, I would like to ask what's going on between you and Rob. You two seem to spend a lot of time together."

Glenn was stunned into silence. He didn't know that being in Rob's constant company would raise speculation that they were lovers. He recovered and stated firmly, "There's nothing going on between us! Our relationship is strictly platonic!"

"I'm sorry if I offended you," Jeff apologized.

"Just forget it. I'm not angry with you. I just don't want any rumors flying around, if you know what I mean."

"I understand." Jeff was relieved he had taken no offense.

Glenn looked outside the window and said, "It's a sin to stay indoors on this gorgeous day. Want to get out? I'll leave Mark a message."

"Sure, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know yet but it beats sitting around waiting. Let's play it by ear."

-ooo—

"I don't want to talk to him yet, I'm not ready. What brought this up?" Sable was putting on her make-up with Trish looking on. Trish had brought up the subject of Brock.

"Since you and Mark are not getting back together, I was just wondering if you will consider going back to him."

Sable lavished her lips with lip gloss. "I seriously don't know. After what happened, I don't know if I should go back to him. He has control issues."

"I know, he could have hurt you if not for Mark's intervention. But seriously, you have to realize that you are partly responsible for what happened. You went behind his back to see Mark. What did you expect his reaction to be when he found out?"

"Why are you taking his side suddenly? I'm the one who almost got hurt!" Sable shot her an annoyed look before picking up her hair brush. As she brushed her hair with long strokes, she said woefully, "You don't live with him so you don't know what I've been through."

"I'm not taking anyone's side, I just stating the facts. Both of you are responsible for the current situation. I think you and Brock need to sit down and talk things over. In spite of everything, he still loves you," Trish said.

Sable put down her brush and turned to her. "I can't take his possessiveness and controlling ways. He's very demanding and expects me to accommodate him. I can't take it anymore!"

"Have you told him about your grievances?" Trish asked.

"Yes, but he doesn't listen. He's too set in his ways. I've tried, Trish, I really did but it's not working out between us," Sable said.

"Tell him again and this time, make him understand. I'm sure he's willing to compromise if he wants you to stay with him," Trish said encouragingly.

"You made it sound so simple but it's not. Please Trish, don't ask me to do this. I don't know if I want to be with him anymore. I need some time to sort out my feelings for him."

"I understand. I'm sorry if I sounded pushy but I'm just trying to help. But I want you to try and see things from his perspective. Would you like it if he leaves you without telling you where he's going and turns up only the following day?"

"I wouldn't mind it at all, he can do whatever he wants, I wouldn't have objected," Sable said nonchalantly. Her words shocked Trish.

"You know what the problem is?" Trish finally spoke after a long pause. "He loves you and is concerned about your well-being but you don't care about him to reciprocate. You know what? I'm just wasting my time! Brock is better off to let you go and find someone else who actually gives a damn about him!"

Sable watched her stomped off, taken aback by her outburst. She sat pondering over what Trish said and for the first time, she tried to recall what attracted her to Brock in the first place.

-ooo—

George was having coffee with Black and Goodman in one of the hotel's restaurants when he spotted Jeff walking in with Glenn.

Black followed his gaze, looking from him to Jeff and back again. "Hey," and when he got his attention, he wagged his finger at him, "don't even think about it!" That look on George's face told him all he needed to know.

George smirked. "And why not?"

"Do you even need to ask? You do not want to invite trouble, especially not from the Undertaker," Black frowned.

"There's nothing wrong in looking," George's tone indicated he didn't welcome the advice.

"He means well, George," Goodman spoke kindly. "We don't want to see anyone get hurt."

George nodded. "I appreciate the concern but I can look after myself." He got up. "I'll see you guys tonight at rehearsals." To their dismay, he headed towards Jeff.

"He doesn't listen too well," Black shook his head.

"Leave him be, he knows what he's doing," Goodman said.

"I doubt it, but let's just keep an eye on things. We can't afford to let anything happen to him. If he gets hurt, who's going to take his place?" Black said.

"There's really nothing we can do if he persists in doing what he's doing. Let's just hope the Undertaker doesn't notice."

"That guy with that kid is the Undertaker's brother. I'm sure he will find out from him soon enough. Let's hope George can outrun the Deadman."

Both men snorted with laughter.

Meanwhile at the other table …..

"I was with Black and Goodman and I just came over to say hi. May I join you?" George smiled pleasantly under Glenn's scrutiny.

Although wary, Glenn was gracious. "Have a seat."

"Thank you." George sat down and asked casually, "Where is Mark?"

"He has some business to take care of," Glenn replied. "How's the preparation for the concert?"

"Alright I guess. We will know by tonight if we can work together. All of us have musical background so I'm not too worried. Jeff did pretty good last night during rehearsals."

Jeff blushed at the compliment. "I don't want to make everyone look bad so I'll practice hard," he said earnestly.

"You'll do fine," George assured him.

The waitress came over to deliver their order.

"Ice-cream at this time of day?" George chuckled as Jeff eagerly lifted a spoon, preparing to attack it.

"I have a sudden craving for ice cream," Jeff grinned and spooned a huge dollop into his mouth. "Mmm…" he closed his eyes blissfully as he slowly savored it.

Glenn sipped on his coffee, watching George discreetly. It seemed to him that George was paying too much attention to Jeff. He wondered if Mark knew. His cell phone rang just then, taking his attention away for a while. It was Rob who called.

While he took the call, George asked Jeff, "Any plans for today? Want to hang out together?"

"We may be going to the mall. I don't know if Mark has made other plans though. Say Glenn, is it alright for George to join us?" Jeff spoke to Glenn who just finished the call. Rob wanted to know what was taking him so long to get back and he had told him that he was baby-sitting until Mark got back from his errand.

Glenn spoke hesitantly, "That may not be such a good idea. George is a public figure and he'll be mobbed. We won't be able to do much if he comes with us."

"That's true," Jeff agreed but to Glenn's dismay, he told George, "We can hang out together once we get back from the mall."

"Let me give you my number," George wrote his number on a napkin and gave it to Jeff. "Call me when you get back, I'll be waiting."

Glenn picked up his phone and sent another text to Mark, asking him how much longer he would be. He hoped Mark could join them and do something about the unwanted attention Jeff was getting. It wasn't his place to tell George to back off, but on the other hand, he thought he should say something.

"I won't get my hopes too high if I were you. Mark may just want to stay back alone with Jeff."

George got the message behind his words. He smiled. "I understand. Call me, Jeff if you change your mind. I'll see you guys around."

"What were you thinking, young man?" Glenn reprimanded Jeff as soon as George left the restaurant.

"What do you mean?" Jeff gave him a puzzled look.

"Hanging out with him is a no-no!"

"But why? We hanged out together yesterday at the beach and it wasn't a problem. Besides, I have to attend rehearsals with him," Jeff pouted.

"Jeff, I don't like to interfere in your affairs but maybe you should consider dropping the idea of performing with them. If you haven't noticed, George is keen on you and I don't have to tell you that Mark won't like it at all when he finds out."

"I don't think George likes me in that way," Jeff frowned, but he didn't sound too certain.

Glenn leaned forward to wipe off some ice-cream from the corner of his mouth with a napkin before saying, "I hope you're right, because there will be serious trouble if you're wrong. You don't know the extent some people will go to get into your pants."

Jeff choked and started coughing.

"Are you alright?" Glenn patted him on the back.

Jeff gave him a look of dismay. "George is not that kind of guy!"

"Maybe he's not but I want you to be careful when you're alone with him, okay?"

"Okay. I would never do anything to betray Mark. I love him too much to hurt him."

"I know," Glenn smiled down fondly at him. "Finish up your ice cream and let's head back to wait for Mark. He has not returned any of my messages but I think he should be done by now."

-ooo-

After making some enquiries from his co-workers, Mark found out that Terri was in her room. He headed there to talk to her. She answered the door with just a towel wrapped around her as she was in the shower.

"Mark! What a pleasant surprise! Please come in!" Terri was ecstatic to see him.

He strode in and waited for her to shut the door before getting down to business.

"What is this I hear about the vicious rumor you've been spreading about Jeff and Jericho seeing each other? Didn't I tell you to knock it off?"

"It's not a rumor, Mark. Why don't you believe me? Can't you see he's just like Sable?"

"Enough! Stop your shenanigans! Jeff has always stayed by my side! I know for a fact that he's not seeing Jericho! I want you to stop this foolishness because if I hear one more word of mistruth coming from you, there will be consequences!"

He moved to leave but Terri barred his way.

"You won't believe me now, but when you finally see the truth, it'll be too late! Please Mark, he's not good for you. Why can't you see that?" She moved closer to him. "Remember what we shared? I can please you far better than anyone can" and she rubbed at his groin boldly.

"Don't!" Mark pulled her hand away. He was stunned when she let her towel drop and stood naked before him. Terri knew she had a great body. She kept herself in shape and watched her diet carefully. Her enormous breasts were firm, her waist tiny and her legs shapely and slim. There wasn't an ounce of fat to be found on her body.

"Look at me, Mark. This is what you have given up for him," she held her bosom up in offering to him.

Mark gulped, his body beginning to show signs of betrayal. He attempted to leave again but she clung to his arms and pressed herself fully against him. "I know you want me. I can see it in your eyes."

His will was slowly weakening and he tried to avoid any further body contact with her. He backed away quickly from her. Terri sensed his momentary weakness and took advantage of it.

"I have so much to offer you. That one night was just the tip of the iceberg. I know how to please you, more than he," she spoke huskily as she advanced on him, forcing him to step further away from her. He didn't want to risk touching her, knowing he would come undone if he did.

"What are you afraid of?" Terri continued to advance and just as Mark reached the bed, she flung herself forward, knocking him down. He fell onto the bed and she didn't give him time to recover and quickly straddled him.

"Get off me!" Mark sat up and tried to dislodge her but she was tenacious. She clung to his arms and ground her heated core against him, eliciting a groan from him. She quickly unbuckled his pants and drew out his hardening meaty flesh. Mark shuddered deliciously as she rubbed her thumb across the thick bulbous head.

"So big, and all for me," and she wasted no time taking him into his mouth, eliciting yet another groan from him. He fell backwards on the bed as he could no longer deny the fire spreading through his loins. His hips bucked as she engulfed him greedily. Her mouth felt heavenly.

Terri knew she had him. When he was hard and pulsating with need, she withdrew and impaled herself and rode him fast. Mark held her hips down as he thrust up savagely into her heat. Terri cried out deliriously, bouncing on his cock and finally, Mark let out an animalistic growl as he shot his stream deep within her. Terri bucked and screamed as she climaxed, raking her nails down his chest. When she was finally done, Mark pulled her off him and got up.

"Please don't leave," Terri sat up and pleaded with him.

"This is a mistake, I'm sorry." Mark was furious at himself for succumbing to her. He went into the bathroom to wash and when he appeared, he headed immediately for the door.

"Please Mark," she tried again to appeal to him to stay but it fell on deaf ears. He left, closing the door quietly behind him.

A slow, crafty smile lit up her face. She now knew what made him tick. Mark might favor that cock slut but he couldn't resist pussy if she offered it to him. She knew then that she could manipulate him. And the fact that she had marked him was to her advantage. That boy slut would soon find out that he couldn't keep a tight leash on his man. She was going to have a lot of fun taunting that to his face.

She lay back and spread her legs open, pushing her fingers in, shuddering deliciously as she felt his cum dribbling out.

"Mmm…" she moaned as she fucked herself with her fingers, "you will fill me with your cum again. You can't resist me, can you?" and she chortled with glee.

-ooo-

As Mark let the water washed over him, he felt so ashamed of himself, he had betrayed Jeff. After leaving Terri, he had gone back immediately to his room. He had to wash her smell off him or Jeff would know. What the hell happened? How could he lose control? He thought he was in full control but the moment she touched him, he caved. What was he going to do now? He knew for a fact that Terri would make use of what happened to her advantage. She would tell Jeff and the thought of how hurt he would be when he found out, twisted his stomach in knots. Should he tell him first?

He stood under the running water, at a complete loss as to what to do. He still didn't understand why he allowed it to happen. He felt it was only right to tell Jeff but he dreaded telling him. As he was still contemplating what to do, he heard the bathroom door opened.

"Mark?"

Jeff. He turned off the shower and drew the shower curtain slightly. "Hey," he forced himself to smile.

"I'm glad you're back. I was starting to get worried. You didn't return Glenn's messages." Jeff grabbed the big towel and handed it to him.

"Thanks love." Mark dried himself quickly and stepped out.

Jeff gasped, "What are those marks on your chest?"

Mark cursed inwardly, he had forgotten about the marks Terri left on him. The decision was made for him. "There's something I need to tell you," he said awkwardly.

Jeff looked at the marks closely and realization hit him. "You slept with her, didn't you?" His lips trembled tremulously and tears quickly filled his eyes when Mark gave him a shamefaced look.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen."

Jeff turned and fled, sobs escaping him.

"Please Jeff, I can explain," Mark went after him and stopped suddenly when he realized Glenn hadn't left. He wrapped the towel around himself.

"What did you do?" Glenn shot him an accusing look. Jeff was sobbing in his arms. His eyes widened as he saw the marks on his chest and he realized what happened. "Damn it Mark, how could you!"

"Not now Glenn," Mark shot him a look of frustration as he approached. He placed a hand on Jeff's quaking shoulder. "Please let me explain," but Jeff only sobbed louder against Glenn's chest.

Glenn sighed and rubbed Jeff on his back, trying to comfort him. "I know you're hurting but give him a chance to explain. I will leave you two to talk."

He walked Jeff to the bed and sat him down. He stopped by Mark and said quietly, "Make things right" before showing himself out.

Once he shut the door behind him, Mark went towards Jeff and knelt down in front of him.

"Please forgive me, I didn't mean for it to happen and I'm really sorry that I hurt you," he took both his hands in his and pressed a kiss against them.

Jeff let out a shuddering breath, composing himself. He finally looked up to face Mark. His eyes were red from crying.

"Why Mark? What did I do wrong? Did I fail to please you? Do I not satisfy your needs?"

"This is my fault, you did nothing wrong," Mark assured him and proceeded to tell him everything that took place when he went to talk to Terri. "I succumbed in a moment of folly. I'm really sorry, Jeff."

"If you couldn't resist her then, what makes you think you won't succumb again?" Jeff desperately wanted to reconcile with him, but he feared that it won't be the last time. Terri was tenacious and now that she saw Mark's weakness, she would exploit it.

"You're right. I won't lie to you, I don't know if I will succumb again. But, I can promise you that I will not be caught alone with her again. I'm trying to understand why I did what I did. I know I have disappointed you and I will do anything to gain back your trust. Please give me another chance."

"Oh Mark, I don't want to lose you, I love you!" Jeff started sobbing again.

Mark sat down on the bed and pulled him close. "Don't cry. I don't want to lose you either. I swear I would never hurt you again. Can we start all over again?"

Jeff nodded tearfully and wrapped his arms around him, afraid to let him go. He just couldn't lose him. He would stop breathing if he did.

Mark lifted his chin and kissed him tenderly on the lips. He slowly pushed him down to lie back on the bed. He wanted to erase the pain and hurt and see love and happiness shining in his eyes again. He quickly undressed Jeff and entered him without preamble.

Jeff gasped as he arched upwards to take him in fully. He welcomed the pain, embraced it. Mark was fiercely passionate in bed and sometimes, he got carried away but Jeff didn't mind it at all. He liked his blood to be mixed with his seeds. He could not bear him children but the very thought that he had his seeds in him and they were mixed with his lifeblood gave him an indescribable feeling of joy.

"Please love me hard," he pleaded with him and Mark didn't want to disappoint him. His ferocious thrusts were met with equal fervor. Flesh slapped against flesh and Mark was buried so deep within him that he could almost taste him at the back of his throat. Mark did not hold back, giving it to him hard and fast the way he wanted it. Pain was eroded away by heightening pleasures. His blood turned to fiery liquid that spread like wild fire from his loins as Mark hit his special spot over and over again. Jeff howled with pleasure as he climaxed. His walls tightened like a vice over Mark's cock, milking it voraciously until every drop was spent.

"Don't leave me," Jeff whispered tiredly as he held Mark against him. He didn't want him to withdraw. He wanted him to stay buried within him for eternity.

"I won't," Mark whispered and kissed him. He shifted on his side to keep the weight off his lover, yet staying within him.

Jeff nuzzled against him. His fingers trembled slightly as he traced the scratch marks on his chest. She had no right to mark his man! "If she dares touches you again, I will make her very sorry!"

Mark was taken aback. His sweet little Jeff had claws after all! He was further surprised when Jeff suddenly straddled him. "I want you to fuck me again." He wanted to claim him back. That bitch touched his man and even though Mark had showered, he kept imagining he could still smell her on him and wanted to remove all traces with his own sex.

Mark hesitated, sensing something amiss. He was exhausted and Jeff should be too. "What's wrong, love?"

"I want you to smell of me, not her. I want you to fuck me until I no longer can smell her on you."

Mark pulled him down against him and kissed him on the mouth. "I hate myself for hurting you. We can stay in bed the whole day until we get this from under our skin, but let's rest for now, shall we?"

Jeff nodded obediently. He was tired. As his eyelids drooped, he mumbled drowsily, "Don't ever leave me."

Mark responded by pulling him tighter against him. "We will always be together. No one can tear us apart."

Jeff broke into a smile even though he was already in dreamland.

-ooo-

Reviews are appreciated.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Thanks to ~ IsidoraAngst, takers dark lover, Esha Napoleon, Infection13, nero hardy and CannibalHologcaust for their reviews!

It looks like I've made Terri an arch enemy of everyone who's reading this. As for Mark betraying Jeff, don't forget he's bisexual. He's far from perfect and makes mistakes but his mistakes will cause him to hurt Jeff.

-ooo-

Chapter 19

"Did I do something wrong?" Chris asked with a wounded look.

Ricky put down his book to give him a puzzled look. "Why would you think that?"

"Because we have been sitting here for almost half an hour and you haven't spoken a word to me," Chris pouted.

Both men were at poolside. They were waiting for George to join them.

Ricky looked amused. "Sorry, I didn't know I was neglecting you" and he leaned forward to peck him on the mouth. "I was absorbed in the book."

Happy to get his full attention, Chris asked, "Are you going to talk to George about getting Jeff off the show once he gets here?"

Ricky nodded. "I will speak to him but don't expect him to agree to it. He's going to be pissed!" he warned.

"Is there any other way around this?" Chris wanted to kick himself for suggesting bringing Jeff onboard in the first place. He wasn't thinking when he made the suggestion. At that time, he saw it as an opportunity to spend more time with Jeff but he didn't expect George to exploit the situation to his advantage. The problem they were facing now was that George was totally disregarding Mark in the situation. If he kept sniffing around Jeff, it was a matter of time before Mark found out and there would be hell to pay. They had met Black a while ago and he had told them what transpired earlier in the restaurant. He warned them to keep an eye on their friend before he landed himself in trouble. Ricky had called George immediately, telling him they needed to talk and they had arranged to meet at poolside.

"I'm afraid not, but it would help if you talk to Jeff and convince him to withdraw. If he agrees, there's nothing George can do about it," Ricky said.

"Why does it have to be me to talk to Jeff? You know Mark doesn't want me anywhere near him. Why don't you talk to Jeff instead?" Chris said.

"I don't know him that well and he may take it the wrong way if I suggest he withdraws from the show. He will be more receptive if it's coming from you as both of you are friends," Ricky pointed out.

"You have a point. Okay, I'll talk to him but I don't like it," Chris agreed reluctantly. What Ricky said made sense. He was the one who brought Jeff onboard, so it was only right that he talked him into withdrawing.

"So when should we do this?" Chris asked.

"I'll wait here for George while you go and talk to Jeff now."

"Now? Can't it wait?"

"We should do this quickly before George gets into trouble with the Undertaker," Ricky explained.

"Alright, I'll get on it then," Chris made his way indoors reluctantly. He wasn't looking forward to meeting Mark, knowing for certain that he would be with Jeff.

Terri got up from her deck chair and hurried after him. She had overheard the conversation and knew she had to stop him from foiling up her plans.

"Wait up, Chris!" she called out to him.

He turned and his eyes narrowed at the sight of her. "What do you want?" he said rudely.

Terri bit back on her retort. It was important that Chris hear her out. "You can't talk Jeff out of the performance, he would be devastated!"

Chris eyed her with suspicion. "Why are you suddenly so concern about him? You don't even like him!"

"I'm just trying to do you a favor. If you tell him that he has been kicked out of the performance, it will be a big blow to him. He will hate you for it, but you can't blame him. To receive bad news twice in one day would be pretty harsh," she smirked.

"What do you mean by twice? Did something happen earlier today?" Chris was still wary of her intention.

Terri couldn't help drawing out the suspense and said evasively, "I know you still have feelings for him in spite of your relationship with Ricky. If you play your cards right, there may yet be hope for you to get together with Jeff."

"What the hell are you saying? Jeff is with Mark!" Chris snapped at her.

Terri's eyes flashed with annoyance at his tone but she kept her focus on her intent. "Not for long. If you must know, Mark came over to my room earlier and … let's just say he still wants me," she said arrogantly.

Chris was stunned into silence.

Terri continued. "Jeff would know by now about his transgression and would be very upset. If I were you, I would step up my game and try to win him over. The opportunities are there for you if you know how to use them. If you encourage him to withdraw from the performance, you would just kill any chance of being with him. I would advise you to think carefully before you ask him to withdraw."

She sauntered off, leaving him with his thoughts.

Chris still wasn't sure if he should believe her. There was only one way to find out. He strode purposefully towards the lifts. He would confront Mark and hear what he had to say. That bastard! How could he go behind Jeff's back and betray him by sleeping with that no good conniving bitch? Anger fueled him to march to their room and pound at their door.

Mark didn't appreciate being woken up so rudely. "Why are you making such a goddamn racket?" he barked in annoyance.

To his surprise, Chris got in his face. "Did you or did you not sleep with that two-cent whore?"

Mark was shocked but recovered quickly. "That's none of your business! Get lost!" he wanted to shut the door but Chris pushed his way in.

"Jeff is my friend! I'm making it my business! That whore just told me that you slept with her! I want to know if she's telling the truth!"

Mark was filled with rage. The last thing he needed was for Terri to go around telling everyone that they slept together! And he didn't appreciate that Jericho was poking his nose into his business!

"I'm not leaving until I get an answer!" Chris glared at him.

Mark grabbed him by the shirtfront. "Then, I just have to throw you out!" and proceeded to do so.

"Mark? What is it? Why are you shouting?" Jeff's sleepy voice distracted him momentarily. It was enough and Chris used the opportunity to push past him.

"Jeff!"

Before he could go any further, Mark hauled him back. "Get out!"

"I want to speak with Jeff!" Chris caught a glimpse of him blinking in surprise at him from the bed before Mark shoved him out the door. With a growl, Chris pushed his way back in again and a furious struggle ensued. Fists started to fly.

"Stop it!" Jeff ran up and forced himself between them, clutching the bed covers against him. "Why are you fighting? What are you doing here, Chris?"

"I came to make sure you're alright but the son of a bitch forbids me to see you!" Chris glared at Mark. Mark swung over Jeff's head to hit him again but he dodged the blow.

"You call me son of a bitch again and you'll be leaving here on a stretcher!" Mark bellowed.

"Please Mark, let me talk to Chris for a few minutes," Jeff pleaded with him.

Mark couldn't turn down his request, especially since he had been an asshole by sleeping with his nemesis.

"Five minutes! But, I'm staying right here!" He moved away just a few feet, keeping close watch.

Jeff turned back to Chris, "What do you want to see me about?"

"Are you alright?" Chris studied him anxiously. "That bitch, Terri told me that she slept with him. Is it true?"

Jeff's eyes flashed with anger. Terri was trying to get under his skin and it was working. "What else did she say?" he forced himself to stay calm.

"So, it's true. And you're just going to let him get away with it?" Chris pointed at Mark.

"You mind your goddamn business! This is between me and Jeff!" Mark stepped forward to confront him.

"Bastard! You just have to play both sides of the coin! Jeff deserves better! You don't deserve him!" Chris yelled at him.

Mark lunged at him and Jeff screamed at the top of his voice as he tried to keep them apart. "Stop fighting! I'm not in the mood to deal with this!"

In the process of trying to separate them, his covers slipped, exposing his ass. Chris' eyes dropped, zooming in on it. Mark growled and attacked. The blow landed across Chris' jaw and he dropped like a sack of potatoes.

"No, Mark!" Jeff cried out in exasperation as he pushed him away.

Dazed by the blow, Chris struggled slowly to his feet, wincing as he nursed his jaw.

"Are you alright?" Jeff went to check on him, but Mark pulled him away. "What are you doing, Mark? Put me down!" he protested as Mark lifted him and carried him to the bed.

"Stay there!" Mark commanded before turning his attention to Chris. "You either walk out yourself or you'll be carried out!" He decided to give him another chance to get out as he didn't want to upset Jeff more than he already was.

Chris rose to challenge him but he caught Jeff's look. Jeff looked at him pleadingly and mouthed "Don't!" It made his mind up for him. "I'm leaving, not because I'm afraid of you, but because Jeff has a tough day and I don't want to make it any worse." He walked to the door but paused momentarily and turned back. "I'll see you tonight at rehearsals, Jeff."

Mark lost his patience. He pushed him out and slammed the door, making Jeff cringed.

"I will wring her scrawny little neck!" Mark bellowed, pacing furiously.

Jeff's eyes narrowed with fury. "I will take care of her!" and he started to put on his clothes.

"You are not going to see her!" Mark knew what the outcome would be, a catfight would break out and it would only make matters worse.

"I refuse to sit back and let her do this to us! It's humiliating!" Jeff was adamant to go and see her.

"She's taunting you. If you lay your hands on her, she can lodge a complaint against you and you can be suspended," Mark warned.

"I don't care! I'm going to rip out her tongue so she won't be able to gossip!" Jeff finished dressing and headed purposefully for the door, but Mark pulled him back.

"I know you're angry but try to stay calm. Fighting with her isn't going to solve anything," Mark tried to pacify him.

"You tell me to remain calm but you're just as mad! How can we let her get away with it? She's mocking me and making a mockery out of you in front of everyone! I hate her!" Jeff broke down in tears. He knew Mark was right but that bitch was tormenting him, rubbing salt into his wounds and he felt so helpless that he could do nothing to stop her.

Mark pulled him into a hug. "Don't cry. This is all my fault and I will sort it out. Don't confront her. I will deal with her myself."

"No, you mustn't see her! She will just bait you again! You promise me!" Jeff sobbed.

Mark remained silent. He had made a mistake and Jeff didn't seem to have much confidence in him, thinking he might cave to her wiles again. His pride was wounded.

"Someone has to confront her and it shouldn't be you. I will go and see her. If I get suspended, then so be it!"

He was startled when Mark lost his temper and shouted, "What do you hope to accomplish by going to see her? Can you stop her from talking? It's not going to solve a goddamn thing!"

"I'm just trying to put a stop to this. You don't have to yell at me." Fresh tears flowed.

Mark let out a sound of frustration but he realized he had spoken out of turn. Holding him close, he rubbed his back and tried to soothe his hurt. "I'm sorry. I just don't want you to get into trouble over her,"

"We're fighting because of her, she's winning already," Jeff sniffled, upset that Terri had caused a ridge between him and Mark.

Mark sighed. "This is my fault. I shouldn't have raised my voice at you. I promise never to do that again."

Jeff nodded meekly, rubbing his tears away. "What are we going to do about her?"

"The best is to do nothing. I made a mistake and if she wants to crow about it, let her. What's important is that we don't let her ruin what we have together. I will not let her come between us!"

"That's all I wanted to hear," Jeff whispered as he rested against him, taking comfort in the strong arms that held him in a tight embrace.

Mark decided to get something out of the way. "Jeff, will you consider dropping out of the performance?"

He didn't want Jeff to hang around with Chris, especially after he had seen the way he looked at him earlier on. He didn't trust Chris and he was also wary of George. His suspicions about the latter had yet to be confirmed, but Glenn would have told him differently if he had a chance to tell him what happened earlier at the restaurant.

Jeff was reluctant to let the opportunity to perform with some of the greatest musicians slipped by.

"But why? If you're worried about Chris, you don't have to be, there are other people in attendance at the rehearsals. You can come with me to the rehearsals if you want to."

Mark was somewhat disappointed but he relented. "Okay, if it means that much to you, I won't stop you, but you have to tell me if any of them harass you." He was still apprehensive what Chris might say to Jeff and turned him against him.

Jeff wrapped his arms around him. "I'll be alright. It would actually be fun to have you there. I don't like to be away from you at all."

Mark found himself smiling. "I don't like leaving you either. Seriously, I don't like the way some of them are looking at you."

"You are worrying unnecessarily. Chris knows I'm with you and he won't do anything foolish," Jeff assured him. "In spite of your differences with him, he's still my friend and he always watches out for me. Promise me you'll be nice to him when you see him next?"

"I'll be nice as long as he keeps his trap shut and minds his own business!" Mark said gruffly.

"You sound like a bad-tempered bear that was woken up during hibernation," Jeff giggled. "I love only you. No one can sway me to change my mind, I would never love another."

Mark pulled him against him. "You are one special guy. I don't remember anyone making me feel as good as you do. That being said, you can see that I'm still struggling with myself, I make mistakes. I still can't explain why I've transgressed but I hope you will continue to stand by me until I sort myself out."

"I'm not going anywhere, Mark, you can always count on me," Jeff reassured him.

Mark leaned down and they kissed slowly. Finally, they broke the kiss. "It's almost time for lunch. What say we head down to get something to eat and then, come back up? I still have a lot of making up to do," Mark said teasingly.

Jeff giggled as he nodded eagerly. "I like your plan."

"Let me change first."

Both men left the room shortly, their arms encircled around each other.

-ooo—

Trish was waiting for the waitress to come over and take her order when Brock walked in alone. He had arranged to meet Kurt for lunch but he was early. He glanced around, seeking a vacant table when he saw Trish waving him over. Hesitating only momentarily, he made his way towards her.

"Trish," he greeted her.

She smiled in acknowledgement and gestured for him to sit down. "I'm glad for some company. I hate to eat alone."

After the waitress had moved off after taking their orders, he spoke. "How's Sable?" He was anxious to find out how she was doing.

"She's fine. What about you? Are you alright?"

Brock didn't see the need to lie. "I miss her, I'm lost without her," he admitted quietly.

Trish recognized the genuine hurt on his face and felt sorry for him. She reached out to touch his hand, lending him some comfort. "Give her time to come around, just hang in there."

Brock nodded miserably. In that instance, Trish knew what she was going to do. She had given Sable all the help she needed but after their last conversation, she realized Sable was too selfish to consider anyone but her own feelings. It was time the tables were turned. Sable ought to be taught a lesson.

"Do you still love her in spite of how she has treated you?" Trish asked.

Brock nodded. "I don't know if I can stop loving her. If she so decides to leave me for good, I don't know if I can deal with it."

"Brock, I know this may sound harsh but have you considered that she may not love you the way you love her?"

"I know she loves me in her own special way but her feelings for me may not be strong enough to hold us together. I knew that all along but like they say, love is blind. I know I'm possessive but I can't help it. I'm afraid to lose her, that's why I kept her on a tight leash. Mark lost her because he gave her a free rein, I don't want the same thing to happen to us but ironically, I still lost her," he said bitterly.

"Have you told her about this?" Trish asked.

"No, she would only see the negative side of it, that I don't trust her to behave and it would only turn her against me. You know her well enough to understand the way she thinks."

Trish sighed. "I know. Sable always blames others when something goes wrong, it's never her fault. She's not exactly dependable. She expects you to be there for her but she doesn't reciprocate. It's always about her. She has a selfish nature."

"She likes to be the focus of everyone's attention and I don't mind giving it to her," Brock smiled indulgingly.

"I think you spoilt her too much. You give in to her whims and fancies and now that you start pulling back the reins, she rebels against it. Is that when things started falling apart?" Trish asked.

"Probably," Brock sighed.

"You're a nice guy and I can tell you're serious about her, but you have to consider the possibility that she may not want to come back to you." Trish thought it was best to prepare him for the worse.

"If she so decides, then I have no choice but to respect her decision, but I really need to try and work things out with her. I have to talk to her. Can you convince her to see me?"

"You know what's ironic? You and Mark don't see eye to eye but he has asked me to talk Sable around to see you. He's trying to help both of you get back together," Trish informed him. She wanted him to know that he wasn't alone, that he still had friends.

Brock was astonished. "Why is he helping me? He hates my guts!"

"You need to ask him that. I've spoken to Sable on his request. I'm sorry, but she's not ready to see you yet."

"I went to see Mark earlier but he made no mention of this. I will thank him when I see him next." Brock realized he had seriously misjudged Mark.

"Hi Trish, this is a surprise. I wasn't expecting you to come with Brock," Kurt sat down with them.

"Actually, I asked Brock to join me. He didn't tell me he was meeting you," Trish said laughingly.

"I didn't think it would matter," Brock explained.

"No problem, we are among friends," Kurt said good-naturedly. He waited for the waitress to serve them before speaking. "I was hoping to speak to you alone but I think Trish would be a tremendous help. She can talk to Sable to give you another chance but you have to address her grievances. But, I must tell you that I'm not in favor of you getting back with her. I'm doing this because someone asks me to help."

Trish laughed. "Did Mark ask you to speak to Brock?"

"How did you know?" Kurt was taken aback.

"He spoke to me last night and again this morning, asking me to talk to Sable to give Brock another chance," Trish said with a smile.

"Mark has been busy." Kurt turned to Brock, "If things eventually work out between you and Sable, you have to thank him. He's pushing to get you two back together."

"Did he tell you why he's doing this?" Brock asked, wondering why Mark was going to such tremendous lengths to help him even after he disrespected him.

"If you had made an effort to know him, you would know that he watches out for everyone, that's what makes him a good leader. Don't tell him that I told you because he doesn't want you to know," Kurt said.

"And why's that?" Brock asked curiously.

"He thinks it is best he keeps himself out of the picture since trouble arose because you thought he was seeing Sable behind your back. So, just pretend that you didn't know."

Brock was touched by Mark's actions. His nemesis was working behind the scenes to help him and he wouldn't have known if Trish and Kurt hadn't told him. He had been such a fool to treat him the way he did!

"I know what you're thinking but there'll be time enough to thank him. Right now, the first business at hand is to get Sable to appreciate you," Trish said.

"Huh?" Brock and Kurt looked puzzled.

Kurt spoke. "Mark told me to get Brock to address Sable's issues and compromise with her. What exactly are you suggesting?"

"I will explain in a little while," Trish said and turned to Brock. "I agree with Kurt that Sable may not be the ideal person for you but since you want to get her back, we will help you. I think I know of a way to help you, but you have to do as I say. Are you game to play along?"

Brock was surprised but pleased at the offer of help. "At this juncture, I'm willing to try anything. What do you have in mind?"

Both men leaned in closer as she laid out her plan to them.

-ooo-

"They sealed off the place! What are we supposed to do now?"

Shawn had convinced Hunter to do some snooping around to gather some clues as to the games they would be playing at the meet. He wanted to have an edge over the other teams but to his dismay, the place was sealed off.

"We're just wasting our time here. It's just a competition. Why are you taking it so seriously?" Hunter was annoyed. He thought their time would be better spent going to town with the others. Almost everyone had gone to town but Shawn insisted on staying back to snoop around.

"You'll be singing a different tune if it was the world title was the prize," Shawn scolded. "I want to win."

Hunter rolled his eyes, "It won't kill you to lose once in a while."

Shawn gasped, "How can you say that? I'm Shawn Michaels, the best of the best! I'm the Showstopper! I must not lose! Never! Now, give me a lift up, I want to see what's over on the other side."

Hunter sighed and did as told. He knew it was useless trying to argue with Shawn. He squatted down and let Shawn sit on his shoulders and slowly stood up, wobbling slightly under his weight. Dwayne was right! His Shawn needed to lose a couple of pounds. No more late night snacks for him!

"Damn it! They cover up everything in there as well!" Shawn pouted.

"And what do you think you're doing?"

Hunter turned around hastily towards the voice, almost toppling Shawn.

Both men grinned weakly at the two security personnel who fixed them with stern looks.

"Huh… we were just looking around," Hunter said sheepishly.

"Mister McMahon knew this was going to happen." One of the men said as he took out his note pad and pen, "Names please."

"I'm Hunter and this is Shawn, but why do you want our names for?" Hunter asked uneasily. He had a bad feeling about this.

"We are just following instructions. Now, please remove yourself from the premises. You're not allowed here until the games commence tomorrow at noon."

They made sure Hunter and Shawn left the grounds before they continued their patrol.

"What was that all about?" Shawn asked as they headed back to the hotel.

"He took down our names. I think we're in trouble!" Hunter looked worried.

"You don't know that! It's just a routine check, nothing to worry about," but Shawn looked a little worried himself.

"I think we should tell Ric," Hunter said.

"Don't! Let's just keep quiet. I don't want him on our asses," Shawn voiced his objection.

Hunter scowled his displeasure. "You and your bright ideas! They always get us into trouble! I swear this is the last time I'm listening to you!" He yelped, rubbing his arm furiously where Shawn pinched him.

"Are you saying this is my fault?" Shawn fixed him with a stern look.

"Yes!" and Hunter yelped and hissed in pain when Shawn twisted his flesh hard. "Okay, okay, it's not your fault! I'm sorry!"

"That's better," Shawn looked pleased with himself. "Remember, if we're really in trouble, you have to tell Ric it was your idea to snoop around."

"What!" Hunter looked incredulously at him. "But it was your idea! Why do I have to pay for your mistakes?"

"Remember the oath you took?" Shawn reminded him.

"But … but … this is different! How can you …"

Shawn put up his hand to silence him, "You swore to protect and love me, to take responsibility for my actions and do whatever it takes to make me happy. Are you going back on your oath?"

Hunter sighed, shaking his head in resignation. "No."

Shawn grinned. "Good! I know you won't let me down. It's a hot day. Shall we go and get an iced tea?" and he skipped towards the hotel, humming a happy ditty as Hunter followed dejectedly behind. He could never win with Shawn.

-ooo-

Reviews are appreciated.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Thank you all for the reviews. I would like to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

-ooo-

Chapter 20

Rob looked on with amusement as Glenn picked out four shirts of the same design, each of a different color and put them in the shopping basket.

"That's one way to make shopping easy," Rob grinned.

Glenn laughed. "Every shirt looks the same to me. I don't understand why people take so long to make their choices." He proceeded to another rack and selected two black and two dark grey pants of the same design and added them to the basket. "I'm done here," he said.

Rob laughed. "Dude, we just got here not even twenty minutes! You didn't even try on the pants, how do you know if they will fit?"

"They will fit," Glenn said confidently. He looked around and spotted a sign over the toiletries section that read 'Special Offer – 20% discount while stocks last'. "Have to check out those," and he made his way there.

Dave came up quietly to join Rob. "Hey Rob, how are things going between you and Glenn?"

"He's a pretty awesome guy, very considerate. I'm glad to have him as my roommate," Rob said.

"I'm asking if you two are seeing each other," Dave gave him an amused look.

"Well, we're just friends for the moment. Have I been that obvious?" Rob asked, looking a little apprehensive.

"Don't worry. Not everyone notice, your secret is safe with me. Does he know how you feel about him?"

"He said he doesn't swing that way. I don't know if he's saying it just to discourage me. Austin advised me to be patient, to give him plenty of room until he comes around. I'm going to take his advice."

"All good things will come to you if you're patient," Dave nodded approvingly. "Glenn is a good catch, I'm sure you will win him over in due time."

"I hope so. I would be disappointed if he rejects me."

"He would be foolish to do that," Dave smiled. "If you need my help, just let me know." He checked his watch and said, "I have to go, I'm meeting Ric downstairs."

"What is he doing downstairs?" Rob asked.

"We saw this Bali massage parlor downstairs and he wanted to try it out," Dave informed. "Well, I better get going. I'll see you later."

Half an hour later, Rob was met by the sight of Glenn carrying several shopping baskets laden with purchases coming towards him.

"Are you aiming to clear the store?" Rob chuckled.

Glenn grinned. "These are real bargains, you should check them out. They have everything from shampoo to disposable shaving kit, the basic essentials. I bought enough to last me and Mark for a few months. You're ready to leave yet?"

"Let me check out the discount section that you suggested. You go on ahead and ring up your purchases. I'll catch up with you in a short while.

Twenty minutes later, both men walked out, both arms laden with shopping bags.

"You want to head on back now?" Glenn asked.

"It's early. Why don't we hang around here for a while? I know what we can do!" Rob said excitedly as an idea hit him. "Let's pamper ourselves with a massage! I met Dave just now and he told me about this Bali massage parlor that Ric is visiting. It has been a while since I got a massage."

"I don't know," Glenn said dubiously, "I've never been to a masseuse except for the trainers who work on us."

"That's more reason for you to try it then! Come on, live a little. You will feel as good as new!" Rob said encouragingly.

"Okay, I guess there's no harm trying anything once," Glenn relented.

They located the parlor in question without any difficulty. As the masseuses worked on them, Rob was already thinking of ways and means to delay their return to the hotel. He wanted to spend some time alone with Glenn, far away from prying eyes and ears, hoping that he would be more responsive. He didn't know if it would do any good but he was willing to try anything to get him to see him in a different light.

-ooo-

Chris was waiting for the right moment to tell him. They had been back in their room for almost an hour and Ricky was really upset. He and George had a big argument at the pool and the latter had left in a thunderous mood. George was furious that they had gone behind his back and spoken to Jeff without discussing it with him. He had decided to withdraw from the performance and Ricky couldn't talk him out of it.

Ricky broke the silence. "I knew he was going to be mad but I didn't expect him to withdraw from the show," he sighed. "He's smitten with Jeff but he refuses to admit it. I'll try to talk to him again later. It will give him some time to cool down."

His remarks gave Chris the opening to tell him. "Huh… there's something I have to tell you, it's about Jeff."

Ricky looked concerned. "How did he take the news? Was he upset?" He liked Jeff and the last thing he wanted was to hurt his feelings.

Chris cleared his throat awkwardly. "I..I didn't tell him, I changed my mind the very last minute."

There was a momentary silence and Ricky finally spoke. "I don't understand. Did we not discuss it and you agree with me that it was best that Jeff left the group? What happened?"

"It was like this," and Chris related the circumstances that discouraged him from his intent. "I couldn't bring myself to tell him. I didn't want to make his day any worse after what Mark did to him."

"So nothing has changed except that there may be no concert and George may not speak to me again! Seriously, I don't know why I bothered in the first place! No one appreciates what I'm doing!" and he headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Chris was alarmed to see him so agitated.

"I want to be by myself!" and the door slammed shut behind him.

Chris groaned in dismay. Now, Ricky was upset with him. What should he do? After thinking over, he decided it was best to speak to George first and apologize to him. It was his fault for bringing Jeff into the picture in the first place and he would tell George that it was his idea to talk Jeff out of the show, not Ricky's. He hoped to patch things up between the two as he could see that Ricky was really upset about George was leaving. His thoughts went back to Jeff. What was he thinking, allowing Mark to get off so easily with his betrayal? Trust between partners is an important issue and if Mark betrayed him once, he was most likely to do it again, especially when there were no consequences as Jeff forgave him readily. Chris decided he needed to give Jeff a pep talk when they meet later for rehearsals, provided there was going to be one. He was jolted from his musings by his cell ringing.

"Yes?" he answered the call listlessly.

"Meet me in the rehearsal room now!" It was Shane McMahon and he sounded angry, which didn't bode well for him.

When Chris stepped into the room and saw George and Ricky sitting apart, he knew why he was called up. Shane threw him a furious scowl and said curtly, "Sit down, I have something to say to all of you!" He didn't mince his words and got to the point once Chris was seated.

"Who told you that you are authorized to speak to Jeff? No one has the right to ask him to leave besides me!" He put up his hand to silence Chris when he opened his mouth to explain. "Don't interrupt, you will get your chance to speak! Ricky told me that it was his idea but he doesn't know how we work around here. I expect you to know better! This is a WWE fund raising event and we have already advertised there would be a charity concert at the end of the games. We are obligated to hold it and I will not cancel it!"

He turned to George and Ricky, "I'm sorry to sound harsh but you're putting me in a bad situation. How am I going to explain to the Board of Directors? We can't just cancel the show without good reason, so please reconsider."

Chris spoke up, "May I speak now?" and at Shane's nod of approval, he said, "This is my fault and I want to apologize to everyone for all the trouble I've caused. I was the one who suggested removing Jeff from the show."

Ricky shot him a surprised look, but he ignored it. "If you need to vent, George, vent your anger on me. This has got nothing to do with Ricky. He said it was his idea because he wanted to get you off my back. But, I want to assure everyone that nothing has changed. I changed my mind and I didn't speak with Jeff and he is still on the show. I hope everyone can forgive me. Please George, don't walk out on us now, we need you."

George shook his head. "I'm sorry but I'll be leaving once the games end." If he had his way, he would leave immediately but he had already signed an agreement with Shane and he had to abide by it. The charity concert however was based on verbal mutual agreement.

"In that case, you can count me out of the show as well, I quit!" Ricky got up and left even though Shane called out to him.

"Go and talk to him!" Shane urged Chris who took off immediately after Ricky.

Left alone with George, Shane sought the truth from him. "You want to tell me what's really going on? Why did Chris want Jeff to leave in the first place, and what's going on between you and Ricky?"

"You should ask them, they started this whole mess!" George said brusquely.

Shane did not take well to his attitude. "This is insane! You two are squabbling over a small issue and it's affecting everyone! I know there's more to it but no one wants to tell me!" He couldn't understand why both men were behaving like children over a minor disagreement.

George kept quiet, deciding that silence was his best weapon. The less said the better.

Shane sighed in exasperation. "Will you please reconsider? If you walk, Ricky will leave too and I can't have both of you walking out on me. There would be no show!"

"I'm sorry. You have Chris and you can trust him to convince Ricky to change his mind. Now, if you will excuse me, I have things to do." He got up and left.

Shane was at his wit's ends. The event was his brain child, although Terri was responsible for coming up with the charity concert. He decided to speak with her and see if she could help him salvage the situation. Maybe she could talk George out of leaving since she got him keen on the idea in the first place. He called her immediately on his cell and was glad he did. After telling her the problem, she came up with a solution which he knew might just work.

-ooo—

Mark was surprised at their visitor. "Shane, what brings you here? Come on in."

"Sorry Mark, but I have a crisis on my hand. I need to speak with Jeff." Shane's mouth twitched as Jeff skipped out of the bathroom clad only in a bathrobe. He squeaked in embarrassment when he saw Shane and quickly retreated into the bathroom.

"Excuse me for a minute," Mark was embarrassed as well as he quickly retrieved Jeff's clothes and went into the bathroom to hand them to him. He joined Shane again.

"I can't believe that you are breaking the rules as well! You two shouldn't be rooming together!" Shane chided him although his eyes were laughing with amusement.

"Just pretend you didn't know," Mark gave him a sly grin just as Jeff came out of the bathroom, this time fully dressed.

"Hi Shane," he acknowledged him bashfully.

"Jeff, I came to ask for your help," Shane got to the point.

Jeff was puzzled but he nodded. "Sure, what is it you want me to do?"

Half an hour later, Shane left with Jeff. He was pleased that Jeff agreed to help. However, Mark had an issue with his request and protested vehemently. Shane managed to convince him to look the other way for the better good. He told Mark the show must go on and that George was highly probable to reconsider if Jeff spoke to him. Mark really didn't have a say on the matter. Shane was the boss and his word is law.

"I'm sorry if I've caused any trouble between you and Mark, but I'm running out of ideas," Shane said apologetically as he and Jeff headed for George's room.

"Mark will understand. I'll try my best but I don't know why you think George will listen to me," Jeff had his reservations that he could talk George around.

Shane frowned. Terri told him that George was interested in Jeff and that Jeff could probably convince him to stay. She suggested that he approached Jeff for help. He had assumed that Jeff knew that George liked him.

"You do know that he likes you, don't you?" The look on Jeff's face told him he didn't know. "It doesn't matter, you know now. Just do what you can to get him to agree to come back on the show." They reached George's room. "Good luck! Let me know how it goes" and Shane left. It was best that Jeff spoke to George alone. He had discouraged Mark from coming along.

Jeff knocked on the door tentatively, trying to compose himself. Knowing that George liked him somehow put him ill at ease. He wished Shane hadn't told him.

George was surprised but happy to see him. "This is a pleasant surprise, come in Jeff."

Jeff looked awkward as he stepped in. He gasped as he took in his accommodation; George was staying in a luxury suite.

"Have a seat," George guided him to the sofa. "You want something to drink?"

"No, thank you, I'm fine." Jeff collected himself before speaking. "Shane came to see me. He wants me to speak with you." He was nervous and fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat.

George kept his expression stoic. How did Shane know that he liked the boy? He remained quiet and waited for the boy to continue.

"Shane wants me to … to …" George was steadily watching him and it made him more nervous than he already was.

"Relax, I won't bite. So Shane sent you here to talk me into going back to the show, is that it?" George asked with a smile.

Jeff nodded, relief flooding his face. He was glad George understood why he was there.

"I don't know Jeff. I don't see why I should go back. Would you like me to stay?"

Jeff swallowed nervously. That tone, that look, it seemed George was flirting with him and he squirmed under his stare.

"Are you nervous around me?" His voice was enticingly soft.

Jeff nodded nervously, he couldn't bring himself to speak.

"Why? You weren't nervous before," George looked amused.

Jeff swallowed again. He couldn't well tell him that he was nervous because he just found out that he liked him.

George studied him intently for a while and finally said, "I think I know why." He shifted, getting up from the armchair and moved to sit next to Jeff. That was when he could actually detect his scent. Jeff smelled of the heady scent of sex and it sent his senses tingling. George moved closer, his nostrils flaring slightly as he picked up his scent. He was aroused by it.

Sensing a change in the air, Jeff edged slowly away from him, trying to be discreet. His palms were beginning to sweat and his heart was racing. He couldn't understand why he was reacting so strongly at George's nearness.

"You smell delightful," George whispered enticingly as he closed the distance, his eyes locked on his face.

Panicking, Jeff scooted to the far end of the sofa. He wanted to run but couldn't. He had promised Shane he would help and until he coaxed George to change his mind, he couldn't leave. But, he wished he had insisted on Mark coming along. Just the thought of him standing watch outside would be reassuring but it was too late for that now.

George wondered what Jeff would do if he pinned him down and ravished him. Would he fight him or would he succumb? He was almost tempted to find out but it would kill the thrill of the chase. He liked this cat and mouse game and told himself to be patient. If Jeff was meant to be his, he would end up in his bed eventually.

To Jeff's relief, he got up and went to the mini bar to mix himself a drink. Jeff spoke quickly, hoping to get the task done and leave.

"We all need you on the show. It won't be the same without you. Please say you will stay on."

George didn't respond immediately. He took his drink and returned to his seat. He nursed his drink, sipping from it slowly seemingly in thought before finally speaking. "I will come back on one condition; that you stay on as well. I won't put it past Ricky and Chris to try getting you off the show again."

"Why would they want to do that?" Jeff asked with a confused frown. Shane didn't tell him the whole story. He only told him that there was some disagreement and George walked out. Maybe that was the reason why Chris came over to see him earlier, to tell him he wasn't needed. His feelings were hurt. They wanted to rid him.

George was not aware that Jeff didn't know about the circumstances leading to his decision to leave. "Didn't Shane tell you?" He studied the boy's face and saw the clear emotions on his face. The boy didn't know and he had just hurt him by telling him that Ricky and Chris wanted him off the group. He wanted to reach out and comfort him but he didn't want to make things worse. The boy might just run off to hide his hurt.

Jeff thought it was best he didn't know, he might not like the answer. "It's not important, is it?" he gave George a look of uncertainty.

George weighed on his decision, to tell him or not but decided it won't make any difference. "It's not important anymore," he reassured him with a smile. He finished his drink and placed his glass on the table before getting back to the business at hand. "Like I was saying, if you promise to stay on no matter what happens, then I will stay."

Jeff was relieved to hear his words. "Thank you, Shane will be so happy to hear this!"

"I'm doing this just for you," George informed him, almost laughing out loud when Jeff quickly lowered his eyes, blushing furiously. He enjoyed teasing him. He loved how the boy blushed so easily.

"I appreciate you coming over to see me. Now that we got that piece of business out of the way, I hope you can stay for a while."

Jeff wanted to leave but it was rude to do so immediately right after George had kindly acceded to his request. He thought he could stay for a few minutes. He looked on nervously as George reached under the coffee table and pulled out an expensive looking chess set. "No one wants to play against me. Can I interest you in a game of chess?"

There was a look of eager anticipation on his face that Jeff found it hard to turn down his request.

"I'm not a good chess player but I guess I can stay for a while and play a game or two."

George beamed at him. "Let's get started then."

-ooo-

Mark itched to go and find Jeff but he fought against the urge. "He'll be alright," he kept telling himself. After grabbing a quick shower, he sat down to wait for Jeff. Half an hour passed and there was still no sign of Jeff. When his watch showed that Jeff had been gone for slightly an hour, he got up to pace. Just how long would it take to talk to George? He told himself to relax, that Jeff was fine and was probably on his way back. An hour and a half later, he was about to blow a gasket when he heard someone at the door. He moved quickly to open it but found Glenn standing outside instead.

"Is everything alright?" Glenn asked, noting his anxiety.

"Yes, sure, come on in," Mark said, trying to calm his nerves as he let Glenn in.

Glenn closed the door. "I know something's bothering you," he said as he set two bags down on the floor.

Mark decided to tell him. "I'm just waiting for Jeff to come back from an errand. He has been gone for an hour and a half and I'm beginning to worry."

"Where did he go?" Glenn asked as he made himself comfortable.

"Shane sent him to talk to George. There was some problem between him, Ricky and Chris. George is quitting the show and Ricky is about to follow. Shane thought Jeff might be able to help since they bonded well yesterday at rehearsal."

"Are you telling me that you let Jeff go by himself to see George? Are you out of your mind? Do you know that George is hitting on your boy?"

"What are you talking about? Jeff has been with me all these time. George has no chance of doing anything." However, Mark realized that Glenn wasn't one to make rash statements.

Glenn quickly told him what happened that morning at the restaurant. "Call Shane and find out where George is staying, I'll come with you," Glenn said.

They got the information they wanted and headed there immediately.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Mark asked as they took the lift.

"You were busy earning a reprieve from Jeff, remember?" Glenn reminded him wryly. "What were you thinking, getting into her bed? You hurt the poor kid's feelings."

"It was a mistake. I still can't explain why I did what I did," Mark admitted his wrong.

"I was worried that something like that might happen. You have to make up your mind who you want to be with, there's no two way about this. Jeff's a good kid, he loves you. Don't go hurting him again," Glenn gave him a stern look.

Mark did not take offense. He was at fault and he knew he got off easy. Glenn's warning was a reminder that he was fortunate not to lose Jeff over a foolish mistake. "It won't happen again. I'm just glad he has forgiven me."

"Not everyone is so forgiving. That boy loves you unquestionably so don't disappoint him. If you betray him again, I may have to teach you a lesson."

Mark scowled at his brother. He bit back on his retort. There would be time enough for that. Right now, he just wanted to find Jeff and get him back.

"This is it," they had reached George's room. "Hold on just a sec." Glenn stopped Mark from knocking and listened intently for a while. "I don't hear any screaming or moaning, so they are behaving. You can knock on the door now," Glenn quipped.

"You're an idiot!" Mark scowled at him as he rapped firmly on the door.

They heard approaching footsteps and George opened the door. He was surprised to see them. "You must be here for Jeff. Come on in, we're almost there."

Both men were puzzled until they saw Jeff sitting in front of the chess board.

"Mark! Hi Glenn, what bring you guys here?" Jeff came up and gave Mark a hug.

Mark was displeased. "Why didn't you call? I was worried." He looked over at George and found him watching him with amusement.

"I'm sorry, I forgot the time," Jeff apologized.

George spoke up. "It's my fault. I refused to let him out until he plays a couple of games with me."

Mark glared at him until Jeff giggled and caught his attention, "He's kidding, Mark."

Mark grunted in response, still not too happy. Glenn decided to steer the conversation to more pleasant matters. "Who's winning?" he asked.

"George. I really suck at this game," Jeff said woefully.

George chuckled. "You are too hard on yourself. I started playing seriously since I was in high school. I believe it's my move now" and he deftly moved his bishop into position. "Checkmate!" he called out.

Jeff sighed, "See what I mean, I lost three times in a row. You need to find a better opponent."

George smiled. "You play reasonably well. You can only improve if you play more often. Well, I guess you have to leave now, maybe another time." He shot a quick glance at Mark as he addressed Jeff, "I hope I didn't get you into any trouble,

Mark frowned. He had mixed feelings about George right from the start. The guy was likeable, pleasant and had no airs in spite of his superstardom, but there were times he found him unreadable. Mark prided himself that he could read most people well but not with George. He wasn't sure what to make of him as yet.

"So, I'll see you tonight at rehearsals then," George said.

Jeff nodded, "Yes. Shane will be pleased. Thank you again."

After they left, George mixed himself another drink. He took in a deep breath and realized he could still smell Jeff in the room. Closing his eyes, he visualized him naked and underneath him, his legs wrapped tightly around his torso. He was buried in the boy's ass, pounding him like there was no tomorrow and Jeff was crying out his name. George hardened at that thought.

"Damn it!" he muttered in frustration. He hadn't slept with anyone since he broke off with Keenan and he really needed to get his rocks off. Maybe he should invite someone to his bed after rehearsals. He ran his mind through several candidates but they paled in contrast to Jeff. He pushed the thought away, no second best for him. Finishing his drink, he went to lie on the bed. He liked to take a nap in the afternoon as he usually liked to stay up late, a habit he had acquired since young. As he drifted off, his thoughts went to Jeff. He recalled the timbre of his voice, the way his head turned, that guileless look which he found so endearing and refreshing. He wished he was lying there beside him. George finally dozed off, dreaming about Jeff.

-ooo-

Reviews are appreciated.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

~ HAPPY NEW YEAR! ~

Chapter 21

"Maybe we should go somewhere else." Sable hesitated to proceed further as she had just seen Brock. Trish had arranged for them to dine at a Chinese restaurant and Torri, Matt and Jazz were invited to come along. Torri was surprised that Terri wasn't invited. Sable specifically stated that she didn't want her around.

"Just because he's here doesn't mean you have to leave. He knows there will be consequences if he bothers you, so you have nothing to worry about. Now, come on," Trish led the way in. Sable followed reluctantly after some urging from Torri. They chose a table at the far end, away from where Brock, Kurt and Dwayne were sitting. Sable still felt uncomfortable. As she browsed through the menu, she glanced up furtively at Brock from time to time. However he didn't seem to be aware of her presence, chatting amicably with his companions.

"Relax, he wouldn't dare try anything with all of us here. Matt will take care of him if he bothers you," Trish reassured her.

"Me?" Matt gulped.

"You will protect us from him, won't you baby?" Torri asked, looking to him for reassurance.

"Of course," Matt grinned weakly. The idea of facing up to Brock did not appeal to him at all. He wished he hadn't agreed to join them.

Jazz rolled her eyes and muttered 'pussy' under her breath before going back to the menu. An hour later, Brock got up to go to the washroom. He stopped in his tracks as he walked past their table, seemingly taking notice of them for the first time. He hesitated slightly before approaching them.

"Hello, I didn't see you come in," he said, addressing them. Sable kept her head down.

Trish smiled politely at him. "Hello Brock, what a coincidence to see you here as well. We heard the food is good, so we came to check it out."

Brock grinned. "The food is splendid! Well, enjoy your dinner. The guys and I are going to head to the bar next door for a few drinks." He hesitated before adding, "You're all welcome to join us if you like."

"We will think about it, but thanks for the invitation," Trish smiled at him.

"No problem, have a pleasant evening" and he continued his way to the washroom without giving Sable a glance.

"Well, that went better than I thought," Trish said with a sigh of relief.

Torri turned to Sable, "Brock didn't even look at you! I'm surprised but you should be relieved. You don't have to worry about him bothering you anymore. I think he has given up."

Sable didn't respond. She just sat there with a befuddled look on her face. Truth to be told, she was indeed surprised, more like shocked, that Brock didn't even venture to try and talk to her. She continued to eat silently for the rest of the meal.

"This is the best dinner yet!" Trish gushed after they had eaten their fill. The others agreed with her. "The night is still young. What do you say we take up Brock's invitation and join him for a few drinks?"

"What?" Sable shot her an incredulous look. "You know how things are between him and I, how could you even suggest that I sit down and drink with him as if nothing has happened?"

"You can't avoid him all the time. Besides, he has conducted himself above reproach as we have just witnessed. I don't see why we can't sit down and have a few drinks with him. I think you should do it as goodwill gesture, let bygones be bygones," Trish said.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this," Sable shook her head in disbelief. "Well, you do what you want, but you can leave me out of it! I'm not going to drink with him!"

"Fine then," Trish said carelessly. "What about the rest of you?"

To Sable's annoyance, Torri and Matt decided to join Trish. They settled the bill and went their separate ways.

"Trish is right you know, having a drink with him won't kill you. You have to face him eventually," Jazz commented as they walked back to the hotel which was just a few blocks away. The night was warm in spite of a breeze blowing.

"No one understands what I've been through. I could have been hurt and everyone expects me to pretend as if nothing has happened. I'm not a saint!" Sable was peeved.

"I know, you're anything but that!" Jazz chuckled, shaking her head.

"What do you mean by that?" Sable looked crossed.

"Oh please! Cut the damsel in distress act! You can try to fool the rest but not me," Jazz said wryly.

"What are you insinuating? You better explain yourself!" Sable was fully agitated.

Jazz rolled her eyes. "Stop pretending! You do it all the time with the guys. I know you take satisfaction in winding those gullible fools around your little finger. They give in to your whims and fancies but somehow with Brock, he put his foot down along the way and you don't like it. You want to live your life in your own terms and when Brock wrested that control from you, you decided to end the relationship. Tell me honestly, has Brock actually hit you?"

She got a pouted silence.

"I thought so," Jazz shot her a look of disapproval. "What I don't understand is why you made him out to be a brute when he's not. You have almost everyone believing your lies, even Mark, and turned them all against him. Well, now that you're free to do as you please, I don't see why you have to keep up the act. Leave the poor guy alone."

Sable was infuriated. "I'm not what you make me out to be, you don't know me at all! I suggest you keep your opinions to yourself!" she jabbed at Jazz with her finger.

Jazz swiped her hand away, scowling. "I know you well enough to know that you're a minx!"

Sable gasped. "What did you call me?"

Jazz smirked, "You heard me the first time. What are you going to do about it? Hit me? You're welcome to try."

"I'm not going to stand here and be insulted!" Sable walked away, but Jazz wasn't through with her yet. She caught up with her.

"You're pissed that Trish and the others are warming up to him, aren't you? You want him isolated from everyone, don't you?"

"Shut up and leave me alone!" Sable hissed and moved quickly away from her.

Jazz stopped following her and let her go. That vixen was an act altogether. She had stood by and minded her own business, but no more. She couldn't tolerate that Sable was still trying to make Brock out to be the bad guy in the eyes of everyone. That was Sable for you. She would always put herself above others and expected everything to revolve around her. It was a selfish trait which was causing her to lose those very few friends that were close to her. Torri had already removed herself from that circle and Trish was beginning to do the same. Jazz wanted to knock some sense into her before everyone abandoned her but it seemed her royal highness had taken exception to hearing the harsh truth. Well, she had tried and if Sable refused to take heed, then, she would just have to live with the consequences. Jazz made her way back, walking at a leisure pace. It was a beautiful night, too good to stay indoors.

-ooo—

Mark sat on the bed and watched Jeff brushed his hair. He was getting ready to leave. They had gone back to their room after dinner to kill some time until it was time for him to leave for rehearsals.

"Can't you skip rehearsals for tonight?" Mark was almost pouting. He didn't want Jeff to go. He knew he was being ridiculous but after hearing that George was after his little pumpkin, he started to feel a little insecure. He hated to admit it but the pop star was a very attractive guy.

"I can't Mark. The concert is in three days and I need to practice. I really have to go." He put down his brush and joined him on the bed.

Mark pulled him to sit astride him. "I'm going to miss you," he sighed.

"Oh Mark, I will miss you too," Jeff leaned forward to kiss him. "I'll be gone for just three hours. You can come with me if you like."

Mark had thought of it but eventually decided against it. As much as he wanted to keep an eye on the situation, he thought it was foolish to do so. It would appear that he didn't trust Jeff which was far from the truth. He trusted Jeff, just not Chris and George. Ricky and the others would be there, so that offered him some consolation. At least Jeff won't be left alone with the two guys.

"That's not such a good idea, I don't want people thinking I'm possessive and that I don't trust you. You go ahead. I think I will join Ric for a few drinks," Mark said.

Jeff gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Enjoy yourself but I have a small request, no patronizing strip joints okay?"

Mark chuckled. "No strip joints, I promise" and let him go reluctantly.

"I'll see you around midnight, bye!" and Jeff was gone.

Mark got up from bed, taking his time to get ready. He wasn't that keen to go out drinking but what else was there to do? If he stayed in, his mind would wander and he knew he wouldn't be able to resist going down to check on the situation himself. He spotted the two bags Glenn left behind for him. What did he get for him this time? He opened one of the bags and snorted with amusement as he pulled out two boxes of condoms from among the purchases. There was a note attached to them which read, "These came free with the purchases. Still can't decide on Jeff's gender, so these may come in handy - you don't want to get him pregnant!" Glenn had written.

"You're an idiot!" Mark chuckled and went through the other purchases. Glenn had also bought shaving kits, toothpaste, toothbrush, several bottles of shaving foam, a dozen pair of underwear and several boxes of black hair dye. Mark was a natural ginger but he had to dye his hair black for his role as the Undertaker. He checked his hair in the mirror and noticed the grey peeking here and there and along the sides. That won't do. He decided to stay in instead and dye his hair, heading immediately to the bathroom with a box of dye.

-ooo—

When Jeff walked into the rehearsal room, he was greeted by the unwelcomed sight of Terri. Chris came forward quickly to meet him. The look on Jeff's face spelt trouble and he feared a catfight would break out.

Jeff hissed. "What the hell is she doing here?"

"Take it easy, she just came by to make sure we have everything we need." Chris could tell that he was fighting hard not to attack her.

Jeff growled, "What business is it of hers? I think she's here just to provoke me!"

"I'm sorry to tell you this but Shane has appointed her as event coordinator," Chris gave him an apologetic look. "She's leaving soon," he reassured him and as if on prompt, Terri left after making sure there were refreshments for them. She was smart enough to keep out of Jeff's way.

"Are you alright?" Chris noticed he was trembling.

"The sight of her makes me … never mind, I'll be fine." He wanted to keep his word to Mark not to confront her. If not for Chris, he doubted he would have been able to control himself.

George came in while later. "Sorry I'm late," he apologized and frowned. "Where is the rest of the gang?" Goodman and Black were not present.

"Terri came to tell us that both men had taken ill suddenly. She said they won't make it tonight," Ricky informed him.

"Okay then, we may have to squeeze in some extra rehearsals once they're feeling better. Let's start from the beginning, and Jeff, pay attention to the timing," George said, picking up his guitar.

Ricky came up to him. "Hey, I'm glad you changed your mind. I'm sorry about the trouble I've caused you. Are we good?"

George gave him a hug. "Don't worry about it, we're good. So, Chris was lying to cover up for you."

Ricky grinned, "He's a really swell guy, to try to take the blame for me. I will make it up to him somehow."

"You should seriously take him as your full-time partner," George said and struck up a few chords to warm up. "Good men are hard to find, so don't let him get away," he winked at him.

Ricky smiled and made his way to his position, a thoughtful look on his face.

"So, did I get you into any trouble with the sinister one, sunshine?" George gave Jeff an amused look.

Jeff blinked. Sunshine? "Ar…are you talking to me?"

"Who else would I be talking to?" George laughed when Jeff blushed furiously. He loved to tease him.

"Don't call him that in front of you know who," Chris warned. "I would hate to be the one to pull him off you. He will destroy everyone who gets in his way, especially me," he said woefully.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of him. I thought they call you the Lionheart," George quipped.

"Hey! I can whup the Dead Man's ass if I want to!" Chris bragged but the next moment, "Don't tell him I said that, Jeff." Everyone pealed with laughter.

"Okay, we better settle down and start rehearsing, we're running late. I want to retire early for the games tomorrow," Ricky said.

They took short breaks in between rehearsals, evaluating on how they could improve their performance. Just as they approached the final hour, all of them started to feel a little strange. Jeff staggered to a chair and sat down. "I...I don't feel so good," he said breathlessly. He felt extremely warm and looked flushed, his heart was racing much too fast and he felt woozy.

Chris refilled the glass with water and gave it to him while George looked on anxiously.

Chris tugged at the collar of his shirt uncomfortably. "Is it just me or is it getting really hot in here? Maybe the air conditioning has stalled?"

George took in slow, deep breaths, trying to regulate his breathing. The headache he felt earlier was now a pounding menace. "I think you're right. Let's get out of here." He moved to help Jeff to his feet but the sound of a crash stopped him. They turned to see that Ricky had fallen. He had knocked down the cymbals.

"Ricky!" George went to his aid, ignoring the pounding in his head.

Ricky looked pale. "I..I can't breathe," he gasped for air.

"We have to get you out of here!" George tried to help him up but Ricky couldn't even get to his feet. He let out a moan and slumped forward.

"Don't quit on me now!" George patted him on the cheeks to rouse him but Ricky was unresponsive.

"Chris! Help me with …" he stopped suddenly when he noticed Chris ripping Jeff's pants off with a sense of urgency. The boy was writhing on his back and touching himself, moaning softly.

"Wha..what are you doing?" George looked on in shock.

Chris didn't even hear him. The blood was roaring in his head and his cock was hard and aching. The only call he heard was that of his needs. He pulled down his pants and his cock sprung free.

"No!" his protest was lost to deaf ears.

Chris spread Jeff's legs and moved in between them. He growled as he impaled him quickly. Jeff cried out, arching his body to take him in. "So tight … so fucking tight …" the fire burned in Chris' eyes as he moved frantically against Jeff.

Jeff met his thrusts eagerly, crying out deliriously. His whole body was on fire and his lust burned like a voracious hunger. "Fuck me hard!" he cried out. His body quivered at the onslaught as Chris redoubled his efforts, rutting ferociously against him.

"You want hard? I will fuck you so hard that you won't even remember your own name!" Chris growled as he slammed down hard into him.

Ricky lay forgotten as George made his way towards them. The whole situation seemed so surreal. He felt like they were in a dream-state. All sense of logic failed him and there was only one voice he listened to, his lust which called for him to partake in the takings. He needed to mate, he desperately wanted to mate. It was the only thing he could think about.

Chris pumped his hips furiously, howling as he finally climaxed. Jeff followed, letting out a guttural cry as he shot his release, jerking and twitching spasmodically under Chris.

"Get off him!" George pushed Chris off and took his place. Wasting no time, he hauled Jeff's legs over his shoulders and plunged into his welcoming heat, groaning at the sheer pleasure of being buried in him. "You're so fucking hot … and sweet!" he groaned as he slapped his hips forward frantically. He felt like he was being sucked into a vortex as the spasms from Jeff's earlier orgasm were sucking him in greedily. Jeff's sexual appetite was insatiable. It urged him on and he met George's thrust for thrust. He couldn't think, he could only listen and obeyed his burning desire to fuck.

The door opened but no one noticed. Chris's glassy eyes were fixated on the coupling taking place before him. He was waiting for another turn.

Mark looked still, frozen in shock at the sight that greeted him. Jeff was on his back, crying out incoherently as he was being fucked and it was clear he was enjoying it; he was urging George to fuck him even harder. Mark felt like a knife had tore through his heart. How could Jeff betray him? He couldn't bring himself to move forward, to put a stop to what was happening and demand an explanation. Instead, he quietly withdrew, closing the door behind him. With shoulders slumped over, he went back the way he came. He badly needed a drink.

Half an hour later, Shawn and Hunter stood outside the room. Although Hunter had managed to discourage Shawn from becoming a back-up dancer in the troupe, Shawn insisted he wanted to drop by and see how they were doing. When they opened the door, they were in for a rude shock. All four men were lying motionless on the floor.

"Oh my God!" Shawn and Hunter ran to check on them. Except for Ricky, the other three were in various states of undress. "We need an ambulance! Ricky is barely breathing!" Shawn looked grim.

While Hunter called for help, Shawn quickly checked on the others and they seemed to be alright except that he couldn't rouse them. The fact that Jeff was covered in cum stopped him from calling Mark for assistance. Mark didn't need to see Jeff like this. Something had gone very wrong in this room.

"Help is on its way!" Hunter checked on Ricky, he was breathing but his pulse was weak. "How are the others?"

"I can't wake them up, but their pulse is steady. Look at Jeff. Does it look like there was an orgy?" Shawn asked uneasily.

"The situation doesn't look good. Let's clean Jeff up and put on his pants. We don't need anyone to see him like that. I'll help with the other two." They quickly set about doing it.

"Should we call Mark and let him know?" Hunter asked.

"I don't think we should," Shawn decided against it. "Let the medic check them over and once we know their condition, then we will decide."

The medic came and Ricky was transported to the hospital first. He was in critical condition. Shawn went along with him. Hunter stayed behind with the others whose condition seemed stable. However, it was decided they should go to the hospital for a check-up.

It was around three in the morning when Jeff, accompanied by Shawn and Hunter, returned to the hotel. Chris and George had stayed back to keep vigil over Ricky. Ricky was conscious and his condition had somewhat stabilized but the doctor said something had caused his heart to almost fail him. He wanted to keep Ricky back for observation for at least twenty-four hours and they decided to stay with him.

"Thanks for everything," Jeff turned to Shawn and Hunter who had escorted him to his room. They had tried to call Mark but couldn't reach him. Shawn was certain that he would be worried by now over Jeff's disappearance.

"You're welcome. Mark has to be worried sick by now, you better go in." Shawn had tried to find out what happened but Jeff had no recollection whatsoever. Under the circumstances, Shawn and Hunter refrained from telling him how they had found him and the others. They decided to talk to Chris separately once he got back and see if he remembered anything.

They bade Jeff goodnight and left. Jeff didn't have the cardkey and knocked on the door. For some reason he couldn't comprehend, his whole body ached and he was exhausted. He was looking forward to crawling into bed with Mark after a hot shower, but no one answered the door. He knocked again, louder this time. Maybe Mark had fallen asleep and couldn't hear him. He didn't hear him coming up from behind him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mark rasped out, weaving on his feet. Apparently, he was drunk.

Jeff was startled to see him in that condition. "Are you …" but Mark didn't let him finish.

"Get out of my sight! I don't ever want to see you again!" he shoved Jeff out of his way.

"Mark, you have too much to drink," Jeff stepped up to help him open the door when he seemed to be having difficulty trying to open it.

"Don't touch me!" Mark gave him a look of disgust.

"What?" Jeff was confused and hurt by his behavior.

"You!" Mark pointed an accusing finger at him, "I saw you with your legs wide open and him pounding into you! You were enjoying yourself …" a look of hurt crossed his face, "I thought I could trust you, but I was wrong. You're just a slut! Now, get out of my sight!" and he turned back, trying to get the door open so he could get away from him. He growled in exasperation when he couldn't get it open. Too much alcohol, he couldn't see straight and his hand was unsteady.

Jeff stood in muted silence, shocked at what he had just heard. No! It can't be true! He would never do such a thing to him! He needed to find out where Mark got the idea that he had betrayed him.

"Mark, I don't know what you're talking about. There must be some mistake …" He made a mistake of touching him and Mark whipped around and slammed him hard against the wall. The back of Jeff's head bounced off it and he saw stars.

"I'm not interested to hear what you have to say! Don't ever come near me again!" Mark released him and Jeff slid to the floor, feeling sick to his stomach. Mark managed to get the door open and went in. He reappeared a while later. "Get your things and get out!" He flung the bag containing his belongings at his feet and slammed the door shut.

Jeff sat there, trying to get his bearings. He felt woozy, sick, confused, utterly exhausted and hurt. Why was Mark saying all those things to him? His tears fell steadily as he struggled slowly to his feet. Was there truth in his words? Jeff was beginning to have misgivings. He couldn't remember how they ended up in the hospital and why they were there. Shawn said he found them unconscious. The last thing he remembered was a feeling of breathlessness and then, everything after that was a blank. He decided to try and talk to Mark again in the morning when he was sober.

Jeff realized he had no place to stay. Matt definitely must be staying with Torri, so he couldn't go there. He could use Chris' room but he didn't have access to it and he didn't have any money to get another room. He took his bag and went downstairs, unsure where he was going and found himself walking towards the beach. It was a warm night and he decided he could spend the night at the beach. As he headed to one of the benches, he heard footsteps behind him. Turning, he saw two men following him at a close distance and was immediately on his guard.

"Hey kid," the two men got closer to him.

His mind screamed at him to run but his feet couldn't move. He was frozen in fear. How many times had Matt told him never to go off by himself? Too many times and he had forgotten his warning and this time, he feared it would cost him.

"Don't be afraid, we just thought you would like some company," the taller man grinned salaciously.

Jeff backed slowly away from them. "I…I don't want your company, go away!"

The two men looked around and Jeff realized he was cut off from any help. There wasn't any one around except them. He had to get away before it was too late. He turned to flee but the men seemed to read his thoughts and caught him. The taller man clapped his hand against his mouth, "I'll gut you where you stand if you scream," he said menacingly even as Jeff struggled furiously to get free. They dragged him further down along the beach, away from the hotel, their intent was clear.

Jeff knew he had only one shot and he waited for it. They released him briefly to pull his clothes off but he was fortunate there was plenty of sand around. He grabbed a handful and hurled into their eyes and scrambling to his feet, ran for his life. They shouted at him, giving chase even though they were partially blinded. Jeff ran towards the road that divided the beach from the hotel, he knew he had to get to the hotel. In his desperation to get away, he didn't see the fast approaching vehicle. He was blinded by its headlights momentarily just before he was hit. He was sent flying and hit the tarmac surface a few meters away with a thud.

-ooo—

Reviews are appreciated.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

Chapter 22

"Come on Jeff, please wake up …"

That voice again. It was so persistent and he wanted it to go away. The tranquility he was surrounded in for the past week was disturbed by that distant voice which refused to leave him alone. It kept intruding into his moments of lucidness. A week had passed since the accident but Jeff was only starting to come out from coma over the last twenty-four hours. As the voice persistently called out his name, he made a feeble sound of protest.

"Jeff?" the voice lit up with hope and there were excited murmurs.

His senses slowly awakened but he willed it away as pain followed behind. He felt as if his body was broken in all places and groaned out loud in pain.

"Get the doctor! He's waking up!"

He heard the quick retreating of footsteps and a door opening and someone yelling for the doctor.

"Can you hear me, Jeffro?"

_Matty?_

A warm hand touched his forehead gently. He wanted to move but couldn't and when he tried to speak, it felt as if his lips were fused together. He sensed someone coming into the room and then, his eyelid was gently pried open and a light shone into it. He made a sound of protest and the light disappeared. An unfamiliar voice spoke to him. "If you can hear me Jeff, open your eyes."

Silence reigned. No one spoke and he thought they had left. Lulled by the silence, he was tempted to drift back into tranquility but the voice spoke again, drawing him back and this time it was more persuasive. "Your family and friends are very worried about you. It would make them very happy if you could open your eyes. They are right here with me."

_Daddy is here? _He missed his dad. His eyelids fluttered and cracked open slightly, shutting immediately due to the light. Excited murmurs broke out and a voice ordered, "Shut the blinds!"

He could sense it was darker than usual behind his lids.

"You can open your eyes now," the voice coaxed.

Jeff cracked his lids open slowly. His vision was blurry but it finally focused and he saw an unfamiliar face smiling down at him. "Hello Jeff, I'm Doctor Ferguson. You're in a hospital. Can you remember what happened to you?" he spoke kindly as he began to check him over with his stethoscope.

Jeff remained silent, trying to focus on the other faces around him. He made a sound when he recognized his brother who gave him a teary smile. He tried to raise his hand but it didn't seem to work. Turning his head slightly, he gazed at the cast arm with a stupefied look.

"Your right arm is broken and so is your right leg," the doctor informed him. Upon Jeff's questioning look, he filled the void in his memory. "You were hit by a vehicle, don't you remember?"

That brought about a flashback. He was running away from something or someone and these lights came out from nowhere and blinded him. He remembered the screeching of tires and then he was hit. Everything was a blank after that.

"Don't worry too much, your memory will slowly come back to you," the doctor reassured him as he continued to examine him.

Jeff wanted to ask how long he had been out but his mouth was parched and he couldn't get out the words. He whetted his dry lips, longing for a drink. The bed was raised slightly and a straw dipped into a glass of chilled water was fed into his mouth.

"Take small sips, you will get nauseous if you drink too fast," the doctor advised.

Jeff obeyed, taking in gratefully the much welcome drink to quench his thirst.

"Your vital signs are good. I'll come by later again to check on you."

Once the doctor had left, his visitors crowded around him.

"I'm so glad you're back with us." Matt was seated on the chair beside the bed, smiling down at him. Jeff returned his smile before turning his attention to the other two men.

"Hey sunshine," George smiled warmly at him, reaching out to take his uninjured hand in his. "You had all of us worried."

Chris reached out to brush the hair gently from his face. "I don't know what I'll do if something happens to you."

Jeff's eyes softened at his words. Chris leaned down to place a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Please don't ever scare us like that again!"

Jeff smiled. His eyes left them to travel around the room, he was looking for someone. "Where's Daddy?" he asked. The three faces broke out in relief. They were almost afraid he was going to ask for Mark.

"He just flew home yesterday. The tobacco leaves are ready for harvesting and he had to tend to them. He said he will call to check on you. I'll call him later to let him know that you have finally regained consciousness," Matt assured him.

Jeff gasped suddenly as pain wrenched him. The slow pain he felt was growing in intensity with each passing minute.

"I'll get the doctor! He took you off the pain meds because you were in a coma. I'll ask him to give you something to ease your pain," Matt quickly left the room.

George moved to take his seat, still holding onto his uninjured hand. "Ricky has scheduled appearances across the country and had to leave," he explained his absence.

Jeff nodded. "I understand. How long have I been out?"

"A week but you're back with us now." George hesitated before deciding to go ahead and ask him. "Listen, you're going to need time to recover from your injuries," he began. I've spoken to your father and he has agreed to let you come and stay with me in London until you're well. Would you like that?"

Chris bit back on his protest. He had asked Vince to grant him time off as he wanted to take Jeff under his care but he had turned down his request, saying Jeff wasn't his family. Matt's request was granted but George told him he was going on a break anyways to pen songs for his next album, and would be more than happy to have Jeff stay with him. Matt was hesitant to accept at first but his father talked him around. Gilbert stated that Jeff was completely immobile with a broken leg and arm and would need someone to be with him 24/7. He had the farm to tend to and won't be able to stay by his side around the clock. He reminded Matt that he had just been with the WWE for a year and it wasn't advisable for him to take a long stretch of leave of absence as Jeff's recovery would take anywhere from nine months to a year. Matt had to agree with him. He decided it would be good for Jeff to leave the country, especially since he found out that Mark was responsible for what happened to him. Jeff would need time to heal, both physically and emotionally and leaving the country was the best idea yet.

Jeff was seemingly considering his proposal when Matt walked in and with a nurse. She gave Jeff his pain medication and left.

"I was just asking Jeff if he would like to stay with me in London until he recovers," George informed Matt. It didn't escape his notice that Jeff wasn't enthusiastic about staying with him.

"Daddy thinks it's a great idea and I agree with him. A change of environment will do you good," Matt said. Jeff still looked uncertain so he set out to convince him. "You know Daddy is usually busy at this time of the year with the harvest and I've just started not too long with the company. You will need about a year to mend and I can't take that amount of time off. George has been very kind to offer to help. So, what do you think? I hear London is a beautiful country and you've never been there."

They waited anxiously as Jeff weighed his decision. But instead of giving them his answer, he asked quietly, "Where's Mark? Did he come visit me?"

They should have known he would pop that question anytime, but Matt was praying that he wouldn't. He came to find out from Shawn what took place in the rehearsal room that night. Chris and George had snatches of memory of what happened but were reluctant to divulge them. However, they decided to come clean after Jeff's accident, when they found out that Mark had driven Jeff out of their room because he had seen what happened. Prior to their admission, Matt had gone to see Mark and demanded an explanation as to why Jeff was wandering alone outside on the night of the accident. Mark admitted that he had driven him out and reluctantly told him what he had witnessed when he dropped by to check on Jeff during rehearsal. Matt was at first shocked but became furious. He told Mark that no matter what Jeff did, he should have waited until morning before turning him out. He confronted Chris and George about what Mark had seen and they reluctantly told him what they could remember. They told him they had no idea how they ended up having an orgy and assured him that none of them were on drugs. Despite what he had learned, Matt decided that Mark was to be held responsible for Jeff's accident. He refused him permission to see Jeff although he had dropped by every day at the hospital. Matt thought it was best that Jeff didn't see Mark anymore and it was the primary reason why he wanted Jeff to go to London with George, hoping he would forget about Mark in time.

"I want you to forget about him. You wouldn't be lying here if it wasn't for him!" Matt said gruffly. "Right now, I want you to focus on getting back on your feet. I will speak to the doctor and if he agrees that you can be discharged, George will make immediate arrangement to fly back to London with you. Are you up to it?"

Feeling utterly miserable, Jeff just nodded. "I'm tired, I want to rest now," he said, shutting his eyes.

The three men decided to leave him to rest, promising to come back and see him later. As soon as the door closed, his tears fell. He gathered from what Matt had said that Mark didn't even bother to come and see him. Mark hated and despised him. For some reason, he could recall the harsh words Mark said to him that night. Were they true? Did he and George ... He should have asked him just now but on second thoughts decided it didn't matter anymore. It was apparent that Mark didn't want to have anything to do with him. It was really over between them. That thought brought on a fresh wave of tears and he sobbed quietly in despair in the solitude of the room.

-ooo—

Mark was in his room when Glenn burst in. "Jeff has regained consciousness!" he informed him excitedly. "I just heard from Hunter, Chris called him a while ago!"

Mark was on his feet in an instant. He had to see Jeff and if Matt tried to stop him this time, he would go through him!

"Hey, you can't go and see him now," Glenn stopped him from leaving.

"I have to see him!" Mark pulled on his jacket. "And no one is going to stop me!"

"Will you stop and think for a minute? I know how you feel. You feel responsible for what happened but Jeff just woke up. We know that Matt will be there and he won't let you in to see him. If you go barging in and make a scene, and I know there's going to be one, you're just going to get everyone upset, especially Jeff. Wait till tomorrow. I'll speak to Matt later to let you see Jeff."

Mark didn't want to wait anymore but he knew Glenn was right. He couldn't blame Matt for forbidding him to see Jeff as he understood he was furious with him. What he did was unforgivable and he was disgusted with himself. At that time, he should have realized that Jeff had no place to go but he was too pissed drunk to think logically. Mark couldn't forgive himself. Jeff sustained serious injuries and there was a chance he might never wrestle again. It would take anywhere between nine months to a year before the doctor was able to tell if he had suffered irreparable damage. He was fearful that he might have just killed Jeff's dreams and taken away his livelihood. Damn him for sending him away and putting him in harm's way!

"Are you alright?" Glenn studied him anxiously. Mark looked haggard. He hadn't been sleeping and eating well since Jeff's accident. Shawn had spoken to Glenn privately, revealing what he had seen that night when he discovered the four men unconscious in the room. Glenn was shocked. He couldn't believe that Jeff would betray his brother since he knew just how much he loved Mark. He couldn't understand why Jeff did what he did. None of it made any sense. He later found out from Mark that he had gone down to check on Jeff and saw them. Although he didn't approve of what Mark did, he understood why he acted the way he did at that time. If only his brother didn't get himself drunk and had given Jeff a chance to explain but that didn't happen. Glenn also learned from Shawn that Jeff had no recollection of what happened in the rehearsal room and it struck him as strange. He had spoken to Chris quietly and found out that he and George had vague memories of an orgy taking place, but they asserted they had no idea how they ended up in that situation or why they could barely remember the details.

Mark sighed heavily. "What if his injuries are irreparable? What if he can't wrestle again?" he said quietly.

"You're worrying unnecessarily and that's not helping anyone. Besides, there's nothing you can do at this point, we just have to wait and see." Glenn hesitated before saying, "I know this may not be the best time to ask you but what are your intentions if you get to see him?"

If Mark's intention was just to pay Jeff a visit to assuage his own guilt, he didn't think it was such a good idea for him to see Jeff. However, if Mark decided to make amends and get back together with Jeff, he would do everything in his power to get him in.

"I don't know," Mark said.

His answer disappointed Glenn. "I suggest you don't see him until you make up your mind." Undaunted by his glare, he said, "What do you hope to accomplish by going down to see him if you're not going to forgive him? You don't want to make him more miserable than he already is."

"Don't you think I know that?" Mark barked out in frustration. "I don't fucking understand why he did what he did! But in spite of what happened, I shouldn't have turned him out! I shouldn't have drunk myself to almost oblivion and I shouldn't have said those things to him! But I did and I drove him out and almost got him killed! I fucking hate myself for putting him in the hospital! He's maimed, probably for life and I'm responsible! I want to make things right between us again but I don't know how, and I'm not even sure if it's possible. He may not even want to see me," Mark said in despair.

Glenn reached out to give his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "I know the situation looks really bad right now. In spite of everything, I do know that he loves you and I'm sure he will agree to see you. I will get you in to see him but I want you to think about this. When you slept with Terri behind his back and he found out, he readily forgave you. I don't understand why he did what he did but under the circumstances, don't you think you should return the favor? Just think about it. I'll try to arrange for you to see him today. I'll let you know once I have good news."

Mark thought over Glenn's words after he left. He did cheat on Jeff but Jeff forgave him. And the way he had reciprocated. It made him feel worse than ever. Making up his mind, he headed out immediately. He just didn't have the patience to wait any longer. He had to see Jeff immediately.

-ooo-

Terri was relieved that no one suspected her. Her plan went accordingly but she was terrified at one stage. She almost killed Ricky with the drug she added into the jug of water. He had reacted strongly to it and there were complications which almost caused his heart to stop. She was glad he had pulled through it but she prayed no one would ever find out what she did, or there would be serious consequences for her. As for Jeff, she had mixed feelings about his situation. She wanted to remove him from her path so she could get her hands on Mark but couldn't help feeling sorry for him. He suffered severe injuries from the accident and would be gone for at least a year or more, enough time for her to entice Mark into her bed. She stayed out of Mark's way for now as he seemed to be in a foul mood all the time. When things settled down, then she would make her move. Her attention was suddenly caught by what Torri was saying. She was just on the phone with someone.

"Jeff has regained consciousness!" Torri informed them excitedly. "Matt just called me! I would like to visit Jeff this evening. You girls want to come along?" she asked.

They had just finished lunch and were killing time. After the games, Vince made a decision to stay on in California for another week. Typhoons were still raging in other parts of the States and he decided against the risk of flying into those areas. So, everyone had an extended stay in sunny California.

"You can count me in. We should get him something," Trish said and Jazz agreed. "Poor Jeff, he's going to be gone for a while," Trish said woefully.

"I know and Matt felt terrible about the whole situation. He kept saying that he should have been there for Jeff," Torri said somberly.

"No one expected anything like that to happen. And what's with you and Matt? You two are inseparable. Is he a keeper?" Trish asked teasingly.

Torri laughed. "Highly probable, but we shall see. I really enjoy his company. What about you? You and Brock seem to be getting along famously as well."

Trish grinned. "He's a gentleman. I enjoy his company. I'll be seeing him later in fact."

"Did Sable say anything to you?" Torri asked.

"About me and Brock dating?" Trish's eyes twinkled with amusement.

Torri laughed. "So, you're dating already. Well, Sable told me that she doesn't like that you two are spending a lot of time together."

"That's her problem. She and Brock are no longer together, so they are both free to date anyone they like," Trish scoffed.

Jazz frowned. "I don't know about that. Sable may not be with him anymore but she doesn't like that he's dating so soon. Be on your guard with her. She has been giving you poisonous looks as of lately."

"Jazz is right. I would watch my back around Sable, she's a selfish bitch. She doesn't like any of us playing with her hand-me-downs," Terri said with a smirk. "What do you see in that meatball anyways?"

Trish bristled with anger. How dare she talk about Brock like that?

"He's intelligent, witty and an overall good guy. Hmm... tell me this Terri, why are you chasing Mark shamelessly even though he rejects you time after time?" she shot her a snide look.

"You mind your words!" Terri's eyes flashed with anger.

"I'm just stating the facts. Can't you take no for an answer? Seriously, it's really pathetic to watch you groveling," Trish rolled her eyes as the others snickered.

"You're just jealous that I've slept with Mark! He knows a good woman when he sees one," Terri said and looked chagrined when they burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" she hissed.

"I'm afraid to tell you this but Mark is not looking for a good woman, although you can hardly be considered as one," Jazz snorted with amusement.

Terri's eyes narrowed with annoyance as Trish added, "Mark maybe bi but it's pretty obvious that Jeff is his one and only little man he has eyes for, he will never look at anyone else."

"Mark hasn't made up his mind yet! I got Jeff out of the way and I know that I can get Mark back!" Terri shot out furiously without thinking.

The grins disappeared from their faces and Trish's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean by getting Jeff out of the way?" At Terri's look of panic, Trish grabbed her wrist. "What did you do, Terri?"

Terri pulled away from her. "I don't know what you're talking about, I'm leaving!" She got up to do just that but Trish got up to stop her. Terri was hiding something from them.

"Not until you explain yourself! Did you have anything to do with what happened that night?" The fear in Terri's eyes confirmed her suspicion.

"No! Now, leave me alone!" Terri took off. Trish wanted to go after her but Jazz stopped her.

"Don't bother, you won't get anything out from her but she's definitely hiding something. You think she's responsible for Jeff's predicament?" Jazz asked. Matt had told Torri what he learned from Shawn and she had confided in Trish and Jazz, knowing they won't spread the news around.

"I'll bet on it!" Trish said, trusting her instincts. She thought quickly and decided. "I have to talk to Mark! I'll meet up with you girls later" and she took off in a hurry.

"She's going to tell him that Terri may be responsible for staging that orgy situation, isn't she?" Torri asked, looking worried.

"Yes, and if Terri is really responsible, I'm afraid Mark is not going to let her off easily. Man, this is a very bad situation!" Jazz said, shaking her head.

-ooo—

Reviews are appreciated.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. This is pure fiction, written for entertainment only.

This is the final chapter. Thanks for the read and comments!

-ooo-

Chapter 23

Terri shook with fear as the pounding increased. She had taken refuge in her room after leaving the girls, feeling edgy and nervous. The words had slipped out of her mouth involuntarily and now, she feared there would be consequences. Trish knew somehow that she was responsible for Jeff's predicament and Terri was certain that Trish won't be keeping that knowledge to herself. Her fear was confirmed when Mark started pounding at her door just shortly after she locked herself in. He was shouting for her to open up but she was too terrified to face him. The door shook and creaked loudly under the onslaught and she feared it was a matter of time before he took it off the hinges. She prayed fervently for someone to come and save her, knowing for certain that Mark would kill her if he got his hands on her!

The pounding ceased abruptly and she heard voices outside. And then to her horror, she heard the door being unlocked. She was shaking so hard and was immobilized by fear as she watched the door opened. _Oh God, he's going to kill me!_ She almost cried with relief when she saw a well-dressed man appear instead. He looked somewhat surprised to see her at first but then, an anxious look overcame his features.

"Are you alright Ma'am? Why didn't you answer the door?" he asked just before he was rudely shoved aside and Mark's ominous presence filled the room. She wilted under his thunderous look, her heart almost stopping when he lunged for her. She heard strangled cries, not recognizing that they were coming from her amidst the pandemonium. Mark had his hand around her neck in a choke grip and up against the wall.

"What the fuck did you do that night?" Mark spoke with barely controlled rage, his words low and menacing. Frightened sounds escaped her but no intelligible words came out from her mouth.

"Listen to me very carefully. If you don't tell me the truth, and I'll know if you're lying, I swear you will be leaving here in a body bag! Do you hear me?" he hissed threateningly at her.

She nodded rapidly and the tight grip around her throat eased slightly. Her eyes glanced around desperately for help but a quick look told her none was forthcoming. The man who opened the door seemed too afraid to intervene and looked on helplessly. Trish just looked at her silently, a grim look on her face.

She was brought back to reality when Mark shook her, "Now tell me the truth! What did you do?" he demanded.

Terri promptly burst into tears, spewing out the truth in between. She ended by saying, "I'm sorry, but I did it because I wanted to be with you! I just wanted him out of the way. I didn't mean any harm to come over him. Please, I had nothing to do with the accident!" she cried.

Mark released her and she slid to the floor, looking up at him tearfully. "Please don't hate me," she whispered, praying he would forgive her. Her heart sank as she watched him walked out the door. He didn't even give her another glance.

Trish came up to her and helped her to her feet and to the bed. Sitting down beside her, Trish said, "What were you thinking? You may love him but he doesn't love you at all. Mark has always loved Jeff and all of us know it, including you. Can't you see that you can't order someone to love you back? I know it hurts to hear the truth but you have to accept it."

Terri burst into tears again. Trish stayed back to comfort her but she prayed fervently that Mark would be able to earn Jeff's forgiveness. They were the perfect couple in her eyes and it would be heartbreaking if they broke up. She hoped they would find a way to work things out and get back together again.

-ooo—

Mark was driving to the hospital when his cell phone rang. It was Glenn. "Where are you?" Glenn sounded apprehensive. When Mark told him he was on his way to the hospital, Glenn said tersely, "Step on it then! I just found out that Jeff has been discharged and he's leaving immediately for London ... with George."

Mark terminated the call without saying anything and pressed down on the accelerator. When he got to the hospital, he made his way quickly to Jeff's room, hoping Matt won't be there to stop him from seeing Jeff. However, when he opened the door, he was dismayed to find the room empty. "Excuse me," he caught hold of a nurse passing by and asked her about Jeff's whereabouts.

"You just missed him. He was discharged about an hour ago," she informed him.

Mark thanked her quickly and left. He thumped hard on the steering wheel in frustration, cursing out loudly as he quickly pulled out of the parking lot. The airport! He had to get to the airport before Jeff boarded the plane! While he was driving there, Glenn called him again. "They're leaving on the six o'clock flight to Heathrow. Trish told me what happened. No matter what, you make sure you get your ass there in time to stop him! Good luck!"

Mark broke the speed limit and as a patrol car gave hot pursuit and sounded its siren, he ignored the signal to pull over. His only focus was to get to Jeff. A quick glance at his watch showed he had under half an hour to get there in time but he estimated it would take longer than that to get to his destination.

He pressed down fully on the accelerator, praying he won't crash or be forced to pull over by the pursuing patrol car creeping up steadily from behind. He cursed loudly as he glanced quickly at the rearview mirror and saw another patrol car joining in the chase. He knew his luck was going to run out soon and true enough, a third patrol car flew out from the left lane at a cross intersection and forced him to slow down by pulling up in front of his vehicle. Hemmed in by the patrol car at his tail, Mark had no choice but forced to pull over to the side. The officer in front climbed out of his vehicle and approached him warily. He gestured to him to wind down his window and lowered his glasses in surprise as he recognized him. "Where's the fire, Mister Calaway?" he asked wryly.

Mark kept his composure. "I have a flight to catch and I'm running late," he said calmly. The officer studied him for a moment and decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"That may be the case but you have broken the law by speeding and shown contempt by ignoring our attempts to get you to pull over. I have to give you a ticket."

Mark told him gruffly to just give him that ticket, saying again he had a plane to catch. Shaking his head, the officer wrote him the ticket and reminded him to keep within the speed limit. Mark obeyed until the patrol cars disappeared from view and once again, he pushed down on the accelerator and sped down the highway. He made it to the airport ten minutes late. Quickly making his way to the departure gate, he looked around anxiously but couldn't see Jeff anywhere. He checked at the counter, asking if a Jeff Hardy had boarded.

"Yes sir, he's on the plane. It's about to take off soon. Is there anything wrong?" the stewardess asked, noting his anxiety.

"Can you stop the plane? I need to speak with him urgently!" Mark said.

"I'm sorry sir. Unless there's an emergency, we can't stop the plane from leaving as scheduled," the stewardess explained.

Less than ten minutes later, the plane took off. It was already behind schedule.

-ooo-

Four months later ...

Jeff sat at the front porch, gazing out into the vast grassland stretched out before him. He watched the horses grazing in the pasture, a content smile on his face. The morning air was crisp and slightly chilly but he loved it. Houston reminded him of his home in North Carolina as he loved the smell of green grass in the air. He turned his attention to Mark who walked out with a laden breakfast tray. Mark set it down on the table and handed Jeff a glass of juice. He had made breakfast and decided it was a good idea to eat out at the front porch and enjoy the nice morning air. Jeff was mending nicely so far and the doctor had already decided to start him on physical therapy in a month's time. He was making remarkable progress with each passing day, much to Mark's relief.

Mark sipped on his coffee, smiling tenderly as he watched Jeff munched eagerly on a piece of buttered toast. After eating their fill, Mark gently carried Jeff to sit on the lounge couch he had placed outside just for him. Jeff loved to watch the sun set and they would lie there in the evening together and watch the sun go down.

Mark settled down beside him and pulled him gently to rest against him. Jeff snuggled against him with a sigh of content. Bending, Mark kissed him lightly on the lips before asking, "What do you want to do today?" he smiled indulgently down at him.

Jeff looked up at him anxiously. "We need to talk. It has been several months since you've been to work. I heard from Glenn that Vince isn't too happy that you're still staying away. Are you seriously going to ask him for an extended leave of absence? I can go back home now that I'm stronger. I can cope by myself."

Mark gave him a reassuring smile. "You're not going anywhere. Let me worry about Vince. I want you to keep your focus on getting well. I want you here with me always" and he wrapped his arms around him in a loving embrace.

Jeff smiled and rested against him, sighing blissfully. He was so happy they were together. He recalled that joyous moment when Mark came up to him on the plane. Mark had managed to get a ticket and boarded the plane just before it took off. Mark had asked for his forgiveness, saying he had been foolish to believe he would betray him. The whole story of Terri's involvement slowly came out and George had watched as Jeff wept tears of joy that the misunderstanding had been cleared up and Mark came for him. George had gotten up without a word and gave them some privacy. It was pretty obvious the boy loved only one man and that man wasn't him. He decided there was no sense pushing for a relationship that wasn't going to happen. He was happy that Jeff was happy. Mark was a lucky guy indeed!

"Is Glenn coming down to visit?" Jeff asked after some time had passed. He had overheard a conversation Mark had on the phone with his brother earlier on.

Mark nodded. "The next show will be held here in Houston. Glenn told me that he and several others will be coming up to visit you. Your brother is most anxious to see how you're doing."

"I miss Matty," Jeff said, "although he bosses me around too much. When are they coming up here?"

"Tomorrow. I have to go to town today for more groceries since we're going to have visitors over. You want to tag along?"

Jeff nodded fervently. "I need a haircut," he said sheepishly, toying with his braids. His hair had grown to his waist and he had them braided. Mark did it for him every morning but he thought it was growing cumbersome and wanted to chop them off to shoulder length.

"I love playing with your hair," Mark brushed back the loose locks hanging around his face lovingly.

Jeff smiled up at him. "It will grow back again but for now, I want easy maintenance."

"Sure, anything you want. You look beautiful to me always," Mark said, wringing a blush and giggle from him.

"Why don't we have an early start and go to town now? We can rent a few videos for tonight," Mark suggested and Jeff readily agreed.

Much later that day, after washing up after dinner, the two men were settled in the living room, ready for a marathon of movies when they heard a vehicle coming up to the house. Mark frowned. He wasn't expecting anyone. He got up to go to the window to check and muttered under his breath.

"Who is it, Mark?" Jeff asked absently. He was preoccupied with the task of deciding which movie to watch first.

"Looks like Glenn and the others decided to come here ahead of time," Mark said wryly as he headed towards the door to meet them.

"Mark! It's good to see you again!" Shawn came up first and gave him a hug which Mark accepted with grace. Shawn squealed with joy when he saw Jeff and made a beeline for him.

"Jeffrey!" The two men embraced each other, giggling like little girls. Shawn released him and studied him closely, beaming broadly as he saw how radiant Jeff looked. "I see Mark has been taking good care of you!" he grinned with approval.

"Yes, he's just amazing!" Jeff beamed at his man who looked slightly embarrassed in front of his counterparts.

Matt hugged his brother fiercely and scrutinized him from head to toe. "He should take care of you. After all, he's responsible for your condition." He wasn't so ready to forgive Mark as yet but he couldn't deny the fact that Jeff was absolutely glowing with health.

"Be nice," Jeff whispered to him, giving him an imploring look. Matt grunted before settling down beside his brother. Mark remained silent.

"We brought beer," Glenn broke the awkward silence and together with Rob, they headed to the kitchen to put them in the fridge.

"The girls will come by to see you tomorrow," Hunter informed as he made himself comfortable next to Shawn.

Shawn leaned forward and informed Jeff in a conspiratorial tone, "They have gone shopping! They wanted to get you a present!" Jeff bounced on his seat excitedly, he just loved presents!

Glenn and Rob came back to join them, handing beer out to everyone except Jeff, who was given a can of Mountain Dew. Mark went to sit down on the other side of Jeff and it was obvious to everyone that Matt was blatantly ignoring him. Mark took no offense as he understood that Matt wasn't ready to forgive him yet, that was until Matt brought up the subject of Chris Jericho.

"Chris wanted to come and see you but he was worried that he would not be welcomed here," Matt informed his brother as his eyes challenged Mark to dispute it.

"Chris is welcomed to come and visit. I would never turn away Jeff's friends," Mark said stiffly.

"Yeah?" Matt smirked. "Well, I guess you're a bigger man than I thought. I don't know about you but if it was me, I wouldn't welcome anyone who has slept with my boyfriend with open arms."

That did it! Mark couldn't hold back any longer. He moved so fast that Matt didn't see it coming. Matt found himself hauled up roughly by his shirtfront.

"You have a problem with me, fine! But, don't you fucking disrespect your brother like that! He's sitting right here and you have to remind him!"

Matt shot a quick look at Jeff and noticed his brother was looking down in embarrassment. Before he could say anything, he was bodily hauled towards the door.

"What the hell are you doing? Let go of me!" Matt struggled to free himself from Mark's vice grip.

"Get the hell out of my house!" Mark bellowed and Matt found himself thrown out and the door slammed shut on him.

Glenn couldn't help but chuckled while the others looked on awkwardly, unsure what to say or do. "I must say Matt pushed his luck a tad too far. A night out in the cold would knock some sense into him," Glenn grinned sheepishly.

Mark grunted and went back to his seat, gathering Jeff into his arms. "Sorry love but I'm not trying to make things awkward. Your brother doesn't think before he speaks and he hurt your feelings. I won't allow it! I don't see why you have to take that crap from him!" Jeff gazed up at him adoringly. He had never felt safer than when he was in his arms.

They caught up with each other and Mark and Jeff learned that Sable and Brock had got back together after Trish pulled a few tricks out of her hat. Sable finally came to realize that she loved Brock in spite of everything. She had swallowed her pride and approached Brock, trying to fix things up with him. Trish was more than willing to back down. After all, she was just playing a part and she knew all along that Brock could never love anyone other than Sable. She was deliriously happy that things worked out as planned.

As for Terri, she had resigned on her own accord. They heard she had joined another wrestling entity in Florida. Jeff was glad she was gone. He didn't have to worry about her trying to steal Mark from him anymore.

"I think you should know," Shawn turned to Jeff. "Chris heard from George a few days ago. George and Ricky are going out together. It did strike me as strange that they didn't get together sooner as they seem to get along famously," Shawn grinned.

"Sometimes the person you're looking for is right in front of you but because you are so comfortable with each other, you just don't realize it," Hunter said. "Look at me and Shawn, we hit it off right from the start and we knew we belong together. We've never looked back since," and he hugged Shawn to him.

"Okay, enough of this mushiness!" Glenn let out an exaggerated shudder.

"Leave the lovebirds alone, will you?" Rob laughed at him, giving him a friendly punch on the arm.

Shawn's eyes immediately lit up with mischief. "We are not done telling yet! You two need to get a room! The sexual tension is so thick you can cut it with a knife!" and he howled with laughter as Glenn turned a beet-root red.

Mark's eyes twinkled with amusement as he watched his brother trying to regain his composure. Rob didn't look at all embarrassed. In fact, he had that twinkle in his eyes ... Mark snorted with laughter. So, the guy had a thing for his brother. He was surprised somewhat as he had no idea that Glenn swung that way. Rob had an easy, laid-back, non-threatening attitude and he could have inadvertently caught Glenn off-guard.

Jeff giggled. "I didn't know, I mean I know you two spend a lot of time together but I didn't know you were INTO each other!" he teased.

"I'm not into anyone!" Glenn spluttered in protest, trying to kill the match-making but it only brought about a fresh round of laughter. It was a known fact that Shawn and several others have been trying their best to bring him and Rob together. Glenn didn't want to play their games but he couldn't help wondering why he enjoyed Rob's company so much. They still roomed together and Glenn had to admit there were awkward moments when Rob walked into the bathroom when he was in the shower, or when they were both getting undressed and ready for bed. He finally came to the realization that he might be bisexual like Mark. If truth be told, he did find himself being attracted to Rob but he wasn't going to let anyone know! It was his secret and until he found the courage to do something about it, it was going to stay a secret!

"Stop teasing him," Rob came to his defense. "I'm in the mood for munchies, anything in the kitchen to go with the beer?" he asked Mark.

Mark told him to check the shelves and Rob dragged Glenn who went willingly, happy to get away from them. Mark got up to put in a movie into the player before settling back with Jeff in his arms again.

"Are you really going to keep Matty out all night? It can get really cold," Jeff sounded worried. The night air was chilly and not to mention, there were plenty of snakes out there. He was concerned about his brother even though Matt had behaved obnoxiously.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. But, just in case, I'll get him a throw to keep warm," Mark said and he grabbed one from the couch and headed towards the door. He opened it and Matt got up from the lounge seat, relieved that he was going to be let in. He was shivering slightly.

"You will need this," Mark tossed the throw at him and Matt caught it, wearing a befuddled look on his face. "I'm doing this because of Jeff, NOT because of you!" Mark said before turning to go back in.

"You're fucking kidding me right? You're really going to leave me out here the whole night?" Matt said with an incredulous look on his face.

Mark paused, turning to face him. "Well, let's see how I can put it so you can understand. You are not my favorite person at the moment because you're really obnoxious! And, you should really think before you speak! You can leave if you want, I won't stop you and provided someone is willing to give you a ride back, but one thing's for sure, I am not going to invite you back into my house!"

He turned to go but turned back and issued a warning. "By the way, if I were you, keep your legs off the ground. We have plenty of vipers out here. This is Texas after all," he smirked. He shut the door on Matt, chuckling at the look on his face. Matt Hardy was going to have a long night ahead of him. He doubted he would get any sleep.

Mark had plenty of room so the guys stayed for the night after watching a couple of movies. He helped Jeff to get cleaned up and changed. They were settling down to go to sleep when Jeff asked, "Mark, will you get tired of me and leave me one day?" He was chewing on his lips nervously. Mark was bisexual and he still couldn't get it out of his head that he might leave him for a woman or a man for that matter.

Mark pulled him close. "Remember that time when you told me that you loved me and I couldn't say it back because I still wasn't sure?" At Jeff's nod, he continued, "Well, I want to put your mind at ease once and for all. I love you pumpkin," he smiled down at him. "You're the only one for me. It took almost losing you to make me realize just how much you mean to me. As long as you will have me, we will always be together. I swear no one will ever come between us!"

"Oh Mark, I love you so much! I've been waiting to hear those words!"

Tears of happiness glistened in Jeff's eyes. Mark had finally declared his devotion to him. What more could he ask for?

-The End—


End file.
